The Newest Member (A Naruto-Akatsuki Fanfic)
by NaruHinadorable
Summary: After confessing his love to Sakura and finding out her love was for Sasuke only. Naruto delves into a deep depression and is threatened by his fellow villagers for being different A jinchuuriki He flees the village with suicide in mind and tries to end his life with a slash of his Kunai, slowly bleeding, he is taken in by those who sought to kill him, The Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** This is my second fan fiction folk's :)

It is in no way Related to my other fanfiction Break Down (no this is not the prequel)

I hope you enjoy this Fanfic however :)

Also remember

" SPEECH "

' THOUGHTS '

/SOUND EFFECT/

**"BOLD" **= Kyuubi / Loud Jutsu / Tailed Beasts

* * *

**The Newest Member: Confession**

Naruto Uzumaki felt great, he had not walked this path for 3 whole years, The nostalgia made him excited to see his friends and teachers. He wondered how much they had changed. He himself grew a lot taller and most of all, Stronger. His training with Jiraiya was a success and Naruto felt emotionally strong as well. He felt ready to find and take on Sasuke and win.

"Oooohh ! I can't wait to get back to my research hehehe !" Cooed The Pervy sage and legendary Sannin, Jiraiya The Gallant.

"Seriously ... all you have done these years is perv Perv PERV ! we barely got any training done with those cruddy old man pervy books that only Kakashi Sensei reads ..."

"I didn't see you complaining when we were at Bath Houses ... you started Joining in hahaha" Jiraiya's laugh was contagious and Naruto joined in too

The gates of Konoha were up ahead, the large archway and wooden reinforced doors brought back memories. how often had Naruto himself left those gates of missions and training. He certainly remembers using it to run from angry villagers who chased him because of the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within him

'I hope the villagers have changed ... the one group of people i can never please'

They passed through the gate and met up with the two Gate guards, Kotetsu and Izumo. Izumo was wrestling a jar of syrup from Kotetsu's hands when they both looked up in utter surprise. Kotetsu dropped the syrup and grabbed for his clipboard

"Naruto ! Jiraiya ! you are back haha ! great to see you two, its been so long. Lemme just write your name up ..."

They passed through the gate and smiled at the two guards passing by. Jiraiya slipped them a smutty looking book and they traded it with him for a bottle of Sake, which Jiraiya smiled and drunk happily. When Jiraiya was happy, Sake wa the only thing to calm him down, Naruto saw Jiraiya's excitement to be back in his old village again. Or maybe he was excited to see Tsunade

"Well while you go get bashed by Granny Tsunade I'm going to go check in to my house and meet up with people, ill be at the Hokage's office tonight, Okay ?"

"What the hell do you mean, get bashed ? I bet she will weaken to her knees at the sight of me ... I'm here to claim my reward hehehehe !"

Naruto left his giggling Sensei with a Sigh and made his way towards his old apartment .But first, to further add to the nostalgia, Naruto climbed atop the nearest water tower and took in the view of his home, he felt pride and happiness consume him, he also felt nervous about meeting Sakura again, had she changed ? Had he changed ?

"Woohoo ! This place is just like it used to be and one day ill be its Hokage ! Believe it ... Ugh i gotta stop saying that"

"Naruto ... ?" came a soft voice below

Naruto's hearth tightened as he spotted the pink haired beauty known only as Sakura Haruno, best friend and fellow member of Team Kakashi, she was taller and well developed into a woman, Naruto held back a nose bleed. She looked even more attractive, three years does a lot to a person it seems.

"Sakura !" Naruto yelled leaping off the pole, he hit the ground and embraced her, making them both blush

"Oh my god ... look how tall you are ... you have grown a lot in the last 3 years"

she blushed a little at Naruto's appearance, he had grown a lot more attractive as well since he was that little scrawny loud mouth. She checked him out head to toe and felt warmness grow inside her, She played with a curl of her hair and looked distractingly at him while he babbled on about his training and adventures while he was gone.

'He has really grown into a man ... '

"Sakura ? ... hellooooo Sakura ?"

"Oh um sorry ... Sooooo ... Have I changed at all since we last met" she smiled bright

"Nope ... Your pretty much the same as usual ..."

" BAKA !"

she threw a punch that connected with his jaw, he flew ten feet back and hit into a fence. He slid down it like a frog against a windscreen, he felt his world grow blurry and the nostalgia returned. How many times had he been ruthlessly beaten by her. he brushed the dust off him and laughed, thinking to himself

'Ah just like old times ... except now she is 1000X stronger ! I'm so screwed ..."

"Hahahaha I was only kidding Sakura ... you really have changed ... you are alot stronger, smarter, taller and ... Beautiful ...er" he did not expect him to come out and say it, but he was pleased he had. Sakura blushes heavily and smiled

"Oh ... Hahaha sorry ... Thank you ..N..Naruto ...you look better yourself ..." she poked her fingers togather in distraction

"Well I have an Idea ! You and me should catch up over some ramen tonight ! But first I gotta go see Tsunade .."

"Oh ... Ill come too !... If that's okay with you .."

Naruto smiled to himself, nothing would have made him happier.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk by the window and poured three cups of Sake, one for Jiraiya and two for herself. When she was around her dear old friend she became nervous and a bit excited. She felt the old days rushing back to meet her, the days she spent with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, before one became a rebel criminal and the other became a old sleazy perv.

"Well good to see neither of us has changed over the last 3 years ... I guess that's reserved for the younger Ninja huh ? But i must say ... Your breasts look like they are 120 cm's, not the usual 106 cm hehehehe maybe they are happy to se ..."

"BAAAAKAA !"

Tsunade punched Jiraiya hard in the Jaw sending him hard against the wall, he slid down it like a Toad on a windscreen. But he laughed like usual and Tsunade grinned lightly, the nostalgia was certainly thick in the air. She blushed as the Sake began to kick in, she knew that one day they would get togather, she could not wait until that day. If it ever came ...

"Are you old farts done yet ? Ive waited 3 years ... I dont wanna wait another 3 years Ya know ..."

"Naruto ... Good to see a familiar Baka like yourself ... How was training ?"

"Good ... I'm alive right ... hehehe"

"Glad to hear it Naruto ... Missions will resume in about 2 weeks ... we ar pretty cleared up on missions so that's why ... Don't argue just deal with it"

Naruto clenched his fist and let out a sigh, he could use the time to settle in and catch up with everyone so he was okay with the decision. He smiled and pulled a thumbs up.

"What ever you say ... Well i better go get settled in. Ive got plans tonight" He turned to Sakura and smiled, she blushed yet again.

"We sure do ..."

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

* * *

Sakura stared into the mirror, her hair recently washed, dried and combed to perfection, she took great pride in her preparation for her plans with Naruto tonight, she wondered what he was going to wear and if he would bother to even wash up for their night.

"Is it a date ?... or just dinner ? ... hmmm .. I wouldn't mind either ..."

She heard a knock sound at the door and turned to slip on her shoes "Coming !" she opened the door and was shocked at Naruto's appearance. Naruto wore slim black pants which molded around his strong lef muscles and a white long-sleeved collared shirt with 2 buttons popped open to further increase his already attractive looks. he held flowers in one hand and a winning grin to top it all off, Sakura felt her warmth increase highly at the romantic suprise 'I guess it is a date ...'

"Oh ..oh Naruto ! I did not expect you here so soon ... I'm not quite ready yet, please come inside ..." she gestured for him to enter and he slipped off his shoes and accepted the offer

"Gee Sakura this place is amazing ! I really love the decoration you got going Ya know ..." Sakura bought her own apartment since they last met with her mission income

"Oh thank you Naruto ... Ill be right back mister .. take a seat"

Sakura turned and went back to the bathroom to finish her hourly preparation, she slowly closed the door. Once it shut she let out a huge exhale of nervous excitement, she had never felt so hot and happy to see Naruto before, she felt glad he was back and possibly now she would not have to be alone in the village. While Naruto was gone Choji and Ino became a couple, as well as Temari and Shikamaru, also Neji and Tenten just recently started going out. She did not want to be left out this time, If only Sasuke were well in the village.

"No ... he is gone ... thats all ..."

"Sakura ? you okay in there ?"

"Oh yes I'm fine hahaha ... I'm great ..."

"Where do you want to go for dinner anyway ?"

"Oh ...Uhm... How about Good Ol Ichiraku then ?"

"Sounds good Ya know ! hahaha"

Sakura opened the door and stood as a complete woman, all her clothing, hair and makeup applied and perfected. Naruto pretended to cough to secretly wipe away the minature nose bleed that formed on her entrance. he couldn't help it any longer, he let out an impressed whistle and she curtsied with a giggle and a deep blush

'Her and I have never been this close ... I love it'

"You ready to go Naruto ?"

"Oh uh wha ! ... OH ! ...uh yes !" her beauty had yet again caught him off guard,

* * *

They both sat and ate at Ichiraku Ramen and talked for hours about how they have been, whats been gonig on both inside and outside of Konoha's walls and the various missions completed and failed over the years. Naruto told Sakura all about his travels and training he underwent with Jiraiya and the odd toad summoned here and there. He mainly talked about what he missed about Konoha and who he missed most, Which was obviously Sakura. The bill came and was payed off in a heart beat by Naruto, who pulled a huge bloated frog purse stacked with cash. Sakura fantasized about all the dresses she could buy with that money while Naruto fantasized about all the Ramen he will buy with it. They grabbed their things and ead out the flap into the cool night

"Dinner was amazing Naruto ... Thank you so much ..." she blushed

"Yeah ! Ichiraku has not changed a bit ... But i know a few people who have ... Hey how about we take a walk through the park next to the river, I used to go there to clear my thoughts ..."

"Sounds like a lovely Idea" Her heart began to pound harder and faster at each of his compliments, she felt drawn into his charm

They walked along the still waters and listened to the songs and chirps of Konoha's "Aburame Antipodes", a light gust of wind chilled Sakura's soft, pale skin and she shivered, without saying a word Naruto removed his jacket he had brought and placed it over her shoulders, she felt goosbumps raise as she slipped on Naruto's much beloved jacket 'He always wears this ... and he gives it to me freely ... wow'

"Hey ... I've got an Idea ... you ever been dancing ? hehe"

She gawked at him "Dancing ... you dance ... No way ..."

Naruto grinned and nodded "Yup ! I learned on my adventures with Jiraiya ... we both had a bit of Sake and Baam ! I'm a ball room dancer haha !"

"Well ... I don't know ... where would we ..."

"Right here on the water !" he took a step onto the water and powered his Chakra to keep him above the surface,, Sakura followed suit

"I don't know Naruto ..."

"I'ts fine let me guide you through it"

* * *

He took her hand and guided her onto the waters surface, she pushed up against him and they giggled. They swayed to music that never played aloud, but only in their minds. she folded her fingers round his and he twirled her and pulled her back into him forming the main steps of the formal dance, their eyes met and fireworks seemed to ignite between the two. He saw the same beaty he had seen for years, she on the other hand, saw the handsome charms of Naruto for the first time, she was enthralled in it. She twirled again and laughed as naruto lost his control and fell waist deep in the river, Sakura howled with laughter. He smiled and pulled her into the water, which made her "Eep !" in surprise. He was worried he ruined her makeup and hair, but she came to the surface laughing and smiling brightly. The two dragged themself to the shore and lay wet on the grass side by side

"Sakura ... Tonight was amazing ... You are amazing ... Thank you ...I...nevermind" he lost his words and dismissed the thought

"No please ... Tell me ..."

He turned on his side and stared close into Sakura's eye "I ... I like you alot ... More than friends ... I always have .."

She blushed heavily and smiled "I like you too ... Ive never seen this side of you Naruto ... never ..."

"I ... I want to be with you Sakura... nothing would make me happier ... Not even the title of Hokage ..."

she pulled him in closer and gaed into the blue sapphires of his eyes and bit her lip " I want you too"

"She pulled him in and Their lips met, the fireworks intensified as their lips molded together and parted as one being, their nervous tongues moving in to meet each other and explore the new found territory of each others hearts. She breathed hard and gripped his hair, pulling him in Closer. He kissed down her lips to her cheek to the tender skin of her neck, she breathed through a relaxed grin of longing and pleasure. She kissed his cheek and sniffed in the welcoming scent of his hair. she climbed atop him, their wet clothes drying on each other. She lay on him, lips locked and refusing to part. They spent a good 5 minutes making out beneath the stars and truly sharing the passion of youth.

He parted from her "I love you Sakura ... I always have ..."

She felt a stab of pain hit her 'I love Naruto ... but hes not the only one I love ...'

"I love you too Naruto ..."

They headed back to Sakura's for hot cocoa and warm towels, neither of them knowing that the future was already decided and its Harbinger was heading to Konoha as we speak.

* * *

Mile and miles distant from Konoha, A shadowy figure traveled. His robe and hood covering his face and body. He looked liek the Grim reaper himself, minus the Scythe and plus the Katana. He walked silently and gracefully as if he were walking to the market to buy fruit, not to kill his old friends. Under the darkness of his hood, the only thing that shone, were the bright red pupils ... Of the Sharingan.

Sasuke had been traveling for days from Orochimaru's hideout, Kabuto had received word that Jiraiya and Naruto had returned from their training and were settling down at the Hidden leaf for good. Sasuke longed for the Mangekyou Sharingan, which almost guarantee'd victory over Itachi and those responsible for the Uchiha massacre.

'If I kill Naruto ... the closest thing I had to a best friend ... I will achieve amazing power, beyond anything Orochimaru can posses'

He checked to see if his Uchiha Katana was clean and sharp, he hoped to stain it red by the end of tomorrow.

* * *

**Author Note:**

What you think ? I still need a bit og back story before the real plot hits so bare with me please :)

what do you think of the layout / paragraphing ? reviews please

REVIEW ME PLZZZZZ you guys help me grow the story Ya know !

Love - Phillip


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of Despair

**Chapter 2: The Return of Despair**

The warm sunlight danced through the blinds of Naruto's room and lit the dark room with golden illumination. The rays of sunlight hit Naruto's drowsed face and pulled him closer to awakening. He awoke not in depression or on a pillow wet with his tears, but with a fulfilling grin and bright excitement. He had confessed his love to Sakura and she had met them with her own and open arms, even open lips. He yawned in triumph and rose with his arms outstretched and grin wider than a Crescent moon, things were going good for once in his life.

"OOh man I cant belive we go out hahaha"

'Finally ... she likes me ... I dont have to be alone anymore ... never again'

he turned over to his clock which showed '10:50 AM' he yawned again ad slipped on his shoes and headed to the kitchen for a bowl of Ramen, what else ? He saw a note on the table and realized that he never wrote a reminder or note to himself, he opened the neatly folded envelope and read its contents with a growing smile. It was from Sakura and read ...

"Naruto ... Instead of gorging yourself on Ramen like you usually do, Come over to my house around 11, ill make us some lunch and we can hang out. I really enjoyed last night. Love ... Sakura"

he admired her perfect well scripted hand writing, his own handwriting looks like it had been gouged by a Rasengan. He turned to the clock and screamed as he remembered.

"AAARH ! It's 10:55 ! I'm such a BAKA !" he screamed as he ran down the hallway juggling on fresh clothes. He tripped over trying to slide a shoe on. He ran to his door and leaped down onto the street, colliding into Kakashi and knocking his prized Icha Icha Paradise novel out of his hand

"Yaaah ! My Por...n I mean ... Well written Novel..." he turned bright red and fled the scene

Naruto spotted a town clock and gasped "10:58 !" he picked up his pace

"Cant be late cant be late cant be late !"

Sakura's apartment was up ahead, its decorated garden and exterior welcomed him inward. He had not seen it in daylight so it appeared a marvel to him. He dodged both Villager and Shinobi as if they were part of the Academies Agility Course. He leaped up the stairs and collided against the door like lightning against stone. He slid down and composed himself, and calmly knocked as if the speed and panicking was a mere dream

"Sakura It's me Naruto ... I'm hungry Ya know !"

He heard a laugh and the sound of approaching footsteps, the door opened and Sakura greeted him with a humorous grin

"That could only be you haha ... C'mon in" She wore tight jeans and a blue casual spaghetti strap singlet, she lead him to the kitchen and sat him down and began baking

'Oh god ... her baking is always terrible ... and ... filled with healthy disgusting ingredients like antlers ...' he made a face at the thought

She turned and grinned "I know what you are thinking ... but i got lessons from Hinata ... so I'm a good cook now hehe"

she lay down a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon and two freshly cooked cinnamon muffins with a cube of butter melting on top, it looked and tasted like pure heaven. He salivated for more and more until his belly would be filled b this spectacular Ambrosia of the gods, he turned to her and grinned, she shoved a spoon full of fruit salad in his mouth and he almost choked in surprise, accompanied by her laughter.

"Heeey this food is absolutely amazing ... It's almost to real to be true .. I know you arent a very good cook Sakura but ..."

A folded newspaper collided with the top of Naruto's head "BAKA !" his was plummeted forward until it collided with the table, his head bounced backward after impacting on the table surface, sending him flying off his chair about to hit the kitchen floor when Sakura appeared behind him and caught his fall softly, she lowered him to her lips and kissed him deep and delicately.

"Thanks for the comment thou ... hehe" she giggled and with a grunt of brute strength she lifted the flailing Naruto and carried him to the coach and lay him down, she climbed atop him continued to kiss him, growing more and more passionate until Naruto was left with half his buttons un-done and his neck covered in her scent. she kissed his jaw and spoke dirtily into his ear followed, she sucked on his ear lobe and laughed at the nose bleed coursing down his face

"Hahahaha gotcha Naruto ... Althou I would love too ... we are only on our second date right now hehehe" her teasing made Naruto nearly pass out.

"Sakura ... That's not funny ... not as funny as ... THE TICKLE MONSTER !" he flipped her over and tickled her until she flailed around in absolute laughter

* * *

While Sakura put on her shoes ready to go out to buy ingredients for dinner, Naruto heard a knock and was given an urgent note requesting his presence at an important meeting at the Hokage office, which was top priority. he slid it into his pocket and went back into the kitchen to tell Sakura.

"Heey Sakura ill be at Tsunade's office for a while ... Ill be back soon okay ?" she nodded and pecked him on the cheek

"Come back soon ... I'm cooking something special tonight ..."

"Would not miss it for the world ..."

he closed the door behind him and headed up to the Hokage office with questions dotting his mind 'Whats it about ... why couldn't Sakura come ?' he knocked on the hard wood door and was granted entrance, inside stood Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shikamaru and Asuma. they all turned and cautiously watched Naruto enter

"You wanted to see me ?..."

"Yes Naruto ... I think you should take a seat ... It's rough news"

"It's okay ... ill stand ... what is it Granny Tsunade ?"

She pulled a scout report from her jacket and placed it on the table, opening to a document and a photograph, The photograph showed a lone ninja walking along the road, a Katana sheathed to his waist and a determined stare, it was ...

"Sasuke ! Where was this taken ?!"

"Last night in a allied village more than 100 miles from Konoha ... which means he should already be here now ... among the people ... in hiding"

"He's here ... w..why ! to join us again ?!"

"We don't know ... but we want you to find out"

"Me ?!" he was shocked they were giving him such a personal task

"You are the only one who can reach him and counter his strength with your own ... find him ... learn what he wants ... and..."

"and ... ?"

"And either turn him in and hopefully bring him back to the light or ...Break his limb ...Don't kill him but stop him from fighting"

" I can't possibly ..." Kakashi turned to him and spoke

"If we don't deal with him Naruto... he will become a threat to everyone ... we are giving him one last chance ... please ...help him"

Naruto nodded and left the Hokage building, his head spinning in confusion and tense fear. Could he attack his best friend if he had too ? he knew he would rather die than take the life of his friend. 'Sasuke ... please ...go down quietly'

* * *

He smelled a heavenly aroma of cooked vegetables in broth and grinned "You are a really good cook" she turned to him and smiled, pulling him in closer for a kiss. The soup she made danced throughout his nostrils luring him into the food.

"It's good right ! ... Urm... It needs onion ... do you think you could go out and buy some ?"

"Sure thing babe ... ill be back in 15"

He walked out the door and placed the two onions he brought earlier from his pocket on the doorstep, he had noticed her empty onion pot before he went to the Hokage office and decided to stock her up on onions, he now had 15 minutes to try find Sasuke and resolve this situation before anyone, especially Sakura got hurt. 'God I hope this works out ... I hate lying to her'

he grabbed his jacket and headed through the night filled streets of Konoha, heading towards the tattered Uchiha residence 'I can feel his Chakra ...'

'If he would be anywhere ... it would be there ... The Uchiha Complex ... but why ?'

he could see the un-manned, dirty old buildings of the Uchiha complex up ahead. After the massacre many Shinobi, including the Third Hokage, feared the ghosts of the Uchiha which dwelt in it's abandoned streets, this kept the ninja from tearing down or refurbishing the Uchiha buildings, so they left them abandoned and forbidden. Sasuke would be untouched in that area of Konoha. Naruto passed through the archway and felt true coldness.

"Sasuke ... I know you are here ... Come out ... I'm not here to kill you .."

Silence

"Sasuke ! I've been waiting for you to come back !"

Silence

"SASUKE !"

yet again Naruto was greeted with pure silence. But he could feel Sasuke's chakra grow closer, but not stronger. 'somethings wrong with his chakra ...' normally when a strong ninja has weak chakra it means they have used it all up in battle, had it removed from their body. But sometimes when a ninja is badly wounded the chakra is distributed to heal that wound, this lowers their initial chakra rate and makes them weak and vunerable

"..N...Naruto ..." a faint voice creaked, it came from a tattered building to Naruto's right, he ran inside and realized

'This is Sasuke's house ... before Itachi brought it all down ...'

footsteps sounded above him and he turned to the old creaky steps of this Uchiha home. Each step created a creak and a thump as the old wood groaned like a work mule. Naruto could see the sandalled feet and legs of the intruder slowly descend the stairway, there stood a bloodied, crippled and Drained Sasuke Uchiha, his facials withered and pleading

"Naruto ... Help me ..."

"Sasuke !" he ran closer and caught the Uchiha as he fell forward

"I'm sorry Naruto ... I..."

"It's okay Sasuke .. You are here now .."

"No ... I'm sorry I befriended such a fucking let down hahaha ..." He brought a Kunai out of his pocket and thrust it upward into Naruto's exposed stomach, spilling blood all over the floor

"Sas... Sasuke ... don't take me for a fool" the clone vanish and the real Naruto stood ready to strike with his drawn Kunai

Sasuke charged his Chakra back to normal and drew his Katana, his eyes blazing red with hatred "Naruto ... You must die ... for my power"

"Are you still focused on this Revenge bullshit ! Sasuke ... We are giving you one last chance ... I can't let you throw your life away ! You are my friend"

"Ahahahahaha ! You are just a bond I have already severed ... now all you are is a obstacle of power !" he lunged at Naruto with ferocity

"That's it ! I've had enough of you !" Naruto let his anger grow, fueling him with fresh Kyuubi Chakra"

Sasuke turned and leaped out the window, drawing Naruto to fight outside in Konoha's streets and rooftops 'what is he planning ...'

* * *

The two clashed Katana to Kunai mid air and collided with the hard road of Konoha's min street. People fleeing in terror as the two clashed with utter deadly precision. Naruto knew he must kill Sasuke, it was either Sasuke or the lives of his fellow villagers and ninja. 'I got to do it ... oh god why ... why now' Naruto collided with a fruit stand. spilling fruit all over the street. Naruto kicked Sasuke back and lunged at him with his Kunai drawn ready to quickly slice out Sasuke's life. Sasuke rolled to his side, dodging Naruto's blow by 2 inches. he grabbed a hand full of dirt and tossed it in Naruto's eyes.

"NARUTO ! My Sharingan needs your blood to achieve true power ... then i can destroy Itachi ..."

"Sasuke ! this ends now... I wont let you hurt anyone anymore !" He summoned a shadow clone which began developing his Rasengan until it spun fast and deadly. Sasuke grasped his hand and charged his Chidori. They both charged at each other

"RASENGAN !"

"CHIDORI !"

The two forces collided and exploded outward with both Wind and lightning, the explosion burst windows and pushed debris outward from the light crater created by the two. they both crawled to their feet, Sasuke bleeding form his mouth and forehead. Naruto bleeding from a heavy scratch on his cheek. they both looked haggard but determined to see it through to the end. They both picked up their weapons and charged

"AAAH NARUTO !"

"SASUKE !"

The Kunai was cut out of Naruto's hand and clattered on the concrete floor. Naruto wrestled to free the Katana from Sasuke, he headbutted Sasuke and the hard collision of their two foreheads shook Sasuke causing him to drop the Katana, Naruto kicked it away and climbed onto Sasuke's chest, his inner Kyuubi being released as he struck Sasuke's face over and over with his own. His hand was stained with both his and Sasuke's blood. Sasuke got a hold of Naruto's ring finger and bit it off in a spray of blood. Naruto wrapped his bleeding hands around Sasuke's throat and held down tight. Sasuke's life draining away

"STOP ! STOP NOW ! NARUTO !" A screamed sounded, Naruto stopped to see the tear stained face of Sakura. Next to her was Kakashi and Tsunade who had come down to see the fuss. Sasuke's crippled body lay unconscious but still alive. "NARUTO ! What have you done to Sasuke !"

"He attacked me first ... He was going to kill me to gain power ... I tried to reason with him ..."

Tsunade shouted "This is not reason ... This is not the leaf Ninja Way ... We said to not kill him ... you had him knocking on Death door .."

Sakura looked up shocked "You ... This was a mission ! to harm or kill Sasuke !"

"No sakura ... I would never do that ... I was going to tell you but ... I did not want to hurt you ..."

"So you go and hurt Sasuke !1 You nearly kill him !"

Kakashi jumped in and raised his hands "Enough ! Naruto ... acted on orders ... that is all ... he went too far but Sasuke is still alive"

"So this was a fucking mission !" Sakura screamed

"Sakura ... please ... I wanted to turn Sasuke in peacefully but he attacked me so violently ..."

Sasuke coughed up a mouthful of blood and spat it out on the cold concrete. It began to rain. Sasuke stared up at Sakura and the others with pleading eyes, it was the perfect act and only Naruto saw through it

"I tried ... Tried to reason ... But the Kyuubi thirsted for blood ... Oh Sakura ... Help ...Mee... I just want to be loved in the village again .."

Naruto snarled "That's a fucking lie !" he lunged at Sasuke but wash elf back by Kakashi

"Sasuke ... did he attack you ... are you telling the truth ..."

Sasuke exposed his cut up stomach, which was bleeding before the fight with Naruto. It was self inflicted, but Sasuke made them think otherwise.

"I fought with Orochimaru ... And escaped ... I came to the leaf looking for peace, but the curse mark made me kill some Konoha scouts ... Then Naruto tries to kill me ... When all ... I ... want is someone to love ..." he stares up at Sakura with intense hope

"He's lying god dammit ! Sasuke ! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THESE LIES !" The rain falling harder

Sakura raised her tear streamed face "NARUTO ! HE WAS YOUR FRIEND ! AND YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM !"

"Sakura ! please ... I did not mean to hurt him or hurt you ... Its all a lie ... Please ..."

"SO YOU GO AND HURT SASUKE ! YOU GO AND HURT THE MAN I TRULY LOVE !"

* * *

Everyone went silent, her words pierced the noise and confusion of their argument. Naruto stood, his legs growing weak.

"You ...you love Sasuke more than you love me ... you .." Tears cut off his sentence and he fell to his knees

"Naruto ... I always loved Sasuke ... I like you ... but I know i was made for him ..."

His tears flowing harder than the rain "I... I thought ... I had found my soul mate ... that I would not be alone ..."

"Well I'm not your soulmate ... And you are too dangerous to be around .."

"What do you mean !"

"Naruto ... That god damn Demon fox tore this street up ... almost killed your friend ... you are not stable ..."

His anger filled his tears "IS THAT ALL I FUCKING AM TO YOU PEOPLE ! A GOD DAMN DEMON WEAPON !"

Tsunade shook her head "SHUT UP TSUNADE ... YOU SENT ME ON THIS MISSION ... DON'T YOU START"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm "Don't touch me Kakashi-Sensei ... I KNOW YOU IDOLIZED SASUKE ... WHAT AM I ? A FUCKING ORPHAN DEMON !"

Crowds of people surrounded the carnage and began to boo and throw things at Naruto. His tears running faster and his temper rising. Sakura cradled Sasuke's head in her lap. her tears flowing onto his face, everything was going to hell.

"Get out of here you fucking demon !"

"You ruined this town at birth !"

"GOD DAMNED FOX !"

The retorts of the villagers grew more and more violent

"WHY CANT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ! MY LIFE IS DEPRESSING ENOUGH AS IT IS !" A can hit Naruto square in the head and he screamed in agony and fury

"No ... Naruto ... They are right ... You should just leave ... you have done enough ..."

"Sakura ... No ... you cant mean that ..."

"Get out ..."

"Sakura please you cant .."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU DEMON FOX !"

Naruto screamed his depression, tears pouring from his eyes, he down the street, his skin turning red as the Kyuubi tried to take over. Behind him, hordes of villagers throwing knifes, plates and any debris they could get a hold of pelted Naruto's back and cursed his life. Naruto leaped out the gates of Konoha and down a long muddy hill, knifes and rocks following his decent as the villagers followed him out with fury in their eyes. His body hit a muddy puddle and he was covered in its thick coat. He lay there crying in the rain, listening to the sound of Ninja and Villagers searching for him to finish the job. He lay there for hours waiting for his tears to dry up, two more hours past and they were still flowing.

He crawled from the ditch and limped his way through the jungle, he could hear people calling his name

* * *

Tsunade sat down hard at her desk and glared at Sakura, at her side was Kakashi and Shikamaru. It had been hours since Naruto disappeared after all hell broke loose. Tsunade had a glass of Sake in one hand and a stress ball in the other, her fingers pressed togather until the stress ball was crushed and popped.

"Sakura ... What have we done ... Naruto did cross the line ... but seriously ... I think we crossed the line ... I had no idea you and Naruto were gonig out .. this changes everything ... The poor kid is torn apart right now ... are you sure he deserved such a scolding ?"

Sakura was silent, her head was also confused and stressed "I ...I don't know ... I ...Oh god ... What have we done"

Kakashi added in "What we have done is ... Taken a unstable young man ... shown him love ... and ripped it away and blamed him, he has been exiled by his own villagers and cursed for his very existence. he has known sorrow all his life ... we just intensified it"

Tsunade took a big hit of her Sake "Dear god what do we do now ..."

"we look for him and give him time to recuperate and recover"

The door burst open and Jiraiya strolled in "Where is Naruto ! what is gonig on !" Tsunade filed him in and watched Jiraiya's expression deepen

"This is bad ... depression makes people do stupid things ... very stupid things"

Sakura stood "Ill go find him ... please ..."

"We all will ... we better hurry"

* * *

The voice called out again and was closer "Narutoooo !" it came closer and closer until Naruto saw the pink hair of the caller, maybe she would not notice him curled up in a fetal position in the mud. But sadly she did.

"NARUTO !" she ran to his side and wiped the mud from his eyes

"Oh Naruto ... I'm sorry ... I'm so god damned sorry this happened ... please come back to the villsge . with ... me..." she looked at his arms and screamed

Slashed along his arms were deep gouges which were pouring blood and draining him by the minute, he was tired of this stale existence and today's event drove him to the bursting point.

"Oh Naruto ... why...why oh god .."

"Dont ... Touch me ... Just leave me ..."

"I'm not going anywhere Naruto ... We can get through this ..."

"WE CANT GET THROUGH SHIT !" Sakura realized his pupils were obsidian black and his pupils were blood red with sorrow

"Naruto ..."

"DONT GIVE ME THIS SHIT ! I"M A DEMON ... AND I CANT LIVE THIS WAY ... Without you ... I'm dead"

"What is with your eyes ..."

"I am the true part of Naruto. The sorrow and despair ... this is me ..."

"Please ... we can sort this out" she placed her hand on his shoulder, he swiped it off and screamed

"NO TOUCH ME ! THIS ...This was always about you and Sasuke ... always ... never about me"

"That's not true ..."

"Bullshit ... so long Sakura ... Ill end this all for everyone" A love tear trailed down his cheek

"Naruto wait !"

But it was too late, he was gone.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**What you think guys ? :D**

**getting dark ? thats how i like it**

**please review**

**cheers love ya - Phillip**


	3. Chapter 3: Face Down In Sorrow

**Chapter 3: Face Down in Sorrow **

"Please ... we can sort this out" she placed her hand on his shoulder, he swiped it off and screamed

"NO TOUCH ME ! THIS ...This was always about you and Sasuke ... always ... never about me"

"That's not true ..."

"Bullshit ... so long Sakura ... Ill end this all for everyone" A love tear trailed down his cheek

"Naruto wait !"

But it was too late, he was gone.

Naruto faded away into the shadows of night engulfed forest, he tore off his top which was already damaged from the thick brush which tore at him like talons. The heavy rain pelted his back as he ran through dirt, water and mud. His face was a light tone of brown from the grit that splashed from the ground, except two lines of pale skin, where the streaming tears had cleaned away the dirt. He wailed and screamed in sadness and anger at the village that had spat him out, at the friends who did not help him, at the woman who tore out his heart and most of all, Sasuke, who had turned his world upside down and brought Naruto to such a low level. he ripped down trees and smashed rocks in absolute fury, his tears ceasing no less as they leaked out of him like twin rivers of fire. He felt his world crumble around him, only a few hours before he was a happy man with great friends, a great Ninja reputation and a woman whom he loved with all his heart. After all the blood, sweat and tears put into bringing Sasuke back to the village, he ends up betraying Naruto and turning his own people against him.

He raised his fanged mouth and screamed, his obsidian black eyes pulsing with his anger, his red pupils dilating in and out.

"SASUKE ! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS ! NEVER IN MY LIFETIME !"

He swiped a tree and split it in half with the force of a raging hurricane. He moved around the grove of tree's smashing and tearing, he crumbled rocks with his bare feet and dug out the earth with his savage blows, he was in an absolute craze. His tears felt like hot lead. He fell to his knees in the rough soil and spoke not only to himself, but to the world it seemed

"You ... you always do this too me ... You have made my life Hell and burned the remains of my honor, emotions and love ... do you hear me ? KONOHA ! DO YOU HEAR ME !"

He drew his Kunai and cut his arm open, letting the blood cover his kunai. He raised his bloodied Kunai to the sky and shouted

" I GAVE MY BLOOD FOR THIS VILLAGE ... FOR IT'S PEOPLE ! and now ... it throws me away like trash ... all the people I loved ..."

* * *

**3 YEARS AGO**

* * *

The blonde haired boy awoke like a jack in a box and sprung from his bed, he whooped with happiness and excitement, today was his special day and he hoped people would celebrate it with him. He jumped into his clothes and ran to the kitchen yelling and screaming like any excited kid would. He poured himself a glass of expired milk and dug into a fresh bowl of Ramen. He made sure to savour every flavor of his special meal. He belched aloud and ran out the door to the bright sunny streets of Konoha

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, YA KNOW !"

he made his way to the park to find his friends, hopefully they remembered it was his Birthday, or there would be hell to pay. He looked from park to park but found no one, he even dared look in the library, where ever he went no one was around. He began to feel a bit blue, knowing his friends were out having fun without him, on his birthday. He went to go see Tsunade and ask where they all are, hopefully she would have his awnsers

"Hey Granny Tsunade ... Where is everyone ?"

"Oh ... Urm... A mission ... you were asleep so they left you ... sorry"

" oh ... I see ... Ill go home now I guess ..."

"Wait ... can you please go to the conference room and tell Shizune I need those reports in ?"

"Uh ... yeah yeah sure ... sure"

He felt his blue mood deepen, not only were they away from Konoha, but they were all invited except him. He felt his moods dwindle and dampen as he felt tears coming. He turned the handle of the conference room door and entered. It was pitch black, Shizune must have left ...

"SURPRISE ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO !"

The room echoed with voices of familiar faces. The light flicked on and he saw a whole room filled with the people he spent so long trying to find. The room was decorated with streamers and balloons, Naruto's eyes bulged as he saw the cart in the corner of the room. Ichiraku himself stood at a portable Ramen cart and saluted. He was embraced by his friends and laughed at due to his glum expression prior the party

"I thought you were on a mission !"

Sakura stood forward "We were ! Operation NARUPARTY haha"

Naruto grinned and looked at all the caring people who showed up. All the teams from Team Gai to Team Kurenai and a few extra's like Iruka and Jiraiya who stood off to the side and smiled. "Three cheers for Naruto ! Hip Hip !"

"Hooray !"

"Hip hip !"

"Hooray !"

The day followed through with laughter, love and games. No missions were done that day and all the Ramen was gone. That day stood out in Naruto's mind like a tower in a clear desert. He was happy then.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

"ARE YOU TELLING ME IT WAS ALL A LIE !"

he licked a drop of his blood off the Kunai and let the Kyuubi speak the poetry of Despair and Hatred

"KONOHA ! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOUR WALLS ARE DUST AND SASUKE IS DEAD !"

"ILL KILL YOU ALL !"

he gained control again and knelt there silent, his features calming and his tears ever flowing more and more. His gazed down at a puddle of muddy water and recoiled at his reflection. His face was covered in blood and mud, his hair was dusty and savagely longer than usual and his eyes were jet black with two crimson orbs for pupils in each socket. following his reflection he brought he fingers to his face and felt the fangs that had grown through his anger. His sanity gathering and sending him more and more into a deep focus. He stare into his own black eyes and trembled.

"What ... what have ... I become ... I really am a monster ..."

His anger blunted and sadness took general control

"Wha ...What is happening to me !"

"NO ... I cant turn into this ... Demon ..." His tears rolling like boulders

He tasted his own blood in his mouth and felt repulsed "I cant live ... this way ... anymore"

He raised his Kunai to his chest and pulled his headband from his pocket, with one quick slash, his bond with Konoha was severed. letting his blood drip on the headband, he threw it as far as he could from him. He brought the Kunai closer to his chest and cried over it's hilt

"Mom ... Dad ... I don't know who you are ... Forgive me...P...Please ..." his lips trembling and his hands shaking

"SAKURA !" he called aloud, hoping she would hear him

"HERE ... IS...YOUR...SOLUTION !"

He thrust the Kunai deep in his stomach and ripped it to one side, tearing open his belly and spilling blood like water over the muddy soil. He fell to his back and waited for death to take him from his endless sorrow.

"I wish ...I had ... spent more ... time with ... her"

His world went dark

* * *

Sasuke sat up on his bunk, gasping for air as the nightmare ripped him from slumber. they had placed him in a holding cell while everyone went out to find Naruto or his body. He knew it now, Naruto was dead, he checked the mirror and opened his eyelids wide in anticipation for his change. Nothing but his three comma eyes stared back. He stood there silent, shocked, trembling at the horrifying realization

"Naruto is dead ... And my eyes are the same ...w...w...why... My actions got him killed ... I KILLED HIM ! WHERE IS MY POWER ... ALL IN VAIN !"

To earn the Mangekyou, one must go through terrible pain and despair to achieve such a power, the killing of a friend of relative would accomplish such. Sasuke set out to kill Naruto, who nobody knew, was his best and only friend he ever cared about. he drove his fist into the wall and gritted his teeth and tears welled up in the corner of his eyes

"Naruto ... T...This was all in vain ...A..And now you're dead ...Oh god ...NARUTO !" he screamed his friends name over and over driving his fist into the concrete wall

No one had ever known how Sasuke felt about Naruto, what they saw was a well played mask. But in reality, Sasuke loved the competition, the support and even the arguments. Naruto was like a brother to Sasuke. The two always worked well together despite the arguments and Pride each ninja seemed to seep. Now his only friend was dead and he still did not have the power needed to defeat Itachi. Despair filled him, but it was not enough to awaken a Mangekyou. He was left alone like a hollow shell

"Naruto ... i'm sorry ...I ruined your life ... I never meant to be such an asshole ... it was the only way to make us enemies ... I loved you ... like a brother"

He gritted his teeth and came to a epiphany of both truth and revelation

"Naruto ... I will live the life you wanted me too ... I will defend Konoha and it's people ... And when I am strong enough ,,,, I will kill Itachi and bring peace to the village ... And ill be the first Uchiha Hokage ... Naruto ...I promise ..." tears leaked down his face as he gazed at the moon. Sasuke was a different man now.

* * *

Sakura searched the darkness, she had been searching for hours on end for Naruto. Kakashi and Yamato scouted ahead with their Jutsu, while everyone else thoroughly searched every ditch and cave. Sakura felt her own world crumble as she came further and further from solving her issues with Naruto. She had screwed up and she knew it. she called out loud again, hoping to hear his responsible

"NARUTO !"

"NARUTO PLEASE COME BACK !"

Crickets and silence replied, she moved through the brush searching for cltohing craps or hair that could be followed. Instead she saw Kakashi, knelt down to the group examining a piece of metal.

"Kakashi Sensei ... what have you found ?" Kakashi seemed to be weeping in his own sorrow

"Sakura ... Turn back ... we must go back ...please"

"What is it !" she pushed past him and gazed at the blood stained headband of Konoha, a large scratch running through it with blood in its crevices.

"Sakura ... the blade was already bloody when he scratched it ... and he has thrown away his bond with Konoha ..."

"What are you saying Kakashi ! he killed someone ?"

"No ... he cut himself and removed all ties with Konoha ... before killing himself ..."

"What ... no...no...NO NO NO NOOO... NO THAT CANT BE RIGHT !" Kakashi got to his feet and lead the girl away from the scene, she tried to reach for his headband

"Sakura ... He is dead"

"NOOOO NARUTO NO !" her screams pierced the night. If only they searched a little more, they would have found him.

* * *

Reality seemed a black hole, eating away at his thoughts and memories as he lay there dying. the rain ceased but the ground still grew damp from the never ending flow of sorrow leaking from his fading eyes. He lay there for hours and hours staring up at the forest Canopy in hope someone would save him. No one ever came. his mouth grew dry and his stuble grew as days went by, each minute he begged for death to take him. but it seemed that both fate and the Nine Tails wanted him to suffer each minute until the game was done. His life never flashed before his eyes, all there was to see was the sky and the leaves mocking him. He did not know if he had soiled himself or not, he lost feeling in his lower body and had vomited to his side more than twice. Lying there on the cold damp earth, no one ever came.

'They left me ... why am I surprised'

another day passed and he came to a realization that the Foxes Chakra were keeping him alive and stable, whether the fox himself liked it or not. And so there lay Naruto Uzumaki. It his own blood, mud, vomit and waste. scraggly stubble and dark circles under his eyes. He felt like his life had turned into a numb paradox of hate and despair. he was too numb to hear the footsteps approaching. He registered finally and scanned the sound of their movements 'two of them ... two men ... lightly armed ... not Konoha Shinobi' they stopped and he could feel their shadows loomnig over him, his eye sight had blurred out and diminished from sleep deprivation.

"OH FUCK ! what the hell happened to him ... whoever he is ..."

"I don't know ... left for dead ... looks like an attempted suicide ... wait .."

"It's ... this kid ... your little Brother's friend"

"Shut up ... I realized ... He is the nine tails Jinchuriki after all"

"Sweet ! Lets kill him here and tell Pain we can proceed with the ceremony"

"No ... don't you see ... he was kicked out of Konoha ... left for dead and forgotten like trash ... I sense great hatred in him ... but not towards us..."

"So ?"

"Un sheath Samehadda ... and use the bandages to carry this kid ... he comes back to the Hidden rain ... call all the members"

"What are you thinking ... Itachi ?"

"I think we found our newest member Kisame ... one with usable hatred"

Naruto had barely registered the conversation, but even through his poor eyesight, could he notice the big red clouds adorned on their cloaks.

The Akatsuki had claimed their prize.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**A so the plot becomes reasonably clear eh ?**

**Review please ! It's good to take a break from Breakdown and have fresh Ideas Ya know !**

**Review :)**

**Love Ya - Phillip**


	4. Chapter 4: Redemption

**Chapter 4: Redemption **

Itachi's mind was heavy with thought. Why had Naruto been kicked out of his own village ? why had he tried to commit suicide ? he could hardly believe that such a gutsy kid could sink so low to end up near dead and in a puddle of his own blood and shit. Kisame and Itachi had brought him to a stream and dunked him in for a few minutes to clean the horrid crust off his body, then they set out to the Hidden Rain. Itachi had Naruto slung over his shoulder while Kisame cradled the Un-sheathed Samehadda. The sword bared it's teeth and purred as Kisame let it feast on his Chakra, Itachi never really understood the bond between the two, it was almost a paternal bond like father and child. Kisame was an odd member of the Akatsuki, but a very straight forward and honorable one at that, Itachi was grateful to be paired up with him

'Out of all the members I am the luckiest, Ive spent only a few years in the Akatsuki and I already know each member well enough as it is ... I could have been paired with any of them ... lucky I gathered a great amount of Intel on each member before I chose my partner.

Itachi ran all his information through his head, scanning the members and their information. He read it aloud in his mind, as if they were all to be judged

'Deidara ... A simple minded member, who thrives to perfect his Art. Excels in explosives and espionage ... formerly from the Hidden Stone. he is very skilled in his art but I think with his art comes great Hubris and a lack of focus ... Okay to work with, but not a viable partner"

'Sasori ...a very literal and serious member of our organisation, his combat is his ability as a master puppeteer. along with his own puppets, his own body is heavily modified and lacks any human appearance, that's why I thought at first until he revealed his true form, he looks like a simple kid, maybe 17 or so. despite his appearance he is older than most of us due to his puppet body. formerly from The Hidden Sand village, He was another candidate I found easy to work with'

'Ugh ...Hidan ... quite the opposite to many of our members, Hidan is obnoxious, loud and vulgar. A suicidal fanatic to the God of Slaughter, Jashin. He posses the power of Immortality and the power to inflict damage on himself and transfer it to other people with a drop of their own blood, almost Voodoo sorcery in nature, this makes him a dangerous foe to fight. His humorous personality is rivaled with his blood lust, truly a Unstable member ... formerly of the Hidden Hot Water Village ... No wonder ..'

'Kakuzu ... Our organisations accountant / financial representative, he also contains the abilities of immortality. covered head to toe in stitches and scars it is no wonder he is the Akatsuki's amateur surgeon. he appears to be made of stitches himself, also with my Sharingan I could see more than one heart beating, which must be a clue to his Immortality. Formerly a member of the Hidden Waterfall Village, he is a member I find rather ... scary'

'Kisame ... as I thought before, very straight forward and honorable, such is the trait of a member of the Hidden Mist's seven ninja swordsman. His sword, Samehadda, Is an alive entity that consumes Chakra like food, Kisame openly gives it Chakra and in return Samehadda decimates his enemies. I am pleased to be his partner'

'Konan ... The only female member of the Akatsuki so far ... she is the right hand woman to Nagato ... the two have been friends / partners since before the Organisation was formed by Pain ... or Nagato if you want to call him by his real name. I can see clearly that the two are in love, but they keep it more than a secret. She excels in Origami and can create paper bombs in a second with her Jutsu. A proud guardian of the Hidden Rain village ... she is known a the Angel ... She is beautiful yes ... I wont deny it'

'Pain .. or Nagato if you will. Is our great leader, also of the Hidden Rain. He formed this organisation and recruited us al one by one, he possesses the fabled Rinnegan, the very eyes of the great Sage of the Six Paths. He believes himself to be a god, he certainly has the power of one. heavily pierced he controls six bodies with Chakra rods placed in each body. I have seen his real body maybe 2 or 3 times, he is heavily injured and has no use of legs. but he is wise none the less. Konan protects him with her life. A truly devastating leader ... no doubt'

'Tobi ... something about this kid get too me ... it's as if he is older than Sasori but uses the voice of a crazy teenager. from what I see he is stupid, humorous, childish and not very suitable for a mercenary organisation such as ours. But despite all this, I sense great hatred and power within him ... almost as if he had the Hatred of the Uchiha inside him ... I am not certain of his village ... He could be a simple drifter ...he reminds me of an Uchiha kid that got killed a while back ... Obito ? I forgot his name ... but this Tobi ... something is going on behind the shadows ... and he is apart of it.'

'Zetsu ... Maybe the most mysterious creature recruited. he resembles a plant and shares the same Teleportation effect as Tobi, his body is divided in half, so its hard to say whether it is one or two beings. The light side is cheerful like Tobi, The black side is serious and cold like Pain or Kakuzu... no village ... no Human attributes ... No way of knowing who he really is ... I sensed a bit of Senju blood in him however ... but I could be mistaken'

Kisame looked at Itachi's concentrated face and grinned "What are you thinking about Itachi ?" Samehadda purred in a near sleeping stage

"Nothing ... just our other members ... and him ... our possible new member"

"If he survives recovery and training sure ... "

Naruto mumbled in his sleep and spoke one word that shook Itachi to the bone "S...Sasuke ..."

"He will make it ... he has a reason"

* * *

Sakura flipped open the lock and stepped inside and closed the dor behind her, Sasuke had been moved to a better room with a window and working lights and water. The window was strong glass and was reinforced it Chakra seals to avoid him escaping, not that he would. he would stay in the village, after all he had done.

"Sakura ..."

"Sasuke ... please take a seat ...I...need to tell you something"

"Sakura ... I should have been more kinder to Naruto on my entry ... I should have acted like more of a friend and not an enemy ..."

"It's okay ... Sasuke ... you did not mean it to turn ... out like this" dual streams of tears spilled down her face, her lips puckered and twitched

"What's wrong !" he stood to embrace her, she folded herslf in his arms and screamed into his shoulder"

"N...N...NARUTO IS DEAD !" her harsh cries registered through his jacket

"I...I know ... I felt it in my heart and dreams ... I'm so...Sorry"

"It's all my fault ... I drove him too it and the god damned Kyuubi helped him do it ..."

"Do it ... what do you mean ?"

"The shock and depression ... He killed himself ..."

Sasuke knew he was dead, but he thought it was the act of the villagers, wounds or even the Nine Tails fox, he had no idea his own actions caused Naruto to commit suicide. Sasuke felt twin stabs of heat sting his eyes, he realized that he too was crying. He held Sakura dear to him and weeped over his fallen friend.

"Were you and Naruto in love ...?"

"Yes ...Well...He loved me more than I did him"

"I see ... I'm so sorry Sakura ... I feel at blame for..." Sasuke realized he was about to confess and silenced himself.

'If I am to live the life Naruto wanted ... I must live it happily and without any trouble ... If I tell her it would only bring pain ... No matter how I hate it'

He led her to the spare seat and the two sat together until Sakura was called away to speak with the Hokage

* * *

The air was warm and dry, a real change from the damp and humid earth which Naruto spent so long dying on. His eyes were bandaged up and he felt his abdomen also bandaged up. His arms and legs were shackled to the table and he could barely move. His stomach was a flaring pain as he felt the rough stitches holding him together. He could also feel various IV lines connected to his wrists and chest. he tried to speak but his throat was dry and crusty, what he would give for a simple glass of water. He knew for a fact that he was not in a simple hospital, he could hear nothing but the machines beeping away. He tried to force his hands out of the shackles but instead he heard a loud beep register and stopped 'The have me monitored ... whoever they are'

He felt his chakra being restored little by little, which explained some of the Iv's. He figured he was not being kept by the enemy, because why would the enemy give him Chakra so freely ? He lay back and relaxed, gathering enough saliva to swallow and clear out his dusty throat. He recollected the past events and felt both sadness and anger seep into him yet again. Sakura had ripped out his heart, Kakashi had done nothing but watched and Sasuke had ruined his entire life in the village with lies and fake stories. His fist tightened and his nails dug into his palm drawing four pricks of blood. His teeth clenched and he snarled at the Uchiha that had done all this to him.

"There is still hate in you ... It lurks like a creature in the dark ... my young Jinchuriki"

"Ugh ..."

"Ah .. where are my manners ... here .. open your mouth .. I have water" Naruto simply could not refuse

"T...Thanks ..." his throat clearing for the first time in days

"Don't mention it ... How are you Naruto ?"

"In...P...Pain..."

".Ah...I am all to familiar with Pain"

"My...Name...you know my name"

"Well sure we do ... we have been watching you for quite some time ...Naruto Uzumaki ... I thought I was the last of my clan to ... not until now at least .."

"Wait ... You ..."

"Sssh ill let you get rest now ..."

"Your name ... whats your name ..."

he stood silent for a moment, deciding what was the best answer, what would gain this kids trust ? He decided on the truth

"Nagato ... Nagato Uzumaki ..."

he stepped out of the room and closed the door. Naruto's voice gave way to a surprised yell.

"WAIT ! YOU AND I ARE ... clan members ..."

It was a long 15 mniutes before the door opened again and a heavier set of feet stomped on in, he could tell it was a man by the gruff way he carried himself. he felt cold hands trail his healing wounds and prod at the stitches and the faint sound of a pen on a clipboard, whoever they were, they were organised. He sensed powerful Chakra that no ordinary doctor would posses. Naruto felt his arm being lifted and examined closely by the doctor, it's breath registering on the nape of Naruto's hairs. He mustered up the courage to talk

"Sir ...W...when do I fully recover ? ...Sorry ...you probably get it a lot ..."

"Hmm ...Your wounds are healing fast ... and my stitching is holding together more than enough ... Ill give you a good 3 days rest ... The bandages around your eyes can come off in a few hours" The mans voice sounded deep and cold, as if Naruto's life was profitable. Compared to the previous visitor, this man was all business no smiles.

"Thanks ... Doctor ... who ?"

"Ha ... I'm not a doctor ... But ill take it as a compliment ... My name is of no importance ...only money is of importance ..."

"Oh ... okay ... sorry"

The money loving Not-doctor only grunted and finished his exam and left the room without any formalities and Naruto was left alone to himself to think about where he was, who they were and what to do next. He was familiar with the red cloud but he could not remember where he had seen it.

'They have not killed me, they have fed me my Chakra back and have given me urgent medical attention, they took me in when Konoha threw me out and now i find out one of them could possibly be related to me, if not he is in my clan none the less. The clan that was supposed to be wiped out long ago. what reason would I have to escape or try leave early ? My home is gone and my friends left me for dead and now I belong to no one ... I'm all alone and its all Sasuke's fault. Maybe Pervy Sage will help me ... But he probably thinks i'm dead and is buried in a bottle of Sake right now. I cant get close to the village without them throwing me out again ... there is no use living this horrid reality, I owe these people ... I really do'

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya sat together on the balcony. Jiraiya who had just heard the news cried and wailed openly. It broke Tsunade's heart to see him so distraught by Naruto's death, she herself had cried herself dry before gaining the courage to tell Jiraiya. he popped the cork off of a Sake bottle and took a deep gulp of its milky liquid and wept silently as it calmed his emotions the tiniest degree. He hugged Tsunade tight and clenched his fists

"I should have been there ... he needed family to calm him down ... he neede his godfather to tell him its all okay ... It's my fault"

"No ... Jiraiya ... It's not ... It's ky fault for sending Naruto on such a personal mission ... He also found out Sakura's true feelings ..."

"Ahh god no ... Love... It's cruel when it has no right to be !" fresh tears welling up again

"Sakura feel terrible Jiraiya ... she feels she is responsible"

"SHE IS ! ... This whole village has hated Naruto since birth ... THEY SHOULD KNOW HOW UNSTABLE HIS EMOTIONS ARE ! GOD DAMNED ASSHOLES !"

"Jiraiya calm down ..."

"I AM CALM FOR GOD SAKE'S ... I lost a grandson today ... I lost a son ... A student ... A friend ... And this village cares a shit less"

A knock sounded and Tsunade turned to let them in "Come in ..."

The door opened and Sakura stepped in, her eyes wet with tears. She could not bare herself to look at Jiraiya in the eyes, she knew he was like a father to Naruto

"Tsunade ... I ..." She broke down into tears and Tsunade pulled the girl in let her cry it all out

"Where is the body Tsunade ..." Jiraiya moaned

"They never found it ... But ..."

"Then ... He could ... Still be alive god dammit !"

"Jiraiya no ... his headband was scratched and covered in his blood. For all we know a animal took off with his body"

"Or the Akatsuki ... No ... you are probably right ... I will search for it tonight however ... I need something to do ... this city reeks of Hubris ..."

* * *

he knocked gently on the dor, Yamato did not think he would answer the door, not after the incident. Not for a while. his friend would have to add another name to the honors stone he visited everyday. Yamato was worried, he knew it was hard to lose a student, he could not imagine how Jiraiya felt. he grew too worried and used his wood Jutsu to unlock the wooden door and he stepped inside. The room was dark and cold, but he could sense his Chakra in the next room. He saw the silver hair and the glistening bottle of Sake and he sighed

"Kakashi ... How...are you feeling"

"Hey ... I'm fine ..."

"You have been drinking ... It's unlike you ..."

"I lost another student ... another friend ... he was going to go so far ... he had so much potential ... he was gonig to become Hokage ... my Naruto .."

Yamato patted his friend on the shoulder and took up a seat, pouring himself a glass of Sake. he had to think of something to talk about but he had no idea

"Are we sure he's ..."

Kakashi nodded " Pakun found no body or trace of his scent outside the village ... his body was eaten most likely"

"C'mon man ... don't say that ... "

"It's true ... god dammit it's true ... I failed him just like I failed Rin ... And Obito ..."

His friend collapsed on the table and gave way to his emotions, crying openly on the dark wooden desk

"I am worse than trash ... I forgot my friends ... I'm..."

"You ... are a bit drunk ... and a great Ninja who cares for everyone ... The White Fang would be proud Kakashi ..."

* * *

The door opened and Naruto heard newer footsteps trail into the corner of the room. this Chakra was more intense than before, almost familiar. Naruto gathered his Courage yet again and spoke up to the strange visitor. He hoped for answers and reconciliation

"Who are you ... I know your Chakra ... We..."

"I saved you ... brought you here with my partner ... we sensed your chakra and came to the source ... you are lucky to be alive"

"No ... I am cursed ... thats why I am alive ... we have met before this ... I know that voice as well"

"How is my brother ... Is he back in the village ... has he beat his hatred ... broken the curse ?"

"Who ... who are you and who is your brother ?"

"Sasuke ... how is he ..."

"SASUKE ! Ill kill him ... Ill tear his throat out and watch him bleed ... it's all his fault ... you ...I know you now !"

The blindfold was ripped from his face and he felt the harsh light blind him, he slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the solemn Uchiha

"Itachi ... I should have known ... you are apart of the Akatsuki ..."

"It seems my brothers hatred was passed onto you ... Naruto"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I ambeing reeled in chapter by chapter. Even I wanna know how it ends heheeh

Please review !

cheers - phillip


	5. Chapter 5: Rehabilitation

**NOTE: **

**Black Zetsu's talking is also in BOLD"**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rehabilitation **

"It seems my brothers hatred was passed onto you ... Naruto"

"The only thing your brother gave me ... was despair and sadness ... My hate is my own"

"What will you do with that hate then ?"

"Kill Sasuke and ... Burn the leaf to the ground !"

"Is that you or the Kyuubi talking ?"

"I don't know anymore ... both I guess"

"Then on behalf of our leader ... Join us ... we saved your life and share the same will of destruction as we do"

"Join the Akatsuki ? ... I don't know ... It's too soon ..."

"It's fine ... ill have Kakuzu ..."

"Kakuzu ?"

"The doctor who stitched you up and most likely ranted about money ... anyway ... He will drop you off outside and your life is up to you ..."

Itachi turned and walked towards the door. Naruto's mind was filled with hatred stained memories of his village. The looks of disgust given to him by his very own villagers. The annoyed and saddened eyes Sakura gave him as she comforted her true love. The humurous filled eyes of Sasuke, who had planned for all this to happen. The hate boiled within him, over flowing and overheating his once peaceful mind. He wanted revenge, he wanted it to all go back to the way it once was, but there was no going back now.

"WAIT ! I WILL JOIN! I WILL JOIN YOU !"

"Glad to hear it, welcome to the Akatsuki ... Naruto"

"What now ?"

"You have healed up fine enough to walk around ... but don't strain yourself or Kakuzu will have to stich you up again ... and he wont be pleased ... come to think of it ... he never is"

"Where are we going ?"

"To introduce you to our organisation and begin our little tour ... lets go ... You can walk right ?"

Naruto nodded and hopped off his bed, only to collapse to the floor as his feet gave way. "Ahh ... baka baka baka"

"So I take it you do want help ? ... ugh ..here" Itachi lifted Naruto up and positioned his arm around his shoulder, letting Naruto lean on him as they walked down the hallway towards the living quarters of the Akatsuki.

* * *

Tsunade sat down and gestured Sakura to do the same, Jiraiya had left to go search the woods for any clues or remains of his student, The group had composed themselves and were planning ahead for the village. Sakura wanted to bring up Sasuke in the conversation, but Tsunade beat her too it

"So ... Is Sasuke here to stay ? Is he going to be cooperative or a problem ... how is he coping ?"

"He is ... as devastated as the rest of us .. he lost a friend believe it or not ... he only kept his act up to keep people away ... He is here to stay, he wants to live the life Naruto wanted for him ..."

"I see ... Sakura ... people have to know, everyone needs to know right now. It was not any of our faults ... It as just a big misunderstanding, Jiraiya and others may think its someones fault, they may think any one of us are horrible people or could give a dam less about Naruto. But the truth is ... I have taken his death as if it was my own brother ... Naruto meant the world to everyone he knew ... there are few villagers who hated him because he was a Jinchuriki, but it was all unlucky and a huge misunderstanding at the time ... he was angry and we were all in shock from seeing Sasuke ... we said bad things and bad things happened ... we will all regret what we did ... but I'm sure Naruto would not want us to suffer from it ... right ?"

"Tsunade ...No one has told you have they ?"

"Told me what ..."

"Naruto ... slashed his headband ... Scratched out the Konoha symbol and stained it with his blood. He told me that we had all drove him to the edge and he could not live this way anymore ... He hated us up until his death Tsunade ..."

"I...I see ... Well there is nothing we can do now, We can only bury him like a hero and pay our tributes to one of the villages best Ninja ... yes"

"And Sasuke ... ?"

"Well you flat out said you love him ... You dumped Naruto for him ... you decide ..."

"TSUNADE ! I ..."

"Don't Bullshit us Sakura ... Love is the most destructive weapon known to man ... leave it be ... What's done is done .."

"I will help Sasuke recover and find his place in the village ... I will help him live the life Naruto wanted for him ... what he killed himself for"

* * *

Itachi led Naruto through the well lit tunnels of the Akatsuki main base, Naruto could tell it was underground due to the lack of windows and reinforced frams holding the tunnel together. the sound of yelling and glass smashing greeted them up ahead.

"Oh boy ... Well ... ou are about to meet out first member ... Hidan"

a explosion sounded and more swearing was called

"And what seems to be Deidara ... this will be interesting, stay close"

"Okay ... If you say so"

They opened a steel vault door and entered a room that seemed to be made of solid steel and stone, it was a training / sparing court. Two men fought each other violently and taunted each other just as vulgar as such killers should. A third man sat to one side at a table, counting what seemed like wager money, he slipped a few bills in his pocket when the two weren't looking.

"AH you piece of shit ! Stop evading my swipes with your fucking clay !"

"Hidan, My evasive maneuvers and grand display of Explosion is my true art hmmm"

The one named Hidan was swiping a large three headed scythe from side to side trying to cut apart the blonde haired man named Deidara. Hidan was a fast paced fanatical fighter who cared very little about his own safety, Deidara however was very skilled in Evasive skills and explosive techniques used for both offense and defense.

"Deidara, You are nothing but a clay pussy ... BAKA !"

The third man chuckled "For a man who hides behind his Immortality ... you cant talk Hidan"

"KAKUZU ! SHUT YOUR FUCKING HOLE !"

Naruto realized at once 'That's the guy who stitched me up ... Kakuzu ...'

"Well would you look at that, the kid is up already ... looks like you owe me 50 Ryo Deidara ...".

The two men stopped their Sparring and stared at Naruto with amusement and suspicion, Now that Hidan had stopped flailing around so quickly, Naruto could get a good look at his new comrade. Hidan was a white haired, tall and built man who carried a strong aura of humor and violence, Naruto could tell from the beginning.

"Who is this little shrimp ... looks barely old enough to piss on his own ..."

"I'm 17 ...Baka"

Hidan's eyes shot wide open "THE HELL YOU SAY BOY !" He sprinted towards the boy, Itachi moved to intercept but Naruto pulled him back, Naruto sprinted towards the man and drove his fist deep into Hidan's stomach, winding the man and sending him back down onto the court. he lay there whooping for air and above all else. Laughing like a loon

"I...Hahahaa ! I'm sorry ... Haha ... I had to test the new guy ... He ... Hahaaaa ... Passed my test" his face eased and his features turned stone cold, he bared his teeth savagely at Naruto

"However ... If you do that again ... Ill beat you to death with the same, severed arm that touches me ... got it ?"

"Sure thing ... Chum" Hidan turned red at this, but Deidara pushed him out of the way and extended his hand

"Don't mind him ... I'm Deidara ... good to see I wont be the only blonde here ... Say ... Do you appreciate art ?"

"Not really ... I would rather spend my time training than being a sissy painting pictures and pretty drawings"

This made Hidan laugh hard "This kid ... This kid is killing me hahahahaaa !"

"Watch your words ... Or you will find me hidden in your room, waiting to deal your death hmmm" Deidara's hand spat out a small Caterpillar which no doubt was highly explosive

"By the look of your girly pony tail ... would you be hiding in the closet by any chance"

Hidan was drinking a glass of Sake and spat it out all over the floor in hysterical fits of laughter

"Let's move on Naruto ... you seem to fit in fine ..."

"Hang on ... lemme go say thanks"

Naruto walked over to Kakuzu and placed 50 Ryo on the table

"Thanks for helping me ... Deidara almost forgot to give this too you ..."

Deidara patted his pockets and realized he had been mugged "AAH BAKA !"

"Serves you right ... shall we continue ?"

"Yeah whatever, ill send you to Jashin in no time hmmm"

* * *

Itachi and Naruto moved along the corridor, moving to the next room where Naruto will no doubt meet more strange people

"Well that went well ..."

"Sorry I needed to face it head on and let them know I'm not here to fuck around ..."

"Oh I know ... you survived your first encounter with Hidan just fine ... many are dead at this point"

They came to another large room, it was a missive library with book shelves acting as the four main walls. packed with books of every kind. It was a comfortable room with decent flooring and a roaring fire. in the middle of the room at a large oak table sat a boy who looked no older than Naruto, he was working on a large puppet with an array of tools and gadgets. he looked up and nodded

"Hi ... New kid right ?"

"Yeah ... are you as well ?"

"Not really ... I'm older than everyone you will meet ... except Kakuzu and that Zetsu guy ..."

"Really ... how old are you ?"

"Ohh about 35 now ..."

"SAY WHAAT !"

"Yup ... Got a problem with it ?"

"Uh ...no no no ... it's just odd"

"Because of my young body right ?"

"Yeah ... you look no older than me ..."

"Because this body is a puppet ... You could say i'm a ghost controlling a empty husk"

"Hey uhh Itachi ... Lets move along ..." he whispered as quiet as possible "This guy gives me the creeps"

* * *

Walking down yet another tunnel, Naruto and Itachi moved to the next destination, passing various rooms of leisure, pleasure and training. It seemed the Akatsuki had every requirement covered and much more, what they needed was easily provided. The Akatsuki were well and truly wealthy it seemed. Itachi look shocked then calm, he turned to Naruto

"Looks like our next member is in the kitchen ... lets just avoid this one ... he's odd but ... untrustworthy"

"What do you mean by odd ?"

"Ugh just listen ..."

Naruto pressed his ear to the door of the Kitchen and listened to the strange member talk to himself like a lunatic.

"OOOooohhh ! No ones around ... I wonder if they have ... YES ! Dumplings oooh yess I can have some yes !"

"None of those smelly guys are around ... Not even Deidara-chan haha this grub is all mine hehee !"

"I can't believe Mr Zetsu let me join ... Oooh Tobi is a good boy after all ...mmm Dumplings"

Naruto pulled his head away with a truly distraught expression, this guy is a complete nut case it seemed, Naruto had no idea why Itachi of all people feel uneasy about this guy. Naruto was about to leave when suddenly the member named Tobi's head burst throguh the wall and spotted the two

"OOH HEY THERE MR ITACHI ! HEY THERE MR ... WHO ?"

"Uh ... Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Aren't the Uzumaki's all dead haha ?"

Naruto drove his fist into the wall, Tobi seemed to float his head to one side and dodged the blow. Tobi had not cracked or crumbed the wall, he seemed to be ghosting out of it like someone emerging from water, he was apart of the very wall itself

"Well ... BYE BYEEEEE !"

he sunk back into the wall to the open Kitchen room to snack on Dumplings it seemed. Naruto now knew why this character was so shady, Naruto had not seen such a Jutsu ability before. Naruto could tell, his new comrades were cetainly a strange bunch. But he had revenge to seek and a city worth burning, they would have to do.

* * *

Itachi lead Naruto to what looked like an elevator, they stepped in side and closed the solid steel cage. Itachi connected his hand to a button-less console, it activated and began to pull the two up from underground to the tall building above, the harsh brightness of daylight hurt Naruto's eyes and forced him to squint until they adjusted.

"Hey how does this Elevator work anyway ? Power ? Oil ?"

"Chakra ... I'm feeding a little of my Chakra to power the motors ... Civilians cant use it that way ..."

"Cool ... can I ?"

"No ... If you used your Chakra, the elevator would acsend at high speeds and crush itself on impact with the top floor, killing us both and rendering our bodies nothing mroe than mush ... your Kyuubi Chakra is far too powerful..."

"Oh right ... So who are we meeting next ?"

"The last three ... The first one is our corporations messenger / scout ...I must warn you ... he looks more like a plant then he does a human ... Zetsu is certainly unique"

The ground around the two shimmered and a large plant seemed to rise out of the elevator floor itself. It looked like a large venus fly trap, it wore a Akatsuki robe like the rest of the team. The mouth split open revealing a half black half white being simply known as Zetsu

"HAAAALLOOOO"

"He's Zetsu ..."

"You are two kind Itachi ! Your compliments bring me joy !"

**"Is this the new member ? does not look like much ..."**

"He is the Nine Tails Jinchuriki ... he is more than much ..."

"OOOooohh a new member !"

**"Welcome Naruto ... We are the Akatsuki's scout and Intel gatherers. If you fail to succeed in missions or sell us out in any ay or form, if you so dare to cross us and challenge our knowledge and experience ... We will kill you ... As slowly and painfully as possible... failure is not an option"**

"Don't worry about him ... Black Zetsu is known for his ferocity ... Not like mee hahaa !"

"Got it ... I wont let you down" At this Zetsu closed up and submerged without a sound

"Time to meet our leader ..."

* * *

The top floor of the building was illuminated by the row and rows of windows letting through the new day's sunlight. There were two large doors at the end of the long hallway, above these doors was a perfectly folded Origami Angel seemed to float as if hung by strings. It turned to them and few seconds later the large doors creaked open. and a shadowy Figure emerged from the darkness. They moved with both grace and a sense of dangerous protection. As if it was and angel itself

"This is our leaders partner and second in command ... Konan"

The figure emerged from the dark and revealed to Naruto that it was a woman. Her beauty was bold but not enhanced by any make up or perfumes, her beauty was pure appearance.

"I see ... This is our newest member, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Uh...Yes...my lady"

Konan giggled, it seemed she was more girly and relaxed in nature when she was at home not on missions or killing people for a living

"You are here to see Nagato Correct Itachi ?"

"Yes ..."

"Well ... Naruto is to enter alone, Nagato and Naruto, both being of the same clan ... have a lot to talk about"

"I understand ... Naruto go in"

Naruto took a deep breath and gulped hard, he was about to meet the leader of the Akatsuki, his own leader now. He was coldly nervous to the bone, one wrong move and you could be killed or tortured. He stepped inside and closed the heavy doors behind him, the darkness was thick and menacing, but he saw a lit doorway at the end of the hallway and moved towards it. He knocked and the door swung open, but no one had pushed it open for him

"Enter ... Naruto Uzumaki ... My long lost Clansmen"

He entered warmly lit room, a fire roared and the room was decorated with books, fine rugs and trophies of the Akatsuki's triumphs. Near the fire was a large throne like chair, sitting on it was a middle aged man with a long red hair, the fringe covered one eye but left one eye unscathed. That eye glowed purple with the power of the Rinnegan. Nagato was a god like figure indeed, his back contained multiple protruding Chakra rods which no doubt powered something or someone. The back of the throne had a large hole carved out of the throne so Nagato could sit black against it, his Chakra rods protruding out the hold like swords in a chest.

"Take a seat ... We have much to discuss"

"Are you really ... An Uzumaki like me ... I ...I thought I was alone ... I was alone ..."

"Yes ... My family had moved to the Hidden Rain village long ago, they were needed to help seal a troublesome Salamander the size of a house, then they fell in love with the land and decided to stay ... I was born in the hidden rain and call it my home"

"So you and I might be ... related ... like family !"

"There is a possibility ... I'm sure Kakuzu can test our blood to find out ..."

"The leaf ... they threw me out Nagato ... like trash... because i'm a tailed beast .."

"I understand ... The leaf is not all paradise. In truth, the hidden leaf is a hubris, gloating society of old soldiers who want nothing more than to profit from war and devastation. They were going to eventually use you Naruto ... that's all you were to them ... A loaded weapon ... but not here ... to us you are a member, a brother and even a student"

"I still need to get used to being taught by someone else other than my Sensei"

"Who is your Sensei ?"

"Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, He is probably the only one who understood me and probably misses me right now ... dammit"

Nagato's eyes went wide as if the past had come back to hit him. He remembered his old master and fresh nostalgic memories of their childhood returned to him, especially memories of Chibi and Yahiko. Nagato realized now, Not only was Naruto a fellow clans member, he was a sibling Disciple. Nagato saw great promise in this boy

"Are you okay Nagato ... I mean Master ?"

"Y...Yes it's nothing ... please ... call me Nagato ... you and I are like brothers now ... I wont have my members teach you anything however"

"W...What ! why not ?"

"Because I will become your Sensei ... we both share Wind chakra correct ?"

"really you have wind chakra !?"

"The Rinnegan i posses grants me use of all forms of Chakra ... I will teach you our ways ... And you will some day take my place"

"Really ... me ?"

"Of course ... We share the same clan, blood and sensei after all"

"Wait WHAT ! You and Pervy Sage ..."

"Haha I suppose Pervy sage is a good name for him ... yes ... Jiraiya Sensei taught me how to be a Shinobi"

"He ... Taught you ..."

"Yes ... we can talk more later Naruto ... I need to know what you aim for ... what is your goal through us ?"

"I ... I want it all to burn ... every leaf in that Forrest to be turned to ash ..."

"And so it shall be ... My student"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**The seeds are planted, Konoha will burn.**

**I needed a chapter just about Naruto and his encounters, otherwise it would have taken a great many hcapters for each encounter balanced around the other characters in the story :P**

**Hope you enjoyed :D**

**Thanks guys -Phillip **


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Lost Love

**Chapter 5: Finding Lost Love**

Sasuke walked down the empty streets, no one was in Konoha it seemed, he was all alone

'Where is everyone ?'

"S...Sasuke ..."

He turned around to see his friend standing in the street clutching his stomach, a large slash has cut Naruto wide open, spilling his intestines over his hands, which desperately tried to push them back in. In one of Naruto's hands was a bloodied Kunai which had done the damage. Sasuke felt like vomiting at the gruesome sight

"N...NARUTO !"

"Sasuke .. You did this to me ... Your hatred ... Your despair ... passed onto me .. THIS IS ALL YOU !"

Naruto stumbled to his knees, his eyes beginning to bleed and his hair falling out in tuffs. Sasuke began to run towards Naruto but he was not moving as he run. Sasuke sprinted on the spot but was not moving any closer to Naruto. He outstretched his arm ad tried to reach f[r Naruto tears spilling down his eyes

"NARUTO ! GIVE ME YOUR HAND !"

"NOOO !"

The ground opened up and a large furry claw wrapped around the mangled boy and pulled him down to the depths of hell it seemed. The kyuubi's roaring laughing ripped through Sasuke's mind, he began to scream in the real world

* * *

Sasuke awoke covered in thick sweat, he gripped his chest and gasped for fresh air, he had screamed and he knew it. It was more than a nightmare, It was a haunting at the very least. Sasuke folded his head in his hands and wept, Naruto had come to him yet again in his nightmares which had become more and more frequent

"Sasuke !"

Sakura had pushed open the door and ran in at the sound of Sasuke's distressed nightmares. Sasuke was staying in Sakura's spare bedroom until he found an apartment in Konoha and put back into the Shinobi system.

"What's wrong Sasuke ... its okay ... I'm here ..." she cradled him in her arms, his bare chest shiny with perspiration

"N...N...NARUTO ... He came to me ... Its my fault .. OH GOD I MISS HIM SAKURA ... OH GOD ..."

His tears spilled down his cheeks as he let it all out, it was hard for a Shinobi to cry, especially a Uchiha, but these are by no means a normal circumstance.

"Sasuke ... he always loved you so dearly and now his greatness wish has come true, you have come back to the village, which is all he ever wanted"

"Well ... He...He always wanted you ..."

"U...Um...Well that's different Sasuke ... please ... I loved him but ... It was so early, I fell in love with the man he became ... But I've been .."

"You have been ? ..."

"I have been in love with you since the beginning ... Sasuke ...I feel horrible for what I have done but ... I love you ..."

Sasuke thought long and hard as she talked, Naruto wanted him to live a happy life in the village, would he ruin his friendship with Naruto by confessing his love to Sakura ? he was unsure, but he knew Naruto wanted him to be happy and live a normal life. Love would be the quickest way to achieve this.

'I'll do it ... I've been a cold bastard for to long'

"What is your answer Sasuke ?"

"I love you ... and I will never let you go, I owe both you and Naruto my love and company. I've been a fool all these years and I am sorry for everything I have done ... All the sins I have committed ... The things ive done to Naruto and You ... Unforgivable ... I...I'm sor ..."

She cut him off and pulled him into a deep tear filled kiss of intense passion and desire, their lips parted and their tongues met, tangling with each other in attempts to learn each others grooves. Years of stress and desired love released in this moment of magical bliss. They were to caught up in their love to notice the pair of bright white eyes peering in from outside. It seemed The Byakugan could see through lies and deceit as well as Chakra.

* * *

The Hyuuga heiress clenched her fist's as she watched the two make out and begin to strip off. Her teeth tightened in a sneer of pure rage and hatred almost equivalent to an Uchiha. Hinata had seen more than enough, she leaped down from the branch of the tree, impacting on the soft ground without a sound. Her mind was filled with questions and furious tendencies. The always shy, timid and caring Hyuuga was now alive with a boiling head of emotions, she ran the park to try cool off her emotions, but it was too much. She drove her fist into a tree and crushed its bark like paper

"Whore ... Filthy deceiving WHORE !" she screamed out at the night

"She took something so special, so important like Naruto's love and tears it up ... leaves him broken so she can make out with sasuke ... the criminal !

she felt such intense anger towards the two who had no doubt drove Naruto to his death. Tears streamed down her face as she yet again broke down and lay there on the grass crying. She knew she had to tell someone or ask for help, but she had no idea what to do

"I'm so lost ... without him ... my one love ...gone"

"I know that feeling ... Hinata ..."

she heard rustling beyond the bushes, a tall, broad man entered the clearing and pulled Hinata to her feet and embraced her. The man smelled of Sake and misery, but she accepted the hug none the less. She pulled away and stared wide open at the mess that once was Jiraiya. his clothes dirty and tattered, his face unshaven and dirty likewise.

"Jiraiya-Sensei ! what are you doing out here ... you have been drinking ..."

"Just call me Jiraiya please ... I can't bear to be a teacher ... not anymore ... Ive been drinking every night since it happened ... ive been looking for answers in these woods ... maybe a clue ... I just don't know anymore ... I lost the closest thing I had to a son ... Naruto .." Tears streamed down the mans face as he gave in, yet again

"They all say it was an accident that drove him too it ... they all usher it off as if it were truly an accident ... I refuse to believe it Jiraiya ... Sakura and Sasuke are to blame ... I know it ... ILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM ... we need to see Tsunade about this ... Naruto cant be dead ... no"

"Well you go ... I've tried reasoning with her ... she would rather move on than dwell on such a depression event in this villages history ... god luck"

"What about you Jiraiya ? what are you going to do ... ?"

"I'm a mess ... maybe ill go shave and visit Naruto's supposed grave ... clear my head ... I'll meet up with you soon ... thank you Hinata"

The two separated and Hinata began her sprint towards the Hokage office, hoping for answers and punishment for those who deserved it

* * *

Nagato smiled, his student was mastering his Chakra extremely well. The two were on a concrete courtyard behind the head quarters of the Akatsuki. Naruto was tasked to bend his Wind chakra and rip a small object apart. Nagato was currently using the Deva path's body, also known as Yahiko, But Naruto just called him Nagato despite this. Konan sat next to him, comforting the Deva path, Naruto suspected a relationship was going on but he did not want to be rude and ask.

"Good Naruto ... In the Hidden Leaf village you would have done this activity with a leaf or a pice of paper ... but we Akatsuki must surpass the weak ... now open your hands and show me your progress"

Naruto opened up his hand and grinned at the sheet of metal that his Chakra tore in half, the thin sheet of metal was torn right down the middle as if cut by a Katana, his Chakra was more powerful than it ever had been. Nagato's training was a success.

"I did it ! Thanks Sensei !"

"Good ... now go get some rest and come back in a couple of hours ... we will begin phase 2 sooner than expected ... good work"

"Thanks ..."

Naruto made his way towards the head quarters entrance hatch, behind him, Konan let out a little giggle as Nagato kissed down her neck. Naruto was glad the Akatsuki weren't all mindless killers, they were just fun killers, And he was one of them now. He walked past a violent game of ping-pong being played between Kisame and Hidan, the game only lasted 3 minutes before Hidan broke the table in anger and Kakuzu took the amount off Hidan's paycheck. Naruto lay down on his bunk and let sleep take him

**"WE NEED TO TALK ... NARUTO UZUMAKI ..."**

"Who ... WHAT HUH !"

Naruto opened his eyes expecting to see a Akatsuki member or a Shinigami but instead he opened his eyes to the large chamber which housed the Kyuubi, it had been a long time since the two spoke, it seemed the Kyuubi was up to date on current affairs

**"I misjudged you Naruto ... It seems there is hate in you after all ... And you seek the destruction of the leaf ... we now finally think alike**

"I may want the leaf destroyed ... but that does not mean we are allies ... fox ... you caused all this .. It's your fault I was thrown out ..."

**"You dare blame m ? just because you are a Jinchuriki does not mean you are supposed to be hated ... look at Suna ..."**

"Huh ? what about it ?"

**"HAHAHA it seems I know something you don't ... Gaara ... The Shikaku tailed beast ... Is now the Kazekage, and the people love him. Why is it that the leaf hate you ? because its not you or me Naruto ... It's them ... The hidden cloud also cherish's its Hachibi Tailed beast ... Konoha just hates who you are ... They deserve our hate ... OUR HATE ... Let me help you ..."**

"NO ... you got to be lying ... they let a Jinchuriki become a Kage ... but that's not fair ... they would never do that for me ... this ...this is not fair ... why is it always me ... DAMMIT WHY !"

**"We can work together now ... I once hated you ... but that's because you were an arrogant blind boy who loved his lying village ... you were wrong about them this whole time ... I was right ... in a way Naruto, I have been there for you more than anyone else ..."**

"...yeah"

**"Rest on it ... Ill let you dream and you can talk to me about it anytime through our mind ... make the right choice .. let me grant you the power to kill that Uchiha !"**

Naruto liked the sound of that, he liked it a lot.

* * *

Hinata knocked on the large wooden doors outside the Hokage's main office suite. she was not there for formalities or small talk, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"come in ... It's unlocked"

Hinata pushed the door open and walked in, not smiling or acting shy in the least, Tsunade saw this and knew something was up. Shizune sat at another desk doing paperwork regarding the loss of a Jinchuriki and the funeral arrangements and memorial displays.

"Shizune ... Give me and Tsunade a minute please ..."

"But ...But I have to do paperwork ..."

"It's okay Shizune ... leave me and Hinata alone for a minute ... thanks"

"Yes ..."

Shizune closed the door behind her and the room became silent, they could here the people down on the streets, some one was partying. This made Hinata grew furious and red

"Those ... heartless bastards ... partying after such a ... event"

"Hinata ... calm down ... the villagers don't know any better, many people don't know of Naruto's death ..."

"HALF OF THEM WANTED HIS GOD DAMN DEATH !"

"Hinata ... this is not like you ..."

"And Sasuke Uchiha ... Is one of those people ..."

"Hinata ... Sasuke once hated Naruto but not anymore ... he came to the village seeking refuge and acceptance and Naruto got out of control ..."

"Bullshit ... that is a load of bullshit !"

"Please ... understand ... Him and Sakura both feel..."

"OH PLEASE ... don't get me started on that whore ..."

"HINATA THAT IS ENOUGH !"

"I saw them ... Sakura and Sasuke ! ... making out and fucknig as if Naruto was never FUCKING BORN !"

"HINATA ! SAKURA LOVED NARUTO !"

"BULLSHIT ! SHE THREW AWAY HIS LOVE FOR A CRIMINAL ! TOSSED AWAY THE ONE MAN I WISH I ..."

"Hinata ... Do you Lo.."

"YES GOD DAMMIT, I LOVE NARUTO UZUMAKI !" Tears spilled down her face. her spirit broke and she sunk to her knees and wept

"...I see"

" I loved him more than ... Sakura ever pretended ... He never noticed me but that's my fault ... if I was more out there and involved ... he would truly see ... Sakura threw away a golden man ... a perfect partner ... like trash, and ill never forgive her for her lusting sin ..."

"I...W...Well what do you want now ? ... What's done is done Hinata ... I know you loved him ... but its over ..."

"I want Sasuke gone ... Sakura too ... not dead ... just gone, they have done enough ..."

"You know I cant do that to my student ..."

"WHAT ABOUT JIRAIYA-SENSEI ?! HOW DO YOU THINK HE FEELS ABOUT HIS STUDENT HUH ! IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT AND YOU WOULD JUST STAND HERE AND MAKE GOD DAMN EXCUSES !"

"I cant throw people out of the village on suspicion of murder ... Sasuke has changed Hinata ..."

"So have I ... I'm gone"

"WHAT !"

Hinata took her Konoha headband from her pocket and slashed its symbol, her tears spiling down her cheeks as her angry eyes glared at the Hokage, never breaking their stare. Hinata threw down the headband on the desk and sneered

"Naruto is alive ... I will find him ... And I will end this ... I'm leaving"

"Hinata ..." tears began to well at the corners of Tsunade's eyes

"I would rather be an outcast Uzumaki ... than an imprisoned Konoha Hyuuga ... Goodbye Sensei ..."

"If you leave those gates ... you will be equal to an Akatsuki member ... please ..."

"Who do you think I'm going to ?"

"ahh...N...No please ... I'm begging you ... stay...just don't join them ... PLEASE !"

"Dont get In my way ..."

Hinata stepped out the door and grabbed her duffle bag that she had already packed. She was ready to leave the village and begin her search, but first she had two places to stop by before she left. Naruto's house and Naruto's grave.

* * *

"So here we are Naruto ... I...I wanted you to be the one to bury me ... not the other way round ... althou we had nothing to bury, it only hurts more ... I have lost the will to write ... I'm sorry, maybe ill start writing again ... but not now ... your mother and father would be proud of the Ninja you became ... so ...MUCH...P...P...POTENTIAL !"

Jiraiya's words broke off into fits of sobbing as he mourned his list student. he heard footsteps behind him and recognized Hinata's Chakra, he hoped she came bearing good news, god knew he could use it.

"Well ... how did it go ?"

"I'm leaving the village ... I'm sorry ... they wont change their mind ..."

"How long are you leaving for ?"

"Jiraiya ..."

"How long ? ..."

"Ive slashed out Konoha from my life ... the cut is deep in my headband ... I cant live in such a village"

"Oh Hinata ! Why ... why would you cut your bond with this village ..."

"Because ... Sasuke and Sakura killed the one man I truly loved ... They killed Naruto ... My dream gone ..."

"Hinata ... you love Naruto ..."

"More than Sakura ever pretended too ... I need to go ... Tsunade will try to stop me ... please ... Don't follow me"

Before Jiriaya could reply to Hinata, she vanished from his sight. He felt so helpless and confused. If only Naruto had known about Hinata's love, it would have saved him. He took a deep gulp of Sake and made his way towards the Hokage office

Hinata pushed open the door and stepped into Naruto's apartment, it was so large and empty. No family photo's. He lived alone and it was very apparent. It made her sick inside knowing he lived a life of such misery, she crossed the room and spotted what she was after, The 1st Hokage's necklace. One of Naruto's most prized possessions. She slipped in over her head and let the pendant sink down into the space between her breasts

"I'm ready to go now ... To the Akatsuki"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the long delay ... I really am :P**

**School and work ETC :L (I'm only 17 hahaha)**

**HOpe you liked this chapter :) its getting darker, which many of you have requested happen !**

**And now it looks like Naruhina ? hmmm :D**

**Love ya guys - Phillip**


	7. Chapter 7: Recruiting For Despair

**Chapter 7: Recruiting For Despair **

Naruto ducked as a steel sword swiped over his head, it sung through the air and collided with a rock, splitting it in two. The sword was attached to the Asura path's transforming arm and acted like a fist mounted blade. The Asura path was more machine than man and served as Pain's jack of all trades form, being able to shoot rockets to forming buzz saws out of its own hands

"Good dodge … now up high!"

The blade came down on Naruto, but he rolled to the side and stuck his Kunai deep into the Asura Path's stomach. Nagato deactivated the Path and smiled

"If I felt physical pain, that probably would of hurt …. Good work my student"

"Piece of cake … Um ….Nagato"

"Yes Naruto ?"

"When do I get my first mission Ya know !"

"Hmm you seem very eager …. Give us a few hours to organise something … but Naruto, yu must realise. You re no longer In the leaf …. You are one of us, we kill people for money. We are mercenary's ….. There is no doubt that hell awaits us at death … are you sure you are ready ?"

"I'm ready ….. Ill kill those who are In my way"

Nagato smiled and noticed Itachi standing behind both of them, patient but persistent. There was no doubt he had something important to inform Nagato on.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your training session Nagato ….. Scout Report is In … Another Exhile for the Hidden Leaf"

"Wait what did you say Itachi ? Has someone I knew left the village ….. why"

"Another Leaf Ninja has slashed off their mark and has left the village yes ….. I don't know who .. it's in the report which Nagato must read first before telling"

Itachi passed the Envelope to Nagato. It was marked with a Sealing Jutsu which could not be broken by simple force, the right person had to deactivate the Jutsu by hand. Nagato bit his thumb and spread the blood along the envelope, a plume of smoke puffed outwards and the mark was gone. He opened it and began reading the report inside. A faint smile flickered across his face

"Looks like you aren't quite alone and hated after all, Naruto"

"Who ….. Who is it ?"

"Hinata Hyuuga ….. she slashed off her Konoha symbol right in front of the Hokage and threw it down on the desk, the report says it was because of a dispute involving you ….. It seems she lov … ugh never mind … I'll leave that for later"

"Wh….Why would she do that ….."

"Because she loves you ….. At least I think … That's for you to find out …."

"What's going to happen to her….We can't kill her …. Please don't"

"No …. She will join us like you, She made the effort to leave, therefore she has a rightful place among our organisation ….. Just watch out for Hidan … he is a sleaze around women "

"She has always been there for me …. It only took me until now to realise ….. I'm such a Baka …."

Nagato turned to Itachi and nodded. Itachi geared up and headed out to the fire country to the fire country to retrieve yet another member. If this was frequent, The Akatsuki would be an army, not an organisation.

"Bring her in ... but do not tell her Naruto is alive ... okay ?"

"Yes Nagato ... It will be done"

* * *

Hinata adjusted her shoulders and hefted the pack upward, granting her a few new seconds of relief from its heavy contents. She decided to take a rest over by a boulder off a beaten path. She sat and pondered the things she said to Tsunade, it was all racing so fast. She could not believe she left the village, but she was still glad none the less

'I should not of said I was joining the Akatsuki ... I... I was just being mean ... The Akatsuki have tried to kill Naruto multiple times ... they are no better than the shinobi back at Konoha ...'

'Thats right ... I'm ... I'm a renegade Ninja now ... like Sasuke used to be ... alone'

she pulled out a map and began to plan her next plan of action, if Naruto was alive he would not of gone far without help from others, which she doubted a lone Jinchuriki would receive so easily. she would search every village and ask if they had seen such a man walk through.

'I wont stop until I find him ... I cant fail him ... I wont fail him !'

* * *

Tsunade was half way through a bottle of Sake when the door knocked, it was a hard day and Hinata running off did not ease the stress and sadness in the least

"Go away ... I'm drinking ..."

"Thats why I want to come in ..."

"Jiraiya ?"

"The one and only ..."

"Come in ..."

The door opened and Jiraiya walked in, Tsunade could see that he was in a worse state than her. he pulled up a chair and began to drink alongside Tsunade. neither of them spoke, until the silence was unbearable to Tsunade.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT !? I'm sorry okay ... I'm so god damned sorry I accepted your offer as Hokage ... I'm sorry I let him die ... I'm sorry Hinata left ... just ... It's all my fault and I dont know how it all happened ... I'm to blame"

"No ..."

"..."

"You ar not to blame at all ... no one in this village are to blame ... if this were one of my books the readers would hate everyone in Konoha ... but as a author I am saying no ... It's not any of our faults ... Except those two ... Especially Sasuke ..."

"You cant honestly think Sakura had to do with any of it ..."

"From what I heard it does ... Of all people, you should know Naruto's feelings for Sakura ... ever since he began at the academy, she must of taken it as a joke, but the whole time he was serious ... just like Hinata's feelings for Naruto ... But at least Naruto did not notice Hinaa's feelings ... If he had noticed they would be together long ago ... Sakura knew his feelings ... and she traded him for Sasuke ..."

"Jiraiya ... the heart wants what it wants ... I admit she did it in the worse way possible but ... she loves Sasuke"

"I know all about what the heart wants Tsunade ... all those years with you are no different to those two ... Naruto loved Sakura like I loved you ... but that's long ago ... I'm just an old perv ... a Pervy Sage ...But I'm happy being so ...or at least I was ..."

"What happens now ... I'm so lost ..."

"You are right, We cant do anything about sasuke and Sakura ... We cant punish them or reek vengense on someone else ... now all we can do is carry on and hope Hinata returns with or without Naruto ... as long as she comes back"

"I don't think she will ..."

"Nevermind that ... Begin the missions again for all Genin, Chunin and Jounin, it will push the village back into order ... send out some friends to look for Hinata and Naruto ... And then we can begin living again"

"He is dead Jiraiya ..."

Jiraiya turned fast and threw his glass cup against the wall, it smashed and Tsunade let out a small yelp of shock and shame. Jiraiya fixed his eyes on Tsunade, boiling hot anger and disappointment meted into her emotions. He raised a shaky finger as a lone tear ran down his cheek

"You have no right ... YOU HAVE NO GOD DAMNED RIGHT TO SAY HE IS DEAD !"

"I'm ...S...Sorry"

"This is Naruto we are talking about here ... he survived multiple Kyuubi transformations, poisons, beatings and loses ... and he got back up each time. You may have lost hope, but many people have not, Hinata for example ... Why is his body gone ? we would have found bones ... I am going to hold on to this scrap of god damned hope, you can leave it if you wish ... But not me ... I will not bury my child student ... never"

"Where are you going ?"

"I'm going to the Hidden Rain ... I hope my old shack is still holding up ... If not then ill have a little project to keep my mind off this village ... and its power monger elders ... and most of all ... It's hubris that is shared among this whole Ninja world ... The kind of hyubris that drives people who are different to Suicide ..."

"Please ... Wait ! I need you ... I can't do this alone ... I want you ..."

"Hmmph ... Ive always wanted to hear those words ... But I just don't know anymore, as for your advice ... Shikaku Nara or Kakashi Hatake would make a fine advisor to this crisis ... stay strong Tsunade ... I certainly cant be"

"You can't leave god dammit !"

"I should have never brought Naruto back ... This village will always reek of superiority ... Peace will never be attainable until this village sees a new beginning"

he turned and exited the room, not turning his head, not saying a word.

* * *

**A Week Later**

* * *

Sasuke awoke in the darkness of a new day, he reassuringly checked the other side of the bed for Sakura, she was gone. He could see the light of the kitchen on down the hallway, he slipped on some pants and buttoned up a white T-shirt draped over the chair. He made his way down the hallways smelling fresh coffee, which was quite puzzling seeing how it was 4 O'clock in the morning.

He yawned " Hyaaaaarhh ... Sakura it's late ... I mean Early ... whats up ?" he saw her tear streamed face and ran to her side

"What's wrong ... you can tell me Sakura ... Bad dreams huh .."

"Yeah ... They won't go away ... I...I felt good and bad when we made love last week ... It was so right ... but to soon ... I'm sorry ... I'm a mess"

"You are morning ... it's fine ... we all are ... even me ..."

"Are you ... or are you just saying that to make me feel better !"

"Sakura ..."

"I'm tired of classified information ... You tell me right now ... Why did you actually come back"

'She cant know my true intentions ... not yet ... I have to tell her part of the truth ... I owe her that much'

"Well ..."

"I came back because I'm weak ... I can't beat Itachi ... there is no use in fighting him ... he is the strongest Uchiha alive ... I'm tired of giving up my friends and losing more and more of my humanity ... so I came back ... And truly ... Me and Naruto did fight ... He just ... The Kyuubi just ..."

"It's fine ... I'm sorry i had to ask you ... I'm just so damned lost ... I can't make sense of it all ... I'm ..."

She broke down in tears yet again, many people would think otherwise, but Naruto's death tore her apart inside.

"Look .. it's fine ... I'm here ... And Naruto is watching us with that big old smile ... Ya know ?" they both smiled at Naruto's usual catchphrase, it lightened the mood proportionately, genuine smiles filled the room which had seemed so dark since the week prior. she giggled hard and pointed at Sasuke

"What ... WHAT !"

"Calm down Sasuke ... Women cant be angry all the time ..."

"What do you mean ! I'm an Uchiha Male ! I am customarily a strong man !"

"Haaaahahaha do Strong Uchiha men wear Women's blouses ? Haaaaha"

Sasuke looked down and realized he had buttoned up the wrong T-shirt, what looked white in the dark was bright pink in the light of the kitchen, he also failed to notice the decorative flowers adorned along the sleeves

"...Shit"

* * *

Itachi had spent the last 2 days spying and measuring the skills of the young Hyuuga, her search led her near the Hidden Rain village, although she had no luck in finding any clues, it seemed she was just wandering for hope. Itachi observed her impressive medical skills and extraordinary Byakugan abilities. Her Taijutsu was also far advanced compared to some of the Akatsuki members, she would fill her place easily. he just needed to pick the right time and place to recruit her, if only he could tell her Naruto is alive, she would join in an instant, beside her personal beliefs on the Akatsuki.

"Who is there ... I know you have been watching me ... I may be an Ex-Konoha Shinobi ... But my Byakugan is as sharp as ever"

'Dammit ... she finally noticed me ... The Byakugan is powerful indeed'

"Show yourself or leave ... I have more important things to attend to ..." Itachi emerged from the tree line and leaned on a tree, looknig as relaxed as Shikamaru on a lazy day

" oh ..by the looks of it ... You seem to be wandering the lands in search of answers ?"

"Itachi Uchiha !"

"So what is a Royal Hyuuga heiress doing so far from the village, without body guards ... or even friends for that matter

Itachi pretended to not know her reason, which would help shield any suspicion of the Akatsuki and Naruto being involved, it was best she know nothing before she joins, or she might join just for Naruto's sake.

"That is none of your business ... Especially for a traitor like you ..."

"Well now ... I don't see any Konoha headband or any Konoha mission gear ... Unless you are on vacation in the hidden rain, I would say you are no different to me ..."

"What do you want ? Do you wish to kill me ... is that it ?"

"No not really ... The Akatsuki are mercenaries with a personal mission, neither involves you ... however, If I were my colleague Kakuzu ... You would make a fine ransom ...but I care very little for money so let me be forward"

"About what ... ?"

"Join us ... you are kicked out of your village ... you are a fellow traitor ... if you need something done ... join us and achieve that goal ... we will help you on your way ... and if you like it ... stay with us. We can't force you to stay with us and cooperate ... it would never work like that ... What ever or who ever you are looking for ... We have the resources to help you ... what do you think"

"I will not join you ... Why would I join a gang of mercenaries ... I'm out here for a reason ..."

"What reason is that ? hmmm ? If you don't tell me now I can just abduct a Konoha Shinobi and torture them until they sing every little thing that has happened in the leaf ... would you like that ?"

"No ... leave everyone else out of it ..."

"Then talk ... what is it you want Ms Hyuuga"

"I want to find Naruto ... He went missing ... Presumed dead ... Attempted Suicide ... BECAUSE OF YOUR BROTHER !"

"I'm not surprised ... those two were like Water on Oil since the very beginning ...so hes dead huh ... A shame ... we could have used his body"

"You mean .. you have not heard of this yet ?"

"We knew some kind of civil unrest went down ... but the village has been so locked up we have had no spies able to investigate ..."

"I still refuse your offer ... Ths is my burden and mine alone ... You Akatsuki dont seem so bad now that i'm out of the village and neatral ... the village always indulged in Hubris ... I will find Naruto ... Without your help ..."

"So be it ... I will be in the Hidden rain village ... I'll know if you are there ... The offer is always open. I suggest you go down the road and take a left, follow the beaten road until you reach a open field next to a river. There you will find an old shack with someone who will help you, They are Ex-Leaf as well ... I'm sure you wont mind working with them ... they were a Sensei after all."

"What ... Who ..."

Itachi vanished before she could receive her answers, sh she readjust figured the only way to know would be to go there in person and take it on first hand. She readjusted her pack and pondered the Idea of joining the Akatsuki as she traveled down the road towards the shack. Her main focus was Naruto, but she knew the resources would be helpful, even if she is just using them, surly there is a catch. She spotted the shack ahead. It was made of fine cut wood and stone, it looked more like a lodge then it did a shack, it looked like it was under reconstruction, she could spot the scaffolding and tools surrounding the building. She also noticed a man up on the roof, nailing down shingles, he looked like Santa Claus from this distance. which made her giggle.

"Hello ?"

The man threw up his hammer in suprise and it landed on his head, he groaned and slid off the roof and landed on a pile of Sake, girly magazines and foos supplies yet to be stocked inside. He mumbled as imaginative birds tweeted around his head, he opened his eyes and gasped

"Hinata ..."

"J... Jiraiya Sensei ..."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Forgive me for the 1 week jump, I needed t move things alon and could not possibly fil event in 7 days ... would not be realistic for it all to happen in one week Ya know :L**

**So hinata and Jiraiya are out of the village and the Naruto investigation has begun hahhahaha**

**Lets see how it goes :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ! HELPS ME SO MUCH !**

**Love - Phillip **


	8. Chapter 8: Evidence

**Chapter 8: Evidence**

The man threw up his hammer in suprise and it landed on his head, he groaned and slid off the roof and landed on a pile of Sake, girly magazines and foos supplies yet to be stocked inside. He mumbled as imaginative birds tweeted around his head, he opened his eyes and gasped

"Hinata ..."

"J... Jiraiya Sensei ..."

"What on earth are doing here ... I know you left the village but the Hidden rain would be the last place I would expect to see you"

"We need to talk"

"Lucky enough, I'm done the last of the renovations, do you think you can help me bring in the supplies ?"

"Yeah sure ..."

She carried boxes of food and equipment into the house and set it on the counter, Jiraiya pulled out a chair for her and the two sat at the table, he shakily poured two cups of tea and sat back with a heavy sigh of relief.

"I have hundreds of questions to ask you ... but you go first ...I can see it is the same for you"

"What are you doing here ? what is this place ?"

"This place was an old home of mine, i spent 3 years here training some Hidden rain War orphans who needed my help, they were starved and weak so I took them in, those were some of the happiest days of my life ... what am I doing here ? well ... Not living in the Leaf... that's for sure, I just can't look at it the same way anymore ... it's not the village it used to be ... It's not Tsunade's fault ... far from it, I feel she is caught up between the elders and the people ... how about you ?"

"Well ... They refused to believe Sasuke and Sakura had something to do with Naruto's death, they want to bury it so quickly. They forbid me to further investigate so ... I cut my ties with the village"

"I guess that makes two of us ..."

"So ... forgive me for asking ... but this house ... it is ..."

"Hahaha it's okay Hinata ... Stay here for as long as you like, we both are missing a true home ... there's a spare room over there, my old student Konan liked her teenage privacy as well ... so long ago hmm"

"Thank you Jiraiya-Sensei"

"aaarh don't call me that ... now that I have left the village i'm just a pervy old sage ... Hinata"

"Yes ?"

Jiraiya looked solemn for a second, he wondered how Hinata had found him, surely it was not a coincidence, any passer-by would ignore such a beat up shack and head towards the main city.

"How did you find me ... you said we needed to talk so I am guessing my answer will come from such a conversation ?"

"Yes well ... I was shown to here ... given directions and advice ..."

"Really ? ... By who ?" his brows furrowed in confusion and deep thought

"Itachi Uchiha ... member of the Akatsuki ... he told me to find you ... he wanted me to join ..."

"Join the Akatsuki right ?"

"how did ..."

"I was asked the same thing ... but by a plant like creature, who also wore the Akatsuki cloak ... it seems they want all the Ex Konoha Ninja they can get ... I turned them down ... I know they wanted to abduct Naruto and kill him for his tailed beast ... I don't know if they are trust worthy ... even the Hidden leaf wanted to use Naruto as a weapon ... no one is good now ..."

"Did you discover anything new about Naruto's location ... ?"

"No ... Nothing ...well ... it's a small lead ... but I think its just something a wolf or bear has left behind ..."

"What was it ?"

Jiraiya crossed the room to a small wooden box, he flipped the lock open and pulled a tiny thin transparent piece of glass, but when Hinata looked closer, it became all the more clear.

"Is that a ..."

"A scale ... from a fish of some kind ... that's where we found his headband and some blood ... I don't even know what species of fish it is ... or even if it is fish ... I could be vital ... I'm going to have it examined and identified ... but I cant have it examined by any civilian or scientist ... it could be risky. Both Akatsuki and Leaf spies are everywhere ..."

"Then what will we do ?" hope diminishing from her face

"I know someone who can Identify it ... You aren't going to like it ... but I'm no longer apart of the leaf so ..."

"Who ?"

"Hate to say it ... Orochimaru is our only hope"

* * *

Naruto perched on the rooftops opposite Hidden Stone village's police department. His long black cloak flowing behind him. He was invisible in the night, someone who saw him would only barely make out the red cloud that adorned his new apparel. He read through his mission report and tucked the envelope back into his cloak. He pulled a long rope dart from his kit and spun it at a propeller pace. He flung it forward and it collided with the open window and pinned itself on the stone wall, he looped off the loose end to a chimney and secured it tight.

The report said it must be an Assassination not a slaughtering, this meant complete stealth and no raised alarms until the target was killed. Police chief Uraki of the Hidden Stone contained documents on Defenses, training routines and Top Intel on the other countries that the Akatsuki needed. The Akatsuki also wanted Chief Uraki killed so that his deputy Surami, a Hidden Rain spy, would infiltrate their ranks and make huge decisions. Naruto's objective was simple, kill the chief and get the documents. Not bad for a first mission

"Deployment set" he mouthed into a Chakra Mic

He clipped a wheel handle onto the rope and slid down it towards the open window at high speeds. He could not of jumped the distance without being noticed, the rope dart was crucial in deploying into the station. Stone Ninja patrolled under him as he slid to the railing and hopped in the open window.

"I have entered the building"

he drew his Kunai and made his way from room to room searching for Important documents and the chief of police. Who was supposed to be working late tonight, according to Deputy Surami. Naruto would feel no remorse for his kill. If he was to kill Sasuke he had to be cold. his clenched his fist hard at the thought of that treacherous Uchiha. He rounded the corner and saw the Chief at his desk, he looked like the Hokage with all that paperwork. No one was in the office it seemed, the whole station was either out on duty or in the lower levels.

He snuck behind the chief and watched him work, then he composed himself and placed his Kunai to the chiefs throat. picking him up and whispering into his ear with murderous intent

"Scream or shout and ill spill your blood all over that picture of your family, cooperate and live to see your kids get married and have their own kids ... what do you say ?"

"o...o...okay ... please ... Don't kill me ..."

"Where are the Iwagakure Report defense files ... all the Intel you were told to safeguard ... lead me too it"

"Y...Yes this way ..."

He led Naruto to a wall safe, he placed his hand to he sealing Jutsu and deactivated it. He opened the steel door and pulled a vanilla Envelope and passed it to Naruto, he checked inside and confirmed that It was the correct files needed. he tucked them into his cloak and tensed, now came the dirty work.

"Please I won't tell ... Just don't ..."

"You know I came after the files right ? I can't let you tell anyone else ... You will watch your kids grow up ... from the after life"

"NOOO !"

Naruto slit the mans throat and set him down on the floor, as planned her placed the Kunai in his hands and pulled a tattered Hidden cloud headband from his kid and placed it in the other hand, so that it looked like he tried to fight a cloud ninja and was killed in the process. No one would know it was the Akatsuki

"Mission accomplished"

The door burst open and Naruto ducked behind the desk as Shuriken and Kunai nailed the walls. Naruto flung his Kunai and pinned a man dead in the forehead, bringing him to his knees in an arterial spray of blood. Naruto drew a Wakazashi dagger and separated the two guards head with one clean Kyuubi powered slice. Their heads toppled to the floor and lay there, eyes bulged. He could hear more ninja running up the stairway, he turned to the rope dart in the wall and ran across it like a circus rope. He severed it when he arrived on the opposite rooftops and made his way to the extraction point outside the village.

"Great Job Naruto ... A+ HeheeeheHEE"

"uh ... Thanks Tobi ... your stealth advice worked like a charm ..."

"OOOooooh ! I'm like your Senpai and your my little student heeheee"

"Sorry ... Nagato is my only Sensei now ... let's get going"

"YATTA !"

Tobi and Naruto made their way back to the Hidden rain village to report their success, Naruto got to know Tobi better along the way, but he was still a mysterious figure, more so than the other members. That is, Until he comes across a dumpling shop.

* * *

Sasuke raised the cup of Sake to his lips and felt the instant relief wash away his troubles, for the time being anyway. They all felt it washed away as each man took a deep gulp of the white elixir they had been denied all their life. They were all at Shino's house, his parents were out of the village on both a mission and a wedding anniversary. Shikamaru took the time to organised a memorial dinner and good will get together for the guys, surprisingly Sasuke was invited with open arms, much to his surprise. Shikamaru coughed to make his presence known

"A Toast ... To Naruto Uzumaki, a reckless friend and a great Ninja ... who always brought smiles, laughter and determination to what ever mission he went on. Always making friends where ever he went ... and bringing many back home with him"

Shikamaru stared at Sasuke intently, It was Choji who had invited Naruto, not Shikamaru himself, he continued.

"He was never one to be depressed, never one to cry ... he was always a happy man, surrounded by the people he loves ... I would hope to god he died with a smile ... However he died ..."

The room went silent, tension was thick and unbearable, Sasuke felt the hostility sink into him. This hostility only came from Shikamaru, the Nara's eyes burned into Sasuke's supposed innocence. The mind of a tactician was at play here.

"TO NARUTO !"

"TO NARUTO !" they echoed

The men sculled back their drinks and belched in unison, they all laughed, even Shikamaru and Sasuke grinned. It's how Naruto would have wanted it to be, if he were actually dead. They all sat back and ate piles of food and laughed and joked around as guys should, their own personal morning and anguish washing away with the day's end. Shikamaru remained in his cold state until everyone was heading home, they all grabbed their coats and made their goodbyes

"Sasuke ..." Shikamaru put on a fake smile

"Yeah ?"

"Could you help me take out this trash bag ... these guys ate like pigs"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME !"

"Ugh ... Not you Choji ..."

"Oh ... okay !"

Sasuke nodded and headed inside to help Shikamaru pack up, as soon as the group were out of sight on walking towards the distance sunset, Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke by the collars and slammed him against the wall. Harsh venom pulled through Shikamaru blood

"What the fuck did you do !"

"What ... Nothing !"

"Bullshit ... everything is fine ... then you turn up and Naruto becomes depressed and kills himself ... don't bull shit me ... you are still a traitor to me ... I cant let you go about the village thinking you are hot stuff ... Naruto died for your place in this village ... Don't screw it up"

"I did not do anything ... Naruto ... Sakura ... she broke up with him for me okay ... Not many people know ... she dumped him for me ... he took it the wrong way and shit went down hill from there ... I tried my best to reason ... something I never listened to myself ... but"

"Just ... Don't screw up this chance you are being given ..."

"So we are fine ?"

"I have my doubts ... But yeah ... it would be a drag to be angry forever" he patted his back and sent hm on his way

"Are you sure you don't want help ?"

"Nah ... as annoying as it is ... I like doing the hard work, helps clear my mind ... goodbye Sasuke"

"Bye"

* * *

The two approached the darkly lit cave entrance. It looked abandoned and almost natural in appearance, any passers by would think of it as a normal rock formation, which is what Orochimaru wanted them all to think. Jiraiya however, was atoned to his former friends techniques. All they needed to do now was to make contact, without dying.

"Here we are ... there is a great chance he wont be here ... he has hideouts all over the five countries, he is dug in good"

"So what now ?"

"Now, we go inside ..."

They heard a deep slithering sound coming from the cave, a faint shadow began to take form, Hinata stiffened and went to draw out her Kunai at the oncoming mystery, Jiraiya put out his hand to slow her. The slithering became louder than began to undergo changes. The slithering morphed into the sound of footsteps, they could see a faint smile coming out to meet them, he was here

"Oh by all means ... come In ... But please wipe your feet off at the door, would not want any mud in my laboratories hmmm"

"Orochimaru ..."

"Long time no see Jiraiya ... I've heard many interesting things over the last week, Kabuto has been oh so busy"

His face softened and became almost sympathetic

"I am truly sorry for your lost ... despite past feuds ... A student is supposed to bury his master ... Unless he becomes Immortal that is"

"To think I would hear sympathy from you ..."

He sighed "You humans and your emotions ..."

"We came here for a reason ... not to catch up on old times"

"Of course ... where are my manners ... come in"

He led the two down a long corridor and into a large laboratory space. Large cushioned sofa's sat alongside great study tables of reptiles, insects, chakra and even Human organs, such would be expected of Orochimaru however. Also typically, Orochimaru sat himself on a great snake-like throne and crossed his legs in a relaxed royalty posture

"So then ... What can I do for you two ... You certainly aren't here to kill or capture me ... or you would have made a move"

Hinata spoke up "As much as I hate it ... We need you to Identify a piece of Evidence we found ..."

"What kind of evidence are we talking about here hmm ? whats this all for ?"

Jiraiya gestured for her to be silent, he had to be the one to break the news, only he could handle Orochimaru

"Naruto is dead ... possibly just missing ... The village is in disarray ... It was supposedly a suicide ... he could not handle the villagers taunts and the stress of being a Jinchuriki ..."

"I see ... yes, Kabuto reported such news yes ... like I said earlier ... you have my condolences ... so what evidence have you brought me ?"

"This here ... It's some kind of fish scale ... we don't know what species of fish it is .. it could be a clue ... or it could be trash"

He passed the box to Orochimaru, he opened it and marveled at the pale blue scale, he flicked a scalpel out of his pocket and cut off a sample, Hinata could see Chakra leaking out of the wound instead of blood, she found it very curious indeed. Orochimaru placed it on a slide and added a drop of iodine before placing the slid into a very intricate machine, more than just a microscope. He gazed into its sights and grew stiff, he had seen it before

"This ... is a Shark scale ... not just any shark however ... how do I put this ... It's from a sword"

"Okay now I'm lost ... like usual Orochimaru, you never cease to make sense"

"I guess that's where our friendship went wrong ... aye old friend"

"No ... You killed Shinobi for forbidden Jutsu, don't compare the two ..."

"I'm curious ... why not use the microscope at Konoha ? your village is far better equip than I am"

"We ... We are rouge ... We cut our bonds to Konoha"

Hinata gasped, she thought Jiraiya had only left Konoha for a small while, just to morn, nothing permanent like herself.

"J...Jiraiya-Sensei .. I thought ..."

Jiraiya grabbed something from his pouch and dropped it on the table with a loud clang. Hinata gazed, awestruck at the scratched Sannin headband that so many men had dreamed of earning. It's Konoha symbol slashed with a Kunai after his confrontation with Tsunade.

"Oh Jiraiya my friend ... How is Tsunade taking it ?"

"You know how she is ... she can handle it ..."

"So what drove you to do it ?"

"If I tell you can you jump to the point ?"

"Certainly"

"We were tired of their methods, they refused to investigate Naruto's death, they refused to blame anyone and they made Naruto's death seem like an accident as if his depression was not aimed at anyone in particular ... I will not live in a village where their hubris drives young men to depression because they are different ... that's all"

"Oh my ... So the leaf really is falling apart. I can't say I am surprised thou ... You know I was right don't you ?"

"...Yes I know you were right"

"Good, now as for this scale you brought me ... It's from a sword ... however the sword is alive as if it were a animal ... thus the scale was shed from it"

"Then whose sword was it ?"

"One of the seven Hidden Mist legendary swordsman ... only one of them has a sword like this however ... Kisame ..."

They gasped, his name was familiar. Jiraiya had encountered him with Naruto and Sasuke in a small town outside Konoha

"Who is that ?" Hinata was puzzled

"Kisame ... Is a member of the Akatsuki ... Oh god ..."

"The Akatsuki ... Does that mean ..."

Orochimaru poured himself a glass of blood-red wine, at least they hoped it was wine. he grinned at the two and licked his lips in anticipation. he raised his hand for a chance to speak, it seemed he had vital information they needed

"The Akatsuki was using Jinchuriki for ... rituals ... I was a member for a few months ... If Naruto is alive ... Then he is already harvested ... used for his spirit or Chakra ... I'm sorry"

"Wait ... so he did not kill himself ?"

"No ... He did commit suicide ...or he did not die from it... there is blood on this scale ... the blood is older than the scale, about 2 - 3 days or more"

"What's that supposed to mean ?"

"It means the scale was shed when they found him ... the scale fell in his crusted blood, if the blood was already 3 days old ... that means he was lying there conscious for 3 days ... and no one ever found him "

Hinata let out a small whimper, tears began to stream down her face. her sorrow intensified, she cried out

"That ... means if he was alive and waiting there for 3 days ... He ... He could have been waiting for someone to rescue him ... he could have felt bad for what he ... for what he did ... but...N...No one ever came ... NO ONE CAME FOR HIM ..."

"What are you saying ... that he ..."

"If he is still alive ... he must hate the village ... he must hate everyone ... He must think no one cared about him enough to look for him ... he has probably cursed the entire village in his depressed sorrow"

"he is dead ... If the Akatsuki found him he is already dead"

Jiraiya grew teary as well, this would always be a touchy subject. Orochimaru seemed to be annoyed at the use of emotions, he only sat back and enjoyed his drink

"Should we go back to the village Hinata ? we can tell them what happened ..."

"NO ..."

"What ... Why ?"

"Because ... The village never sent anyone else to look for him ... people searched on their own accord ... NO GOD DAMNED ACTIONS WERE TAKEN, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT FUCKING VILLAGE ..."

"Hinata... okay ... so now what ?"

"We go and get Naruto's body back ... We owe him that much ... the world has done nothing for him"

"Let's get to work"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am interested in it myself ( I have no control on how I write it :L )**

**I don't want hinata to be a mindless follower like sakura is for sasuke, Her love is so much deeper than simple affection, so Ill se hoe she reacts and draw up stuff from there**

**Love you guys**

**- Phillip **


	9. Chapter 9: Closer To The Truth

**Chapter 9: Closer To The Truth **

"Let's get to work"

"Yes Jiraiya ..."

Orochimaru grinned at the two, his glass half empty and his lips slightly stained by its juices, It was clear now that it was no ordinary drink, more like a once drained vital liquid which allows humans to live and carry oxygen to vital organs, if you catch his drift. It seemed he was not yet finished with the two, he pulled a scroll from a nearby shelf and laid it on the table. his grin far more menacing

"I think my help will be needed then ... but ... for a price that is ..."

"It never is easy with you huh ... what do you want ?"

"If you are thinking Ryo or goods you would be mistaken my dear friend ... My proposition is far ... elegant hmm"

"Whats in the scroll first of all ?"

"The Akatsuki's HQ location and other outpost's run by Akatsuki loyalist's ... to find Naruto's remains and complete your vengeance on the desecration they have done to him ... of course"

"So ... what is it you really want ? Jutsu ? test subjects ..."

"No no you mistake me for ... well okay yes that is like me. No in fact ... You and Ms Hyuuga here ... Join me"

"Join you ..." Hinata already had a bad taste in her mouth from such unbelievable words

"Yes indeed ... Ill supply you with resources and information to complete your mission ..."

"This seems edgy ... what are you getting from it Orochimaru ... what benefits you ?"

"You give me Information on one of my long lost ... friends" His savage grin looked sinister

"And who might that be ..."

"Oh hahaha ... you know him ... He is the one who did this to your beloved student after all"

"Sasuke ... you want the Uchiha hmm ?"

"His body is very dear to me and holds many secrets after all ... It's also benefiting you now that I think of it ..."

"Hinata ... what do you think ... I know you kids have not had good encounters with him ..."

Hinata took a deep breath and pondered over it for a long time. Her decisions forming and breaking in her head as she tried to grasp hold of the right decision, she eventually came to it. She stood up and breathed in deep, then bowed to Orochimaru. As much as she hated it

"Please Orochimaru ... Help us ... Help you"

"Hinata ... you ..." Jiraiya was surprised, She turned to him

"He was right ... even you agreed ... He has been right about the village since the beginning, his experimentation with Jutsu is no different from the weapon development the Jinchuriki have to undergo ... He is our only hope ... And to be honest ... I don't see him as much of a threat as I see the village"

"I see ... Well then ... Looks like we are comrades again friend ..."

Jiraiya shook hands with his long lost friend, both grinned in anticipation to get working. Orochimaru sent them back to their house to pick up their things and return to their more suspicious permanent residence.

* * *

Naruto and Tobi walked through the steel framed door to here sounds of laughter and maniac screams of violence. It sounded like a party and a death match it seemed. Naruto could smell food and tobacco in the air and he went a need for both, lately the stress had lead Naruto to the occasional cigarette, he was not addicted but he liked the calming sensation it brought him. More wild laughter and screams greeted them ahead

'Yup ... I'm home all right'

"OOOooh sounds like a party ! FOR MEEE !"

They walked into the main common room to open applauds and relaxed stares from the gathered Akatsuki members. Sasori was was picking away at a guitar to set a better mood, not surprisingly he mastered it as if its strings were one of his very own puppets. Much to Naruto's amusement he saw a actual puppet face carved into the head of the guitar, each string wrapped around the faces 6 piercings, it was a crude looking Yahiko Guitar. He strummed and picked away at a very rock / grunge inspired song. It only dramatized the performance happening on the table next to him

Hidan and Deidara were dueling yet again, swears and screams sounded as they tried so desperately to kill each other, despite the horrific theme of it, both of them were laughing and grinning furiously. their battles brought closer understanding of each other, even thou they hated each others guts.

Kakuzu held a large barrel of liquor in the air, guzzling it down as if it were a small cup of water, it seemed immortality had its alcoholic benefits, Kisame only cheered him on, ripping a large chunk out of a raw fish with his bare teeth and throwing the rest to Samehadda who caught it and snacked it down faster than lightning. Zetsu was drinking a weird green liquid substance ... it looked more like a syrup-like sap then it did alcohol.

Across the venue, Itachi sat with Nagato and Konan. The three, who were usually serious and composed, were all smiling and watching the events occur around them, each of them had a cup of sake, but it looked like they were not very interested in drinking their fill. They turned to see Naruto and Tobi approach, they began to applaud as well.

"Perfect result Naruto ... Outstanding job" Nagato was very pleased with the result

"Well ... It's no big deal ... At Konoha I would just get a pat on the back and my pay ..."

Hidan snickered "Your in the Fucking Big game now man ... Those pussies treat you like a fucking lap bitch"

"You have not seen the newspaper have you Naruto ?"

"Uh no ... all Ive seen was about a dozen different Dumpling menus ..."

"Here ..." Nagato flicked the newspaper on the table in front of him. The newspaper read ...

* * *

**/ THE HIDDEN RAIN BULLETIN / September 20th /**

**/ HEADLINE NEWS ! /**

**HIDDEN STONE VILLAGE ATTACKED OVER NIGHT, HIDDEN CLOUD EVIDENCE FOUND.**

Last night, The Hidden Stone Police Dept. was attacked in a late night espionage , suspected Hidden Cloud operation. The Police Dept. night staff were all killed except those in the lower levels, among the dead was the chief of police himself. His deputy is to be promoted this week in this desperate time. Important files were also taken from the chiefs strong safe, which was broken into by the chief himself, possible traitor is unknown. Next to the chiefs body was a bloody Hidden Cloud ninja headband which the Chief desperately fought to acquire in his last moments of life. the Hidden cloud has denied all accusations about the operation and the Raikage has requested the Hidden Stone forces back off their border. The Tsuchikage has refused to back down however, until the issue is resolved. More information will be Available next Issue.

* * *

Naruto grinned

"So I did do good huh ..."

"A toast ! for Naruto Uzumaki ... Our newest member ... on his first successful mission with the organisation ... may his blades never dull"

"KANPAI !" they all echoed, and the festivities resumed. Tobi walked off to the Dumpling platter, picked only one off and left the room, it was out of character for a guy like that, very curious indeed. Naruto was gestured to join Nagato, Konan and Itachi. he sat and was greeted by a bowl of Ramen, it was way to familiar to be any other kind of Ramen

"How ... This ...It's ... Ichiraku ..."

"Oh that haha ... Zetsu can disguise himself as other Shinobi and even replicate their voice patterns. he bought a bowl and phased back to the Hidden rain ... we know you like it so ... there you go"

"It will be a shame destroying the old mans shop when we do ..."

"If it means that much to you ... we can relocate him and his daughter and place his shop somewhere in the Hidden rain ... he will make twice the amount of money and will still be alive ... how about that ?"

"That's ... amazing ... Thank you ..."

"No problem ... We are probably related as well ..."

"Uh ... that reminds me ... can we ... talk alone"

"good Idea ... hey Itachi" The uchiha looked up from his sake, he was slightly blushing as it took effect

"Y...Yes..."

"you look bored ... Konan"

"Yes N...Na...Gato ..." she was well and truley tipsy herself, when allowed, Konan loved to party and have fun. It brought a happier side to the organisation to have happy people, they were all killers true, but they enjoyed it as well.

"Go help Itachi with his dancing skills ... Or vice versa hahaha"

Konan stood and shook off her coat to reveal a much more slimming top and jeans which simply screamed out her obvious curves. she giggled and dragged Itachi out to the dance floor, he danced awkwardly at first, he had not danced since he was in hi last days of the academy when he used to karaoke with his girlfriends. soon he was dancing like a stylish loon. everyone laughed, weirdly enough, even Zetsu laughed.

"What do you want to talk about ?"

"when this is over ... I want you to help me ..."

"You know I will ... what with ?"

"The restoration of the Uzumaki clan ... We just need to gather the scattered members and build a complex right ?"

"Basically ... it will work yes ... of course the bloodline wont be as pure ... being there very few Uzumaki's ... Females especially"

"Who else is there ?"

"To be honest I only know of one more member ... Karin Uzumaki ... she does not use her last name however"

"Karin ?"

"She used to be a team member with Sasuke before he ditched them and left ... for Konoha ..."

"So she's an Uzumaki ..."

"If you too had children the blood line could be pure again ..."

"No ..."

"No ?"

"The bloodline will never be pure again ... our clan members are sparse ... If three couples have Uzumaki children it will speed up the growth of the clan ... we cant risk losing our numbers ..."

"you mentioned three couples ... where are you going with this ..."

Naruto grinned "Well first of all ... I will find Hinata and make her my wife ... I have thought it over ... Nagato ... I love her ... I just never realized it until I lost her ... All that wasted time with Sakura ... She was always there ... Even when I got back to the village ... I don't know if she hates me or not ... if she hates me ill move along and never marry, but I think she is the one ..."

"I see ... Be aware ... Love leads to sacrifice ... which lets you know Pain ... I'm happy for you either way"

"Thanks ... I hope she understands"

"Now hang on ... you said three couples ..."

"hahaha yeah ... Me and Hinata ... Karin and her man ...You and Konan"

He turned bright red "uh well you see ... ugh what am I trying to deny ... My pain would be to immense if I lost her"

He gazed over at her dancing figure. Itachi had already passed out and was still on the ground, she continued dancing despite. Her smile wide and her blue bangs rocked back to expose her doll like face, it was perfect, without a blemish or freckle. her pearl like piercing reflected the perfect shade of blue her hair cast down, her hips swaying and rocking to the music. Her perfect flower that shined every day she fastened it to her hair. Her chest and ass bouncing with every angelic leap from dance to dance. her dance was a trans to all men who watched. she turned and blew a kiss to Nagato. He knew it was for him and him alone. she loved him more than he loved himself.

"Well then ... To the Uzumaki clan my friend ..."

They both slammed Sake glasses and toasted the clan to return.

Many people think mercenaries as Evil, selfish, boring and greedy. For many this may be true, but that does not mean they all lack emotion's or the enjoyment of a simple glass of sake. They enjoy music and dancing as much as any school girl. They are just normal people with more money, more time to kill and more people to kill in the time given. Evil savors its own enjoyment for when its in it's own home surrounded by it's own subordinates. Naruto was home at last.

* * *

Sasuke keyed the door open and stumbled inside, The sake had taken effect on him as well. In the end he had more than enough sake from Shikamaru's private stash. he clumsily hung his coat on the hanger and walked into the living room. Sakura giggled and came to him embracing him in a deep hug and whispering into his ear

"had enough to drink big boy ?"

"Haaahaaaa Yeahp ... Shika's house was ...F...Fun...hic...yup"

"Jeez your a funny old mess huh ..."

"god your beautiful ..."

"Oh damn you and your sweet talk ..."

she lead him to the couch and let him lie back on her, his head cradled against her breasts. despite his drunk attitude he was eager to please her, she deserved to be treated the best she could. He felt so bad everyday. If this were a movie or a novel, he would hope to god the reader not think of his as a villain Sakura too. It was all a misunderstanding wrapped in his own bullshit lies. He hated Naruto, but that was before he lost him and never received his Mangyeko Sharingan, it hit him hard.

"H...How was your day Sakura ?"

"you really wanna know ?" she stroked his hair instinctively and played with his hair as she talked

"Yes ... please ... I wanna know"

"Hmm well today I went shopping ... Tried to organize a girls night out"

"OOOoooh can I come ?"

"Haa baka ... I tried to organize it anyway ... A few of the girls are out of the village"

"Oh really ?"

"Yup, Tenten is out on a supply run for the Konoha blacksmith, her part time job. Ino is coming back with her dad from clan business, Hinata ... well ... She told me not to worry, she told both me she was sent on a deep cover mission which could last months ... But I don't know if she was telling the truth ... it seemed like a lie ... but I doubt it ... Ill have to organize it without her sadly ... I really gotta get out more"

"You are so pretty Sakura ... like ... Cherry blossoms ... WAIT ... that's what your name is suppose to mean... HAAAAAHhahahaHA I see"

"You really are sweet, listening to my day to make me feel good ... But you are a really strange drunk Sasuke ..."

She slid out from under him and headed towards the kitchen to fix up a meal

"Sakura ... I love you so much ... I love you so much for ... always loving me ... I .. Lo..."

She spun and jumped on him, all the air escaped his lungs as he laughed. She smiled happily ass she covered his face in her kisses

"There you go with your damn sweet talking ... god damned Uchiha ..."

* * *

Naruto sat back and belched, he had his fair share of Ramen for the night. Nagato rang a bell and everyone quieted down, except Itachi, who was well and truly passed out. They all looked intently at their leader who had a new activity planned for the group.

"Naruto ... you have completed your first mission, we all consider you a member gladly ... However ... to be an official member you must pass the test and completely cut the bond between you and your village ... here is how it is done"

He clapped and one of his Path's of pain wheeled a chair into the room, strapped into the chair was a Konoha Shinobi with a dark bag over his head. They appeared to be gagged or sedated. Nagato passed a Kunai to Naruto and nodded

"Cut this ninja's throat ... His throat is your diminished tie to the village ... once it's cut there is no going back ...His death is your death in the village"

"I'm already dead ..." He clutched the Kunai and slashed the ninja's throat, warm blood poured down his vest as the Kunai cut the arteries and jugular. The moment of truth had come, they all applauded and wooped as he permanently chose his side in the world, The Akatsuki. He was curious however, the Chakra was familiar, he looked questioningly at Nagato, who nodded in agreement. Naruto grasped the black bad and pulled it up off the Dying Shinobi's head

Through fogged sunglasses, The bloody face of Ebisu Sensei gaped in horror at his murderer. Naruto Uzumaki was alive and with the Akatsuki. His neck bathed in blood one of his lenses broken and his head hand tattered and crooked. Ebisu looked like he went through hell only to arrive in a worse state of hell. He tried to scream out at Naruto

'What the fuck are you doing here !'

'I'm going to die ... I'm sorry Konohamaru ... Your ... the only worthy Hokage now ...'

Naruto's eyes widened and his fist's clenched, he had been surprised deeply. He had just cut the throat of Ebisu Sensei, the teacher of Konohamaru, his smaller friend. Ebisu only stared shocked at Naruto, he was not surprised, he was seeing a dead man. Naruto was unsure of his actions now, he would destroy the leaf, but he was not ready for such a shock yet.

"Do you know him ?"

Naruto thought long and hard. Ebisu hoped Naruto would change his mind and save him, maybe Naruto would kill everyone in the room and heal Ebisu's wound and return to Konoha a hero. Ebisu knew Naruto would never turn to hatred and darkness for his goals. Naruto was going to be Hokage and the village would love im. Ebisu knew this was all a act, in a matter of seconds he would help him and get him back to the village without any issues. Naruto was a friend after all

"Nope ... Just more Konoha trash"

Naruto swung his Kunai again with enough force to separate Ebisu's head from his body, the head spun off and hit the ground with a wet smack. Hidan feel to the ground laughing. Naruto grinned and licked the beads of blood off his lips.

**"THEN IT IS SETTLE AYE NARUTO ? ... THE VILLAGE WILL BURN AND BLEED !"**

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Getting dark ? I guess :L or am i forgettin the part where he decapitated Ebisu's heaf ?**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**Sakura and Sasuke aren't all that bad guys ... Cmon :L they just screwed up majorly ... Sasuke feels it more than anyone else :)**

**Naruto is a anti hero now ... so enjoy :D**

**Love ya guys :D**

**Phillip**


	10. Chapter 10: His Location

**Chapter 10: His Location**

Hinata placed the last of her belongings by the wooden door, she had yet to go inside her new living quarters, she was scared she would find more specimens and science equipment glaring at her when she walks in. Jiraiya was in the room across from her, he placed down his pack and turned to Hinata curious. He wanted to see the rooming condition likewise, Orochimaru was never one for hospitality as far as he was aware. Only one way to find out

"Well ... I better take a look ..." Hinata grasped the door knob and entered

The room was surprisingly beautiful, deep red velvet carpets with matching curtains. She pulled back the curtains to see nothing but a stone wall, it was odd indeed. Fine polished Mahogany furniture decorated the room such as a Desk, Sofa, chairs, cupboards and wardrobes. There was even another room which lead to a high quality bathroom with Tub and sauna. All perfectly polished and designed. Jiraiya's room was Identical except for a lone portrait above the wall. It was a large photograph of Team Hiruzen. Taking when the team was first formed and taught by the 3rd Hokage himself. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru were only 10 at the time and looked as Innocent as cherubs.

"Do you like it ? ... Despite our feud I held onto important memories of the past ... old friend"

He turned to see Orochimaru leaning in the doorway, wearing his devious grin as usual

"I'm surprised you kept such a picture ..."

"O...Orochimaru ..."

"Yes Ms Hyuuga ?"

"Oh ... It's Hinata ... Why are there curtains and no windows ?"

"Oh that ... It's a theory I was testing. If there are curtains and windows in a room without any actual accessibility to the outside, it reduces the stress and claustrophobia that occurs in such dark underground environments."

"who used these rooms before us ? was it Sasuke ?"

"Afraid not ... he refused any luxuries ... he lived in a far darker and less privileged room ... more like a supply closet than anything"

"So when do we begin ?"

"If you would follow me to the study, ill lay out the possible Locations"

They followed Orochimaru down a long hallways of various rooms, Hinata felt cold eyes burning into her back, even thou she was at the back of the line. Footsteps became louder and she could not bear the tension. she picked up her pace and hurried to Jiraiya's side.

"Something wrong Hinata ?"

"...No...I don't think so ..."

She glanced over her shoulder to see the blackness of the hallway stare back, nothing. They entered a well lit room surrounded by book shelves packed full of history and secrets best left un-read. In the center was a large stone table that looked more like an altar then it did casual furniture, three chairs were pulled up next to it. they sat and unraveled what appeared to be a large map of the known world, it covered the whole table nearly.

"Here are the current known locations of the Akatsuki ... do you see a pattern ?"

dotted around the map, a heavy focus of outpost's were located near the Hidden Rain village. Jiraiya understood now.

"Yes ... They are mainly focused around the border of the Hidden Rain village. Of course there are a few outposts outside ... like a bounty station and a few hideouts ...yes ... The Hidden Rain"

"It's a country engulfed in war and devastation ... hard to infiltrate ... Not even Kabuto could get in without ... trouble"

"I tried my best Lord Orochimaru ... But you were quite right ... it's a fortress"

The man known as Kabuto emerged from the darkness and stood at Orochimaru's side, Hinata realised he was the mysterious being in the dark, watching her. He cradled a scroll in his arms and passed it to Orochimaru

"I take it your mission was a success ... right Kabuto ?"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru ... I aim to please"

"Good ... Dismissed"

Kabuto flicked out of view and was gone, no doubt off to a lab to perform ghastly experiments on others, then himself.

"This is good ... Kabuto brought just what we needed ... I sent him on a deep cover to receive information from the local Hidden Rain inhabitants"

"What is it ? a written document ?"

"Hahaha not quite" his smile showed more than enough teeth, he unraveled the scroll which appeared to look like a Jutsu more than it did a written document of information regarding Naruto's location. He bit his thumb and spread the dark blood along the scroll. He turned to Jiraiya with an eyebrow cocked

"Lord 3rd took the Chakra from my arms you see ... Do you think you could activate the summoning Jutsu my dear friend ?"

"It's a summoning Jutsu ... how is that going to help us ?"

"hahahaahah You will see"

"Okay then ... Kuchiyose no Jutsu !"

A plume of grey smoke sparked from the scroll and filled the air, the summoning Jutsu was successful, now he wondered what the hell he had just summoned. He could sense Chakra and could see a faint outline of something among the smoke, it began to clear. revealing a spine chilling result. Cleared from the smoke revealed a hunched over, tied up man from the Hidden Rain, he wore the uniform of a Hidden Rain Shinobi. He shivered hard as his body readjusted to life outside a scroll.

"How the hell did you summon him ? Is this similar to the 4th Hokage's sealing Jutsu ?"

"Similar in many way's yes ... but my technique is far different you see ... I actually sealed him in a scroll"

"What ! That's impossible ..."

"Not at all ... Kabuto and I have been studying the sealing techniques used by the Hidden cloud. They own a great gourd that has the possibility to seal Chakra ... it was said it could even seal people ... well this is but a revamp of their technique ..."

He turned to the man, who had regained feeling and logical sense to know where he was and who he was about to be interrogated by.

"Y...Your Orochimaru ... The criminal who killed the 3rd Hokage ..."

"Yes I am ... And no ... His own Jutsu killed him ... technically"

"What do you want with me ..."

"Information ... then you can go"

"I'm a loyal Shinobi ... I'll never spill"

"What has been happening with the Akatsuki lately ... You know I'm an ex-member ... And I know you are a loyalist to them ..."

"I'll never say ... NEVER !"

"Oh ... I think you will ... You see ... Kabuto had Injected a poison into your bloodstream ... it's an acidic type compound that increases the more a person experiences stress or fear ... it will begin to melt your insides like ... oh lets just say ... Butter hahaha"

"Ah... It's burning ... Look ... I don't know what to say ... What !"

"What has happened recently ... What has the Akatsuki accomplished recently and where is their main hideout .. you can point it out on this map"

"I...I cant say ... they would kill me"

Orochimaru let lose a large white snake from his hand, it curled around the Shinobi and sneered right into his face with both fangs bared. This caused the Shinobi more fear and stress which only began to multiple and multiply. The snake wrapped around tighter and tighter.

"AAAAH ... I...STOP PLEASE ! AHH ILL TELL YOU ..." The snake loosened and he relaxed a bit, lessening the pain of the poison.

"Go on ..."

"They brought in a body ... It was not moving ... B...Blonde hair ... Brought him into the city ... To the sky scraper ...AH..."

"Sky scraper ? tell me more ... my little friend ..."

"It's the tallest tower in The Hidden Rain ... It has demon like faces carved into it ... Chakra poles and wires leading in and out of it ... It's a fortress disguised as a simple building ... B...But everyone knows differently ..."

"Where is it ?"

"IN the very center ... Ta...Tallest building ... It goes up and it goes down ..."

"Underground facilities ?"

"Y...Yes ... AH GOD IT BURNS !"

"Oh ... I know it does ... A little more please ?"

"They ... Have a new member ... no one has seen him ... or her ... just a rookie ..."

"Any more Information about this rookie ?"

"No ... N...No well I don't know ... My Friend said He or she came from the Hidden cloud ... certainly not from around here ... Just a rookie"

"Nothing we should worry about then ... Tell me more about the body ..."

"I .. don't know ... AH...wrapped in bandages ... carried by that swordsman ... Kisame ? ... Yeah ... he had blonde hair ... bleeding a lot ... flies buzzing round his head ... he was dead for sure ..."

"Any reason why they would need his body ?"

"I ... They like to keep trophies ... those guys ... LONG LIVE THE AKATSUKI !"

"that will be enough out of you ..."

with one strike the snake broke he mans head and crushed him like paper. The snake left Orochimaru's body and carried the body with it as its own trophy it seemed. Jiraiya felt a bit ill and Hinata was pale at the ferocity in how he died. Orochimaru laughed at their expressions, it brought him amusement seeing them so shell-shocked.

"Would you rather of let him live ? run off to the Akatsuki ... tell them our location ... Kill us and further desecrate Naruto's body ?"

"huuuh ... I guess you are right ... I got to get used to not being aligned with Shinobi now ... Thanks for your help"

"No problem ... Now it looks like we were right. The outpost's are mere border guards ... the real head quarters is in the center of the city ... You and I would know our way around wouldn't we Jiraiya ? seeing how we spent a long war there ... fighting that damned salamander ..."

"Certainly was a while ago ..."

"Hinata ... you have been quiet ... what is your take on all this ?"

"We go in ... find Naruto and get out ... Then we help you get Sasuke and bury this whole mess ... right ?"

"I'm sure you want to kill a few Akatsuki members though ... wont you ?"

"It goes without saying Orochimaru ...We will avenge Naruto ..."

Jiraiya was shocked by the lady Hinata had become. She was cold and swift, her happiness sunk and drowned when Naruto died. If he was alive she might come back to how she used to be, its been too much on her. Jiraiya wondered what the future would hold for a heart broken battered Hyuga heiress

"lets go then ... meet back here in a hour, get some rest or take a long bath ... get ready to leave ... and find Naruto's body"

"Yes ..."

* * *

Kakashi placed his weekly bouquet of flowers down by the memorial stone, inside the bouquet was a pair of Ichiraku Chop sticks, it was his new ornament to Naruto we began adding to the flowers, maybe he was eating Ramen in paradise right now. he did not know, he was not a very spiritual man, ever since Obito and Rin died he discarded his once proud Shinobi Guidelines, friends were far more important than orders, even if it made him scum, he would have rescued Naruto and broke all the rules doing so.

'Why do they all have to die ... First my father ... Then Obito ... Then Rin ... And then ...Naruto ... My comrades, my sensei's and my students ... dead while I stand here breathing and healthy ... I would trade place with any one of them in an instant ..."

Naruto's name was the newest carved upon the stone, freshly engraved it haunted Kakashi. Students were suppose to bury their parents and sensei's. He spotted out Obito's name and faintly smiled, it was a forced smile. Obito and Naruto were so alike, both eager learners, aspiring Hokage's and strong hearted Ninja's. IT was as if Obito's spirit went into Naruto when he was born. They both had acted like they were twins or clones with different hair.

"Thought I would find you here ...Kakashi"

He turned to see Anko, her face solemn and beautiful, as usual. out of all his old Family and Friends, Kakashi and Anko were the closest pair. They had spent time me in the academy and progressed together into a Anbu team. She was always there for him when he had troubles about his father and he was always there for her when she has troubles about Orochimaru, her old Sensei. They never officially went out or made any plans to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Kakashi fantasized about her in his dreams, but that's what reading dirty stories day-in day-out will do to a man, but his dreams were of happiness and settling down with her, maybe getting married and having kids. Asuma beat him in that regard. Kurenai popped the news a week earlier about her child, it was good to see people smiling again.

"Oh ... Hey Anko ... nice weather we have been having ..."

"Cut the bullshit ... We both know why we are here ... why you are here ... to mourn"

"Hahaha ... your right ... sorry"

"It's fine ... I'm sorry for your loss Kakashi ...He was a great kid"

"..."

"I remember him back in the Chunin exams ... When I was the supervisor for the Forrest of Death activity ... He was a real chipper kid. He never gave up and was eager to start the trial ... I had to basically hold him back from it hahaha ... he was a real Ninja that kid ... he had a great teacher after all ..."

"Y...Yeah ... he was a real c...c... AW GOD DAMN IT !" he shouted in sorrow

He drove his fist into the nearest tree and cracked off the bark like an onion layer. it was rendered slightly red with the blood seeping from his cracked skin along his knuckles. His tears welled up in his Sharingan Eye and spilt down his cheek, his Sharingan eye was more prone to tears that his normal eye, as if Obito was crying for Kakashi's lose. he began to breathe harsh and quick. He usually kept his emotions bottled up like a Shinobi should, but this bottle just broke. he began to rasp for air, Anko ran to his side as he fell to his knees. tears all the while, Spilling down his face and mask.

"Kakashi! Slow down ... slow down! Your hyperventilating ... calm ... calm down ... deep breaths"

"Uh...Ah...N...N...NARU...TO ... I'm ... s...so sorry ...uh" His breaths becoming harder and harder to grasp, his world began to grow black

"Kakashi ... Kakashi !" he passed out

She checked his pulse and breathing. Him passing out did him a lot of good, he was able to drift his mind from his loss and focus more on breathing an calming himself. she hoisted him up over her shoulder and took him back to her place. She stripped him of his vest, shirt and netting undershirt and placed him in her bed and pulled the covers up tight. She was worried abut his mental stability, it was safer for her to watch over him tonight.

* * *

Naruto Awoke on the cold floor with a roaring hangover and surprisingly, a grin. He tasted blood in his mouth and hoped it was just his, then he remembered. He had killed Ebisu Sensei with his own Kunai, then the Kyuubi had taken the leads for a bit and turned it into a show. He felt horrible about it, but not sorry. He can not afford to make exceptions for destroying Konoha, all the Shinobi who try to stop him will die just as he had. He then realised

'This is not my room ... Where the hell am I ?'

He heard the toilet flush and Sake bottles clatter in the next room, a loud yawn and a curse uttered and the door opened. Much to his surprise. Hidan entered the room and laughed at the mess of Naruto

"man ... you look like complete and utter shit hahahahaha But you can sure throw a good party ... That whole blood drink thing totally made Jashin proud hahaha ... you know ... you could join my religion ? you got the blood thirst for it ... Hell ... I could marry you to someone ... I'm a qualified fucking monk"

"Ugh ... we can talk about it later ... WAIT ... WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT BLOOD DRINKING ?!"

"Oh man you must have either been fucking drunk ... or that Kyuubi came up and said hello ... You mixed some of that Shinobi's blood with your Sake ... and BAM ! bottoms up to that shit ... it was funny to watch ... nice moves kiddo ..."

"I think I'm gonna be sick ..."

"Naaah man it was some kick ass shit ... it hard to get used to at first ... but Jashin will fix that shit right up for you"

"Yeah ... I'll talk to you later ... I better go check up on ..."

"On who ? Itachi ? hahahah that fucker is still passed out in the mess hall ..."

"No ... never-mind I was going to say ... My friends ..."

"Last time I checked ... you made a few last night ... you even made Kakazu laugh like a fucking maniac for Jashins sake ... that aint exactly easy to do ... that asshole is all up tight ... you have people here now Naruto ..."

"You know what ... Your right ... I might check Itachi anyway hahaa ... poor guys probably dead"

"Yeah yeah ... now get the fuck out of my room ... I gotta clean this shit up for my next ceremony"

Naruto felt good after he left Hidan's room, he was glad he had a peaceful man to man talk with the guy, who usually seemed hyped up and angry. If you look past the blood lust and vulgar language he's not such a bad guy. None of them were bad he realized, Bad people don't have that much fun at a party, he had never enjoyed himself as much as he did last night. He walked into the mess hall and pulled up a chair next to Zetsu who was still drinking that strange green liquid

"Morning Zetsu ... Or is it Zetsu's ? sorry ... I'll sit somewhere else ..."

"no it's fine ... I don't mind talking hahaha ... it's the other half that's a real stuck up guy HAAHAAAAAA"

**"I HEARD THAT ASSHOLE ... HOW COULD I NOT HERE IT ... I don't mind talking to the new comer ... I see great potential in him anyway"**

"Thanks ... Um so ive been wondering ... what are you drinking ... ?"

"OOOH THIS ! It's pure Glucose sap its soooooo GOOOOD !"

"Okay ... Good to know"

**"We cant drink alcohol ... it would screw with our abilities and make us feel like shit"**

"Oh ... so you don't get drunk at all ?"

"Are you kidding us ? hahaaha this stuff is a hundred times stronger than regular alcohol hahaaa

"Right ... So when the next mission exactly ?"

**"Today no one has any scheduled due to the high amount of hangovers and ... injuries ... If you want to see about a mission .. Go see Nagato"**

"I'll go do that now ... Thanks for the help ... guys"

"BYEEE BYEEEEEEEE !"

Naruto knocked hard on Nagato's door and the door opened on its own, Nagato's wind chakra abilities were far superior to Naruto's thats for sure, it's another thing he wanted to learn. He walked in and saw Nagato sitting up in his bed, another hole in the backboard for his Chakra Rods to poke through.

'he must sleep on his side ... or 2 meters off the bed hahahah" The thought was funny and it showed in his face well. Nagato smiled

Next to him was a half-naked Konan curled up under the blankets. her excessive Alcohol abuse had turned her into a hibernating rock, nothing would wake her from her drunken slumber it seemed.

"Like I said Nagato ... looks like you and Konan will be the third couple hahahaa"

"Oh shut it ... whats up ?"

"Not much ... did I wake you ?"

"No ... I've just been thinking about what you have been laughing at" he gestured to his Chakra rods.

"Oh ... sorry ... It must be hard living with them ... that's all ..."

"Yeah ... but that's what I've been thinking about... I want to have them removed and my legs restored ... I want to be able to walk and fight again ... The Chakra rods are only good for relaying controls to the Paths I use"

"Paths ?"

"The empty bodies I can control like puppets ... one of them was my best friend ... Yahiko... The origin of my pain"

"I see"

"I want to bury him and led the Akatsuki as an actual Leader ... Not a puppet master who cowers from a distance ..."

"how will you remove them ? Aren't they apart of you ?"

"Only one man can do it ..."

"Who ?"

"Orochimaru ... our Ex-doctor and scientist"

"Oh man ... not that guy ... Please ... He's the last guy you want to see"

"don't worry ... I'll have you, Konan, Zetsu and Itachi accompany me ... That will be overkill if we have to fight him ... We can persuade him"

"When do we leave then ? I was going to ask about a mission today ... this is more than enough ..."

"I guess we leave as soon as every is up ... Kakuzu has a great hangover remedy ... being older than everyone here, he knows more than enough remedies"

"I'll get everyone ready ..."

The door creaked open and Zetsu entered, he looked pissed off. 'maybe he was out of Glucose sap'

**"Nagato ... Bad news ... The secret entrance door is broken ... Deidara's Explosions have warped the locks and melted the fittings ... It will take a solid day for repairs and re-configuring the Chakra Locks ... If you guys are going to leave you have to leave from the street entrance"**

"This complicates thing Naruto ... hmm ... okay you, Konan and Itachi leave through the front door and head to Orochimaru's hideout ... Zetsu may only have enough Chakra to earth phase with him once or twice ... Correct Zetsu ?"

**"That's about right ... thankfully we have been drinking this Glucose sap ... it builds up our Chakra immensely"**

"Naruto ... when you leave ... wear some hooded over-cloaks over your Akatsuki gear ... you are going to have to blend with the Hidden Rain villagers ... okay ... when you are close enough, I will Earth phase with Zetsu to your location ... I will know because ill view the events from your minds ... meet in the mess hall in 15 minutes. Be ready ... this could be difficult work here"

"What are you going to do ?"

"hahaha ... I get the splendid duty of waking this angel from her slumber ... now go ... and please ... try wake Itachi ... For a Uchiha his actions were surprising"

Nagato ran kisses down Konan's neck as Naruto left, better wake her up softly then wake her up in a near psychotic rage.

* * *

Kakashi awoke to the smell coffee and baked savouries. He remembered what happened but did not remember where and how he got here. He realized at once he was topless in Anko's bed. thankfully he was not drunk or hungover which could have made things a slightly scary. he sat up and cupped his face in hands and yawned. He was a total mess, he should apologize to her for putting her in such a stress, or buy her flowers. He stepped out of bed and stretched out. His abs protruding so much it would make any girl scream out "SEXY SENPAI !"

"So I see your up ... how you feeling handsome ?"

Anko stood at the stove wearing only jeans and an apron which covered her bodacious curves. Kakashi felt blood drip from his nose as he grinned at the sight. There are certain things Icha-Icha Paradise cannot satisfy.

"Oh ... I...I'm feeling so much better right now ... heheeheeee"

"C'mon be serious ... really ?"

"Look ... I'm sorry ... I kept it bottled up and it all broke free ... I'm better now"

"Good to know ...I'm glad"

"And you ... you are really good right now ... hahaha"

"Your such a tease Kakashi ... all those dirty little books have gone to your head" she began to untie the back of the apron

"Looks so good ..."

"Me or the pancakes ?"

"Both ... is this lunch ?"

"Yup ... so tell me... Where do you want to do it ?"

"what ... Lunch ? ... the table is fine ..."

she giggled and bu her lip "I was not talking about Lunch Kakashi ... But the table is fine indeed"

She dropped the apron and let her breasts mentally pull him in. she pulled down his mask and slipped her tongue into his mouth, fully embracing him as he lay her down on the table. they both undid their pants and enjoyed more than a simple lunch. It was true, Icha-Icha Paradise could not satisfy every mans desire.

* * *

Hinata and Jiraiya entered the main gates of The Hidden Rain without any issues. Because they were no longer Konoha affiliated they were not on any Ninja roster or wanted list. Hinata wished Orochimaru had come further in with them, he had only traveled a few miles before leaving the two to their business, he would of come in handy, but it would of been impossible for him to enter without raising alarm, he was a international criminal after all.

**3 HOURS EARLIER**

"I'm afraid this is where we part ..."

"What do you mean Orochimaru ... You aren't coming ?"

"Not today I'm afraid ... I'm known throught the world ... no doubt the amount of Ryo on my head is double the actual population of the world, I wont be able to enter ... I'm working on another disguising Skin medicine ... I used to be able to use Jutsu which would do so ... But that's when I still had the Chakra left in my arms ... It's no use ... Go on ahead"

"What will you do ?"

"I need to go back and run background checks on the other Akatsuki members ... I'll have Kabuto Rendezvous with you at the Hidden Rain village with the information required for each member ... it's better this was trust me ..."

"We do trust you ... right Hinata ?"

"Yes ... I trust you ..."

"splendid ... try make it back why don't you ... I'll need help taking down Sasuke hmmm ?"

"Of course ... See you soon"

**Present Time**

Jiraiya pointed to an old restaurant where they were designated to meet Kabuto, it looked abandoned, which suited them just fine. They entered and saw a shadowy figure emerge from behind pillar, Kabuto's grin and spectacles shown in the dark.

"Kabuto ..."

"As well as the information scrolls ... Lord Orochimaru requested you put these on ... the less familiar you are the better" He handed them a hooded cloak each and passed the scrolls to them

"Thanks ... alright Hinata lets put these on and head out, make sure the hood is up also"

"I am supposed to wait here and provide emergency support if you need it, if you are in trouble ... press this ... its sends a jolt of localized Chakra to this Chakra rod and will warn me when you call. Press once for mission complete, press twice for Mission failed and press three times for my support in a fight or escape ... Good luck"

He stepped back into the shadows and vanished as if he were a mere mirage. Jiraiya gestured for Hinata to get moving, they both headed outside into the rainy day and pulled their hoods further down over their face, covering their face. They spotted the tallest skyscraper and headed towards its position, the muddy water splashing under their feet, scores of people moving from place to place. minding their own business

Hinata collided with a hooded man and almost fell over, the man almost fell over himself. He muttered his sorry's and walked faster to keep in line with his two other friends. Hinata stood there, pale white and still. She looked down at the puddle beneath her and spotted a lone blonde hair-like fibre The Chakra she felt a few seconds ago was so familiar to her, but she could not figure out why. Jiraiya grabbed her shoulder and shook her out of her daze

"We got to get moving Hinata ..."

"Y...Yes ..."

If she had activated Byakugan, she would have truly known, who he was.

* * *

Naruto collided with some woman, he regained his steps and apologized Konan and Itachi were up ahead, he had to keep up or get lost in this sea of hoods and umbrella's.

'That Chakra ... It was so ... Familiar ...'

"Hey ... Keep up would ya ?" Konan called from up ahead

"Yeah ... Coming !"

If he had looked her in the eyes, he would have truly known, who she was.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Dam I hope you enjoyed this one. IT WAS LOOOOOOONG ! about 5000 words or so :P**

**I like the tying together I am doing, they were so close man ! so close hahaha**

**I needed to show a bit more character out of Kakashi ... Many of you may think he recovered a bit quickly from his panic attack and depression. BUT heres what I have to say, he has already overcome his depression and shock of Naruto's death ... he just had a post Naruto death break down ... he is fine ... and + he ended up having hot table sex I mean Cmon !**

**Please guys review this ...**

**this was a long chapter so help me out**

**I dont care if u have ab account or not ... Review review review !**

**I love reviews ... helps me so much ...**

**So help me help you**

**REVIEW !**

**Love you guys :D**

**- Phillip**


	11. Chapter 11: Alive and Hateful

** Chapter 11: Alive and Hateful **

The rain subsided the further they traveled away from The Hidden Rain village, from heavy downpour to a light mist, the day became a bright blue gem of light and serene forestry, The three Akatsuki members had left the worn torn lands of Iwagakure behind. Naruto spent the long questioning himself and his future motives. Ebisu's death flashing through his mind, he still was not used to the Idea of killing his teachers and fellow classmates. An ordinary Leaf Shinobi is far easier to kill than someone you shared life with, all the fun and tears. Ebisu was Konohamaru's Sensei and squad leader. He had also helped Naruto find Jiraiya and become his student, despite his Pervy ways.

Naruto's mind drifted back to the thought of his master, Jiraiya or better known as Pervy-Sage. What would he think of the man Naruto had become ? has he moved on ? Questions flooded his mind while his sub conscious directed his movements through the dense jungle.

'I'm dead to everyone ... No one knows what really happened ... No one knows what Sasuke did ... No one knows how bad Sakura hurt me ... No one knows my hatred ...'

his teeth gritted together in furious anger, it hurt bringing up the memories of that dark night, he wanted them to feel the pain he felt.

'But ... everyone ? What about Kakashi, Yamato, Hinata and the rest of my friends ... My actions will hurt them if not get them killed ... What can I do ... I already killed Ebisu ... There is no escaping my sins ... But must everyone get in the way of my revenge ? Can't I lead sasuke out of the village and finish it then ... I don't know anymore ... This whole reality is screwed up ...'

His mind began to focus on more key questions, many to do with the Akatsuki themselves

'Why was I allowed to join so easily ? Why were they trying to kill me 3 years ago ... Is it because I am a Jinchuriki ? What about those like Gaara ?'

His mind was in turmoil, he would take a seat with Nagato and finally get these questions answered. Itachi and Konan slowed their pace and came to a stop in a large grass clearing, they checked their surroundings for any followers or traps. Itachi gave the thumbs up and they all relaxed. They sat down and rested while Itachi relayed the message to Zetsu, which would let him know the coast is clear.

"He will begin phasing here soon .."

"Now what ?"

"Well ... Now we wait ... then we head to Orochimaru's hideout"

"Are we expecting a fight ?"

"I'm not certain ... Nagato has something to barter with ... I'm sure it will be fine"

Naruto just stared at his hands and fueled both his hatred and curiosity, to many questions and very little answers

* * *

Nagato sat at a large table, scattered reports and scraps of breakfast dotted around its wooden lengths. Zetsu sat across from his, waiting for Itachi's message. In a matter of minutes they would be on their way to Orochimaru;s hideout to receive the desperate surgery Nagato needed to truly lead the Akatsuki and fight the enemy head on. By forfeiting his Chakra Rod's he may lose the ability of the Gedo Mazou's Soul dragon technique and the control of his outer paths, like Yahiko for example. Even if he still possessed the ability, he wanted Yahiko to be buried and finally rest in peace. Also he would regain the use of his legs and twice the usual Chakra his body could hold.

The door opened and Tobi walked in, yawning like a child from a nap. He turned and waved at the two

"HEEY HEEEEY MR ZETSUU !"

**"I wanted peace and Quiet ..."**

"Where is everyone Hmmmmmm !?"

"I have sent them on a mission ... Itachi, Konan and Naruto are on a mission to intercept Orochimaru ... And Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame are all off on missions involving the tailed beast ..."

"SOOOOoooOOO It's just Me, You and Zetsu Huh ... ?"

"Correct"

" Well then ..."

Tobi's voice grew deep and cold. All the humor and child like glee left his voice and his body seemed to grow more composed likewise. He held himself high and seemed to fume off Chakra like nothing Nagato had ever felt before. His voice coldly riddled again. This was not Tobi any more.

"In that case ... While the rest are out I'll put off this act ... It's not easy pretending to be Tobi ..."

"So ... You decided to regain your Identity hmm ... Madara Uchiha ..."

**"It was only a matter of time until he needed to speak with us ... as his true self"**

"Come now zetsu ... You and I have known each other longer than you have known any of these members... Don't forget who truly started the Akatsuki"

"What do you want ? What now?"

"I want to know how things are going ... I want details ... How far is Project Endless Tsukoyumi from completion ? How many Bijuu remain ?"

"so far there are 4 left ... Deidara and Sasori are dealing with the Kazekage, or better known as the One-Tail ... Kakuzu and Hidan are dealing with the Two-Tails and Kisame is dealing with the Eight-Tails ... the Raikage's brother ..."

"Good ... And The Nine Tails ?"

Nagato wished he had not brought that up, he hated the events to happen in the near future involving Naruto

"Well ... That's far off ... Madara ..."

"Don't tell me you have become attached to the boy ... he is merely a pawn in my Game for a perfect world ... sacrifices need to be made ... You should know that of all Nagato ..."

"Is there a way to safely extract the Tailed beast without killing him ... He does not deserve to die ..."

"Normally yes ... but the Nine-Tails was the most Stubborn Beast I had ever seen ... It will kill him if forced out"

"He is a fellow clan member and a prestigious student ... He has much to prove ... He has the power to change this world without the need of your Genjutsu ... I believe he can ..."

"You believe in renewed love for a post suicidal misfit who just so happens to be in your clan hmm ? The only way to achieve peace is to wipe this world clean and start fresh ... I promised you a beautiful world where Yahiko is alive and so are your parents ... If it means so much to you, Naruto can be in this Genjutsu as well ... what ever satisfy's your need for such a companion"

"I am awaiting lab results Madara ... He could be related to me ... would you cast off family so easily ?"

"I have no time for your games Nagato ... Those eyes of yours aren't gifts from the gods ... I would know ..."

**"Madara ... surely the boy can live a bit longer for the companies benefit ?"**

"He will be the last to be harvested ... That's the best offer you will ever receive from me ... Now get this done ... I'm growing more and more Impatient as the days go by ... Konoha must burn"

**"Nagato ... It's Itachi ... We are ready to move"**

"Great ... lets go"

"This operation ... It better speed up the Operation ... not the opposite"

"Trust me Madara ... it will be done"

"See too it that it does ... I will be meditating elsewhere"

He used his Kamui ability and his body began to be sucked into the raw power of his Sharingan, sending him to a new location much faster than Zetsu's earth phase, he was gone in under 3 seconds

"What do I do ?"

**"What do you mean ? ... The Naruto Situation ?"**

"I truly have grown attached to him ... He's like a little brother ... more than just a agent and a student"

**"Never mind it ... Grab on ... Ill send us to their position"**

* * *

Hinata and Jiraiya picked up their pace. The main entrance was only a few meters away, Hinata could sense the presence of people in the building. She hoped Naruto's body was untouched and unharmed, she prepared herself for the worst however.

"In here ! I sense three different Chakra types ... only three people are in this building ... their Chakra is powerful ... Stay alert"

"Got it ... Only three Akatsuki members ? That's ... not right"

"Yeah ... I know"

They barged In from room to room, checking for both traps and their beloved friend. The facilities ranged from Kitchens to sparring arena's and gyms, the Akatsuki had everything they needed to survive a siege it seemed, and here they were, running inside its fortress without any hassle. She activated her Byakugan to help narrow the search down, she guessed Naruto's body would be near the three members inside the building. She gazed and turned wide-eyed to Jiraiya

"What ... what is it !"

"One of them just disappeared ... like a space-time Jutsu ... there are still two left ..."

"Shit we better hurry ..."

They picked up their pace and passed through a mess hall that looked like it had been ravaged in a crazed party, they did not notice the corpse of Ebisu in the corner as they ran through the room towards the meeting room, where the Chakra was the strongest

"NO ! ... No ...This can't be possible ..."

"What is it ?"

"They just vanished as well ... different from the man before ... they sunk into the ground and disappeared ... this building is EMPTY !"

"Your telling me ... we are alone ... no Akatsuki anywhere ?"

"...Basically"

"Look ... this is a minor set back ... but this is also the best thing to happen to us so far ... they have lef completely ... all their belongings and filed information ... Naruto could still be here ... If not then there should be the right information on finding him ... where ever his body is ..."

"O...okay ... you're right"

They re-entered the mess hall at a slower pace, allowing them to truly take in the rooms decor, this of course included the decapitated body. Hinata screamed and Jiraiya moved to block her sight from it, he cradled her head against his shoulder. she began to shiver all over. He looked over his shoulder and confirmed it for himself, it was a leaf Shinobi's corpse

"Are you okay ... You would have killed a few people by now ... what's the matter ?"

"I know ... I know ... I have ... It's just ... His Chakra ... It's familiar Jiraiya ... I KNOW THIS MAN FROM SOMEWHERE !"

"Look ... take a seat over there, ill go inspect the body and wrap him up in a blanket ... we will take him back to the leaf"

Jiraiya sat her down across the room, she faced away from the gruesome scene, her face pale and cold. He hunched over and flipped the body onto its back and searched its pockets, there he found some spare Kunai and documentations, which made no sense to him. The documents almost looked like squad orders, for Genin. He felt a metal necklace and pulled free a pair of Shinobi ID tags, it read Ebisu.

"Hinata ... This may be hard ... this man was ..."

"Ebisu Sensei ... I know ...I recognized his Chakra minutes ago ..."

He sighed "Yeah ... he sent his Genin on a mission without him ... I'm sure the village is looking for him ..."

"We can't go back ... I wont go back ... even if it is for his sake ... I cant face the people I left"

"I guess your right ... I have an Idea"

He activated the item Kabuto gave him, in a matter of minutes Kabuto walked into the room and made a formal bow. He noticed the body and faintly grinned, despite his formalities and help, it was obvious he was still a twisted bastard on the inside.

"What is it you need ? This place is deserted ..."

"Seal this body ... and drop it off outside Konoha's gates, Even thou they killed him ... Make it look like the Akatsuki sealed him"

"So you don't want them knowing it was you who found the body aye ?"

"Basically we don't want to go back to the village with a dead body ... hey may take it the wrong way ... we are rouge ninja after all"

"I see ... Then I'll get to it ... I guess I'll skip my stop at Lord Orochimaru's hideout to get there quicker ... Are you two done here ?"

"Not quite ... We still have rooms to look through ... Meet you back at Orochimaru's after you drop off the body ..."

"Wont you need the head ?"

"Ugh ... Can we leave that too you ?"

"Fine ..."

Hinata and Jiraiya left the room and were relieved to not be in such a chilling presence. Hinata was still slightly pale however. They entered a long hallway which appeared to be the living quarters. Rooms on each side of the hallway, they began to check each room for clues or Naruto himself. one room had a clay pottery wheel, another had racks of puppets and weapons, one room had an open top aquarium for a floor, allowing the owner to swim from bed to doorway, or just walk over it with Chakra control.

Hinata marveled at a room that in-term, was an underground greenhouse of tree's and bushes, there was no bed however. Had Jiraiya been a happier man and was not looking for the body of his God child, he would have gawked in amazement at the room stacked high with money and safe's containing more than enough Ryo to buy a village, or three. Hinata did not want to enter the next room she encountered, it smelt of blood, But was not Naruto's resting place. Inside the room was a great triangle with a ring around it, adorned into the rug, great banners of praise were hung from the walls, Jashin was a very rare god to praise without being branded a serial killer or maniac, but she realized this man was just that.

They came to the last room, upon the door read "Rookie" they figured it was the new members quarters, although he was yet to be identified or even seen for that could feel Naruto's chakra inside, it could just be his blood, hair, sweat, tears or dead skin, they all gave off faint Chakra which could be identified by the Byakugan's great visual prowess and a toad sages great training.

"Remember ... what you see will no doubt hurt you ... it could be bad"

"I know ... let's get it done with ..."

"Alright ...here we go"

They twisted the knob and entered

* * *

Konan grinned and looked up from her book, she felt Nagato's Chakra grow closer as he and Zetsu began earth phasing to their location. Then they could get underway and see Orochimaru, was only one mile away and unguarded. Naruto was still in emotional turmoil, Konan knew only a woman could help these delicate situations. She had to make sure all the members were up to the task and clear in both body and mind. A sword is only as sharp as the user's wit.

"Naruto ... Come take a seat over here for a minute ... Hey Itachi"

"Yeah what ?"

"Go scout the area ... Make sure we aren't going to fall into any traps"

"I already checked remember ?"

"Please ..."

"I'm not going to waste my time while you gossip with the rookie ... haha sorry Naruto"

"Oh ... that's a shame ... Because I had all these pictures of you dancing ... Would be a shame if they got hung on the notice board ... I'm sure Hidan would like a nice laugh now and then ... Hell ... Even Deidara will tease you"

"Fuck ... Alright alright ... 5 minutes and I'm back ... And those ... Things ... are to be burned"

Itachi walked off into the woods searching for any enemy Chakra or related traps on their path to Orochimaru's. Naruto got up and sat next to Konan on the log she used as a makeshift bench.

"What is it Konan ? ... what's up ?"

"I should ask you the same thing ... You have not been the same since last night ... after the execution"

"Oh that ... well"

"Look ... I am not one to talk ... Before I joined the Akatsuki with Nagato and Yahiko ... My people were already in a civil war ... I had killed hundreds of fellow Hidden Rain ninja ... For you it is different, Konoha never had any Major civil wars during your childhood ... This would have been the first leaf ninja you had killed right ?"

"If you don't count the things the Kyuubi does ... Then yeah ... I know I'm a Akatsuki member now ..."

"You're more than that ... Your Nagato's clan member ... He did not tell you did he ?"

"He's getting not his and your blood tested ... He wants to know if you are related or not ... You actually mean alot to him"

"Really ... But I'm just ... A kid"

"You were just a kid ... Now ... well ... Now you are a man who even a girl like me would like ... Don't take that as a hint ... Baka ... you know I love Nagato"

"Duh ... That's a given ... you were bouncing around him all night ..."

She grinned to herself, Naruto had no idea how dirtily right he was. He was too young to get the reference however, which only made her giggle more.

"Yeah well ... We seldom party ... Barely at all, it's usually a cold boring place ... But it's like you have brought life to it"

"Thanks Konan ..."

"Look ... I'm an Assassin / mercenary ... But i'm also still a girl ... Talk to me about this stuff ... And for the love of Ramen ... Don't talk to Hidan about this kinda shit ..."

Naruto laughed, it was the first real genuine laugh he had shared that was not fueled by hatred, sadness or Kyuubi blood lust. Itachi returned and nodded ahead, out of the ground, Zetsu began to form from the earth, Nagato holding onto his back, which allowed the Jutsu to transfer between to two allowing both to phase without any collisions or abnormalities. Konan went to Nagato's side and pulled a scroll from her pack. She then summoned the large walker type machine powered by Nagato's extensive Chakra. It on 4 piston driven legs connected to Chakra receivers which picked up Chakra from Nagato's rods and piercings

"Soon I will ditch this blasted mechanism ... How far to walk Itachi ?"

"We are exactly 1 mile outward from his hideout, this is a safety measure to shield us from Sensory Ninja or other devices he may have in place"

"Good ... Let's get on the move then ... Naruto"

"Yes, Nagato ?"

"You look far more relieved and composed then you were this morning ... I'm glad"

""Thank's ... Konan helped me understand the challenges ahead ..."

"Good ... Walk by me ... We have much to discuss, Friend"

* * *

Kakashi lay back panting, they had done it again, this time on the living room floor. Their love had madly increased since Kakashi's breakdown, it is as thou his conflict with his emotions had made him a newer man, of course he missed Naruto more than anything existing, but he was now relieved of any stress or burdens he may of once held. Anko lay down next to him smiling, she trailed her fingers along his chest.

"So ... I guess we are making kids huh ..."

"Really ... I thought it would be safer without a condom ..."

"Hah ... No need for sarcasm ... I'm glad"

"Yeah me too ... You and I have been off and on ... but we never split up or officially announced our relationship ..."

"You mean a fling ?"

"Hmm basically ... Although this is the first time without a condom ..."

"First times you mean ... There was when I woke up and had the best lunch of my life ... there was a quickie 2 hours later ... then some ... well ... uh"

"Oral ..." Kakashi blushed deep at that

"uh ... yeah that ... then this ... you are certainly pregnant ... definitely"

" Yeah well ... we were both under stress, you especially. We have been together for years without actual formalities ..."

He kissed her hard and deep, pulling her up against his body, kissing down her neck and whispering deep in her ear

"I love you ... I...Ive been a fool to play games with you for so long ... I'm sorry ... And I love you with all my heart ... And I am proud to be this babies father ..."

"I've waited so long ... for you to say those three words Kakashi Hatake ... so long"

"Wait a little longer ... and all three of us can share that name"

"Mrs Hatake ... Hahaha I like it ..."

"It's sort of a tender topic to discuss however ... I don't know how to be a dad"

"It's like having a squad ... but a little nicer ... and less forest's of death"

"Hmm ... I'll bet ... got any names in mind ?"

"Well ... for a girl ... Maybe ... Jeez I Don't know ... Oh ... Naruko ?"

"Naruko ... are you making stuff up ?"

"Well ... Uh ... Shut up !" she flicked his head and grinned

"What about a boy's name ?"

"Woah don't get cocky ... It will be a girl ... but yeah I thought ... Let's call him ... Sakumo"

"My...fathers name"

"I think it's time his legacy lives on Kakashi ... A great Shinobi named after his grandfather ... who was a great hero himself"

"Anko ... I...Thank you"

Kakashi was happy to have his father's name live on, it would be his final farewell to the grief his father's death had brought him. His child, their child would carry on the Hatake legacy and become a truly great Shinobi. He could not be any happier

* * *

"We are here ..."

They all stood outside Orochimaru's hideout, weapons drawn and senses raised up to pick up any possible threat or alert. The hideout looked like a simple natural rock formation which created a shallow cave, in reality the cave dug into the mountainside and branched off to multiple Facilities owned and used by Orochimaru himself. Naruto had been to many hideouts like this, Orochimaru was a master of deception and was always backed up with a base or outpost he could live in.

Itachi stepped forward "Here he comes ... He's walking peacefully ... no weapons that I can see"

within minutes the faint silhouette of Orochimaru became less and less shrouded by darkness. His piercing yellow eyes glaring through the dark in utter amusement, he stepped into the sunlight and gazed at Itachi, not noticing Naruto in the back.

"I see you have brought me my Sharingan ... OH and my Rinnegan too hmmmm this is a most delightful meeting we are having ... Akatsuki friends"

"he looked around and stopped ..."

Orochimaru's skin seemed to turn even whiter. His eyes dilated and his mouth opened in a slight awe of surprise and horror. He gripped his chest as if the sight had given him a heart attack, he stared wide-eyed at Naruto, very seldom was Orochimaru shocked and stunned out of words

"N...Naruto ... You are supposed to be dead ... your ... An Akatsuki member !"

"Orochimaru ... Long time no see ... Am I dead ?"

"Word has reached everywhere ... Your friends ... they all think you are dead ... Even Kabuto and I thoguht so ... this is beyond belief ... oh dear this was a most interesting meeting indeed"

"how do you know they think I'm dead ?"

"Because they told me ... Naruto"

"What ... Who ... What have you done to them ?"

"Well ... They aren't your friends anymore ... you joined the Akatsuki ... you have forsaken all your old friends ... Also ... because I am helping them look for your dead body ..."

"Who ... Is it Hokage orders ?"

"Hah ... of course not ... The leaf can't waste it's time on body hunts ... Two of your friends slashed their headbands and severe the bond between them and the village in order to search for you ... very admirable ... wouldn't you say"

"Who ..."

"Hinata Hyuga and Jiraiya ... your old master, right Nagato ?"

Naruto's mind went into utter turmoil, he sat down hard and tried to grasp the situation, he had been in shock when Hinata slashed her headband in front of the Hokage. But his master, Jiraiya, was an absolute heartbreaking surprise. Jiraiya always adorned his Konoha sannin headband. He was a proud Leaf ninja and a great role model to those beneath him, be it Genin through to Jounin, Even other Kage's were amazed at the Sannin's power and strength. Jiraiya had cast that all down just to find Naruto, had he sworn off the leaf because they treated hm bad ? Or was he disobeying orders not to search. Naruto had no idea and now Orochimaru had said that Nagato was Jiraiya's old student, he could not grasp reality it seemed

Nagato looked concerned "Konan ... Go over and check if he's okay ... comfort him if need be, i'll deal with business now"

Konan pulled Naruto into a hug, he was breathing hard and was a step away from a panic attack and severe hyperventilation, she cradled his head on her shoulder and whispered into his ear "It's okay ... It's okay ... We all get shocked at times ... shhh...relax" her mind boiled with anger at Orochimaru, who had laid out too much stress on the poor kid

"So ... Nagato ... IT has been quite some time ... What brings you so far out of the Hidden Rain ?"

"I need your help... I need to undergo surgery ... These Chakra rods removed and my legs replaced and repaired ... Also for my Chakra to replenish my body and become a healthier man ..."

"After this is over I'm not sur I can guarantee the 'MAN' part ... but It can be done ... For a price ..."

"Of course ... I'm no fool ... I have brought you this"

He pulled a leather bag from his walker and tossed it over to Orochimaru, he opened it and revealed a blood red Cactus plant. Its thorns were black and it smelt of death itself

"AH ! a Rare Hotus ... Or fire Cactus if you will ... They are said to have anti age and decomposition benefits which will allow me to recover my arms and use at better qualities than before ... You have my thanks ... And my promise ... I will do the procedure" He turned to Naruto

"Your friends will be back later ... If you want me to keep your current ... health a secret ... I will do so ... But Naruto ... You can't keep it a secret forever"

He looked up from Konan's arms, he nodded slowly and wiped away tears from his eyes

"Yeah ... I know"

* * *

Jiraiya and Hinata opened the door wide and walked in. The room was not decorated or designed any differently than a simple bunk house, there was a desk, bed, chairs, a wardrobe and a book-case which housed very few books and a lot of ...

"Ramen ..."

The desk was scattered with notes and pictures having to do with the Hidden Stone Village police massacre and other smaller operations. The bedroom was not very tidy but not very dirty either, which meant the owner of the room truly was a new member, not yet settling into a room scheme. Hinata examined the pillow and spotted faint blonde hairs, she had found the same kind of hair in the room with the pottery wheel. But this hair was fresher and familiar.

"Who ever lived here has not been here long ... They were here this morning at the latest ..."

"There are trophies and food everywhere ... Especially Ramen ... No ... that's stupid"

"huh ?"

"Never mind"

Hinata opened a draw to find a leaf village Kunai, its blade stained red with blood and dirt. She recognized the blood straight away, it was letting off Naruto's chakra. This blade had dealt damage to Naruto, she knew it.

"Looks like they kept a trophy ... Lets look in here" he pointed over to the wardrobe

It was locked and required a strong smash of Hinata's Taijutsu to break it open. They pulled it open and were greeted by the usual Akatsuki appareal. The Iconic red clouded cloak seemed to beckon at them. It made Hinata was about to close the closet when he picked out the most significant color to be searching for. Orange.

"Hinata ..."

He pulled aside the Akatsuki robe and gasped aloud at the results. He slammed his fist into the door and broke it in half, Tears streaming down his face he whimpered and sobbed. His depression sunk in again and he dropped to his knees. Moaning aloud

"No... no ... NOOO ... NOO !"

"What is it !" she ran to his side and looked into the wardrobe and saw it

Hanged on a coat hanger next to the oppressive Akatsuki cloak was the tattered and blood crusted jacket of Naruto Uzumaki. IT's bright orange stained with blood dirt and grass. Its stomach area crust with blood where it had pressed against his wound. Faint tear chakra still visible on his collar.

"No ...No that cant be"

"T...That's not all ...all..."

He pointed at the collar of the jacket then to the collar of the Akatsuki robe. The jacket had strands of the same blonde hair found on the bed, Hinata realised she had seen his hair in the streets of the hidden rain

'no ... I saw it after I bumped into that ... man'

"JIRAIYA ! WE WALKED RIGHT INTO HIM IN THE CITY !"

"I know ... LOOK GOD DAMMIT !"

She looked at the hair on the jacket, then she saw the same hair on the Akatsuki cloak, the same cloak worn when the Hidden Stone Police station fell. She could not believe it, her mind and world in chaotic turmoil and depression. It had all come down, they had drove him out of the city and now he is alive and apart of ...

"No ... It must be someone ..."

"GOD DAMMIT HINATA !"

"... But"

"HE IS ALIVE AND HAS JOINED THE AKATSUKI ... TO DESTROY THE LEAF !"

* * *

**Authors note:**

**And so the true plot takes hold, What do you guys think ? I wanted Konan to be abit more vocal and emotionally attached to their new member. Itachi as well. This being a Fanfic I am making Itachi more of a ... communicative person ... So far I'm not sure if i want to make him on Konoha's side / Sasuke is good ... so I guess he wont mind**

**Nagato will get himself some legs and play a batter role than a "Charles xavier" kind of guy ... But hey lets see how it goes :)**

**Please review**

**Help me help you enjoy :D**

**Thanks guys**

**- Phillip**


	12. Chapter 12: Desperate Decisions

**Chapter 12: Desperate Decisions**

minutes had passed, neither of them spoke. They were in shock, they came for a body and would leave with more stress imaginable. They expected to bury him the next day, but instead they have to bury their own depression and guilt. Naruto had committed Suicide and lay there dying for three days, no one looked for him and no one seemed to care, then he was found by the Akatsuki, who seemed to be the only people to care about his life. Hinata could only imagine the hatred, sadness and loneliness that Konoha dealt him as he lay in his own blood, urine and waste. He hit rock bottom and Konoha only cast it's shadow over him and ignored his pleas, Hinata now understood his reasons for joining the Akatsuki, she was still confused why they kept him alive and recruited him

'Did he know any village secrets ? Or do they want the Nine Tail's power ...'

Jiraiya knew their true intention, lately the Jinchuriki of the Five lands have been kidnapped or killed and carried to the Akatsuki hideout. The tailed beasts who are confirmed dead are the following, The 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 tails have all been killed. This leaves Naruto, Gaara and the 2 and 8 tails Jinchuriki.

"They will kill him last ... seeing how he is a member"

"What ... what are you talking about ?"

"His Tailed beast ... They need it ... And no one has ever survived the ritual of extracting it ... except the fourth Hokage's wife"

"So ... Do you think he knows ?"

"Maybe ... I doubt it thou .. or he would have never freely joined"

"Do you think he joined freely ?"

"His perfectly folded cloak and cozy room seems to confirm it"

"What will we do ... We ...We thought he was dead ... We weren't expecting him to be alive and filled with such hate ..."

"From the way Konoha treated him and left him alone to die ... It's more than expected"

"Can we talk him out of it ?"

"Maybe ... or at the very most we can steer his anger towards ...Well ...Shit ... I don't like it but ..."

"What ?"

"Well ... We could keep his anger on Sasuke ... It's a horrible thing to do ... but it is either Sasuke or the destruction of the village"

"You would have him kill Sasuke and end his hate ?"

"Yeah ... As much as I hate it ... Sacrifices must be made and Sasuke is not trustworthy anyway"

Jiraiya stood and wiped the drying tears from his eyes. He shouldered his pack and help Hinata up off the bed where she had curled up, taking in Naruto's scent and pretending he was back at the village and they were both together.

'If only ... Oh Naruto ... you traded your freedom for Sasuke's Hatred when you let him in ...'

"Lets go Hinata ..."

"but ... where ?"

"Back to Orochimaru's hideout ... then we will decide our next plan from there ... I'm afraid there is not much we can do now"

"Yes ... Your right"

* * *

The observation room was quiet, they could see the surgery take place down below, although most of the vents taking place below looked more like a medical hybrid of medicine and ritual. they were all the necessary procedures to get Nagato the body he both wanted and needed. Orochimaru was removing the Rods and filling the holes with a dark black liquid which began to take on a skin tone color and solidify. Direct chakra was being powered into Nagato from multiple "Volunteers" Including a red-haired girl, Naruto had no idea who she was but he was interested in finding out. Konan was tense and shaky, Naruto knew that it was his turn to return the favor. He stood and sat next to the blue haired woman and embraced her in a tight hug,

"He's going to be fine, Konan. He has the Rinnegan and all that Chakra ... But most of all ... He has his love for you, I don't think anything bad will happen to him, he's my master after-all ... You too will be together in no time."

"naw Thanks Naruto ... It means a lot to me ... It's funny ..."

"What is ?"

"You went from being an enemy to us to being the student of Nagato and a true member of our organisation ... You certainly are something special"

"Thanks ... I'm glad you guys think so ...where's Zetsu and Itachi ?"

"Well Zetsu went off to gather Intel on Orochimaru's vast library ... he always had to many books ... And Itachi is outside... Who knows why"

"Wait ... That reminds me ... Jiraiya ..."

He saw Konan tense a bit at the name 'So it does mean something to the two ...'

"I might as well tell you ... we were war orphans, Nagato, Yahiko and I ... Our parents killed off by the horrors of war. Jiraiya found us and left his squad of two other Sannin ... One of them being Orochimaru ... He stayed with us for years and taught us how to be Shinobi ... how to fight, live and survive in our war torn country ... He taught us all about peace and sacrifice ... Then he left us to go forge our own destinies ... He was like a father to us"

"He was like a father to me too ..."

"So ... You really are his Student huh ?"

"Yeah ... Unlike the others ... I think he might be worried about me ... He left the village for my sake ... I don't know what to do, he would never join the Akatsuki ... He wont understand what they did to me ... He's lived there so long, I don't know if he will ever change ..."

The intercom buzzed and Orochimaru called up to the observation room. you could see a grin upon his face, but whether or not it was a successful grin or a Grin of sadistic glee was yet to be found out

"Meet me in the recovery room ... The surgery was ... UGH. ... A success, he is fine and the body is accepting the Chakra like a charm"

"THANK GOODNESS !"

"I'm glad ..."

They hugged each other tight, Konan was on the edge of her seat throughout the whole operation, he skin was pale but was slowly gaining her color back. Orochimaru's words had brought back not only her relief but also her happiness to see Nagato alive and whole again. They both hurried out of the observation room and down the stairs towards Orochimaru's Recovery room, Itachi saw them hurry and followed along. They entered the long room and realized it was empty, Orochimaru entered from behind a curtain pulled across the wall, it seemed the room was much longer than they thought. Nagato lay in a long bed, he began to regain consciousness.

"Welcome back Nagato ... I was certain you would die on the operating table ... A shame ... Those Rinnegan far surpass the Sharingan that ive longed for"

"Ugh ... So... It was a ... Success ?"

"Nagato ..."

Konan pushed pass Orochimaru and went to Nagato's side, she could see the true change that the operation had brought, Nagato's cheek's were full in flesh and muscle, his cheekbones no longer protruded like they did when he first used the Mazou's soul dragon ability. His hair was held a stronger shade of red and was lush at the touch, he smiled, he now knew what it was like to lie flat on a bed without having holes cut through for the Chakra rods. She pulled back off the bed and gazed in amazement at the muscly legs that stretched outward, they were clean and possessed no scars or burn marks.

"I can move my legs again ..."

"You can even walk ... I would not advise it however ..."

Nagato sat up and flipped his legs over the edge of the bed and took a deep breath, with his next breath he hopped off the bed and landed on his feet, he flailed around trying to get his balance, he grabbed onto the railing of the bed and grinned

"Your nerves are not used to the new legs ... the brain will adjust to the changes soon enough ..."

"The best way to learn is to go in the deep end ..."

"alright ... But I wont catch you if you fall Nagato ..."

He let go of the railing and stepped forward, small steps at first until he was doing laps around the room and various acrobatic activities to test out his new legs. He reached Naruto and smiled

"Now that I am mobile ... I can train you to be much stronger ... Trust me"

"Yes ... Nagato" he smiled, he was happy to see his Sensei so free and well spirited"

"Orochimaru ... Naruto ... Itachi ... I need to test out my movement abilities ... And I need some privacy in doing so ..."

"Hmmm ? Privacy ?"

"Ill just be using that spare bedroom over there ... let's go ... Konan"

Itachi spat out the water he had been generously sipping at, he blushed and walked outside leaving Naruto and Orochimaru confused

Naruto was confused "Where are you going Nagato? You just got your legs back ..."

Orochimaru placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and sighed "Please tell me Konoha taught you about ... the birds and the bee's"

"the birds and the ... OH SHIT ... Ummm we will see you later Nagato ... this is really ... awkward"

"I agree ... reproduction is not really necessary when you obtain immortality like me ..."

"ugh ... I did not mean it like that"

"well we better get going Naruto ... unless you wish to inherit Jiraiya's more ... perverted side"

* * *

Naruto and Orochimaru left the room, Nagato pulled the lock shut with his Wind Chakra. Konan pulled him close to her, pressing her breasts against his chest. They rarely embraced like this due to Nagato's past condition. He took in the scent of her hair as she ran her hands over his smooth back, which held no scars or scabbing.

"I can be the man you deserved Konan ..."

"You always were ... But I have to admit ... He did a good job"

she then realized how tall he was, normally he was sitting down or suspended in his walker, which was unnaturally tall. he pulled her closer to him and used his height to whisper in her ear

"I love you ... And now we can both put our friend at rest ..."

"I love you too ... yes I agree ..."

"Ill make arrangements once we return to the Hidden Rain"

"So ... I see you locked the door ... hinting at something are we ?" Nagato flushed red

"Well ... Um...Ah...I Thought ..."

"You thought ?"

"That ... this is a new body and all ... It's important I exercise it and calibrate my brain with its ..."

Konan pushed him back on the bed with the force of a hammer, he landed on his back and laughed, he was still getting used to lying down, life seemed so much easier this way. She climbed on top of him, unbuttoning his patient clothing, she removed her Akatsuki cloak and threw it over a chair.

"Sooo ... That's a yes ?"

"You have legs now ... I expect more work out of you"

"OH ... You can count on it"

She removed her shirt and un-clipped her bra, letting her curvature hang free in the warm air. She kissed down Nagato's neck, chest, belly and thighs. She drew her Kunai and slashed off his undergarment and massaged him in such a way only lovers can achieve. They spent an hour, testing and enjoying the newly formed movements Nagato could control, enjoying each others company as two whole humans with a love that far exceeded the power of the Rinnegan. Their love would cause trouble in the future, for love was always the more destructive weapon.

* * *

Kakashi finished his cup of much deserved coffee, it helped him keep alert and wake up from a relaxed state that most sex put him in, him and Anko had been at it again this morning, her logic was that they should get as much sex in as possible for the next 9 months, they might as well enjoy it while it shares no consequences which was completely fine with Kakashi

"So I'm going to the Hokage's office after breakfast"

"more bacon ?"

"No thanks ... I'm afraid I wont be able to burn it off if I keep eating breakfast's like these ..."

"Come back early tonight and ill make sure you burn it off ..."

"Actually ... your also being requested ... After breakfast we both go up"

"Really ?"

"Yeah ... all the major squad leaders and instructors are being sent to her office around 11"

"What for ? It sounds serious"

"No doubt it is ... Let's go"

"Right"

They geared up in their casual Konoha Shinobi gear and headed towards the Hokage building, along the way they spotted Guy and Asuma also on their way, they called the two over, Kakashi thought they might know something.

"Well well ... If it aint the two love birds hehe"

"Shut it Asuma ..."

"Well Kakashi ... It seems you have beaten me to a partner ... but I will win in the end"

"He bet you in another regard ... I'm actually Pregn .."

Kakashi slapped his hand over her mouth, muffling her voice "What she meant to say was she is ... urm ... Preg ... Promoted ! that's what she said ... she got a promotion a few days ago and we are all so proud ... Aye Anko"

"Ha ... whatever you say"

"Asuma .. Guy ... what's this meeting about anyway ?"

"One of our own was killed ... sealed in a scroll ...And dropped off by the front gate ... we are guessing it is the Akatsuki"

"Who was killed ?"

"Only the Hokage and Shizune know ... they cracked open the scroll and activated it this morning"

They headed into the Hokage building and were greeted by the rest of the Jounin and instructors, these people including Shikaku Nara, Yamato, Kurenai and Iruka. Tsunade sat at her table, it looked like she had not been getting any sleep lately, her eyes showed sorrow and tiredness. Everyone was here to know who was killed. she looked up and coughed to clear her voice

"As many of you know ... The Akatsuki sent us one of our own ... dead, he was also sealed in a scroll, this is a technique we have never seen ... so we can safely assume they can seal alive people as well ... but that's not why you have all gathered ... Ebisu-Sensei was the one killed ..."

Everyone gasped or cried aloud, Ebisu was an odd man but a dedicated teacher and squad leader to his three students. He was a happy and careful man, which makes the situation a whole lot harder to grasp and take seriously

"I know ... A man such as him does not venture out of the village ... he must have been kidnapped and interrogated for information ... he was then ... be-headed by a Kunai or sword ... Shizune is still Identifying the weapon used. The Akatsuki gave him back as a warning perhaps ... But I will take it as a challenge ... I want teams to hunt these bastards down and eliminated ..."

Kakashi raised his hand in question "Any word on Hinata and master Jiraiya ?"

"I'm afraid ... The village elders ... Including Danzo Shimura of the Foundation ... Have forced me ... well ... Those two are to be considered criminals"

"What ? ... That's preposterous ... They have done nothing .."

"I am aware ... I know ... The elders have made it clear to everyone ... If you forsake this village and cast off your allegiance and bond, you are abandoning both duty and loyalty which ... In their case ... Is considered traitorous and is punishable"

Asuma cocked an eyebrow "How is it treachery ? what makes them different from the few villagers who share no allegiance to a village ..."

"According to Danzo ... both Hinata and Jiraiya contain vital information about the leaf, If they betrayed us ..."

"They would never ..."

"If they betrayed us ... our enemies would gain knowledge of everything, this includes weapons, tactics and weak spots in our defenses ... they are to be considered criminals ... bring them back and we can hope they will join us again ... otherwise, they are no different to the Akatsuki ..."

"You cant surely believe that ! Hinata is only 16 years old for crying out loud"

"Kurenai That's enough ... I don't believe this all myself ... but it is protocol that was in place since the creation of the village by my Grandfather ... Hashirama Senju ... I can't forsake his rules ... even if I wanted too ...I want you to head out now ... find those two ... And take down the Akatsuki"

* * *

Naruto down in what appeared to be a study, not paying attention to Orochimaru who was sitting across the room writing down notes and prodding the cactus that a minute ago was so dear to him. He lay back and sighed, it had been a good hour since Nagato and Konan went in to "Train his body", but after the awkward realization, he had to escape somewhere quiet, unfortunately that happened to be Orochimaru's main study. Orochimaru looked up and laughed, the idea of Naruto relaxing in his home was a very funny thought

"Well this is rather ... Humorous"

"What is it now ..."

"Now now ... No need for that tone hahaha ... I was merely laughing at this whole situation ... its absolute gold"

"What's so funny about it ?"

"Well let's see ... 3 years ago we were trying to kill each other, no ? ... And here you are, relaxed on my Sofa and waiting for your Akatsuki masters"

"Things have changed ..."

"No anger ? No Kyuubi climbing up to say hello ? I'm disappointed ..."

"I'm not angry ... Because you were right ... you were always right"

"... hmm"

"Your hate for Konoha is justified ... you hate them because you really know what kind of people they are ... you needed power ... they held you back and made you feel like shit when you only wanted to bring back those who you love. Right ?"

"Hmm ... seems you have changed Naruto ... what you say is correct, Konoha is a toxic society that harbors dangerous pride and power lusting control ... Of course I am no different ... but I do it for a reason"

"I will kill Sasuke for what he did ... Although to be truthful, all he did was show me Konoha's true colors ... He will still die, for taking the woman I once loved and turning her against me"

"Ah ... so you want Sasuke dead hmmm ... I'm afraid I can't allow you to kill him ... but you want him dead right ?"

"What are you getting at ? I want him dead ... I'll do it"

"Not necessary ... bring him to me and we both benefit ... you get your revenge and I get my body. We both win"

"Can you guarantee his death ..."

"But of course ... Child's play my dear friend ..."

The door opened and Nagato entered, looks like his training was over. He patted Naruto on the shoulder, Naruto stood and the two finally saw eye to eye, master to student. Konan leaned against the door frame and was blushing heavily, she had trained hard as well it seemed.

"Naruto ... I need to speak with Orochimaru ... Alone"

"Yes Nagato ..."

He left the room and followed Konan down the hallway, her giggling loud as Naruto teased her. When the two were out of ear distance, Nagato shut the door and took a seat in front of Orochimaru's desk, his eyebrows cocked

"You did amazing work ... old friend"

"Are we friends ... I'm touched Nagato ... I must thank you for the cactus ... it will speed up my research generously"

"We are not done ... not yet"

"More operations ?"

"No ... far more important"

"I'm intrigued ... continue"

"I think you know more about Tobi than most of our members ... Right ?"

"Ah yes ... You mean the supposed Madara Uchiha correct ?"

"He leads us from the shadows ... a cowardly act that I know all to well ... not anymore however thanks to this body"

"What about him ?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase Coup d'etat ?"

"To overthrow or instigate a resistance ... Oh this is sounding very interesting hahaha"

"He ... well .. We both used to want to achieve peace through his grand project"

"Ah yes ... Project Infinite Tsukuyomi ... large Genjutsu utilizing the Tailed beast's or Bijuu simply"

"Yes ... well"

"OH don't tell me hahahahaha ... You have grown soft for Naruto aye ?"

"Zetsu used your labs while you were operating ... he took a blood sample from me and Naruto"

"What of it ?"

"Well as you know ... We are both of the Uzumaki clan, we both were taught by Jiraiya ... we are as good as siblings ... but that's not all"

"..."

"I'm his Uncle ... The last member of his family"

"WHAT ! HOW ?"

Nagato drew a large scroll from his robe, he unraveled it, revealing a large family tree dating back to the formation of the Uzumaki's from the Senju's. each name branched off another until it's roots reached the bottom of the page. He had yet to show Naruto and tell him the news of their relation

"Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother ... was taken from the Eddy's village in the Land of Whirlpools, the location of our ruined village today"

"The fourth Hokage's wife ..."

"Yes, she originated from the Eddy's village along with me, her brother. To make the transition easier between our village and Konoha, she had her memories of family wiped by Anbu and the Yamanaka clan. her memories of me wiped ... And my memories of her also wiped. However the Rinnegan has slowly begun to help me break the seals placed by the Yamanaka clan ... I know now ..."

"how did you survive ?"

"As you know ... When the Eddy's village was destroyed, the remaining Uzumaki's spread far and wide throughout the countries seeking refuge. My mother and father ... Kushina's mother and father ... took me too the Hidden Rain where we remained until their death ... And the birth of my Rinnegan"

"So this Resistance is to protect him, no ?"

"We will achieve peace our way ... if it requires more force than Genjutsu ... so be it ... I'm ready"

"And you come to me why ?"

"I want you to join us ... Help establish our base's inside your various facilities ... help me train Naruto and forge the True Akatsuki ... We will get you Sasuke's body ... And deal with Madara ..."

"Hmm ... Okay, I guess ill partake in the Akatsuki's schemes yet again ... who will join ?"

"Well ... you and I, Kabuto, Konan, Itachi, Naruto of course ... Kisame ... maybe if Itachi can shake him over to our side ... Kakuzu and Hidan will join where there is bloodshed and money so it's hard to predict where they will join ... Deidara and Sasori are a maybe ... and Zetsu ... no Zetsu is loyal to Madara"

"I see ... quite the game of politics we are going to have aye ? Now let me ask you something"

"What ..."

"What about Jiraiya and Hinata ? will they join when they find out Naruto is alive ... I think they already know now hahhaa"

"Hmm ?"

"Bad timing I guess ... I sent them to the Hidden Rain, to your hideout ... no doubt they will be back soon with information Naruto's current ... team"

"I see ... So it may come to a hard decision then ..."

"Hinata will join you ... for Naruto's sake ... but I suppose it's a mystery ... The Hyuga have a distinct sense of honor"

"Jiraiya will disagree with out method of peace ... It's best we leave him be or leave him as a neutral player ... I have yet to reunite with my master"

The door opened and Itachi entered, his face calm and as serious as ever, he had news to report

"They have arrived ... Hinata and Lord Jiraiya"

"Keep Naruto in another room ... we will bring him out when we have talked first with them"

"Yes Nagato ..."

* * *

Hinata wiped the water from her face as she entered the cave, Orochimaru's hideout was easier to find once you know what to look for, Jiraiya followed soon behind. Her Chakra sensory was mixed and confused, she then realized Orochimaru had more than just guest's over. She could sense different types of Chakra emitting from the main hall, she was unaware if it was Naruto's or not

"Jiraiya ... There is ..."

"I know ... let's go ... they are waiting for us it seems"

"Could it be Nar..."

"Let's find out ..."

they pulled open the door's of the man hall and entered, the tables and furniture had been arranged in a ring to provide more floor space, be it for a party or for a final death-match of bloody combat. At each table sat a member of the Akatsuki, Hinata recognized Itachi at once and tightened her grin on her pack, it would be useless to pull a Kunai against these foe's. at the center stood Nagato and Orochimaru, side by side and waiting.

"Welcome back Jiraiya ... We seem to have company"

"Did you sell us out ... you bastard Orochimaru ... we had a deal ..."

"I sold out no one ... they came and visited and well ... one thing led to another ..."

"Long time since ive heard your voice ... Sensei"

Jiraiya turned to the man next to Orochimaru, realizing his presence more obviously, then realizing his true Identity. A reunion between students and teachers was taking place

"N...Nagato ... It's you ... I..."

"I'm also stuck for words Jiraiya ... it was so long ago you helped both me, Yahiko and Konan become the fighters we are today"

"You formed the Akatsuki then ..."

"In a way yes ... Yahiko was our leader up until his death ... he fought well Sensei"

"This is what you have become aye ... traitors and mercenaries"

"Can you say the same Sensei ... we know about your conflict with Konoha ... both of you, even Ms Hyuuga here ..."

Hinata was shocked, Jiraiya was the master of the Akatsuki's infamous leader, it was a hard piece of truth to swallow, a Sannin had taught this man how to kill, if only he had known years before that he would create such an organisation with his training

"You know him Jiraiya ?"

"He was one of the Orphans I was telling you about ... Nagato was one of them"

"He's not the only one Sensei ..." Konan stood up and made her way to Nagato's side, flashing a smile at Jiraiya that made him blush deep, he was right all along, she had become a beauty

"K...Konan ... you look ... WOW ..."

"Hahaha you have not changed a bit"

Jiraiya's features darkened, now came the serious talk, reunions aside.

"You know why we are here ... where is he ?"

"Soon ... But first let me ask you something"

"What ..."

"Will you join us ? we only mean to bring peace to this world ... the same peace you taught us so well"

"You have twisted the meaning of peace Nagato ... I won't join you so easily ... not until you change your ways ..."

"I guess persuasion is the only way then ... Naruto ! come in now"

Hinata's eyes widened as the door beside her opened

* * *

Naruto entered the room, his long Akatsuki cloak flowing around him, his red cloud as bright as day and as sinister as if it were a dark talisman. He came to a halt and identified everyone in the room,except for Zetsu, who must have been sent back to base. Realization hit him harder that a club to the brow, there they were, Hinata and Jiraiya. His eyes grew blurry as tears begun to well up, his emotions wavering from sadness and excitement. Excited to see them here, sad to have them see him. Hinata was the closest to him, her eyes were wide and her mouth parted in awe. A lone tear spilled down Naruto's cheek, there standing were his friends that he thought he lost or had forgotten about him. Hinata's own tears began to rise.

"N...Naruto ..."

She slowly walked towards him, picking up speed until she was in a full-out run, her eyes streaming tears and her lips quivering with the longing to be around Naruto, the man she thought she had lost, who she thought was dead by his own blade and his own depression. She had left the village to return with a body, what she found out in the Hidden Rain village had changed her life yet again. She forced her hand back and swiped it across his face, the loud smack pierced through the silence of the room, her hand left a scarlet red imprint on his cheek, her tears falling harder than before

"HOW COULD YOU DO IT ! WHY WOULD YOU TRY END YOUR LIFE WHEN SO MANY PEOPLE LOVED YOU !"

"H...Hinata ... I...I'm.."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US ... WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD !"

"So...So did I ... I'm sorry Hinata ... I did not realize ... people would look for me ..."

"I LEFT THE VILLAGE SEARCHING FOR YOUR DEAD BODY ! ... And to find you here ... alive ... I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE IF ..."

"I can't live in that village Hinata ... I can't live that way ... They hate me ... THEY HURT ME HINATA ...SHE HURT ME AND HE HURT ME !" clearly talking about Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto's knuckles turned white under the pressure his grip held.

"When you left ... When you died ... YOU HURT ME AND SO MANY OTHERS ! I have wanted to end it myself since that day ..."

"Hinata ... I never knew ..."

"I know ... Both me and Jiraiya left and cut our bond with the village to search for you ... we searched everywhere ..."

"Why ..."

"Why ?"

"I don't understand ... Why would you forsake the village ... WHY WOULD YOU GIVE IT ALL UP FOR ME !?"

"Because ... God dammit ... BECAUSE I LOVE YOU NARUTO !"

"..."

"I always have ... everyday .. I look up to you for inspiration ... you cheered me on during the Chunin exams when all seemed lost ... you inspire me Naruto .. your courage and bravery are all the thing's I wish I had ... you are a kind man and I'm sorry Sakura does not feel the same way I do ... I wish ... I wish I was there for you instead of her that day ... I'm sorry .. I'm just a coward ... I'm just a weakling..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH ..."

He pulled her into his embrace and silenced her tears with his own, he stilled her shakes with his warm body and halted her quivering lip's with his kiss, he pulled her in closer, their heart's beating hard in unison as their kiss joined. Konan remained solemn and serious, but an obvious blush touched her cheeks, Nagato likewise blushed. Hinata took in the texture and softness of his lip's, she would never forget this moment, she expected to blush hard and faint, but her serious intent kept her at bay. Their kiss lasted what seemed like minutes, each second a blast of joyous pleasure in the act, their kiss felt electrified, when they pulled back they were both breathing hard, her eyes sparkly and surprised at the event

"I'm sorry Hinata ... I've spent all these years ... never knowing your true feelings ... spending that useless time with a woman who always loved another man ... Never apologize ... never call yourself week ... if you could hold your love for that long ... I'm the one to apologize ... I LOVE YOU HINATA"

They kissed again, more passionately now. More sure of each other's feelings, their love was truly unchained and set free. She pulled away from him, stepping back

"I'm sorry Naruto ... I can't ... I will always love you but ... You are walking th path of darkness with these people ... You are .. Far from my grasp"

"Hinata ..."

"I can't Naruto ... I CAN'T BE WITH YOU !... As much as it hurts me inside ... While you walk this path ... I walk my own ... please Naruto ... come back with us ... end it now !"

"You know I can't do that ... It's too late for me now ... I want Sasuke dead ... and the villagers ... all of them ... To them I was always a demon ... A weapon and a monster ... I'm not welcome there"

"Then ... I guess It's ...Goodb...Goodbye ..." Her tears falling hard, she covered her mouth, muffling the sounds of her cries, Jiraiya moved to support her, she shook off his arm and composed herself, Jiraiya turned to Naruto and began to walk over

"Well ... here we are kid ... I...I thought you were gone ..."

Naruto leaped at Jiraiya, who in turn opened his arms and embraced him. Naruto's face buried into his chest, he began to weep

"She's right Naruto ... you can still get out of this ... drop your hatred and revenge ... we both love you"

"Pervy Sage ... I"

"Ha ! Been a while since I've heard that ..."

"I'm not doing this for my own benefit ... Konoha is poisoned ... Pride or greed has soiled its society ... all those villagers ... They can't see me as a ally ... so what does it matter if I become their enemy ? KONOHA NEED'S PEACE BROUGHT UPON IT !"

"PEACE IS NOY ACHIEVED THROUGH THE KILLING OF INNOCENT'S NARUTO !"

His shout had shocked Naruto, this was the first time he had been furious at Naruto "I ... I can't believe in any other method ... I have a family here ... Friends who respect me for who I am ... So what If I'm a mercenary ... They care for me ... more than Konoha ever did ... I'm going to restore my clan ..."

"The Uzumaki clan ..."

"Yes ... I want you to help me Jiraiya ! Guide me ... Be my godfather ... love me for who I am ..."

"I will always love you Naruto ... But what you are doing is wrong ... Your real family is your friends and loved ones ..."

"Exactly ... and I have found them here ... I love all my friends in the Hidden leaf ... but I don't remember seeing any of them looking for me"

"Naruto ..."

"I DON'T REMEMBER SEEING ANYBODY LOOKING FOR ME WHILE I LAY IN MY OWN BLOOD AND SHIT ! The Akatsuki found me ... and cared for me ..."

"Your real family ... is Me and Tsunade ... she is the closest thing you have to a relative ... Her Senju bloodline and yours cross far back in the past ... We are all you have ... and we love you Naruto ..."

Nagato stepped forward and walked closer to Naruto, pulling the same scroll from his robe that he showed Orochimaru, he unraveled it and showed it for all to see, The Uzumaki Family tree crosses with the Senju family in various points in history, he gestured Jiraiya to come closer.

"What he says is true Naruto ... Tsunade is distantly related to you ... But you are not alone ... Jiraiya Sensei ... you missed a crucial piece of Evidence ... I am Kushina Uzumaki's long-lost Brother ... Our memory of each other were erased at a young age when she was sent to the Hidden leaf village to become the Nine Tails Jinchuriki ... Naruto and I share more than just clan name"

"No ... That can not be ... You are Kushina's brother ... Nagato ... That mean's you are Naruto's ..."

"Yes ... I am Naruto's uncle ... blood related ... we shared both master and clan ... And now we share blood ... He will never be alone Jiraiya"

"Y...Your...My...Uncle ...My family ... My..." Naruto gasped, his body growing numb at the realization. He began to shiver and breathe heavy as emotions tried to surface past the shock of the truth. His hands raised and quivered as he stepped toward Nagato, seeing him as a whole new person

"Naruto ... come here"

* * *

Nagato pulled Naruto into an embrace and patted his back as the boy shook in both sadness and happiness, his tears wetting Nagato's cloak. Jiraiya smiled, he could not help but smile at this realization, his feelings on the Akatsuki's Ideals were strong and unwavering, but he was happy to know Naruto still had family in the world to hold on to. Had Nagato not been related to Naruto, he would have been less convinced in Nagato's loyalty to Naruto, it was still a curious topic however.

"I thought I was ...A...Alone in this world ... my family killed ...off and ... forgotten"

"I thought the same Naruto ... I always knew you and I were something ... But now I know ..."

Jiraiya coughed "Nagato ... Do you expect me do believe you will keep him safe ? You are hunting down Jinchuriki ... why would he be spared ? You wanted him dead a while ago"

"It's true ... I wanted Naruto dead and used for his Nine Tail's in a ritual that would bring fourth peace ... I would have easily killed him when we found him ... but I sensed something familiar in him ..."

"What about now ... What is he now ? A sacrificial lamb ?"

"Not anymore Jiraiya ... The Akatsuki was not formed by myself ... It was formed by Madara Uchiha"

Jiraiya gasped, A name more ancient than his own, it dated back to the birth of the Hidden leaf and the end to a grand war. Madara Uchiha was the ravenous leader to the Uchiha side of the war, who furiously despised and fought the Senju's

"It is his plan to use the Tailed Beast's ... I once followed his rule ... But after meeting Naruto ... I will achieve peace differently ..."

"What lies ... Madara Uchiha died generations ago ... How could he be alive"

"That is a mystery I know nothing of ... But he is Madara ... I've seen his Sharingan ... And his Genjutsu ..."

"So your going to split from the main branch of Akatsuki ?"

"I will make a true Akatsuki ... Formed on Nobility and Strength ... I will restore the Uzumaki clan with Naruto ... And attain true peace ..."

Jiraiya sighed "This does change a lot ... what were you doing here with Orochimaru ?"

"I needed medical care ... And I wish for him to join me ... we bring him Sasuke Uchiha ... and he helps us build the Akatsuki into its true form"

"So that's how it is ... And you want Me and Hinata to join your ranks ... No ?"

"Yes ... Join us and bring forth the peace you have written about for years ..."

"The answer is obvious ... NO ... We can't walk in the darkness of Hatred ... No matter who we love lies in it"

"So be it ... The offer will always remain Sensei ..."

* * *

Outside the Orochimaru's hideout, stood Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Asuma, Kakashi and Anko accompanied by two of Danzo's best Anbu Black Ops leaders known as Torune and Fu. Kakashi was curious as to why these two were attending the assault, but he was positive their intentions would become clear in due time. On the Hokage's orders, Large Teams of Leaf Shinobi would be deployed into known Akatsuki lands and would use their Sensory Ninja to find the Akatsuki hideout, Neji, being their sensory Ninja. Found a large growth of Chakra coming from inside the cave, which turned out to be an entrance into a large facility

Kakashi spoke low to Asuma, hoping to not get the Two foundation Ninja's attention "Asuma ... Why would Danzo appoint them as escorts for our mission ... It's not common for Root ninja to become involved in our missions ... something is fishy here"

"I agree ... Our force right now is powerful ... they are not exactly needed in our assault ... seems like overkill"

Neji joined the conversation "I also agree ... but the Chakra I'm picking up in there ... It's beyond counting ... We will have to be careful ... or call for backup if need be"

The rest of the group caught up and gathered outside the cave. Torune and Fu standing at the back, as if they were on their own mission. Anko tapped Kakashi's shoulder, signalling him to begin with the debriefing.

"Alright ... We know The Akatsuki are inside ... The Chakra emitting from the cave is too powerful to be an ordinary Shinobi ... Our mission was to find the Akatsuki and kill them ... no exceptions. If any of you feel you aren't as adept at killing another Human ... remember what happened to Ebisu ... We can't let them continue on like this ... we move as a team and we work efficiently ... remember ... No mercy unless they surrender ... but even then ... suspect a trap"

He signaled for them all to enter, a bloodbath was about to begin and true Hatred would be decided.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Jeez that's a long one hahahaah**

**I made it longer seeing how I was busy with other stuff :)**

**It's coming togather ... but now the real questions !**

***how Will hinata and Naruto end up togather ?**

***Will she join the Akatsuki ?**

***What about Jiraiya ?**

***What is Fu's and Torune's true intentions ...**

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

**REVIEW ME !**

**Love you guys !**

**-PHILLIP**


	13. Chapter 13: The Innocent Hate

**Chapter 13: The Innocent Hate**

Hinata stood behind Jiraiya, she felt as if she ripped her own heart out, she had wanted to be with Naruto ever since he saved her from bullies long ago. But it was true, Naruto had true hate towards the village, not towards his friends and Ex-Sensei's but still strong enough to want its destruction. She loved him despite his hatred, she knew if she joined the Akatsuki she would never understand how he feels and would only get in his way. If only she were a hateful person she would be in his arms yet again. Nagato being Naruto's uncle was a massive shock as well, as if too much stress was coming from this small gathering. She could feel everyone's Chakra.

'They are all so strong ... I can sense ... Wait ...'

Hinata sensed a newer Chakra, was it this Zetsu they were talking about ? No, as if grew closer it became more and more familiar as if it were a memory rising to the top of one's subconscious, it's Chakra felt almost, related to her own. It was moving this way, she began to sense other Chakra closing in as well, Her Byakugan allows her to be the first to know of someone's presence, the others would know soon enough. The familiar Chakra flared again, she realized at once, The Chakra was of a Hyuga

'Nii-San ... NEJI !'

Neji was inside the Hideout and closing in on their positions and fast, along with others, she could sense the Chakra of Shikamaru and Asuma. She had to warn everyone, it was about to turn into a bloodbath and quick

But Nagato beat her too it "We are not alone ... GET READY HERE THEY COME !"

"Enemy Spies ?!" Called Konan

"Yes ... Leaf Shinobi ... Naruto, get behind me ... Everyone gets behind me !"

The invader's were on the other side of the steel plated door, Hinata, Itachi and Nagato could sense a flow of Chakra rush through a small sheet of paper. Itachi cupped his hand's to his motuhs and shouted

"PAPER BOMB !"

The door erupted in chaos and flames, The paper bomb blew the door off it's hinges and sent it flying across the room as a solid force of metal fury. The breached door flew across the room and was close to colliding with Nagato and the group, meaning to crush them and break every bone in their bodies like twigs, Nagato had other plans however

"SHINRA TENSEI !"

A gust of forceful wind slammed from Nagato's hand and sent a howling barrage of pure wind Chakra into the door, stopping it right in its tracks and sending it back at the invaders like a shuriken. The invaders pressed against the hallway and let it pass them like a mad bull. clouds of dust masked the spies from view and masked the Akatsuki from the spies view. Faint sillhouettes began to emerge from the dust cloud, no weapons drawn or fist's raised, they wanted to Negotiate

"I did not know the Hidden Leaf Negotiated with their Enemies"

"We will offer you a peaceful way out ... unless you wish to die ..." Naruto was shocked silent, that voice was all too familiar

'Could it be ...'

Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Shikamaru, Neji and two Anbu agents emerged from the smoke, their faces hard with caution and their gear prepped for a possibly battle, they all stopped and stood still, some of them rubbing their eyes or turning their backs and turning back again. Naruto stood next ot Nagato, his Akatsuki cloak beaming in the hazy dust filled room

"Guy's ..."

"N...Naruto ...No...NO IT CANT BE ..."

"NARUTO !"

"Oh my god ... Hinata !"

"Kakashi are you okay ..."

"N...N...Naruto ..."

* * *

The room went silent, the Akatsuki members were cautious but knew a fight would not occur while this reunion was in place, far from it. Kakashi gripped his chest and looked as if he were going to fall. Anko and Asuma stabilized him and held him to his feet, his whole world was crashing down again, not only Naruto was present, Hinata and Jiraiya stood, but not as if they were fighting the Akatsuki. Almost as If they were all working together, The possibility rocked them all to the core, who were they to trust ? Neji looked at Hinata in utter shock, to see such a kind soul as Hinata with the Akatsuki broke him in two, but he loved her more than he loved himself, so if it came to protecting her, he would take the risk, he knew she would never join.

"NARUTO ! HOW ... HOW ARE YOU ALIVE ... WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU ... Why ... are you with them"

Naruto stepped forward "How is Sasuke, Sensei ? ... you seemed more concerned about him then you did me ... but hey ! you have always cherished your prized student more than that stupid Demon fox right hahaha ..."

"That's ... not true ... why would a good ninja like you stoop to their level !"

"Oh let me see ... YOU ALL WANTED ME DEAD !"

"No ... No we all loved..."

"BULLSHIT ... YOU ALL LOVED SASUKE AND YOU THREW ME OUT LIKE TRASH ... I LAY THERE SENSEI .. I LAY THERE FOR THREE DAY'S IN A POOL OF MY OWN BLOOD, UNABLE TO MOVE ! WHO THE FUCK CAME FOR ME THEN ?"

"We looked everywhere ... Tsunade appointed Anbu Black op's to search for you ... we searched everywhere"

"no one came ... No Anbu ... No Friends ... No one cared that I was dead ... just another pesky Jinchuriki out-of-the-way huh ...well you had your wish ... The Akatsuki found me ... they cared for me ... they love me ... MORE THEN KONOHA EVER DID ! I WILL BURN IT ALL DOWN !"

Hinata's tears began to fall yet again 'Naruto is in so much pain he does not even know it ...'

"Naruto ... please ... you can't judge the village on a few horrible villagers who no nothing better ... please ... end this now"

"You just don't get it do you ... We were all bring played ... This whole god damned Shinobi system is used for Power and hatred ... Konoha is poisoned with its Hubris ... They care for no one but themselves ... I've spent days here in the Hidden Rain ... LOOK AT THE DAMNED PEOPLE ... LOOK AT WHAT POWER HAS DONE TO THESE PEOPLE !"

"What is there for you here that Konoha has not already provided you with ..."

"Family ... Nagato is my uncle and a fellow member of my clan ... which was destroyed due to the Hubris of villages and their power lust ... He is the last of my family ... he saved me from my sadness ... all you people do is pile more and more up ... no better than Sasuke ..."

"Naruto ... Sasuke made a terrible mistake leaving th village ... but he saw his wrongs and returned ... can't you do the same ..."

"He is lying to you all ... using you ... He turned my life upside down ... ALL I DID WAS WAIT AND LOOK FOR HIM ... ALL I WANTED WAS TO BRING HIM BACK AND LIVE HAPPY, BUT HE WENT AND STABBED ME IN THE GOD DAMNED BACK ... he deserves no less"

* * *

Neji stepped forward and pulled Hinata into a strong embrace, it was the kind of hug only a relative could achieve, calming her at once and making her feel safe again. He checked to see if she was injured and was satisfied to see she was untouched, Neji was uncertain about her mind however, this whole situation had done things to his own mind to be honest.

"Are you okay Hinata ... I've been so worried ..."

"Yes ... I was lucky to find Jiraiya Sensei ... And Naruto ..."

"I'm glad ... Don't worry ... Your father and I had a long conversation ... he is not mad ... him and Hanabi are just worried ... that's all"

"He won't be pleased to know Naruto is apart of the Akatsuki ..."

"So it's true ... Why Hinata ... Why would he join them"

"Because ... of the pain Sakura and Sasuke dealt him ... Because we left him to die for 3 days ... he was about to die when the Akatsuki found him ... I guess he felt in debt to them ... It's horrible ... he walks a path of Hatred ... like Sasuke once did"

"What are you going to do ... The village wants you back ... or you will be considered a criminal"

"I'm not going back ... if father wants to see me, then we can organize a place to meet"

"What ! Why"

"I cant go back to that village because of the horrible things those people have done ... but I cant stay with Naruto because he walks in hatred ... I belong no where ...I might live with the Hyuga branch in Suna ... But I'm not sure ...As long as sasuke and Sakura remain in the village, i have no reason to return"

"please I'm begging you ... we .."

"That's enough Neji ... I wont talk any further about it ... my path is outside the village"

* * *

At the back of the room, the two Anbu members stood away from the commotion, speaking in low voices and looking over briefing notes. Danzo Shimura had debriefed them on their mission objectives, which were completely different from the main majority of Ninja's on the mission. Fu and Torune, being Danzo's right and Left hand men, had the role of reporting and investigating the relationship between the two rouge ninja's, Jiraiya and Hinata with the Ninja's searching for them, Danzo's orders were very clear and strict, they recalled their briefing 12 hours prior

* * *

**12 hours ago**

* * *

Danzo nodded "You will be attached to a main Shinobi unit ... lead by Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi, your mission will not be their mission"

Fu and Torune were confused "Sir ?"

"Your mission is too evaluate and take action on those who are ... too close to the two rouge Ninja who left the village recently"

"Sannin Jiraiya and Hinata Hyuga ?"

"Correct... they had many friends in the village ... we must question their loyalty"

"What exactly is our mission ?"

"arrest or Silence those who choose to alliance themselves with these criminals ... no matter who they are"

"What of the Hokage ? What is her opinion ..."

"Tsunade must realize ... as Hokage she must not hold any personal feelings ... IF she fails to do so then other people would make a better Hokage ... Like myself for example ... she know's nothing of this and will not know about it ... Am I clear ?"

"Yes Lord Danzo"

"Good ... Arrest or kill who you need too ... your jurisdiction is higher than the Hokage's herself !"

* * *

**Present Time**

* * *

"What does it look like Fu ? anyone in suspect ?"

"Hard to say ... Kakashi is the Sensei of Naruto ... Neji is the cousin of Hinata ... All of them espicially Naruto and Kakashi share a bond with Jiraiya ... It seems those two rouges are working with the Akatsuki ..."

"Shall we move in for the kill ... or wait ?"

"Arrest the two Rouge Ninja's ... Then kill Naruto and the Akatsuki, Okay Torune ?"

"Let's go ..."

* * *

Kakashi and Asuma were deep in conversation, deciding on how to act, Naruto needed to be brought back to the village alive when suddenly, Fu and Torune pushed in front of everyone and drew their weapons, this provoked the Akatsuki who in turn drew their own weapons. Fu and Torune looked dead serious on their intents

"Hinata Hyuga and Jiraiya The gallant ... Get on your knees ... you are too be arrested for aiding the enemy ... you will spend the rest of your life in the Anbu detention facility ..."

"WHAT !"

"Naruto Uzumaki ... give up right now and we will make your execution more humane ... You are coming back with us ... dead or alive"

Everyone was in shock, it was apparent that the Leaf Shinobi had no knowledge of the Foundation's purpose on the mission, it was all to obvious now. To keep order and kill Naruto.

Kakashi and Neji moved forward, Kakashi finally realising their true intent "Now hang on a minute here ... Hinata and Jiraiya are to be brought back to the village yes ... but not as arrested criminals ... And Naruto is to be brought back as well ... No one needs to die here ..."

Fu looked shocked at Kakashi "Does that apply to the other Akatsuki members ? Hmmm ?"

"Of course it doesn't ... I mean ...they are criminals yes"

"Step back Kakashi ... your loyalty is uncertain at this moment ... in fact ... all of you have questionable loyalty ... We will take over from here"

Neji stepped in front of Hinata, shielding her from their stares "Hinata will not be arrested ... I wont let you"

"Step aside Neji ... That's an order ..."

Jiraiya was becoming angry "This is why we left ... Konoha is lead by power hungry elders who seem to have more power than the Hokage herself ... Danzo is a god damned coward ...He always was"

"Choose your words wisely about our master ..."

Neji drew his Kunai "We take our orders from the Hokage ... I will not let you take Hinata ..."

"Last warning Neji ... Move aside"

"Hinata ... Get out of here..."

A lightning flash of glimmering metal shined through the air, It was the blade of Torune. The Wakazashi Katana shone silver in the torchlight, it shimmed through the air, cutting particles in half with it's dexterous sharp edge. Neji's eyes grew wide and he tried to yell for Hinata to run, but his voice was incapable of sounding, He rocked backwards and his headband fell off his forehead, revealing the second branch curse mark. In a spray of blood, Neji's throat was adorned with a thin but deep slice mark, spilling blood like leak it a boat. With his throat cut, Neji toppled to the floor and faced the roof. Torune knelt beside him and clicked his Katana back into it's sheath with a metallic click. The click was the only sound in the room, everything was quiet, it would not remain that way

"NEJI NII-SAN !" Hinata's scream pierced the silence as she ran to her dying cousins side, his blood staining his always white robes a dark scarlet, He gazed up at her, his mark fading.

"NEEEEEJIII !" Naruto likewise screamed his dismay, running to Neji's side he clasped his hand. Tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Akatsuki or not, Neji was his friend. he called out to Neji, trying to keep him awake.

"Come on Neji ... HOLD ON !"

Asuma, Kakashi and Jiraiya leaped into action and struck out at the Anbu members, Jiraiya taking on Torune while Kakashi and Asuma took on Fu. their attacks fierce and filled with sudden rage. They had been betrayed and had lost a yonug student and a friend because of it. Kakashi swore to make someone pay for this

"GOD DAMN TRAITOR !"

"YOU LEAF NINJA ARE THE TRUE BETRAYERS ... US ANBU HAVE TO KEEP YOU IN LINE ... AWAY FROM YOUR WEAK EMOTIONS !"

Kunai clashed with sword as they parlayed and lunged at each other, one fighting for revenge while the other fought for his masters success. Nagato, Itachi and Konan stepped back, not wanting to partake in the fight. Nagato felt it was a leaf issue and was of no concern to them, as soon as Naruto get's involved, the they too will be involved.

Anko ran to Hinata and Naruto and began preforming Basic medical Ninjutsu on Neji's neck wound, which was still spurting blood. She knew it was too late for the boy, he would need a blood transfusion and she did not have the equipment needed. She could see Orochimaru across the room, grinning at her failed attempts to keep this boy alive, she wanted to slash out his face. she began to yell

"HOLD ON NEJI ... WE WILL GET YOU BACK TO NORMAL !"

Naruto whispered to Anko "Sensei ..."

"WHAT ?! KEEP YOUR HANDS ON HIS WOUND ... HOLD IT TIGHT"

"Sensei"

"HOLD ON NEJI ... ALMOST THERE"

"SENSEI !"

"WHAT IS IT ! I CAN'T LOSE FOCUS ON HIS WOUND !"

"Th...There's...No need ... He's ...He's dead"

* * *

Hinata's eyes widened, she activated her Byakugan and went still

"Hinata ..."'

"NO...no no no NO NOOO GOD DAMN IT NEJI GET UP !"

"Hinata I'm sorry ..."

"NOOOO NOOOOOOO ! FUCK YOU ARE LYING ! HE CANT BE ... Be...Be dead ..." Her voice trailed off as shock to ahold of her, it pulled her down into darkness and she froze, not responding to Naruto's yells or the fighting going surrounding her. She could hear nothing but a faint clock ticking away in the background of it all, her world silent like midnight she froze into place. Her mind and body not accepting Neji's death. But his blood begged to differ

His eyes were shut but his smile remained. His curse mark completely gone, Naruto's tears stained his robes, Begging Hinata to look at him to show him she is okay, but of course he knew otherwise. Hinata's eyes stun with burning tears, her eyebrows furrowed as she slowly raised her head. Gazing at Torune who had killed her cousin. she got to her feet, drawing her Kunai as she rose. Hatred had engulfed her.

* * *

Torune and Jiraiya were locked in a Kunai press, both their Kunai's gritting together as they tried to force each other into submission. Torune was a master at Acrobatics whilst Jiraiya was a master at deception and technique. Torune gritted his teeth as he pressed harder, their blades tight together. Jiraiya headbutted Torune when he was in range, this sent the Anbu member stumbling backwards, he landed on his back and was met facing the lunging front of Jiraiya's Kunai. He rolled to one side, letting jiraiya stick his Kunai in the ground, pinning it there. he spun his leg around and kicked Jiraiya's feet out from under him. He rose to his feet and drew another Kunai

He meant to give Jiraiya his last words before slashing out his life

"So Jiraiya ... Is this how your legacy will end ? At the feet of the Akatsuki .. who you picked over your own village ... Don't worry ... You will see Naruto soon enough ... when you both go to hell !"

He raised his Kunai up and swung it down, he stopped mid lunge and gagged. Stumbling back he coughed up blood. A loud cracking of bones sounded as a Kunai pierced through his chest, blood raining from the impalement. Hinata whispered into his ear, pushing the Kunai even deeper into his back

"that id for Neji ... You mother fucker ... I wont be finished with just you ... The whole foundation will answer for this"

"You ...L...Little bitch ... The foundation are already on their way here hahahaa.."

Hinata twisted her blade and swiped to the side, out of his body, spilling more blood and guts onto the floor. Normally Hinata would be disgusted or sick by the sight, she took it as a job well done. Hatred had her by the throat and she gave in, enjoying it's power. She had a reason to fight, the murder of her family member cannot be forgotten and buried for the sake of having no Hatred in the world, she now understood why Sasuke and Naruto had indulged in such power.

Kakashi and Asuma finished off Fu with a slice to the head, his body twitched and flailed about as the nerves went into Chaos. Danzo's two men were defeated.

"More Anbu are coming ... what do we do Kakashi ?"

Nagato raised his voice "You Leaf Shinobi should leave ... If you get out of the Area fast enough, they will suspect you are still looknig for Naruto and have no knowledge of what went down today ... Go ... No doubt we will meet again ... as friends or ally I have no idea ..."

"I hate to say it ... But he is right Kakashi ..."

"Hinata ... What do you want done with Neji ?"

"He was killed by Leaf ninja ... I dont want him going back ... Even if his Byakugan is useless ... I WILL BURY HIM !"

"Hinata ... please ... The Foundation is run separate from us Leaf Shinobi ... Please dont blame Konoha for their savage acts"

"DANZO IS A GOD DAMN VILLAGE ELDER, KAKASHI ! HOW CAN I IGNORE IT ..."

"Hinata ..."

"JUST GO ! ... we will hold them off"

Nagato pointed at Neji "Orochimaru ... Take Neji's body to the medical bay ... prepare a coffin if need be ..."

"Certainly ..."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder "Consider what I said Naruto ... we will always accept you"

"I know you will ... But the village wont ... goodbye Kakashi Sensei"

Anko lead Kakashi away, Shikamaru following short behind, tears streaming down his face as he experienced his friends death, which no teenager should even experience. Asuma, knowing the feeling oh to well, Grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder and limped them both out of the cave, Nagato sealing the entrance behind them by bringing down tons of stone.

* * *

They all stood quiet, The puddle of blood left by Neji's corpse had yet to be cleaned. Anbu reinforcements were on their way and would arrive in a matter of minutes. Hinata knelt next to the pool of blood, still crying, still filled with hate. Naruto walked over to her and picked her up, hold her against him, not in love or affection, but because it was what she needed most right now. Her body shivered with every breath, she turned to him and planted her face against his cloak, her muffled cries vibrating through his body as if she were a extension of himself.

"Hinata ... please ... stay with me a little longer ... Both you and Jiraiya can travel with us okay ?"

"I...I...I don't know anymore ... The village ... Why would they do such a thing ..."

Jiraiya sat up and walked over to Naruto "I think we should all get out of here yes ... but I will never join the Akatsuki ..."

Nagato stepped forward also "I don't believe that is who we are anymore Jiraiya ... we are no longer that Akatsuki ... We can be new and pure, will you not join us then ?"

"You cant teach a old dog new tricks ... none of you will change your killing ways ... I will not join you ...But I will make the trip out of this place with you people ... Then we part ways ... I'm sick of these villages and their pride ... I'm going back to Myoboku or somewhere further ... this is all a mess"

"Sorry to hear it ...I was hoping you would help us Establish our new clan"

"You mean the New Akatsuki ?"

"No ... I mean the Uzumaki clan ... We shall all be the first generation of our clan's rebirth, Naruto will be it's Kage"

"I will be Hokage ?"

"No ... you will become ... The Uzukage"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Great chapter ? I thought so**

**RIP NEJI HYUGA :(**

**his death was needed ... trust me**

**Review review review !**

**Love ya**

**-Phillip**


	14. Chapter 14: The Disciples Agony

**Chapter 14: The Disciples Agony**

"The Uzukage ? never heard of that kind of Kage before ... I thought there were only five ?"

"There was 6 ... But back in the Shinobi war ... Our village, Uzushiogakure... home of the Uzumaki clan was destroyed ... all our people slaughtered and forced to flee their homes ... scattered all over the globe"

"Who would do such an attack ?"

"We are Uncertain ... most of the survivors were just children at the time ... who ever attacked the village left no trace ...You and I are the last of our bloodline ... We are the next in line for the Uzukage position ... I want that to be you ... I know you had dreamed of being Hokage but ..."

"It's okay ... This is far greater ... To restore my clan and rule my people and lead them into a new age is far better than being the leader of Konoha ..."

"Fear not Naruto ... Our village and Konoha had a very strong tie ... blood relation it seemed. We will have someone we trsut run Konoha while you rule Uzushiogakure ... "

"We are going to reestablish Konoha ? "

"Of course ... We mean for peace ... not destruction"

Jiraiya snickered "You will only find destruction ..."

"Say what you will Jiraiya ... Naruto will become a great Kage ... support my nephew a bit more why dont you ?"

"...I'm sorry Naruto ... If you choose this path I wont stop you ... At least you are not apart of the Main Akatsuki ... You do serve a purpose now ... Bringing back the Uzumaki clan is a great task ... Although I can't join your force ... I would happily die for you ..."

Naruto smiled "Thanks Pervy-Sage ... Nagato may be my uncle ... but you have always been a fathe..."

The roof exploded downward, raining stone, shrapnel and wood down upon the main floor. Nagato pushed Konan and Naruto out of the way and pushed used his Chakra to push him backwards before ton's of stone came crashing down where they all once stood. The roof filled with dust and smoke from the large hole blown into the roof. four rope darts struck down at the floor, embedding themselves in the concrete. As the rope tightened, multple figures began rappelling down the rope, Their uniform easily Identified them, The Anbu Black Ops had arrived.

"Anbu ! Get ready !"

Four of them hit the ground in a crouch, Kunai drawn, they weren't here to ask questions it seemed. The first one lunged at Jiraiya, forcing him to repel off attacks and fight back. Jiraiya never wanted to fight his own allies, but if they meant to take Naruto's life, he would happily fight off hell itself for this boy. two Anbu dashed across the room at Nagato, who in-turn, used his Universal pull to force them into a nearby steel poll, sticking outward from the debris, the result was instant impalement. More and more Anbu dropped down from the roof until every Akatsuki, ex-leaf or Uzumaki member had two opponents to spar with.

Hinata warned two of them "Please ... we have no Intentions of fighting you ... I am the Daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan"

"We know exactly who you are traitor ... Our orders were to kill all traitors ... Looks like Neji was no better than you Akatsuki Scum"

Razor hot rage burrowed into Hinata's mind, she would tolerate insults on her, physical and emotional pain and even the lose of her life, but she would never tolerate anyone to speak poorly of her family and friends, especially after Neji's recent death. Her tears were still wet and n-controlled since it had happened, when one of Danzo's ... No, when one of the Leafs Anbu had slit Neji's throat. Her fist's tightened as her hatred took over yet again, like an epiphany it dawned on her, ever since the Leaf threw out Naruto and left him for dead, she grew hateful toward her once proud village, now i was clear. Hinata Hyuga hated the village with a burning intensity that could only rival that of Naruto's.

She drew her Kunai and lunged towards the First Anbu, her hatred was pure and was not influenced by the least by her love for Naruto or his pain, what she felt was personal, she would achieve her revenge alongside Naruto, not behind him. She thrust her Kunai Deep into the man's neck and jerked it to a side, opening up his Jugular like a water valve, ducking from the spray she dropped down to the ground and slashed at the calve muscle of another Anbu agent he dropped to the ground it a scream of Agony, she silenced his cries when hey Kunai plunged through the eye socket of his mask, shattering both Bone and mask in a cloud of red mist comprised of bone and brain fluid.

"That's for Neji ... You fucker"

Across the carnage, Konan was in a close quarters fight with two Agents, her attackers desperately trying to impale her, when they succeed she only laughed, her body breaking into small sheets of paper until they were nothing a pile of office stationary it seemed. Her paper clone had served it's purpose, appearing behind them she in return, impaled them both with dual Kunai, Her attackers dropping to the floor and remaining still forever more. A group of three charged her from across the room, smiling she turned to the pile of paper left by her clone, she raise her hand and the paper seemed to follow until they were floating directly in front of her. rotating on to the side so that the edge was facing Konan, she cast her hand aside and the sheet's of paper hardened like steel and flew through the air, burying deep into the charging Anbu and knocking them down colder than a Land of Iron winter season.

"Nagato ! They keep coming ... We got to seal that hole !"

Orochimaru was using his snaked to crushed the bones of four different Anbu when he called over "A blast would only bring the rest of the roof down .. We have no choice but to retreat ... Some of these Anbu are using shadow clone ... I've killed about 20 real men ... Konoha is throwing everything at us ... we have to retreat ... I can't keep this up without my own Jutsu capabilities"

"Orochimaru is right ... EVERYONE ! Make your way to the hallway !"

* * *

Sakura knocked on the hard wood doors

"Come on IN Sakura ..."

"Yes Sensei ..."

Tsunade was at her desk, Shizune dishing out even more Paper work for Tsunade to slave away at. At least Tsuande's Jutsu keeps her from aging from work strain like most adults seem to go through. She looked up at Sakura and smiled.

"What can I help you with ?"

"Tsunade ... where is everyone ... even Kakashi Sensei is gone ..."

"I'm not going to lie to my student ... I sent them on a mission to find Jiraiya and Hinata and also eliminate all Akatsuki threats"

"no one seems to be telling me ... why did the two leave ? why would they cast off bonds with Konoha ?"

'dare I tell her the whole truth ?'

"do you know why ?"

"they weren't satisfied with the lack of investigation into Naruto's death"

"what ! ... you say death ... as if you too are un-sure of the causes ..."

"I...I'm starting to ... doubt reality at the moment, Sakura"

"So you think he ran off on his own accord ... but was not the one to take his life ?"

"I'm starting to believe so yes ... the reason why Hinata and Jiraiya left ... they knew he would not die so easily ... we all gave up on him afterall"

"Hinata never said goodbye ... Is she angry at me or something ?"

"Yes ... she hates your very existence Sakura ... I'm sorry you had to find out"

"What ... she hates me ..."

"And Sasuke too ... she blames the two of you for Naruto's death ... She felt Sasuke deserved to be exiled or kept in Jail ... She even saw Sasuke and you kiss a week after Naruto's death ... It drove her to boiling point, for Hinata to be consumed by rage ... It must have been bad Sakura ..."

"She can't blame Sasuke ! he was the one who got attacked ... how can she blame us"

"If we had believed Naruto's side of the story ... and actually thought ... Wouldn't they both be alive now ?"

"What are you trying to say here ..."

"Nothing, I'm Neutral in this conflict between friends ... But we all took Sasuke's side because he was hurt ... Or was acting hurt"

"He would never ... He had a wound .. I HEALED IT MYSELF FOR GOD SAKES !"

"Let me tell you something, Sakura. Years ago during the Third Great Ninja War, when I was teamed up with Jiraiya and Orochimaru as the Three Sannin of the Leaf. We led a small platoon of 7 Ninja into one of the Hidden Mist's outer villages, we found nothing but devastation and destruction, our forces had really weakened the Hidden Mist, our job was to retrieve files from one of their outpost regarding their defenses in the Main city. We found a woman, on the street begging us to save here, he stomach had been severily slashed open and the blood had got to me"

"You hated the sight of blood right ?"

"Exactly ... We felt sorry for her and helped her up and took her back to our base camp for healing, Shinobi should never give in to personal feelings. As soon as she was healed she pulled a Hidden Mist Shinobi headband from her pack, she began to laugh crazily ... She killed 6 of our men before we took her down ... It was a trap, she had harmed herself to seek our pity and gain our trust ... only to slut our throats"

"You mean to say that ..."

"I mean to suspect ... Sasuke could very well be sorry for what he did and is living normally now ... or he is lying to us all"

"GOD DAMMIT, YOU JUST WANT HIM DEAD DONT YOU ! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT !"

"I WANT TO SEE NARUTO OKAY !" Tears spilled down her face, as the Hokage's spirit broke yet Again.

"Tsunade ..."

"I WANT TO SEE HIS GRINNING FACE AND HIS COCKY ATTITUDE ! I WANT TO SEE HIM TAKE MY PLACE AND BECOME HOKAGE AND BY GOD I WANT TO SEE HIM, THE CLOSEST THING I HAVE TO FAMILY ! The one person who can change this world ... Gave his life for Sasuke ... He always cared about others more than himself ... HE ALWAYS MADE JOKES AND PLAYED CLASS CLOWN FOR ATTENTION ! ... All he wanted was Acknowledgment and love to combat the loneliness he has bared with him since his birth ..."

"I'm sorry ... I thought you had already ..."

"Mourned my loss ? Forgotten his face ? No ... I will never forget ... I can't be this Hokage for much longer ... I would rather die for the ones I love than die as the last of my family ... I am basically the last Senju ... he is the last Uzumaki ... Both related by distant blood ... Shouldn't I be more loyal to him than an Uchiha ... My families ancient Enemy ... No ... We made a peace treaty ... It's wrong for me to call them my enemy"

"Will you step down ?"

"No ... not yet ...but I cant handle it anymore ..."

* * *

Kakashi sprinted through the gates of the leaf village, his eyes burning with tears that would not come, he had cried himself out days before. Anko and the rest were hot on his heels, The Hokage's office was straight ahead, he could sense Both Sakura's and Tsunade's Chakra from inside

'Good ... they both need to hear this'

He leaped to the rooftops to speed up his approach, there was no need for formalities, he aimed form the Hokage's balcony and leaped. Planningo ut in his head, he decided the right words to say, the topic was not exactly an easy one to describe, even if he had practiced all day, it would no doubt re-open old wounds. He stepped through the window, the others following behind him. Sakura and Tsunade turned in surprise

"Your back ... What's happened !"

Kakashi's rage finally boiled over "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED ? ILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED ! WE WERE BETRAYED ... BY THE ANBU YOU HIRED"

"I never hired them ... Danzo ..."

"AND WHO DOES DANZO SERVE ? THE HOKAGE ... THATS RIGHT ..."

"Danzo has his own agenda ... what is the problem ..."

"PROBLEM !? I JUST WATCH MY COMRADE GET SLAUGHTERED ! GOD DAMNED MURDER !"

"WHAT ! WHO !"

"I WATCHED THE THROAT OF NEJI CUT OPEN ... BY A GOD DAMNED KONOHA BLADE"

"What ... Neji ...No ...no no no !"

"Yes ... And that's not all ... Hinata watched it ... We all watched it ... Me, Jiriaiya, Hinata, The Akatsuki ... And Naruto ..."

"WHAT !"

"NARUTO !"

"He is alive ... yes"

* * *

The Anbu force kept on coming, the Akatsuki and Ex-Konoha Ninja had no idea if they were all Shadow clones or ordinary agents, they all died the same however, be it in a mist of blood or in a mist of smoke. Despite there heavey loses it was clear that Danzo was throwing everything he could at the Akatsuki, a few Anbu were hired Mercenaries and Assassins only disused as Konoha Shinobi. Showers of Kunai flew towards the group, Nagato had been using his Wind chakra abilities ever since the fight began to repel off the oncoming projectiles, this had weakened his defense however. A stray shiruken sliced across his leg and brought him to his knees in a grunt of pain.

"Nagato !"

"I'm fine ... Push back to the doorway ... We can seal the hallways with small explosives !"

"Itachi, Naruto, Hinata, Orochimaru and Konan were making their way towards the hallway, not daring to turn their backs on the wave of Anbu, pushing to finish the job. Nagato limped back to the hallways and pressed up against the wall, breathing heavily

"I have almost exhausted my chakra ... If only I had more time after my Surgery I would not be so tired ... Itachi ... Orochumaru ... how long will it take to set up the Paper bombs and how long will it take to activate them al in Sync ?"

Itachi shok his head "Easily 10 minutes ... Time we don't have ... We would need to hold them off for too long ..."

"I see ... we cant retreat ... they would easily kill us ... looks like we make our stand here untl th paper bombs are set ..."

Jiraiya stepped outside the hallway and turned to them. His eyes in particular, gazing at Naruto with the love of a Father.

"Naruto ... Fufill your dream ... Became what ever Kage you like ... I'm proud of you and I know your Parents think the same ... Farewell"

He turned and kicked the support beam, raining down Debris from the roof. Anbu began their charge. His back turned to them, he mustered up all his strength into each fist blow. each impact cracked the beam and rianed down more debris until the roof sagged down ready to fall.

"Pervy-Sage ! What are you doing !"

Orochimaru spoke coldly "It can only be done from outside the hallway ... It's a main support to the whole roof so therefore it was built with protective seals to avoid explosive damage or fire damage ... There only way is through sheer strength ... Once it falls the whole Main hall roof will cave in ... over 1000 Tons of rock and Earth ..."

"JIRAIYA ! PLEASE COME BACK IN ! WE CAN JUST HOLD THEM OFF !" with dawning realization, Naruto tried to run out of the hallway. Nagato and Orochimaru holding him back

"Naruto stop .. It's his final wish ... Belive me ... I would love to save him ... he's my only friend ... But if I were to forsake his wish I would not be his friends ... or a Sannin for that matter ..."

"Please .. LET ME GET TO HIM !"

Jiraiya lurched forward as a Kunai dug deep into his shoulder, he turned and snapped the neck of the attacker. Realizing his plan, the Anbu Pushed Jiraiya back and stood a defensive formation around the Main support beam in the center of the room, Jiraiya limped forward, a Shuriken sticking into his thigh. He turned to Naruto and called aloud

"Don't worry Naruto ... I will never give up ... That's my Pervy way hahahahaha !" With utter laughter he drew out his hand and melded his Chakra together the blue glow of the Rasengan lit up the darkening room. It's rotating Gyro of pure Chakra howled as it grew in Intensity. He roared towards the Anbu at full pace, His Rasengan stretched in front of him, knocking aside all those who tried to counter his attack. he collided with the group of Anbu positioned around the Beam, the collision exploded in a mixture of blood, debris and pure Chakra. The beam was pulverised and diminished to a mere stump, The roof creaked and roared, ready to give way. All the Anbu Agents began to retreat, many of them many cruahed by the solid concrete falling from the Ceiling.

"HURRY !"

"JIRIAYA-SENSEI !"

Jiraiya only stood still however, blood seeping from his many wounds. He grinned and took a gulp of Sake from his canteen, his features relaxed and he began to weep in both relief and happiness to see his apprentice go so far, he disagreed with his methods of peace, but he loved the boy more than love could possibly achieve. He gazed at his student and adopted child for the last time

"Minato would be proud ... Kushina too ... Your parents love you Naruto ... So do i ..."

The roof caved in, darkening both the room and the life of Jiraiya The Gallant and Pervy-Sage forever more. Naruto just stood there, not moving and not realizing the reality of what had just happened. His world spun like one of his own Rasengan's. He collapsed to his knee's and began to shiver. His shivering was violent and would have been mistaken for a mild Ecliptic fit, had the floor not been covered in growing tears.

"j...Jiraiya ... Jiraiya ... Jiraiya ... J..."

"Naruto ..."

"J...J...Jir...JIRAIYAAAAAAAA !"

"He ... gave his life for us ..."

Konan wiped a tear from her eye and moved over to Itachi for support. Orochimaru had stuck the wall with his fist and walked down the hallways on his own. Hinata could only imagine what Naruto was going through, she herself had just experienced it herself only moments ago with Neji. She wanted to comfort Naruto but she was afraid it would put him into shock, she figure it was best to give him as much space as possible until it finally hits him, right now Naruto was stuck between worlds, not knowing if what happened actually happened

His sorrow and hatred mixed together into one boiling cauldron of pure emotions as his spirit broke.

"Ah...Ah...AHH...AAARaaH...AAAAAAHRAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

His screams built of nothing but emotion and vocal sounds, his screams ripping through the air as his blood boiled and his veins bulged all over his body, sweat poured down his face mixing with hid tears, his head lolled back and revealed sharpening fangs. His screams sounded more primal and beast-like with every passing second. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he froze. His mind breaking into thousands of pieces as he lost consciousness, not even the Kyuubi could recover from such a Emotional shutdown. His body froze as if paralyzed his eyes still pure white like a Byakugan and his face facing the roof like a wolf howling at the moon, his body remained like a statue.

"NARUTO !"

"His spirit has broken ! His whole mind and sanity has just failed ... He's beyond shock ... The shock and sorrow has paralyzed him ... all his muscles are still tensed ... his mind is locked ..."

"What do we do !?"

Orochimaru returned "I will take him to the Medical bay ... Coming ?"

Nagato shook his head, his Rinnegan glowing with fierce anger "No ... I need to speak with everyone"

"You know where to find me ..."

Picking up Naruto, Orochimaru cradled the comatose Ninja as if he were a important artifact instead of an actual human, but they were all glad they had a medical Genius on their side. Orochimaru would be even more loyal now that Naruto and him share the pain of Jiraiya's death, truth be told, they all did. Nagato turned to Itachi, Konan and Hinata, his face more than serious.

"I talked earlier about ... bringing peace ... to the villages ... To the Leaf ..."

"What now ... Will we go back to the main Akatsuki branch ?"

"Our separation is absolute ... our plans have changed however"

"What is our goal now, Nagato ?"

"I watched my mother and father slaughtered by Leaf Shinobi ... I just watched my Master get cut down by Leaf Shinobi ... Hinata watched her cousin have his throat slit by Danzo's captains ... There is nothing I want more ..."

" ..."

"THAN TO WATCH KONOHA AND IT'S PEOPLE BURNT TO GOD ... DAMNED ... ASHES !"

Hinata nodded "Let me join ... Jiraiya may have wished for neutrality ... but not me ... I will avenge Neji"

"KONOHA WILL BURN FOR WHAT THEY DID TO MY MASTER AND MY NEPHEW !"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**When Naruto's mind broke down, I basically had great inspiration from the One Piece Episode when Ace dies and Luffy's mind goes into utter chaos and shatters. That kind of heartbreaking moment when you are literally frozen by the shit that has just happened right in front of you, being the death of a loved one ETC**

**I hated to kill off Neji ... I hated to kill off Jiraiya ... But as many of you have reviewed ... some Characters need to die in order to progress plot. if I kept Jiraiya alive and he jonied the Akatsuki it would be overly un-realistic I suppose ... They needed to die in order to create the hate Konoha deserves Ya know ? :)**

**Please review !**

**Sorry this took me a while to put out etc (School and work :D )**

**Love ya guys**

**-Phillip **


	15. Random Note (For a Certain guest )

Hey guys ^_^

Yes I am working on the next chapter ... but first. I am naturally a angry person ... I tend to get really pissed off. so much it makes the Hatred of the Uchiha look like a simple mood swing hahaha, so i'm going to rant here ...

I get reviews from you guys and it is really great :) it makes my day reading your comments and I really love my fan's ... BUT there are some people ... no ... there is one person who i really want to just ... Rasengan to the face !

He / she is a guest ... so ill name them Guestifer Guesstenstein. Well anyway Guestifer Guesstenstein likes to review every chapter ... except it's not really a review ... all they say is

"SUPERT HISTORY"

seriously ... What the fuck does that even mean ? I know I have foreign readers who like my stories ... People who have english as their second language etc ... BUT SERIOUSLY WTF DOES SUPERT HISTORY EVEN MEAN !?

I have a faint clue on what it means .. such as

Support History: WTF all my history is reasonably accurate ... I think it's spot on if I say so myself ... I may miss-spell something or rush a scene on accident ... but no ... I support it very well ... It's a fanfiction ... if you want pure Naruto history, remove yourself from this entire website and watch naruto on .com or .com or what ever you like

or

Superb history: Ill take it as a great compliment ... but i dont need to hear it every chapter ... seriously quit it.

I usually get about ... 20 reviews per chapter ... but it''s annoying having to open up my reviews just to hear the same douchebag screaming the same crap over and over again ... hey pal, go write your own fanfic and let's see your history ? how about you stop hiding behind the Guest reading account and man up ?

Please ... stop spamming me with the same review that is not really a review to begin with ... also invest in a English dictionary or lessons ... No offence of course

Cheer's

Thanks guys :)


	16. Chapter 16: The Mind's Limbo

**Chapter 16: The Minds Limbo **

Like his heart and emotions, the world was dark. his tears joining the lake of water below. He was knee deep in the dark water's, his body hunched over as if he fell asleep praying to a god that forsake him long ago. His conscious slowly faded into an awake state, he lifted his damp head, which felt like a hundred pounds heavier. The chamber was large, across the room was a large iron barred gate. The Kyuubi chamber had become very familiar over the last few years, sometimes flowing with water, sometimes dry as Suna.

"He's ... gone"

As if needing to hear the words himself to believe it, his body went limp and slumped into the water. His body wretched and writhed in the water as his emotions that shock had bottled up, broke and spread like wild fire. He slammed his fist's down on the ground, creating large splashes and ripples. With each strike of his fist's, he collided with the concrete floor, turning the water around him slightly red with the oozing blood from his cut hand, although he was in his Sub-conscious mind, he could feel every blow as if it were real.

"Dam it ... Dam it ... DAM IT !"

His speech stuttered as he tried to hold onto something that only resembled speech, his sadness contorted into rage and pure anger as his fist's began to crumble the floor beneath him. Each blow raised his voice louder and louder until he was screaming at reality itself. He felt something stir in the chamber and rose to his feet, he needed someone to take his anger out on.

**"Naruto ... This is the hate you need, no ?"**

"Kyuubi ... What the hell do you want ... Cant you see i'm busy ... Leave me to my grief"

**"You have changed over the last few week's ... We used to hate each other .."**

"I DO HATE YOU !"

**"No ... You only hate me because I am the only one here ... Were a Konoha Ninja here you would feel ... Oh so much different. Face it Naruto, you want my power ... you want my will ... you want the vengeance only I can provide. It's only a seal away ..."**

"The day I let you take full control is the day I die ... I'm not dying anytime soon ..."

**"What do you think kept you alive when you had your little cry hmm ? Who do you think truly helped you then ? You are nothing without me ... I kept you alive just so we could finally work together ... The village did not throw you out .. The village threw us both out"**

"You ... You kept me alive ... WHY !? you could have been freed from my body and reincarnated somewhere else !"

**"Because ... I've grown to admire you ... it would only be a matter of day's before I am hunted down and sealed in some other child ... Then I would be trapped yet again"**

"So you want to stay ?"

**"We both share the same goal now dont we ? It's only natural to form alliances with those of common interest ... Isn't that why you joined the Akatsuki ? Nagato being your uncle is but a bonus ..."**

"Kyuubi ... I'm so lost ... I don't know what to do ... I am an emotional wreck right now ... "

**"You have hatred do you not ? I feel it in you Naruto. You are also forgetting ... Both Nagato and that girl have Hatred just as intense .. they will follow you to the underworld if need be ... I can tell the girl loves you ... Call it animal instinct, do you not love her back ?"**

"Hinata ... I love her ... With all my heart I love her ... but she did not want to be with me because of the path I now walk ..."

He recalled her sadness, her refusal to be with him. She loved Naruto more than life itself but she could not walk the path of hatred and dwell in the darkness of vengeance, or so he had thought. he recalled her fit of rage as Neji's throat was cut, her blade freely cut down all Konoha Anbu who stood in her way, without mercy she cut them down only to fulfill her burning hatred. She would walk the path with him now, but she would not follow him like a minion or subordinate, he understood her own vengeance that had to be fulfilled.

**"She's different now ... she cares only for you now ... Go to her ... Our time is done here"**

"Kyuubi ... I don't know what to say .."

**"Kurama ..."**

"huh ?"

**"You can start by using my real name ... Kurama"**

Naruto's world grew lighter as his faded from Kurama's chambers, shocked the tailed beast had a name, he knew a relationship, if not a friendship, had been developed in that small instance. He now had a purpose and the friends to help him complete it. He grew warm as he entered his conscious body and the light of overhead lanterns warmed his face, he regained consciousness, but only Sensed Hinata's Chakra.

* * *

Hinata wiped fresh tears from her eyes, her world was truly a labyrinth of mixed anger and sadness. Neji had been slaughtered by a leaf Anbu, one of the leaf's most loyal soldiers, which means they would only act on the orders of the Hokage or elders. Then she had watched as Jiraiya gave his own life to save them, bringing down thousands of ton's of rock and crush both himself and the remaining Anbu, in a Heroic act to set Naruto's destiny in motion. She gazed down at him, his had clasped in hers. her tears falling harder as she remembered his emotional breakdown, as his spirit and his sanity broke, leaving him paralyzed with shock and sorrow.

He had witnessed so much more sadness in the last few week's, it amazed her to know he still has so much bottled in. Despite all that had happened, she was filled with great love. Her path decided by fate itself, she could walk alongside Naruto and love him as she had always wished, she felt her heart break when she rejected his offer to join him, but now it was different. They had slaughtered Neji in cold blood, killed one of her Beloved Sensei's and brought down her true love to a breaking point, they had accepted Sasuke in with open arms and tossed out Naruto with closed fist's, she remembered Sakura's rejection towards Naruto

"They brought down heaven and raised up a whore" her fist's tightened

Her anger boiled, she saw tear's in the corner of Naruto's eyes and it drove her to the edge. She hated nothing more than Konoha. Naruto mumbled and she looked down, her anger blunting and fading away as he slowly regained Consciousness. Her eye's lighting up like purple diamonds as tears welled up in her eyes, these were tears of happiness however.

"Naruto-Kun ..."

"H...Hinata ... What did I tell you ... Ha ...about using silly titles like that ..."

She ignored his light conversation, she aimed straight for the lip's. Her hair flowing over both of their head's as she pressed her tender lip's against his. she shivered as pure shocks of happiness and enjoyment spilled down her spin and warmed her cheek's as they blushed a faint red. she moaned slightly as her wrapped his arm's around her and pulled her onto the bed on top of him, he could not hold on to her feelings any longer, he pulled back and ran kisses down her tender pale neck, his light stubble tickling her. She unzipped her jacket and threw it down beside the bed, letting the weight of her chest hang free under her fishnet Shinobi vest. She guided his hand's onto her curvature and laughed as the surface underneath her grew unmistakably hard.

His hand's worked like magic, exploring this foreign territory like a scout unit. Her kisses returning to his lip's. Their breathes grew strong and fast as their excitement turned into pure addiction. Hinata pulled back grinning

"I ... I think .. If we kept that up we would not able to stop ... I'm sorry ... but now is definitely not the time"

"I agree hahaha ... Oh god ... So it all really happened huh ... Pervy-sage"

"Naruto ... I'm so sorry ... I'm so sorry !"

"Hinata ... It's fine ... I may have only been out for hours ... But I spent what seemed like day's in the Kyuubi ... I mean Kurama's Chambers ... I think I'm all cried out" ... Hinata ... I'm sorry for not saving Neji ... It's all my fault ... I'm to blame"

"NO ... Konoha is to blame for his death ... Naruto ... I can walk this path with you now ... I have tasted death ... and my fate is already decided, it lie with you ... but I will get my revenge ... with or without you"

"Your revenge is my revenge Hinata ... I love you"

Her warm smile brought him true happiness "I love you Too ... I always have"

"I'm happy ... Where is Nagato and the other's ?"

"They left through a secret passageway ... I told them I would wait here for you to wake up ... They are going back to the Hidden Rain with Orochimaru to deal with issues regarding the Akatsuki organisation as a whole ... It's just you and me right now"

"Get your things ... We are leaving"

"Where ? The Hidden Rain ?"

"Actually no ... There is a nearby Leaf outpost ... I want some god damned answers, Dont you ?"

"Only if I get one of those attractive looking cloaks"

she giggled and ran a hand down her breast's, reminding Naruto of his hardness and starting them off on another make out spree that would only suit the contents of an Icha Icha Paradise Novel.

* * *

"Yes ... He is alive"

"No ... no that can't be ... We could not find any remains what so ever !"

"That's because the Akatsuki saved him first"

"Saved ? you make it sound like he freely let them"

"Why wouldn't he ? He seemed so proud wearing that red cloud ... He has joined the Akatsuki ... He means to kill everyone in the village ... And we are all to blame ... I dont see one person in this office who tried to help him ..."

"He ... He joined the Akatsuki ..." Sakura's lips trembled, the man she had once loved was still alive and wanted her dead.

The door opened and Sasuke stumbled in, his face pale with shock and his hands trembling, he had been listening to the whole conversation. He knew now that Naruto would be coming for him, he felt glad his friend was not dead and he hoped to sway his mind and bring him back to the light like how Naruto had done for him.

"Naruto's alive ... I must see him"

Tsunade shook her head "You can't ... He means to kill you ... and Sakura ... It's going to be hard to believe ... but you two caused him the most pain ... he wont stop until he get's some answers ... He's not the only one"

"What do you mean Tsunade ?"

"Sasuke ... tell us what really happened on that night ... And make sure you tell the god damned truth ... you are a member of our village ... we are not going to abandon you now ... but we deserve the truth don't we ?"

"I told you ..."

"YOU TOLD US A LOAD OF BULLSHIT ... AND NOW LOOK WHAT IS HAPPENING !"

Everyone grew silent, the room was heavy with it. Sasuke considered his options, he had no choice but the truth. What ever would happen to him after would be in their hands, be it life or a early death, his life and love was Sakura was all thanks to Naruto.

"Okay ... Ill tell the truth ..."

Sakura's eyes grew wide "Sasuke ... you ..."

"I lied to protect you all from the truth ... no ... I lied to protect myself"

Tsunade nodded, it was no surprise to her after all "Go on ..."

"I came to Konoha to kill Naruto ... If I kill someone whom I am close with, my Sharingan will evolve into a even more powerful form ... Which I need to kill Itachi and restore my clan ... All I had to do was kill Naruto ... But ... But it never happened ... he never died and I never got my Mangyeko Sharingan ... until now I believed he was dead ... And that my Sharingan was cursed and would not progress ... I mourned Naruto's death for weeks like many of you ... I cried myself to sleep just as much of any of you ... he still haunts me in my dreams ... I never wanted to kill him ... But I have to avenge my clan and kill my brother"

"You ... YOU ARE UN-BELIEVABLE !" Sakura stood and ran out of the room, her tears spilling down her cheek

"Sakura Wait !" Sasuke ran after her, leaving the room yet again quiet.

Kakashi closed the door and stepped forward "What do we do now Tsunade ?"

"I ..."

"Tsunade ?"

" I dont know anymore ... I ... I wish Sasuke had never arrived at this village ... And now you say Jiraiya is also helping Naruto and the Akatsuki ?"

"That's correct ..."

"This changes everything ... Tell me what happened with Neji ..."

"Well ... The Two Anbu Ninja you assigned to the squad took the law into their own hands and tried to arrest Hinata and Jiraiya on charges of treason ... Neji intervened ... So they slit his throat ... Are you happy ? your men crossed the line ..."

"Kakashi ... I never assigned the mean to your squad ... I specifically ordered your squad and your squad along to take the task ..."

"Then why the hell did Neji have to die ... Why would they suddenly just join our squad ?!"

The door swung open yet again. The clunk of a walking stick echoed closer and closer as the figure came into view. Danzo Shimura's bandaged face gleamed in the torchlight of the Hokage office. His face serious as always and his body stern despite it's old age. Once serving under Tobirama, The second Hokage, he then became the leader of The Foundation, where all Anbu Black Ops were trained and ordered.

"Because I ordered them too ..."

"Danzo ... YOU BASTARD !"

"Calm yourself Kakashi ... Old Friend ..."

"My Anbu days are long over ... Shut your god damned mouth !"

"The treachery of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Jiraiya Sensei is to be considered absolute ... Anyone who help's them is considered an accomplice"

Anko screamed aloud "SO DOES THAT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SLIT THE THROAT OF KIDS !"

"Age is no restriction to punishment ... Betrayal is betrayal ... plain and simple"

Asuma pitched in "You are a real sick bastard ..."

"Now ... Kakashi tell me ... How did you and your squadron of Ninja leave the Akatsuki hideout ... without taking down Naruto ? why were my captains slaughtered and not your men ? Why have you returned empty handed ... OH ... How foolish of me ... You let them go"

"I was not ordered to catch Naruto ... I was ordered to convince Hinata and Jiraiya to return to the village"

"Naruto and the others are now members of the Akatsuki are they not ? What is your objectives involving the Akatsuki ?"

"...To capture or kill the Akatsuki members ..."

"I thought so ... Captain Takishi ..."

A Anbu captain emerged from the shadow's followed by twenty masked Anbu agents

"Place Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Anko Mitarashi and Tenten into Custody ... Awaiting life sentence or Death penalty ..."

Tsunade drove her fist into the table "AS HOKAGE I FORBID THIS !"

"Also relieve Lady Tsunade of her roll as Hokage and summon the Daimyo ... I shall succeed her roll"

"YOU CANT DO THIS !"

"Tsunade ... Do you want to know why you never found Naruto's body ? hmmm ?"

"Because we just didn't ... That's all there was too it ..."

"Hahaha Not quite ... You see ... You ordered Anbu to search the woods for Naruto ... I ordered them to ignore your order ... Hell, I shouted them all the Sake they could drink that night ... It went all according to plan"

"You ... YOU MONSTER. ... YOU FUCKING GREEDY BASTARD .. ILL KILL YOU !"

"Captain Takishi ... Take them to the Foundation's Brig ..."

"I WONT REST UNTIL YOUR HEAD HITS THE FLOOR ... YOU GOD DAMNED BASTARD !"

"You took your roll to personally Tsunade ... It has cost this village it's safety and efficiency ... I should have become Hokage instead of Hiruzen"

The Ninja were all forced to the ground, Chakra binding handcuff's clicked around their wrist's and prevented their Ninjutsu from being used. Kakashi fought strongly against the handcuffs, which had yet to be forced onto him. He ripped off the headband that covered his eye and shouted aloud.

"ANKO ! I WILL COME FOR YOU !"

The world around him spiraled out and his body began to tear into the whirlpool he had created, he very seldom used his Kamui, this was a random jump, which could land him anywhere in the Land of Fire, but he knew anywhere would be better than here. his body sucked into the warp and his existence n the Hokage office was erased completely

"TAKISHI ! SEND OUT ALL NOTICE ! KAKASHI HATAKE OF THE SHARINGAN IS A S-CLASS WANTED CRIMINAL ! I WANT HIS GOD DAMNED HEAD !"

* * *

Nagato turned to Konan, Itachi and Orochimaru, they all stood outside the main entrance to the Akatsuki head quarters, which may possibly become a battleground. Nagato could sense everyone's Chakra. The whole Akatsuki was inside and moving around their day to day activities. Nagato took a deep breath and prepared himself for a possible fight

"We go inside ... we declare our intents and we see who will leave with us ... If it comes to a fight then so be it ..."

"I'm ready Nagato ..."

"As Am I ..."

Orochimaru snickered "Well ... I have not seen the gang in quite a while ... but sure ... I'm ready"

They opened the door and entered. They found everyone in the dining hall. Hidan was boasting about his kill too Deidara and collecting bet money off Kakuzu, who looked rather pissed off to be giving up his money so soon. They all turned to the group

Sasori teased "Nagato ... Your body ... well ... It's good to see you actually on your feet ... had no idea you were this tall hahahaha"

"It's good to be in full body once again ..."

Hidan cocked an eyebrow "Holy Fuck ... Is That you Orochimaru ... Damn ... I thought your sick twisted ass had decomposed a long time ago"

"Great to see you too Hidan ..."

Kakuzu went straight to the point "Nagato ... what is he doing ? where have you guys been"

"Is Tobi around ?"

"Uh ... No ... him and Zetsu are across the complex .. doing some weird shit ... I'm not certain"

"Good ... Gather around everyone ... I will tell you the truth right now"

Kisame entered the hall and laughed aloud at the sight of Orochimaru, they all took their seats around the large table and waited for Nagato to begin. Everyone was there from Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara. He took a deep breathe and pulled a file from his coat, he slapped it on the table and opened it

"First of all ... Naruto Uzumaki ... As many of you know we are from the same clan ... well it's more than that ... He is my Nephew ... I had Orochimaru here test our blood samples ... he also fixed me up with this body ... My goals lie with my Nephew now ... Second of all ... Tobi ... Or as his real name if you will ... Madara Uchiha !"

Everyone gasped, even Itachi and Konan were shocked just hearing the name again, the name carried true power behind it. It was a name that could shatter an entire village, had it not been for Hashirama Senju, that would of exactly happened. Everyone leaned in closer, now more interested than before.

"Madara Uchiha is who formed the Akatsuki ... He is the leader who has truly been working in the shadows ... his act, Tobi ... is nothing but a joke ... "

"How is it possible ... How can he be alive ... he is generations old for fuck sakes !"

"Immortality or some other Jutsu .. I don't know ... But I'm tired of his rule now ... I want to form a new organisation and leave him in the dust ..."

"Nagato felt immense Chakra enter the room, his Rinnegan quivered under the powerful Chakra, everyone in the room felt it as if it were a blow to their stomachs. It certainly was not Zetsu. Tobi appeared the the doorway and waved comically

"OOH HI THERE GUYS HEHAA !"

"Cut the bullshit ... they know"

Madara laughed long and deep "So I hear ... So you plan to revolt against me ? Your true leader ?"

"I will not use Tailed beasts to earn peace ... We are mankind ... We are all powrful enough to make our own peace ... without the help of petty Primordial beasts !"

"You only say that because your Nephew ... Naruto ... Is a Jinchuriki destined to be used himself .. You have grown soft Nagato ..."

"I will not let you take the last of my clan away from me ... I wont let anymore of my Family die ... Not anymore "

"Then who will you choose everyone ? The washed up Rinnegan user ... Or the great ancestor of the Uchiha ... THE MOST POWERFUL MAN ALIVE AT THIS VERY MOMENT !"

Hidan stood up and pointed at Nagato "YOU MADE ME HUNT ALL THESE FUCKING TAILED BASTARDS ONLY TO GIVE UP NOW ? FUCK THAT, I'M WITH MADARA ON THIS ONE !"

Kakuzu stood "As Am I ... more profit will be made by sticking with the original group ... I have already invested so much in multiple area's ... I wont turn back now"

Deidara backed away from the table "Itachi is the one who found me and brought me into the group ... I care little for the Tailed beasts ... but Tobi ... You were always a little asshole ... no matter how much of a lie it was ... I'm with Nagato ... our true leader"

Sasori moved to Nagato's side "I prefer a leader I have actuall worked with ... Who do you think you are demanding our loyalty after so long with Nagato ?"

Kisame laughed "Like I always said ... Tobi brought life to the team ... looks like he will bring more success ahead ... Sorry Itachi .. this is where we become foes hahahaha"

A new voice entered "Seem's I get to choose as well don't I ?"

They all turned to see a silver haired man standing by the doorway, his spectacles glowing in the light and his skin reflecting a much more Scaly composure. Kabuto laughed aloud as his master's face contorted in both confusion and slow dawning realization

* * *

"The great Madara Uchiha eh ... I hear you are Hiring ... Interested ?"

"Kabuto ... your work far exceeds that of your master ... Is it true that your version of Edo Tensei is far superior to your masters ?"

"Yes ... It is ... How about it ?"

"Welcome to the Akatsuki Kabuto"

Orochimaru hissed "You no good brat ... After all I taught you ..."

"You taught me well master ... but as you acted before you left the village ... my search for Knowledge is far greater than yours ... You have nothing I need"

The two groups stood back, each team decided, each members fate sealed and set in stone, the old and the new Akatsuki looked at each other with new perspective, they were no longer allies, but Foes.

Nagato gestured to his organisation, which would consist of** Himself, Konan, Itachi, Naruto, Hinata, Orochimaru, Deidara and Sasori**. They all stood at attention waiting for their new orders "We shall now me known as Tensei ... The reincarnation of the Akatsuki ... The true fighters of our cause"

Madara gestured to his own Organisation, which would consist of** Himself, Zetsu, Kisame, Kabuto, Hidan, Kakuzu **and the loyal **Akatsuki Spies**. their division from their comrades had changed their outlook on one another "We shall remain the Akatsuki ... We will burn this world and bring eternal Genjutsu to the land"**  
**

"So be it ..."

"Out of respect Nagato, I will let you leave this city alive and return wherever you like ... but after this ... you are nothing but passive waste in our way ... we will kill you on sight ... all of you ... you will crawl from the blacked earth and wonder to yourself, why had I not chose the right leader ... why must I live in this hell of a reality ... then your end will come ... and your body will inspire only the maggots beneath"

"LET IT BE WAR THEN !"

* * *

Hinata and Naruto passed over the cliff and gazed down at the gleaming outpost below them, they had been hiking for hours. Naruto sat down on a rock and pulled Hinata close to him, the air was cold and she shivered, he opened his cloak and folded her inside it, pressing his warmer body against her, heating her up both in body and in mind. she smiled and took in the beautiful view. Frost had developed on the fields of grass below them, making the grass a crystal filed of pale greens and yellows that glistened in the sunlight. He pecked her cheek and hugged her closer

"There it is ... The Anbu who assaulted us had to set up a large operation camp ... that's where all the survivors are at the moment ... they will pack up and leave for Konoha tomorrow ... got any Ideas ?"

"They think we are either dead or trapped underground ... they will have lower defenses ... we can attack tonight ... spare one of them and get information out of him ... what do you think"

"Perfect ... just like you ... although I have a bonus plan however ... We spare two of them, one for interrogation, The other as a messenger ..."

"Sending what ? A letter ?"

"Well ... they are always expecting a supply cart from Konoha to the camp ... we kill everyone in the camp except that one guy ... then when the supply wagon comes we dress as Anbu black ops and order the driver to urgently take us to Konoha ... that will avoid Anbu patrols and Leaf checkpoints ... most Anbu are ranked higher than Jounin ... so we wont be questioned very often ..."

"What are we going to do in the Hidden leaf ? It's to difficult to destroy it without help ..."

"I want to give them all a sign ... a nice big one"

"hahahah what do you even mean"

"Can't say ... would ruin the surprise"

"C'mon tell me ..."

"Noooope"

She unbuttoned her shirt down 3 notches, exposing her immense cleavage "Please ... Na...Ru...To-kun"

"Dont give me those eyes ..."

"What eyes Naruto-kun ... please tell me ... ill make you feel good all over ... Naruto ... Kun"

she whispered deep in his ear all the things she could do. A thin trail of blood streaked down his nose as he grinned like a lunatic, he looked like a blonde haired Jiraiya no doubt.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**What a chapter huh ! **

**Sorry I promised violence in this chapter ... but I needed a bit more information before I dive into a bloodbath ETC (a bit more development)**

**So yeah ! The two teams are decided !**

**Tensei Vs The Akatsuki !**

**Whats going to happen to Kakashi ?**

**What about the others ?**

**Stay tuned !**

**Love you guys**

**-PHilliP**


	17. Chapter 17: Vicious Nightfall

**Chapter 17: Vicious Nightfall**

"Sakura wait !"

"Go away ... I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN !"

"I'm sorry Sakura ... I should have told you from the beginning ... I never lied to you ... I just never told you all of it"

"Is that suppose to make it any fucking better ?"

"Well ..."

"HE'S ALIVE SASUKE ! HE NEVER DIED AND NO ONE EVER FOUND HIM ... IT"S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU !"

"DON'T ACT AS IF I WANTED IT TO HAPPEN SAKURA ! ... I never wanted this to happen ... I never wanted to kill him ... but I had to ... It was the only way ..."

"THE ONLY WAY TO DO WHAT ?! GET YOUR REVENGE ON ITACHI ? WHAT WILL BE LEFT WHEN IT'S ALL OVER !? YOU WILL JUST BE AN EMPTY MAN ONLY FILLED WITH MISERY AND DESPAIR !"

"WHY DO YOU SUDDENLY THINK IT'S MY FAULT FOR HIM JOINING THE AKATSUKI ?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE !"

"THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT ... IF ANYONE, YOU CAUSED HIM THE MOST GOD DAMNED PAIN !"

"What ... What do you mean by that !?"

"As if you don't know ... Naruto loved you ... always had ... But I had to be chosen over him ... who deserved it more"

"Sasuke ... My feelings for him are not as strong as they are for you ... It hurt me to reject him ... I am to blame ... BUT MY LOVE IS NOT A LIE !"

"I wish it were ... I love you ... But can we still love after all we have done"

"I will never stop loving you Sasuke ... I understand why you did it ... for revenge ... For that I cant forgive you ... I never will"

"Please ... never forgive me for that:

"But I will love you despite it ... Because we all would have done what you did ... we can't believe it ourselves"

A loud crash sounded from the Hokage office, multiple shouts and yells sounded from it's top floor, Tsunade's office. Multiple Anbu surrounded the building, the already positioned guards had their throats cut. Sasuke pushed Sakura into a bush and jumped in himself as a squad of Anbu marched up over the stairs. Sakura was wondering why the hell Sasuke had done that. He softly placed his hand over her mouth and pointed towards the Hokage office, she saw what was happening and remained silent. The Naruto Retrieval team were being marched out of the Hokage office with their hands bound and black drawstring bags over their heads, one of them tried to flee and was struck deep in the gut.

She whispered low "What is going on ... Why are they being arrested ... What is Tsunade thinking ?!"

"It's not an order from Tsunade"

being pushed out of the building, the obvious big breasted strong body of Tsunade was marched out, her head bagged and hands bound. she struggled against her captors but the hand cuffs seemed to hold Anti Chakra seals, restricting the flow of Chakra to a weak minimum. Sakura wanted to run out to her master and free her, but she knew no justice would be achieved by doing so. Sasuke was whispering to himself, as if counting off names or locations.

"What is it ?"

"They are all there ... Anko, Shikamaru, Asuma and Tenten ... But not Kakashi-Sensei"

"You don't think he is ..."

"No ... He fled somehow ... Probably with his Kamui ability ..."

"Kamui ?"

"I learned about his ability from Orochimaru ... Kamui is an ability of the Sharingan ... similar to a space time Jutsu ... it allows slow teleoprtation and the ability to form rip's in time ... able to pull in objects"

"So he escaped !"

"Exactly .. He know's what truly happened ... we have to find him ... Konoha is no longer safe"

"You still have not told me who's orders it was on ?"

"Danzo Shimura ... You know him ?"

"Yes ... He was always trying to gain Hokage position ... I'm shocked, but not surprised"

The prisoners were forced into a large Iron carriage reserved for Prisoners and Prisoners of war, The door was shut and bolted shut. Multiple Anbu climbed onto the carriage and followed close behind it as it drove through Konoha and out it's large gates. Sakura and Sasuke decided to search for Kakashi first. being an Ex-Anbu member, Kakashi would know all of Anbu's facilities and hideouts. The real question was where his Kamui had sent him, The further the distance the more Chakra it consumes and the Kamui itself uses great chakra just to activate, which means Kakashi may still be in the village, or at least they hoped. The village truly had changed.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata entered a clearing where the dense forest ended abruptly, they stood at the edge of great valley. Below them the small shapes of buildings and walls looked like a map, The Leaf Outpost bordered Suna and Konoha, which was a common stop for traders and merchants between the two nations. Naruto only needed to see it's faint layout to analyse viable entries and strong points, his keen Ninja sight would help him plan the biggest Massacre Konoha has seen since the Third Great Shinobi War. Hinata went to hs side and leaned her head on his shoulder. They truly where a couple meant to be, even if it costed the lives of Konoha Ninja.

"It's beautiful ..."

"I can think of more Beautiful things, Hinata ..."

"Oh ...quit it Naruto ... I'm trying to quit the blushing habit ive held all these years"

"Well ... I think it's pretty cute ... Kind of like a ... Sexy tomato ?"

Hinata burst out laughing, in her head she imagined an image of a tomato wearing fishnet stockings and blowing a kiss. She lightly flicked his neck, he let out a little yelp of surprise. She giggled and kissed the red mark she had caused, their blood ran hot yet again.

"So ... what's the plan ?"

"Well ... Marriage, kids ... hopefully a boy. We can grow old and live a good life ?"

"No dumby, what are we going to do about this outpost"

"Kill them all ..."

"Oh ... I see"

"I'm sorry ... Are you sure you want to go with me on this mission ?"

"They killed Neji ... For each drop of his blood, I'll kill 10 Ninja ... Please Don't stop me"

"Why would I do that ? Neji was my friend too ... My revenge is yours, Hinata"

"thank you, Naruto. So what is the real plan ? apart from killing"

"Okay ... We take out the outpost guard and anyone who stands in our way, then we disguise ourselves as Merchants and pass through the Konoha gates without any issue, then I deliver a message to the people ... In blood of course"

"What's the message ?"

"That is a surprise, my love"

"I love you Naruto"

"I love me too ... Oh... guess what ?"

"...what"

"I LOVE YOU !"

He lunged at Hinata and picked her up around the waist and spun her around, she screamed and laughed at the same time. He spun around as if he were performing a Fang Over Fang move that only a Inuzuka could achieve. He lost his balance and fell over hard on his back, Hinata landing on his chest, giggling all the while. Her chest pressed against his, they became quiet and gazed into each other's eyes, their Akatsuki cloaks fluttering in the light wind. her hair was over her eyes yet again, he brushed it aside and kissed her. She felt confident again and slipped in her tongue. Their passion filled to the brim and spilled into reality. she removed her cloak and guided his hands around her breast's, she moaned slightly as hands apart from her own ventured along their surface.

"Uh ... Now ... Is not the best time, I'm sorry Hinata ... I think a dear is watching us"

"OH ... OH MY ... sorry, I got a bit carried away there Naruto ..."

"I would love you to keep going ... Belive it !"

"I love you Naruto ... But that Catchphrase is ... Utter shit ?"

"Hahahahaha you said it babe"

They took a nap together and waited until sun down, when blood would spill and all village ties would perish along with it's ninja.

* * *

Nagato, Konan, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Orochimaru, Also known as Tensei, made their way out of the Hidden Rain borders. The meeting with Madara was surprisingly successful, no blood was spilled and both sides gained independence, the only issue with the two groups separating is the loss of the Akatsuki's resources and locations, they now relied on what Orochimaru had to offer, be it funds or hideouts to set up base operations. Itachi was not surprised with the current teams, Hidan and Kakuzu had always been bought by money or bloodshed, loyalty was not in their vocabulary. Kisame was the only shock of the group, he had loyalty for Tobi before he announced his true Identity as Madara Uchiha, which Itachi doubted very much.

Deidara yawned "So where are we off to now ... I did not get to pack up any of my heart Hmm"

Sasori nodded "I wish I brought more puppet's with me ... I may have to improvise and build a new one ... disappointing"

Orochimaru raised a finger "No need Sasori ... Have you heard of Isizo Irumi ?"

"The famous Puppeteer from the First great Shinobi war ... his puppets were made of strong wood ... like willow ... but because the wood is bendy, they could make incredible maneuvers with the puppet ... not to mention the great weapons he developed that were lost in the war ... what about him ?"

"Well I so happen to have a few of his Prototype Puppets when Kabuto raided his secret workshop in search for chakra control Jutsu ... they make good coat hangers and decor ... but you can have them"

"You took a priceless war machine ... and turned it into a coat hanger"

"Sasori please ... I have one of the First Hokage's signature Kunai as a paper weight"

Konan giggled "If you got it ... Flaunt it"

Nagato smiled, this new organisation felt more alive. Cutting off the poisonous fat that was Madara Uchiha had only made this group stronger, progress would come easy now. He made a mental note to dig a grave for Jiraiya and Neji Hyuuga to put them at rest. He knew Hinata would willingly join their cause, if only to avenge Neji's death and fulfill Naruto's dream as the Uzukage. The plan for today was to return back to the hideout and set off with as much equipment they could seal and carry and head to the next hideout to set up a more permanent base of operations.

Itachi was curious "So Deidara, Sasori why did you decide to join us ... why not earn more money and fame by joining Madara"

Deidara snorted "I joined the Akatsuki ... Not some Asshole Uchiha gathering ... Uh ... No offense"

Sasori nodded "I joined for our true purpose ... I never wanted to be engulfed by Genjutsu ... we can make it happen without the use of petty illusions"

"agreed ... we do it with our will and strength"

Nagato's voice hardened "No matter how it is done ... The blood of Konoha will wet the very soil of the Fire country"

* * *

The carriage bumped and rattle as it drove over gravel country roads, heading to a destination unknown to Tsunade herself. she could sense the Chakra of the others, she was still able to use her chakra for that purpose at least. Everyone but Kakashi, who was lucky enough to escape Danzo's grand scheme. She was unaware of the location his Kamui would send him however, any place but inside this carriage would be luxury. she continued to scan

'hmm ... Four Anbu ... two in the front cabin leading the horses and two on the roof keeping surveillance for anyone trying to break in and set us free'

With the black bags around all of their heads all she could do was scan. she measured their abilities, they were all average skilled Anbu, possibly their first true mission with the foundation. she scanned through her mind of possible locations that they would be taken. Little did Danzo know, Tsunade and Jiraiya had learned all of Anbu's hideouts and facilities before Danzo became head of the Foundation, Danzo believes she is in the dark when it comes to the Foundations secrets, he was wrong. She just could not figure out which place.

'we have been driving out for about 15 minutes ... out of the main gates ... only two turns ... one right and one left ... towards the border ?'

"Lady Tsunade ... are you conscious ?"

"Asuma ?"

"Yes ... we are all here ..."

"I know ... any Ideas on where we are heading ?"

Anko, once a Anbu member herself knew exactly where "I know where we are going Lady Tsunade ..."

"We are all riding a carriage to prison ... You can drop the titles until I am Hokage again ... where Anko ?"

"It's a small outpost facility on the border of Suna and Konoha ... Anbu have disguised it as a simple trade post ... although traders and merchants do go through it, its main purpose is a Anbu interrogation and long term shit house ... all the criminals and enemy soldiers who are never seen again by either village are actually in here ... Anbu is running its own agenda ... I was sworn never to tell the Hokage ... but hey .. I can now huh"

"A small outpost on the border ... disguised as a simple Trade post between the two countries ? why put so much effort into it ?"

"Right now The Akatsuki and all it's members just think it's what it is ... a simple shitty trade route ... no one would attack it ... Maybe the occasional bandits .. but the Shinobi there aren't actually Leaf ninja ... they are just veteran Anbu disguised as simple slackers .. It's the perfect cover up"

Shikamaru regained consciousness form a hard blow he received earlier on, despite this he had listened half-dazed "We need a plan"

Asuma agreed "Shikamaru ... you are the tactician here ... go for it ... I'm all out of ideas"

"Kakashi escaped right Anko ? that means he would also know this facility correct ?"

"That's right ... Him and I were both positioned here for a week or so ... Not many outposts are this far out from Konoha"

"So ... we wait for Kakashi ?"

"Or the Akatsuki ..."

"Excuse me ... I did not hear that right ... did you say .. wait for the Akatsuki ?"

"It's crazy I know but think about it like I do" Shikamaru grasped the idea in his mind and unraveled it into a serious plan, such was a trait of the Nara clan, brilliant tacticians

Tsunade smiled "Go ahead"

"Danzo ... just sent Konoha's Hokage and top Ninja to a secret Anbu outpost ... If the Akatsuki wants to kill the murderers of Neji ... they will come here looking for Tsunade or Danzo ... we use the Chaos and escape while the camp is in utter hysterics"

"Okay great ... how do we break free ?"

"Uhhhhh ... that I'm not sure, quite yet"

"time is running out ... I think it's almost nightfall"

* * *

Not far behind the Carriage a figure ran, being an ex-Anbu member he knew exactly the range of their sensory Ninja, keeping him right on the edge of their awareness as he followed the Carriage. He knew exactly where is was headed, he had spent week's at the facility when he was still a newly accepted Anbu member many years ago. Despite his lack of Chakra he kept a steady pace, his Shinobi vest felt more like a burden than uniform, after what had just happened he was un sure if he would ever put it on again, to much had happened today. Kakashi would wait until the time was right, then strike and free his friends

'I just hope I'm not too late ... My Kamui luckily sent me within the walls of the leaf village, I was also lucky enough to find those two'

his earpiece buzzed

"Kakashi-Sensei ... you read me, over"

"Yes Sakura ... I hear you loud and clear, is Sasuke with you at the moment ?"

"We are both moving into place now outside the outpost ... we are suppressing our chakra to avoid detection"

"good work ... I'm glad I found you two, this whole village became a mess ever since we returned from that retrieval mission"

"Had we not found you, they might already be locked away Kakashi Sensei ... we have a chance to set this all right"

'I don't think this can be fixed ... the wheel of destruction is already turning'

"We are approaching the facility from the east ..."

It was obvious, Naruto was the axle on which this all spun.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he at up, the make shift Cloak blanket falling up as he awoke from his nap, Hinata lay next to him, still lightly snoring, her chests slowly rising and falls as she mumbled in her sleep, it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He put his shirt back on and checked the time, almost 10 pm. They had no choice but to wait for nightfall and Naruto was already exhausted from the previous battle, no doubt Nagato had already returned from his errand, he hoped he would understand the importance of Naruto's and Hinata's mission here tonight and wait patiently for them.

"Hinata ... Babe, time to get up" he ran a finger along her cheek and brushed the hair from her eyes, she yawned in a even more wuite fashion and was then wide awake

"What time is it ?"

"Almost 10 ... we gotta get going, we will be approaching it from the west ... how long do you need ?"

"Gimme a few minutes ... tell me the plan while i feel human again ..."

"hahaha as you wish, we go down to the outpost, kill them all then Hijack a merchant carriage and slip into Konoha unnoticed ... they we pay a few visits here and there ... sound good ?"

She stretched her arms out wide and nodded "Sounds great, but do we make a full on assault or kill everyone silently ?"

"If there are Anbu remaining from the assault that will be near impossible ... it's got to be force, no mercy"

"Never ... they deserve none ... Nii-san's death will be avenged"

"Jiraiya's too ..."

"How are you by the way ? we both know true loss now ... but how are you holding up ?"

"Like I said, when I was stuck in Kurama's chambers it felt like days ... I've cried myself dry, how about yourself ?"

"It still hurts ... But i'll make do"

"Tell me when it hurts, I'll be there Hinata, I'm not going anywhere"

"You too Mr Uzumaki ... It's a two sided situation here"

'I want you to be Mrs Uzumaki so badly ... but not yet ... maybe I should talk to Konan about this ... She is girly at times'

They geared up, buttoning their long cloaks back up and strapping Shrunken pouches to their legs for easy access. Hinata pulled a short Wakazashi blade from her backpack, the sheath was pale lavender sheath the Hyuuga symbol in black ink, Naruto realized it was the last piece of memorabilia to her clan. Naruto would take note on this and try do something for her later. he rose to his feet, letting his cloak fall over him like a dark shadow, the red cloud piercing through the night like a Beacon to Konoha;s doom.

"Let's go, Hinata"

"Right ... I'm ready"

"Come here"

she moved to him and stepped into his embrace, his arms locking around her as he gently kissed his her cheek and lips, so gently it tickled. She pressed her face hard against his chest and listened to the music of his heart beat. he buried his head in her hair and took in the scent, if they were to die tonight, he would be happy to go out with the one he loved. she pushed back and grinned, her fear melted away and gave way to burning determination, she was ready to avenge those who had fallen to the Konoha scum, she felt reborn and ready to fight. She drew her kunai and checked it's sharpness, it would taste friendly blood for the first time. Naruto gestured towards a road sign in the distance which read 'Lotus Station, Food and rest' Naruto nodded to himself, it had a name.

'They will call it ... The Lotus massacre ... good, it has a nice ring'

Hinata and Naruto merged into the treeline and began their decent down the cliff towards Lotus station, each leap cleared a group of tree's as they strode through the woods as if it were grass. Naruto scanned the land in front of him for scouts or sentries, it may be a trading post that was seldom attacked, but if the remaining Anbu forces were resting before the long trip back to Konoha, then there will be tighter security than usual. He landed on a tree and stopped, Hinata landed behind him, realizing Naruto had found something, they both crouched down as if listening, Hinata realized there was a Chakra presence nearby, she triangulated it until she found a lone sentry sitting upon a tree gazing out at the darkness.

"What do we do, Naruto ?"

"We will have to silently take him out ..."

"I'll do it ..."

"Hinata ... are you sure you want to ? Once you do this there is no going back, I'm happy you are helping me .. but as soon as you kill a Konoha member on patrol .. you are a national criminal ..."

"I already killed Anbu ninja during the conflict in Orochimaru's hideout ..."

"Yes but the roof came down, killing all the witnesses ... Even if there are witnesses nearby who saw the fight, they need to report it to Tsunade ... which is why we came to finish the job ... they will know its us once we start killing"

"I'm fine ... stay here"

Hinata leaped from the branch and landed in the brush, moving silently under its cover like a cat stalking prey. One minute the guard was smoking a cigarette and watching over the Forrest, the next minute his throat was spraying blood as he gurgled for air, Hinata stood behind him, her Kunai bloodied and thirsty for more. The sentry dropped off the branch and hit the floor with a muffled thump of meat hitting solid ground. Hinata signaled for Naruto to follow, the two resumed their sneak towards Lotus station, stopping to slaughter a few sentries on the way, their kill count was at 7 already.

"There we are ... the wall to the facility"

"I see ... You ready, Naruto-kun"

"I'm ready, are you ?"

she drew her Wakazashi Katana and spun it through the air and caught it perfectly on the handle, which was more that an affirmative answer

"Kill them all ... no Quarter ... No mercy"

"God your hot"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**SORRY !**

**ive been so caught up with school etc (+ i started a borderlands fanfic so i'm crappily balancing between the two)**

**I like where it is going. Everyone is turning up nearby ... shits going to go down :D**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**AND ... Review ? heheh**

**Thanks guys**

**-Phillip**


	18. Chapter 18: Onslaught

**Chapter 18: Onslaught**

Hinata leaped from the branch and landed in the brush, moving silently under its cover like a cat stalking prey. One minute the guard was smoking a cigarette and watching over the Forrest, the next minute his throat was spraying blood as he gurgled for air, Hinata stood behind him, her Kunai bloodied and thirsty for more. The sentry dropped off the branch and hit the floor with a muffled thump of meat hitting solid ground. Hinata signaled for Naruto to follow, the two resumed their sneak towards Lotus station, stopping to slaughter a few sentries on the way, their kill count was at 7 already.

"There we are ... the wall to the facility"

"I see ...are you ready, Naruto-kun ?"

"I'm ready, are you ?"

she drew her Wakazashi Katana and spun it through the air and caught it perfectly on the handle, which was more than a affirmative answer

"Kill them all ... no Quarter ... No mercy"

"God you're hot"

they were only meters away from the large concrete wall before a piercing siren echoed overhead, The Anbu had noticed the Chakra of their sentries diminish only to be replaced by a foreign, more powerful chakra presence. Naruto and Hinata were the target of every Ninja in the complex, Hinata looked at Naruto and grinned, the two sprinted full speed towards the wall and ran up its two-story height, when they reached the top they leaped over and into the main courtyard, into the spotlight of eight watchtowers, Anbu Ninja scrambled from tents and bunkers as the siren woke most of them in a daze, Naruto used this as a battlefield advantage.

Naruto drew his Kunai and leaped into the nearest crowd of dazed Anbu, slicing through them like paper bags of beef and blood. each strike untying the knotted chains holding back his Rage, each murderous splat of blood gave him increasing doses of fury filled Adrenaline, calling out to his greater power buried beneath, Kurama.

**"You want some of my power eh ? ... Take it, this will be amusing"**

"I want to control my rage ... don't plan on taking over ..."

**"As you wish ..."**

As if waking up from a cozy dream, Naruto's vision sharpened and his senses felt as if Fresh ice had been packed into every nerve and Chakra stream, his eye's turned a dark red and his pupil heightened and grew wild. His canines grew intensity and almost protruded from his mouth like the fangs of a demonic fox. He grinned savagely and could not help laugh as he sprinted on all fours towards a group of charging Anbu, no longer acting like human, Naruto began his onslaught.

Hinata on the other hand was precise and swift, cutting down her enemies with quick agile swipes, Unlike Naruto, she was a merely a Hyuuga, the Anbu began to strike at her stronger now, it became harder for her to counter their moves without losing ground. she had no choice but to give in too hatred, she had come to accept its warm grip when Neji had been murdered, letting it's talons grip around her and carry her to madness mountain it seemed. she gritted her teeth and with force no one would expect of a frail body like hers, she lunged forward and impaled 2 Anbu with one blade, their corpses becoming a dead kebab. she grinned in sadistic glee as her foes fell before her in fountains of blood and screams.

A large group of Anbu charged from a nearby Bunker, they were the lucky few who had time to adjust to the chaos and mayhem that had unfolded. They were armed with Both Kunai or Sword, sharp and ready to pierce through any Hyuuga or Jinchuriki. They surround the two, forcing Hinata and Naruto to go Back-to-Back with blades extended and teeth bared. The dynamic couple schemed their next move

"What do we do Naruto-Kun ?"

"Give me your arms and sheath your sword ... trust me"

"I do ... And I love you"

"I love you too"

Naruto gripped her arms as she sheathed her weapon, Naruto spun around fast, Hinata flying through the air picking up speed with every circle Naruto spins. She could not help feel scared at what he had planned, His spinning increased until Hinata's could not depict directions and speeds, she was just a figure of constant movement. Naruto released his grip, Hinata sent flying off to the side over the vast crowds of Anbu, ehe regained direction and saw she was heading for a large water tower, she focused her chakra and landed on it's side with a thump. Realizing Naruto's plan she pulled Shrunken from her pouch and aimed it at the thin support what held the seven story tower upright, the supports cut and snapped, the tower slowly lurching towards the crowd of Anbu, it was too late, more than fifty percent were either crushed or flooded away by the vast amounts of water spilling from the large hole.

"GREAT PLAN ... BUT SERIOUSLY BABE, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN !"

* * *

The sounds of slaughter and blades clashing woke up Tsunade and the others from a exhausted daze, they had been denied sleep ever since they were taken from Konoha, the guards had popped out for coffee, so the group decided to get sleep whenever they could, it was impossible however, to sleep through the screeching cries of men being slaughtered only meters from their captivity, Tsunade tried at her hand cuffs again and groaned, they were still tight. Asuma and anko were already awake, listening intently

"It's them ..."

"ugh .. Who ?"

"The Akatsuki"

"Naruto and Hinata ?"

"Hard to say ... there is so much Chakra signatures and blood, it is screwing up my senses ... for all we know it could just be bandits"

"You listen to the shit that is going on out there and tell me it's simple bandits"

"Point taken ..."

The sound of a wrenching howl, that could not possibly be human sounded ahead. The clash of blades and shrunken became a metallic battle music that seemed to play on and on forever. Anko had her own idea on what was going on, she could faintly sense his chakra, she knew he would come for her, their fate rested on his shoulders

* * *

Kakashi pressed up against the wall of the complex, the sound of fighting and screaming off in the distance of the complex, near the main courtyard. He knew the Akatsuki had come for the Ex-Hokage, he could not sense however, whether or not it was Naruto, there was to much conflict between Chakra signitures to identify his chakra so easily. Kiba Inuzuka would be perfect for the job, scents are easier to trace than Chakra, at least when there is more than one hundred participants in a all out brawl. A light flickered on and off in a nearby bush, Sakura placed her mirror back in her pocket and moved along the wall to Kakashi's side, Sasuke following behind her.

"Look's like this will become a three way conflict Kakashi-Sensei"

"Not if we keep our wits about us and our heads low, we are hear to rescue Tsunade and the others ... we Can't afford to take on both Akatsuki and Anbu"

"Agreed ... what is our course of action ?"

"No doubt we will have to eliminate Anbu members on the way, but we should be able to keep out of the main courtyard and the main battle taking place"

Sasuke looked worried "It's the Akatsuki ... They will be finished with the Anbu sooner than you think, we will have to hurry before they are all dead and we are the last targets left"

"For now we have the element of surprise, Anbu are too busy with the conflict at hand ... Let's go !"

They climbed the wall and jumped into the shadows of a supply crate bundle, out of sight of the watch tower spotlights, which were still running despite the massive engagement taking place, it seemed they expected the Akatsuki to attack from multiple sides. crouching as they ran, they crossed the opening to back entrance to the main supply hanger which was the largest facility in the complex, Kakashi remembered how most of the buildings seemed small, but in reality they spanned stories downward via elevators and secret passages only used by Anbu. Their stealth did not hold for very long

"We have been discovered, multiple Anbu signatures heading this way ... from both sides of the hallway"

"Get ready"

The two adjacent doors burst open as four Anbu members entered from each door. Their blades already drawn, any hopes of a peaceful negotiation melted away as they lunged towards the three. Kakashi ducked as a blade echoed over head, slicing off a few strands of hair. Sakura drove and fist into the ground, sending a shock wave of concrete and debris rolling like a wave towards the charging Anbu, the floor gave way under them and sent them sprawling, only to meet the cool steel of Sasuke's Katana. pinning them to the ground, their screams muffled by their ceramic masks.

"Stick around .."

An Anbu grabbed desperately for his Alarm switch, if he pressed that button, every Anbu nearby would be alerted and would no doubt capture and kill them. Kakashi flipped up his headband and revealed his Sharingan, sending off a short burst of his Kamui, removing the hand of the fumbling Anbu, with his Chakra nearing depletion he sliced the man's chest from belly to collarbone and sheathed his Kunai, letting the hallway grow silent with each exhausted breath he let out.

"Is that all of them ?"

"Yes .. we are clear, Now let's go find Tsunade and the other quickly, I had to use my Kamui so suddenly, I'm a bit exhausted"

"Stay close to us Kakashi-Sensei, I feel their Chakra nearby"

They moved along the narrow passageways as their surroundings slowly became that of a Maximum Security prison. Sakura could feel the conflicting Chakra above, the Akatsuki were still fighting the remaining Anbu, it would be a matter of minutes before the Akatsuki sense their Chakra and seek them out. Tsunade's chakra grew stronger with every step, until her chakra was almost pressing against her own

"In here !"

* * *

The fighting was easy and entertaining to the two. These Anbu were either rookies with weak abilities or they were veterans who were exhausted and injured from the previous days Raid on Orochimaru's hideout, they fell like domino's against Naruto's savage attacks and Hinata's swift slices and stabs, each minute that passed in what seemed like a eternal fight, more and more Anbu stacked the ground in what looked like a red lake. a mere ten men remained, their morale broken along with their bones and willpower, they dropped their weapons and fled to the hill's. But Hinata would not allow them the luxury of escaping their fate

'Neji had no escape, why should you ?'

She sunk a Shrunken into each of their heads as they turned tail and fled, each Anbu dropping out cold like a bag of bleeding meat. Naruto felt sick at the slaughter he had dealt out, his mind gaining more and more control as the Kyuubi sneaked back into it's chambers, he did not feel sorry however, they all deserved every bit of their pain and suffering. Hinata came to his side and leaned on him, gaining comfort knowing the main fight was over, Naruto stood rigid however, not moving a muscle as if reading something. Hinata was confused and mistook it for shock or meditation

"We did good Naruto-Kun ... You ... You are really good at fighting, I felt proud to fight along side you .."

"..."

"Naruto ? what is the matter ?"

"..."

"It's okay if you feel sick or saddened, but you have to remember that they brought it upon themselves. no ?"

Naruto's eyes widened, his fist tightened an Hinata recoiled. He turned to her and grinned savagely as if he had become a cartoon clown, hell bent on the destruction of his child audience. His eyes danced like flames and his teeth remained their points, Hinata was worried the Kyuubi still had hold of him, but his eyes remained round and docile as usual. He began to tremble as if enthralled in ecliptic fits, Hinata then realized it was laughter. He threw back his head and laughed aloud, his laughter sounding more maniac than Humorous

" HAHAHAHAAHHA! DON'T YOU FEEL IT HINATA !"

"Feel ... feel what ?"

"HE'S HERE ... HE'S HERE AHAHAHA SASUKE AND SAKURA ... ALL HERE AHAHAHAHAH !"

Hinata concentrated, clearing her ind of stress, opening it to the presence of others, he was right, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade and many others were below their very feet, moving towards one another. She looked back up at Naruto who was trembling with excitement, his teeth bared, he was enjoying these results.

"What do we do ?"

"Pretend we have not sensed them ... Wait for them to surface, then we kill them"

"Kill them all ?"

"If you like, personally I want Sasuke dead ... the others will die if they try stop us"

Hinata thought to herself 'Sakura ... All this was your fault ... Naruto's depression, Neji's death and the destruction of our friendships, if anyone deserves to get hurt, it is a bitch like you'

"What will you do, Hinata ?"

"Sakura... I have something personal with her also"

"Are you sure Hinata, is that truly what you want too do ?"

"Don't interfere with my fight with Sakura and I wont interfere with your Fight with Sasuke"

Naruto embraced Hinata, wiping the blood off her face and replacing it with his walk kisses.

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

" In here !"

Tsunade and the other looked up as the door swung open with a brisk kick of Sasuke's boot. They all stood to their feet and smiled as Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi entered to secure them and disable their Chakra binders. Anko launched herself into Kakashi's arm, aiming straight for the mouth she threw herself at him, tongue first around his. She wept lightly, almost fearing her own death had he not come, his hand massaging the belly. She pulled him close to shield their conversation

"We knew you would come ... Sakumo and I"

"It's barely been a month and you already know you are pregnant and it's a boy ?"

"A mother always knows Kakashi ..."

"Okay ... I guess"

She pulled him closer, her lips pressing delicately against his ear "And if I'm not pregnant now, you and I can make sure I do .. heheh"

Kakashi blushed deep "later, hehehe"

Everyone was untied and freed from their restraints. The complete group stood as Tsunade gathered her thoughts and devised a plan. she turned to the three and smiled, pulling Sakura into a large breasted Embrace.

"Thank you, if it weren't for you we would be locked up here until execution ... Danzo has fuly taken control of Konoha, no doubt right now he is feeding the Daimyo and the elders bucket loads of bullshit lies"

"We have other issues ... Akatsuki members are above"

"I know ... It's Naruto and Hinata"

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke gasped, their eyes wide with fear "WHAT !"

"Yes, I know ... There were at least a hundred Anbu positioned here, they are all dead now ... there is no stopping Naruto from getting to us"

"What do we do ? Do we fight him or do we evade him ?"

"He seems to have embraced the Kyuubi's power, I can still sense portions of the Nine tails Chakra from here ... he is dangerous, I don't think we can take him ... We are all weak from the Chakra Deprivation these bindings caused ... Kakashi seems exhausted and you two seem a bit tired also"

"but surely we have enough .."

"It's no longer about quantities now ... Hinata is also a master at Taijutsu and hold the Byakugan, together they are a formidable foe"

Sasuke pitched in "He want's me ... we have no choice Tsunade ... we have to encounter him to escape ... he wont simply let us leave without saying goodbye"

"Then let's talk him out of this, surely we can reason him ... tel him the truth about Danzo"

"He might strike first, ask questions later ... he is consumed with Hatred, Hinata also ..."

"Then we trick him ... we can make a evasive move when he is off guard and catch him ... we need a decoy"

Sasuke nodded " I'll fight him ... keep him occupied ... then i'll escape"

"Sasuke ... He will try to kill you"

"If this is to work, he will have to ... otherwise his attention will be else where"

* * *

Naruto's grin faltered, they were approaching. He turned to Hinata and nodded, she felt them grow closer also. The courtyard was stained red and looked like an ocean, with corpses and body parts as Islands and countries. the hanger door opened, Naruto drew his Kunai and rose from his seat, Hinata at his side doing the same. The group entered from the stairway and gasped at the bloody carnage that lay before them. Shikamaru bent over and vomited, it was not a simple pile of Dead Anbu, it was true Desecration that would make Jashin cry happily

"Like what I've done with the place ... Eh Granny Tsuande"

"Naruto ... you have truly fallen to the depths of Despair haven't you ... It pains me to see you so"

"HAAHHAHAHAHAHA It pains you ? Oooh that is too rich ... did it pain you to know I lay in my own blood and shit for 3 days ... paralyzed and calling for help ... only to find the echoing Forrest that would have become my grave"

"We looked everywhere Naruto ... Danzo of Anbu did .."

"I don't want to hear your bullshit ... I came here to kill all the Anbu swine who murdered Jiraiya and Neji ..."

"Jiraiya ... dead..."

"That's right ! He gave his life fending off the Anbu raiding parties, he brought down the roof and crushed himself with thirty others ... Jashin rest his soul"

"Naruto ... I'm sorry ... For all the despair that has happened to you ... for all the sadness and disaster that has swallowed you ... The Akatsuki are terrible people, please join our side again .."

"The Akatsuki ... SAVED MY GOD DAMNED LIFE YOU BITCH ... where were you ? hmm WHERE ?"

"Naruto ..."

"Where were you when Neji's throat was slit" Hinata winced at the memory, her glare strong despite

"That's enough Naruto ..."

The courtyard grew silent as if an axe fell down on the commotion, Naruto turned to see the very face he despised most, Sasuke Uchiha. His rage flared and his teeth bared. His eyes grew wild as he let the Kyuubi take a few steps forward, his body beginning to glow as a lone tail sprout from his backside as his body enveloped in the orange glow of the Foxes Cloak. Sasuke stepped backward as he gazed upon the same horror that he had witnessed during their fight in the Final valley, it seemed Naruto had full control of this however, it began to rain slightly, the rain steaming and sizzling off his solid Chakra.

**"SASUKE ! ... HOW PLEASANT OF YOU TO JOIN US .. GREAT TO SEE YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE AGAIN ..." **his voice growing deeper as the Kyuubi influenced his words turning his speech into guttural growls and snarls as his hatred seeped out.

"Naruto ... I am sorry ... I attacked you that night hoping to achieve the Mangyeko Sharingan ... I failed and hurt ... my best friend"

**"After all this ... you think you can just shake it off ... apologies and pretend I am okay with it ? No ... Sasuke, you showed me how ignorant my fellow ninja were ... you were the first Domino in a row of hatred ... I HATE YOU MOST OF ALL !"**

"Then I have no choice but to fight you ... Everyone leave ... get out of here while you can"

Sakura stood forward "I'm not leaving Sasuke"

"You must ..."

"Well I'm not ... deal with it"

The group fled off to the woods, leaving Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura.

Hinata glared at Sakura "Such devotion to you man ... makes me wonder why Naruto never received such kindness from a bitch like you"

"Hinata ..."

"You and I are going to have a little talk .. Girl to girl ..."

Hinata lunged at Sakura, kicking her through the doors of a nearby hanger, Hinata went after her as the two began their fight in the hanger while Naruto and Sasuke began theirs. Sasuke looked worried for Sakura, but turned to Naruto fearless and ready

"I wont hold back Naruto ... Neither will Sakura"

**"Hinata has a reason to fight ... as do I ... That is to burn the leaf village to the ground"**

* * *

Sakura lay on the ground, her nose bleeding slightly as she had collided with the hard hanger floor, the room was an empty space, filled mostly with empty boxes and crates around the outside. Hinata stepped through the rugged hole she had kicked Sakura through and laughed lightly, walking with a bit of spunk, Hinata was certainly a changed woman

"Get up ... someone as pathetic as you must have some standards ..."

"Hinata ... why ?, why leave Konoha and join the Akatsuki"

"At first I did not want too ... Naruto was walking the path of hatred and I did not want to go that route"

"Then why now ?!"

"Because I watched Neji have his throat cut my a Konoha Anbu agent ... Because Konoha left Naruto to die like a pig in shit, Because you were a little whore and played with his love like shitty food at dinner"

"I loved Naruto ..."

"BULLSHIT ... you toyed with him, you always have for god sakes"

"I don't know what ..."

"Shut up ... every god damned day it was the same for you ... Oooh Sasuke please come home ... please Sasuke ... what a load of garbage, Naruto loved you and all you did was toy with him like one of Kankuro's puppets, bending him to your favor ... And I had nothing to do but watch"

Sakura rose to her feet and raised her fists, taking a left swing at Hinata, who dodged it with simple ease, then bringing her palm against Sakura's arm and blocking her Chakra flow to that arm, stopping her attack and causing her severe pain along her arm, which was now near useless

"Don't you get it Sakura ? I hated you ever since he joined your squad ... having to watch you toy with him everyday hurt me almost as much as it hurt him ... well not anymore you bitch, I'm there for him now and we both love each other ... more than you ever could"

"Last time I remembered, Naruto barely knew you existed ... you were nothing but his shadow, how can you love man who is hell bent on killing your friends ?"

"YOU PEOPLE ARE NO LONGER MY FRIENDS !"

Hinata lunged, her fist's clenched and a venomous glare aimed at Sakura. Sakura ducked and rolled to the side as Hinata's activated her Byakugan, her eyes grey pale white and chakra veins bulged around her sockets. Their fight became a blur of rapid Taijutsu, Sakura could barely keep up with the ferocity of the Hyuuga Heiress. Sakura was forced against a wall, she ran up it's surface and took surface on the rafters above, Hinata leaped upwards and joined her, dodging punch after punch Sakura was forced to use her brute strength. Punching the rafter under Hinata's feet, it snapped sending Hinata falling down to the floor, she collided with the ground hard, Sakura was flying down towards her, fist's extended

"Oh no you don't bitch ..."

Hinata grabbed at Sakura's arm as it came down, twisting it to the side and sending Sakura sprawling sideways into a tack of crates. Her body crushed and shattered the crates and sent splinters raining. Sakura flipped back up to her feet, stumbling over as she realized she was hit. A piece of wood the size of a Kunai wedged deep in her stomach, thankfully it missed vital organs, but at any rate she might bleed out. She immediately placed her hand on the splinter and ripped it out with a scream, she covered the wound with her hand and began using Medical Ninjutsu, she would stop the bleeding, but it would cost her the use of both arms in combat, she would have to fight one handed.

Hinata let loose a barrage of Shuriken, they peppered the air, Sakura slammed her foot down on the concrete sending a large slab of concrete up and using it as a shield, she kicked the large slab at Hinata, it's surface spiky like a hedgehogs back. Hinata disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the debris colliding with a substituted log. The room grew silent, Sakura searched the room for movement or sound, Hinata was very good at shielding her Chakra, being a sensory ninja and all. The faint metallic sound of a blade leaving it's sheath is what saved Sakura from receiving 15 inches of red steel through her head as Hinata leaped down from the rafters, her Katana drawn. Sakura used the slipt second to kick Hinata into a nearby wooden support, her body growing limp as it slammed into the hard surface.

Hinata rose and spat out a mouth full of blood "I'm not going down so easily Sakura ... Unlike you, I'm not useless"

* * *

Naruto sliced his Kunai along Sasuke's chest, Sasuke stepping back at the last moment, letting the blade slice through his tunic and scratch his chest. Their fight was silent and furious, their attacks evenly matched and their defenses even more so. Sasuke's Katana grind against Naruto's kunai like opposite turning gears, eventually snapping out of place and sending them both sprawling backwards, only to charge at each other again, their abilities charging simultaneously.

"RASENGAN !"

"CHIDORI !"

Their collision sparked an explosion of pure purple luminescence that blew away concrete and steel as if it were paper, it was the result of two unstoppable forces colliding. Naruto and Sasuke were pushed back by the eruption, Naruto sent crashing into another water tower, crushing it's thin metal on impact. Sasuke went sprawling into a Tin supply shed, also crushing it like mere paper.

"Give up Naruto ... It sound's like even Hinata is at her limit"

"Hinata is stronger than you think ... I love her and she will be fine, Sakura on the other hand, is only medical ninja, how long can she last ? I would be worried if I were you Sasuke ... she may not live to be your bride"

"Look ... I fucked up okay ? I have been living a life of hell ever since you wer presumed dead ... your anger is mislead, you're my best friend Naruto ... please quit your path of hatred like I did ..."

"I came to realize Sasuke ... One of us has to be the villain"

"You're right, Naruto ... I'm sorry"

"What ... You agree with me then ?"

"yes ... I've been a fool thinking I can join the village again ... please, help me"

"You would forsake the village like I did ?"

"The village is corrupt Naruto ... come here ... I can't fight you anymore ... killing you would be killing a part of myself"

Naruto slowly approached Sasuke, his blade returning to his sheath, his hand stayed close to his blade however, he did not fully trust sasuke's actions until Sasuke threw down his Katana and stepped toward's Naruto, sorrow deep in his eyes, which had become normal pupils again. Naruto did not know what to expect, his enemy had thrown down his weapon and declared a truce, possibly a treaty. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pulled him fast into a hugging embrace. Naruto was stiff and uncomfortable, but then he softened and accepted the hug. Hinata and Sakura stopping their fight and gazing at the two in shock, walking outside as if the two had never been fighting.

"Sasuke ... I'm sorry ... I know you did it for power ... to avenge your family"

"You must realize Naruto ... I must do what ever I can to protect my loved ones, Sakura is my family now ..."

Sasuke placed his fist on Naruto's chest, as if feeling for a heartbeat. Naruto sighed in relief as weeks of conflict would come to an end. Now his best friend would join his side and together they could both avenge ...

"Which is why I can't let dangerous men like you live ... Forgive me..."

"What ..."

"CHIDORI !"

* * *

It all happened so quick, Hinata and Sakura had been in a tight hand to hand brawl before turning their heads to see the spectacle outside, Sauske and Naruto were embraced and hugging, their anger and conflict ceased. The two of them walked out of the destroyed hangar and gazed at their boyfriends. Sasuke was whispering something into Naruto's ear, Hinata felt uneasy, it was too soon for apologies and peace, something was not right. She heard Sasuke's confession and eased up a bit, by the look on Sakura's face it was a surprise to her also. Hinata imagined a future where they could all be happy and cease to fight, she faintly smiled at the image of Naruto and her by the altar, declaring their vows and sealing their love eternally. It was then, Sasuke's fist glowed bright blue and sparked, His fist tore through Naruto's chest, ripping through his chest like a super heated Ingot through a block of cheese.

Naruto did not blink, make a sound or flinch, he just stared down at Sasuke as a lone tear trickled down his cheek. Sasuke was bone white, his own eyes watering and his lips puckering as Naruto leaned closer to him, His arm drenched in the blood of his best friend. Naruto placed his blood flooding lips to Sasuke's ear and whispered. Sasuke lowered his arm and bit his own lip, blood tricking form the cut his teeth made, The whole world grew silent as if the ever ticking pendulum of time was severed. The skies grew black and white, the only color in the world was the flowing red puddle that spread to great Hinata and Sakura.

Hinata's could only hear the steady thump of a heart, but she knew it was not Naruto's, he would be dead before his body hit the ground.

'THUMP THUMP ... THUMP THUMP ... THUMP ...'

Naruto began to slowly slide off Sasuke's arm, Sasuke pulled his arm free and fell back, landing on his ass, he only stared up, crying and staring at the ruin of Naruto. Naruto tried to take a step forward but was paralyzed by shock and blood loss. The whole in his chest was no bigger than a tea cup saucer, solid and clean through his chest, through the hole Sasuke could see Hinata, who had turned whiter than Sasuke himself. Naruto slowly leaned back as if about to scream, but it never came. His back hit the bloody concrete with a deafening splat. Hinata just stood there, motionless.

"N...Nar...uto"

Sakura ran to Sasuke "Sasuke !" her face streaming tears

"Forgive me Naruto ... f...forgive me" Sasuke shook off tears and led Sakura away

"NO SASUKE ! I CAN HEAL HIM ... WE CAN SAVE HIM ... SAVE HIM !"

"He's dead Sakura ...He's gone ... I stopped him for good"

"No ... NO WHY ! WHY DID YOU DO THIS ..."

"For our future ..."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and ran, she thrashed around in his grasp, he leaped the wall and looked over his shoulder. Hinata began to slowly move towards Naruto's blood, Naruto still had a minute left of blood. His own tears joined that of Sakura's. The Uchiha fled with the screaming Haruno, their future changed forever, their fate sealed.

* * *

Hinata's world was a shattering vase of emotion and surprise.

"Naruto ... N...no...Naruto ... NARUTO !"

her paralysis broke as she ran to his side, the ragged in his chest filling up with blood as if it were a cup of red wine. She shook him awake, each second was a challenge to stay awake, his skin was pale blue, his eyes glassy. He lifted a trembling hand and caressed her cheek. She placed her hands over the ragged hole and tried to hold the blood in with medical Ninjutsu she had learned off Sakura and Ino years back, The blood only pooled and spilled through her fingers, like sand through an hourglass, Naruto's time had run out.

"NARUTO PLEASE ... HOLD ON... HOLD ON FOR ME"

"Hinata ... I'm ... cold" his face trying desperately to see hers, before all was blank

"It's cold outside Naruto, Don't worry ... you will be fine ... FINE OKAY !"

"NO ... I'm done ... sorry I had not ... N...Noticed you sooner ... I" his words choked up as he wretched out the last of his blood

"NARUTO ..." her voice becoming a squeak of it's once former proud self

"Love you ... always" his words trailed off as he lost consciousness, for good.

Hinata screamed, slamming her fist into his chest. She clasped her hands togather and tried to cup the blood from the ground and pour it back into Naruto, it was a useless pathetic attempt, but she was in utter chaotic shock. She tried pushing the blood back in, but the blood would run through her fingers and cover her cloak, which was now drenched, her whole cloak blending in with the red cloud she now adorned. she was in hysterical fit's now, her tears running fast and hard as she fibbliy tried to bring back her dead fiancee

"NARUTO !"

"FUCK FUCCCK NOOO !" slamming her fist's against her head

She cradled his head in her lap and tried to resuscitate him, closing his nose and blowing into his mouth, her face was smeared with his blood, nothing changed. she fell to her knee's, her cloak covered with his blood as it pooled out, she raised her head back and screamed at the sky, cursing Kami for destroying her future. falling to her back she slammed her hands down on the concrete, blood splashing upwards as each fist struck bloody pools.

"Naa..aaruto ... why ... he just fell in love ... he ..." her voice trailed off into manic howls of sorrow, she tore at her cloak an her hair as violent fit's shook her, her sanity ceased and she fell into darkness, rain began to fall harder, tuning the red murky water lighter as both Naruto's blood and Hinata's sanity washed away.

'Thump thump ...thump...thump...thump'

"I WAS GOING TO BECOME MRS UZUMAKI ... WHY GOD ...WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME .. YOU ASSHOLE ! I CURSE YOU ... I CURSE YOU ALL ! I WILL KILL EVERY LAST FUCKING KONOHA NINJA IN THIS WORLD !"

her heart broke that moment

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**WOO HOOOO that's some Drama hehehe**

**NARUTO ! :(**

**I must aplogise ... I have been oooh soo busy ... I will try get more chapters out for you guys :P**

**Hope you enjoyed it ... **

**Remember !**

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WANT TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS**

**PLEASE REVIEW ! :D**

**Love - Phillip**


	19. Chapter 19: Mangeyeko Tears

**I'm working towards less " ..." hahhaah people seem to be getting buthurt over it (just kidding :) ), for that I apologies and I strive to perfect my technique and fulfill a better story for you all :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Mangeyeko Tears**

Sasuke leaped from tree branch to tree branch, the slow rises and fall of his movements were the only thing taking his mind off what had just happened moments before, it did not work. Sakura was limp in his arms, it was obvious she was deep in thought also. She looked up at him and saw what devastation it had caused him, his eyes were streaming with tears, and his mouth shook, trying to hold back the screams he so desperately wanted to release. She knew he did it for her safety, she wanted him to know

"Sasuke ...why" her voice croaky from crying

"I'm sorry. It was the only way for us to be free, the only way we could escape him and live a happy future"

"Sasuke, I don't know if I can live a happier future. We could have just knocked him out, worse comes to worse taking off a limb ..."

"Sakura"

"Please ... just don't talk to me right now, we have both done enough, for the damned villages sake"

"I've damned my own soul"

Vivid images of Naruto's torn chest ruptured through his mind, his eyes burned, but not from the tears. he fell to his knees and screamed. tearing at his face he curled into a ball, this was not sadness or depression, this was the curse of the Uchiha. Sakura ran to his side and pulled his hand's away from his eyes, which were now changing, his pupils had turned red like a sharingan, but were slowly forming a 6-pointed star, Sasuke screamed in agony, feeling the power of his ancestors growing inside him.

"SASUKE WHAT'S WRONG !"

"My eyes !"

He closed his eyes and remained quiet for a good minute, as if losing conciousness, or dying. Sakura was worried, Sasuke became still and calm, he then rose to his knees and opened his eyes, as if nothing had happened. the world looked sharper through his new eyes, his Mangeyeko Sharingan eyes. Only acquired by killing someone close to you, someone you love. what he had failed to retrieve months before, rushed to him as a curse, forever reminding him what he had done

"Your eyes, Sasuke what's wrong with them"

"I have awakened my Mangeyeko Sharingan. Because I killed him, this is what I had always wanted ... but now ... I DON'T WANT THIS POWER !"

Sasuke punched at the tree, breaking through it's wooden surface like rice paper. The power he had sought after for years left a bad taste in his mouth, he no longer wanted this curse if it meant killing his friend, he had killed Naruto to protect the village and Sakura, but that did not mean he deserved to be rewarded for his actions. He would rather climb under a rock and die than gain unimaginable power from such a heartless act. He stared at the bloody bark with an empty stare, his knuckles cracked and bloody. Sakura was disgusted at how brutal Naruto was killed, but she still loved Sasuke. Their relationship however, would never be the same, despite this she placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and calmed him down with her soft voice.

"Sasuke, let's get going. Tsunade and the others will be up ahead"

"Y...yes"

She worried for his mentality, had he done a service to the village. Or had he awakened a bloody thirsty Giant with the clan name of Hyuuga.

* * *

The sky became a dark orange as the sun slowly made it's rise above the valley, turning the dark leaves into a blood red orchard, reflecting the disturbing scene below. Hinata had been frozen in place for the last 2 hours, unable to move herself from his side. She knelt in the bloody concrete, Naruto's head resting on her lap, staring up at a sky that he would never actually see again. She just stared at the hole Sasuke had carved into him, not moving, not appearing to breath or cry, only tears and silence fell. just a solid statue of unstable emotion, ready to crack again at a moments notice. Her mind repeating the same words over and over like a broken record

'He's gone ... He's gone ... He's gone'

She was so certain they would get married, so certain she would become Mrs. Uzumaki and raise his children and live a life beyond bliss and happiness with the man she loved. It had all crumbled away like gravel off a cliff face. The courtyard was a lake of blood, Anbu black ops littered the floor like autumn leaves, the battle had only lasted an hour, Hinata barely noticed the time, each second was a constant conflict, not that it was over, every minute felt like an hour. the sounds splattering footsteps grew louder in the distance, she did not care who it was.

"I found you, you bitch"

A staggering Anbu Ninja came into view, she did not look at him however, her body still in shock. The rugged man was missing an arm, the bloody stump had been crudely cauterized with a heated metal spatula and wrapped in bandages that had already been soaked through with crusted blood. The man's mask was cracked down the middle and bloody mucus had been coughed through the mouth piece, he looked like a demon from hell more than a Konoha elite Ninja. in his remaining hand he carried a bloody Kunai, stumbling towards her, it was clear he wanted nothing more than to bring it's edge across her throat.

"you really caused a fucking riot here didn't you, don't worry ... you will join your little lover soon enough"

The Anbu was only a meter away, his Kunai raising up for the killing blow, Hinata only awaited the blade to come down, her world had ended when Naruto took his last breath hours before, the reality she once lived in was torn down and burned to cinders. She just wanted her life to end, so she could join Naruto in the afterlife or start over again if they were reincarnated, depending on a Ninja's beliefs, after what god had done, she thought herself an atheist. His shadow loomed over her, she could hear his harsh ragged breathing, his arm reached it's highest point, the Kunai faced downward like impending lighting about to strike. In the last few moments before her impending death she cried

"Hold on, Naruto-Kun ... I'm coming"

the blade never made it past her head, it never came down. silence held it's dominance over the world. Hinata finally broke her stature, turning her head. The Anbu member was adding his own blood to the pool below, whether he liked it or not. Three red blades were protruding form his chest, the blades were slightly curved as if they were the blades of a ...

'A scythe ?'

The Anbu Ninja spat blood and gurgled for air, his lungs torn apart by two of the large blades, the third protruded from his forehead. he fell back with a loud smack. Hinata's eyes were raw with tears but that did not stop her from noticing The red cloud adorned on her saviors Cloak. She tried to remember the name of this man, she had forgotten the names of everyone apart from Naruto. who was he ? The man placed his boot on the corpse and pulled free his three bladed scythe and wiped the blood clean, with an amused expression he licked the droplets of blood from his palm. she could never mistake that blood lust, It was Hidan

"This place is a fucking mess, I'm sorta bummed that I missed out on it all ... wait, Is that Naruto ! OH FUCK ME SIDEWAYS WHAT HAPPENED !"

"K...Konoha ..."

"Those assholes really know how to ruin my week"

"Did Nagato send you ? because we failed, it was all going fine until ... this" her face streamed with tears

"You haven't heard the news have you ? The Akatsuki have split up, Nagato and Madara Uchiha had an argument and now we are divided, I'm not exactly on your side you know ..."

"Madara Uchiha ?"

"Ugh ... long fucking story, never mind"

"So you are here to kill me then ... go ahead, I don't want to live in this fucking world anymore"

"Look, Naruto was a good guy, I hear you two are in love and all that shit ... I owed him a favor, he helped me out days ago with a little ceremony haha, consider us even now. I'll pretend we never met, next time we meet i'll have to kill you though"

"Please just kill me, Naruto is dead and there is nothing left for me ..."

"Normally I'm not one to give a fuck about this kind of sappy shit, but don't give up. There are still assholes out there to kill ... I'll help you carry Naruto back to Nagato and the others, it's the least I can do for a little asshole who knows how to party"

"O...okay"

He stretched out his hand "Take my hand, we better get going before those Konoha Fucktards show up, sadly I'm itching for a fight"

She took his hand, it reminded her of a song she had once heard in the Jounin break room 'Come on baby don't fear the reaper, baby take my hand' she smiled at the thought, although like the world itself right now, it felt fake. Hidan lead her through the courtyard and into the clean Forrest, free of blood and terrible memories. They made their way towards Orochimaru's hideout, hoping to get there before morning, to share the bad news.

* * *

The world was dark, a blank canvas of silence and emptiness. every few seconds the silence would die off as a lone droplet collided with the black water. The room was large like it always was, but it's walls were crumbling and the ceiling was cracked, water dripped from the ceiling like rain, or was it blood instead. The bar's of the room were rusted and falling to pieces, as if they had been corroded for 100 years, the room bit by bit was falling to darkness. Like many great castles and monuments that predated Konoha's existence, this room began to age and die like withered roots. What once was the sanctum of the Kyuubi had now become the husk of Naruto's existence. The Kyuubi was shriveled and old, as if he himself had lived 100's of years longer than possible. The only thing that remained youthful in the room was the ruptured and broken body of Naruto Uzumaki

"I did it again, such Naive hope ... such idiocy"

**"this is your end, Naruto. Your future torn out by your putrid hope in your friend"**

"I trusted him ... Until the very end I had believed his lies"

**"You were arrogant, believing there could be peace between you ... stupid child"**

"I fucked up, I let him reel me in like fish to the slaughter ... I ruined it all"

Naruto vomited up a pool of black blood onto the floor, joining the already darkening water, his stomach seal was open as well,leaking out the black fluid, as if his death was slowly setting the Kyuubi free.

**"Now you face your death, alone and filled with shame ... I had higher hopes for you boy, we were going to do so much together ... the power would have been immaculate, but you blew it all away"  
**

"I thought we could be friends ... Me and Hinata with Sasuke and Sakura, like the good old days"

**"Look where that trust has led you now ... foolish"**

The Kyuubi struck a withered claw at the iron bars, snapping one like a tooth pick and sending it spiraling into the darkness with ease. Kurama was not very pleased to be evicted from his hosts body, just as things became interesting he had to die and be reincarnated somewhere in this wretched world.

"If only I had realized, why did I believe him"

**"Because you are a human ... weak in body and emotion, to gain true power you must detach yourself from your friends ... but what does it matter now ?"**

"What are you going to do Kurama ?"

**"I'll leave this body and be reincarnated somewhere else, It wont be as fun without you Naruto, maybe I'll pay Konoha a visit on your behalf"**

"Do what you will ... I'm already dead"

**"If you were revived ... what would you do ?"**

"Cherish every moment with Hinata"

**"surely that is not all"**

"I WILL SLAUGHTER EVERYONE ONE IN KONOHA ... THE OLD ! ... THE YOUNG ! ... MY FRIENDS AND TEACHERS, THEY WILL ALL KNOW SUFFERING !"

**"HAHAHAHAHAAH much better, your Chakra is currently attached to mine, that is why you are still here in thought, you have 6 hours before our Chakra runs out and your consciousness fades completely, I don't believe in miracles Naruto ... but Nagato holds the Rinnegan, the same eyes that separated me and the other Bijuu from the Juubi eons ago. There may be hope yet"**

"for Konoha's sake, they better pray I don't return"

* * *

The group took shelter in an abandoned farm-house as the rain grew harder, they kept the door open to keep an eye out for Sakura and Sasuke, who would return from Lotus facility, hopefully without issue or injury. The farm-house was one of many that were abandoned during the Great Shinobi War, Tsunade had cleared out many buildings like this herself during those times, she had also killed many people inside homes like these. She pulled a chair out from the table and sat down, cupping he hands over her face and sighing, they were home free, but were locked out of their own village and considered criminals

Anko gritted her teeth "I wonder what bullshit Danzo has fed them all ..."

"I doubt they will believe it, but without proof they have no choice but to comply"

Tsunade nodded "True, I'm just going to come out and say it, I don't know what we do ... we have no HQ, allies and equipment to even form a counter attack"

"I'm trying to think of an abandoned facility we can take as our own, Konoha always had large fortress outposts in case of future wars, most were left unmanned and only used during war times, most of which are now used as Bandit strongholds or civilian settlements"

"Good thinking ... If I remember correctly, there is an outpost on the border of the Land of Iron, used for fast deploying forces during crisis times, we are on neutral ground with the Iron Samurai, maybe we can convince them of our innocence"

Kakashi nodded "If we are lucky, Mifune will still be their leader ... he owes me a favor"

"You know the Samurai warlord ?"

"When I was in the foundation, I was assigned a diplomatic position discussing trade plans with the Land of Iron, Mifune was just an ambassador then, spies from the Hidden Stone village had poisoned his drink in an attempt to spark a war between the two nations, but I had stopped him from drinking it just in time, saving his life"

"That favor could come in handy ..."

Shikamaru was intensely staring out at the horizon, thinking to himself more than enjoying the view, Asuma noticed his distress and patted him on the shoulder, Shikamaru turned to the others with a depressed expression

"So that was Naruto huh ... What has happened to this world, such a Ninja like him falling to Hatred and despair means no one is safe"

"He see's no light in Konoha anymore Shikamaru, he is your enemy now"

"And Hinata too ...Do we kill her too, how about we just start killing all our friends hmmm ..."

"they are both dangerous, we are still waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to return for god sakes ... did you not see the slaughtered Anbu ?!"

"It's just all to surreal ..."

Asuma nodded "Welcome to war Shikamaru, your father and I hoped you would never be involved in one, I'm afraid you are in the thick of it now"

They all turned towards the door as two familiar Chakra types can into sensory range, Sakura and Sasuke were in one piece and mentality however, is something that cannot be sensed. Sasuke was clutching his head, as if his eyes were in pain, they both were pale and seemed to move with a lifeless grace that only reflected their sorrowful depression. Tsunade and the other ran out the door to greet them, the decoy was a success, but they had no idea what cost it had come at.

* * *

"Sakura ! Sasuke ! What happened" Tsunade began to heal the wound in Sakura's stomach, which was still bleeding slightly

"Take us inside, I need to rest"

"What happened Sakura ..."

Kakashi walked past the group "Sasuke ... what happened"

Sasuke had walked away from the group, limping out towards the fields, Kakashi followed after him while everyone carried Sakura inside. Sasuke stopped at the brick fense and leaned on it for support, his head was dizzy and heavy with confusion and grief. Kakashi caught up with him, noticing Sasuke's attempt to shield his eyes from Kakashi's view, it soon became all to clear

"Sasuke, look at me"

"Why ?"

"So I can see what happened"

Sasuke nodded and slowly turned around, he slowly opened his eyes and revealed the six pointed star that was his Mangeyeko Sharingan, different in appearance too Kakashi's Sharingan, but both shared the same power none the less. Sasuke shivered all over, the Sharingan was taking a toll on his Chakra.

"Sasuke ..Y...you killed Naruto didn't you"

"yes, I used your ... technique ..S...Sensei" Sasuke began to tear up again. his will breaking he dropped to his knees and began to beat his chest, Kakashi picked him up in an embraced, Sasuke cried into the shoulder of his Sensei, who knew the pain all too well

Kakashi calmly whispered "That's how my Mangeyeko Sharingan awoke ... I killed my best friend, long ago ... because I had too, for the village"

"You ...too ?"

"Give your eyes a few hours, they will return back to normal, the Mangeyeko Sharingan is at it's worst when it's first activated .."

"I don't want it ... I DONT WANT IT KAKASHI !"

"Neither did I Sasuke, Neither did I"

Sasuke and Kakashi remained that way for a long period, both discussing their next move against Danzo, avoiding the subject of Naruto's death. Inside the farmhouse however, was a different story. Sakura lay on the table as Tsunade applied healing to the wound, Anko gripped her hand in support. Tears rolled down Sakura's face, but it was not because of the Physical pain of the procedure, it was the emotional pain that she would have to share with everyone, Asuma and Shikamaru were leaning against the wall in the corner, not knowing what to say. Sakura began to explain what had happened.

"He's dead ... ?"

"Sasuke, finished him with a Chidori, went through his heart, Hinata ... she was so pale and still"

"It's okay Sakura, this would of happened eventually ... he walked the path of revenge after all"

"It could have been Avoided Tsunade ! he went to far ... we both went to far"

"Can he still be trusted ?"

"I dont exactly know anymore"

"We don't exactly have a choice, we are all in this now"

"Whether we like it or not"

* * *

The grand hall was quiet, Deidara and Sasori were unpacking their belongings in the next room, Orochimaru's damaged hideout would suffice for a few more days before Konoha plans another raid. Nagato, Konan, Orochimaru and Itachi sat at the table, running over the possible places Naruto and Hinata could have gone. They had left no message telling them, which worried Nagato even more. Naruto had only just recovered from Jiraiya's death during the previous raid. Naruto leaving was unexpected, he was worried harm had come to Naruto, the last family member he had.

Konan snapped her fingers "Did he go after the surviving Anbu ?"

"That seems likely, after the emotional break down Jiraiya's death caused him, the thing he would want the most would be revenge"

"Shall we go after them ?"

Nagato and Itachi nodded their head in unison "They are already back ... No, Just Hinata"

"No Itachi, I sense Naruto's Chakra too, But it's faint"

Nagato's eyes widened and his lips began to tremble, fear struck deep into his soul "OROCHIMARU ! PREPARE A MEDICAL BAY NOW !"

"Why ? What is the issue ?"

"JUST DO IT GOD DAMMIT ! NARUTO IS DYING ... No ... He's dead"

"I'll go out to meet up with Hinata, right away !"

Konan catches Nagato as he stumbled off his chair, his face wrecked with sorrow and unsure clarity, Nagato was witnessing his Nephews death without seeing it first hand. He scanned Naruto's body with his mind, detecting the large piece of him missing, he had no choice but to use a Jutsu only used by the Sage of The Six Paths

'I have no choice, I must use Gedo Art Rinne Rebirth'

"Nagato calm down, he will be fine"

"I Can't lose him Konan, Naruto and you are the only things that keep me alive in this world"

"You're sweet, always caring for others ... that's why I fell in love with you, you have the power to bring him back"

* * *

Hidan had placed Naruto in her arms and bid her farewell, he had remained outside Itachi and Nagato's sensory range long enough to bid his farewells and slip away without detection, they were now even, no more favors. Naruto felt heavy in her arms, was she weak ? Or is it the weight of her grief that slowed her down, probably both. She limped her way towards the hideout's entrance in the hidden cave that had fooled her so easily when she first visited. Naruto was limp in her arms, like a oversize doll, so lifeless and beautiful, what she would give to see those eyes open once more. She felt someone approach from the cave, she realized she was defenseless

"Hinata !"

"I..Itachi-San ?"

"No need for titles kid, let's get him inside quickly !"

Itachi lead her through the dark hallways like it was the back of his hand, his sharingan was perfect for navigation it seemed. Naruto was growing cold in her arm's the trip from the outpost to here took about 5 hours and 30 minutes, more or less. They entered the main hall, Nagato and Konan stood waiting for Naruto to be brought in, Konan saw the rugged hole in Naruto's chest and let out a sorrowful cry, Nagato struck his fist against char and snapped it in half. Orochimaru was standing outside a doorway, ushering them in, he worse a surgical coat and gloves, it would not be a very clean job.

"I can bring him back to life, But I dont know what I can do about the ruptured muscles and flesh"

Orochimaru nodded "Don't worry, I have a substitute formula that acts as a organic filler, Zetsu seems to be made of the stuff, it works perfectly for prosthetic limbs once rigged up with the bodies central nervous system and blood lines. Speaking of which, Nagato you are a blood match for Naruto, we could use your blood"

"Take as much as you need, let's just hurry before his Chakra fades"

"Right this way"

"Konan ! Take care of Hinata, make sure she is comfortable and Okay"

"Of course"

Naruto was placed on a stretcher and carried out of the room, Hinata began to cry harder in loud sobs of sorrow, she had been next to Naruto for the last 5 hours, to see him fully gone tore at her heart. Konan hurried to her side and pulled her into an embrace, Hinata was covered in blood, noticeably none of it was her own. Koana figured it was mainly Naruto's, her face was also a mask of his blood, If he were to wake up, she needed to look beautiful for him. There was no better antibiotic or medicine that would heal a man more than a beautiful woman at his side who loved him.

"Come Hinata, we barely got a chance to get to know each other, I'm Konan"

"I'm sorry ... I'm a mess, N...N...Naruto ..."

"It's fine, Don't worry. Let's bathe and you can tell me all about it, okay ?" Konan's smile was warmer than a dry meadow during summer, Hinata felt as if she were her older sister and could talk away her problems.

"I...I would like that very much"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**There we are folks :)**

***Improved spelling**

***Less dot's **

***More attention to detail **

**I hope this improvement is some what satisfactory haha, it will take me a while to get this spot on, so please bear with me.**

**I became a public villain when I killed NARUTO hahahahaah But it was all apart of my scheme, dear ones mwahahaah**

**You will get him back so don't worry. Now he's going to be pissed, no ?**

**Please review haha :D I hope I did well in enlightening the confused readers I had created **

**REVIIIEW ! :D**

**Love you guys, you help me write and it makes me happy to see you enjoy it**

**-Phillip**


	20. Chapter 20: From The Brink

**Chapter 20: From The Brink**

Nagato and Orochimaru stood next to the operating table, both wore surgical aprons, despite most of the surgery being Jutsu and medicines, the reconnecting of veins and arteries would be a messy task, they expected to leave the room no cleaner than Hinata. Orochimaru grabbed a sealed jar from the table-side equipment tray, the jar was filled with a yellow preservation liquid, inside was a large clump of white clay-like dough. Nagato figured out it was the Wood clone prosthetic material that would fill the hole and replace any damaged flesh and muscle that was destroyed by Sasuke's Chidori. He pulled the organic specimen from the jar and placed it into the ragged hole, he poured a diluted syrup over the wound and placed a paper seal over it to stop any Chakra from further escaping, creating the perfect incubator.

"How does it work ?"

Orochimaru snickered "With years of study, I have replicated the same form of Material Zetsu is made from, I was also able to sense the same form of material on Madara Uchiha, it seems he has lost a limb or two"

"I did not sense anything different about him ...how ?"

"It's like being a chef, Nagato. You grow attuned to certain spices and material the more you learn. That is when I realized the substance could be used for easy limb replacements ... I'm going to be honest, what we are doing now is only an experiment, I cannot guarantee any positive results"

"It's worth a try, so will it mold to his body soon ?"

"I have placed a seal over the wound, keeping the Chakra jarred in that hole. The material will begin to mold to his body once it makes contact with the Chakra, then it begins act as if it's apart of the body itself, attaching nerves and blood lines"

"I'll begin providing blood now, hook me up to a machine"

"Yes, of course. Naruto may need a direct source of Chakra as well, to compensate for his already missing Chakra"

Nagato pulled a chair up to the bench and waited as Orochimaru set up the machine's. One needle went into his arm, which fed the Blood to Naruto's almost dry body, the other needle went into his chest and was attached to one of Nagato's Chakra lines, instantly feeding Chakra into Naruto. He sat back as he was being drained of both Chakra and Blood

"Are you able to perform the Rinne Rebirth, Nagato ?"

"I will need to be disconnected from Naruto when I do, it may pull Chakra from him also"

"will you be fine ? Or am I expecting to operate on you too ?"

"One person will be enough, I may need rest afterwards thou, It's not exactly an easy Jutsu to perform"

"I understand, when ever you are ready"

"What are his levels at ?"

"Blood is at %78 and Chakra is ... %70, that should suffice for now, disconnect yourself and get ready to perform the Jutsu"

"This better work"

"If I were a religious man I would tell you to have Hope, however I am a scientist so ..."

"I know okay ... I get it, probability is low"

Nagato rose from the chair and felt dizzy from the lack of blood in his body, but he would be fine. If only to see Naruto's smiling face again, He needed to do this for Hinata's sake as well, she was no different to Konan, as if they were sisters. He braced his hand's and prepared himself for a fifty-fifty chance at reviving a hero.

* * *

Konan lead Hinata down the long hallway to a secluded room, compared to most room's this one was walled with clean beautiful rice paper and ornate garden's lined the outside, in the center was a large hot spring. It had already been heated and was steaming nicely in the cool air. Hinata was still pale and cold, her expression lightening slightly at the sight of the warm pool, her face was still dry with Naruto's blood. Konan lead her in and removed her Akatsuki cloak, chucking it into a clothing bin, it would take more than a few washes to clean out the blood, but Konan was used to that.

"I'm going to help you undress okay ? You're still in shock and the last thing I want is for you to freak out all of a sudden okay ?"

"Okay, It's fine"

"Don't feel awkward or anything haha we are all girls here"

"I never got to be naked with ... him"

"Shhh shh it's okay, Nagato and Orochimaru are medical genius', you will get your ... um ... chance"

She sat down Hinata and removed her own coat, then worked on Hinata's shoes and socks. Hinata only stared off in the distance. The blood had soaked through Hinata's jacket and shirt, staining the skin of her breast's. it must have been liters worth of the blood. she removed her shirt and pants and undressed herself. Konan could not help but admire Hinata's body, for a girl her age she was amazingly matured, Konan recalled her teenage years being filled with stress and womanly anger, her body had not gained Yahiko or Nagato's attention so easily. Every day was a game of attention, she giggled at those memories, they were peaceful times.

"I'm going to fully undress you and walk you over to the pool okay ? Don't worry ... I SET A MILD PAPER BOMB OUTSIDE THE DOOR IF SASORI TRIES PEAKING !"

She heard the sound of running footsteps and a loud explosion as one of the paper bombs knocked Sasori out cold, Konan had dealt with him before, she was annoyed that she had to repeat the warning. Sasori may look young, but he was essentially an old pervert from Suna. Hinata faintly smiled, which reassured Konan that she might be okay after all. She undressed herself and stood Naked next to Hinata, they walked over to the pool and slowly dipped their toes in the hot water

"That's going to feel amazing, do you want to hop in now ?"

"let's go, Konan"

"That's the spirit"

They hopped into the steaming water, they squeaked in surprise as the hot water ran hot waves into their nerves and up their spine, they they signed in relief as the hot water molded around their aching muscles and pains. they sat against the wall and sunk down low as relaxation took hold of their naked bodies. Konan grinned as Hinata tried desperately to keep her breast's under water

"It's okay Hinata hahaha Like I said, we are all girls here ..."

"B..But they keep floating back up"

Konan laughed even harder "Yeah well mine too, it's fine hahaha ... Don't worry, Sasori will have to piece himself back together before he get's another bad idea again"

Konan went To Hinata's front and came in close, Hinata blushed. Konan began to wipe the blood from her face with a damp towel, Hinata's white skin shone through with each layer of blood removed, minutes later Hinata was her usual pale-skinned self. Konan tossed the towel aside and floated on her back, gazing up to the ceiling and smiled faintly, Women really did have personal float devices.

"Now we can just relax. Trust me, you will need it when he wakes up ... So tell me everything that happened, where did you guys go ?"

"The Anbu base camp, situated at the Lotus trading facility ..."

"Hmmph I figured"

"We killed all the Anbu black ops situated there ... but then they showed up"

"The Ninja who were here earlier ?"

"Yes ... plus a few more, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno"

"Itachi's little brother huh ...So he was the one who did it to my Nephew, Bastard is going to get it"

"Not if I get to him first ... believe me, I want nothing more than his head on a pike"

"Nagato was right, when girls are sadistic it's kind of hot"

"Hahaha thanks, at least we killed all the Anbu ... At least Nagato can be pleased with that"

Konan grabbed a bottle of Sake and poured herself a small cup full, nothing went better with a hot bath than some hot Sake, she poured another cup for Hinata and passed it to her, surprisingly Hinata downed it all in one shot, this girl sure handled her liquor. Konan made a mental note to get drunk with girl later on. she grinned, amused at Hinata's failed understanding of Nagato

"Oh Hinata, Nagato only cares for the Safety of you and Naruto, how many did you kill anyway ?"

"Over a hundred ..."

Konan spat out a mouthful of Sake in a fountain like spray "you're kidding me .. That's crazy"

"We were both caught up in the moment I guess ... We could not stop"

"I take that back, Nagato will be pleased ... It's good to have another girl on the team, we can take baths and talk girly like this when ever we like"

"I'll make sure to take time off of Naruto, just for us"

"Me too, Nagato can be very clingy some times hehehe"

"PAPER BOMB ... NOW !"

"Huh ?!"

"Just do it ..."

Konan tossed a paper bomb from the side of the pool, Hinata caught it mid-air and activated it, throwing it towards the door it bounced off the wall and rolled outside, the large explosion shook the room, they heard a scream and both giggled. From outside they heard the croaky voice of their victim

"Art ... Is ... An explosion ..." Deidara then passed out

* * *

Naruto's body had accepted the substance, which had now filled the hole and accepted the flow of his blood and Chakra, as if Sasuke's Chidori never ruptured through him. the filled hole had a paler texture to his own skin, as if thin white paint was dripped on his chest. Orochimaru said that his skin cells would grow over it and he would look perfectly normal in a few weeks. Nagato was glad they had Orochimaru on their side, his medical Genius is unmatched.

"His body has accepted the treatment and his Chakra and blood flow are normal, but they will drop if we don't act quickly"

"I'm ready, Orochimaru"

"I'll stand clear of your Jutsu's radius"

Orochimaru stood behind the thick Chakra proof glass as Nagato prepared his Jutsu, he had recovered all his drained Chakra in a matter of minutes thanks to the power of his Rinnegan. He had removed his shirt and stood over Naruto's body, hands pressed together and eyes closed, he concentrated his chakra and prepared himself. He formed the hands into the Rinnegan hand sign and shot his eyes open, his Rinnegan glowing with intense fury

"GATOU ART RINNE REBIRTH NO JUTSU !"

His hand's glowed a bright green and the room was filled with that same green luminescence that shone from his hands, The light in the room completely flowed into Naruto, making him a solid green, as if he had become an emerald in the sun. His body shook with the force of the Chakra, sparking his insides, trying to spark him back to the world of the living. The force of Nagato's great power shook tables and equipment over, medicine jars shattered and vanished under the power of the Rinnegan, Nagato was calm and serene, his face creased in effort as it finally took it's toll on him. Then everything went dark and the internal lights came back on.

"That was quite a show, Nagato. Now what ?"

"now we wait ... That's all we can do, it's been a good 6 hours since he died, there still may be hope"

"Konoha better pray this does not work"

* * *

Naruto's body was a ghost, The Kyuubi had trouble making out his figure in the darkness of the once well lit chamber. The waters were as black as oil and the ceiling had completely crumbled away to reveal a dark void that slowly pulled the rubble into its spiral center. Kurama knew it would take him soon, both of their times had come, their Chakra was fading piece by piece. Naruto had already lost his arm and right leg, he just sat there and let his ghost tears fall upon the black waters, he had hoped for redemption but was doomed to walk the void of death for eternity.

"Thank you ... Kurama"

**"Hmmm ?" **

"you were always there for me, I used to ignore you and treat you like shit. But now I realize, I was treating you no different than what the villagers were treating me, for that i'm sorry. you were always right, about the village, about Sasuke and Sakura ... You are almost like a brother to me"

**"Out of all my previous Jinchuriki hosts, you have been the most ... interesting hmm"**

"I just wish I could see her face, one more time"

He began to float upward towards the spiral, he knew it was his death. Maybe he would meet his parents, he hoped they would understand and forgive him, but they were the ones who had left him all alone, maybe they needed forgiving. He tried to grab onto something to hold him down, but the debris just began to float with him as he drifted towards his doom. he screamed in defiance, he did not want to die without seeing her face.

"NOO GOD DAMMIT !"

He thrust downward in any attempt at being free, but fate had its claws around him now, his eyes grew wild like the Kyuubi's

**"YOU !"**

drifting upward

**"WILL !"**

floating upward

**"NOT !"**

Speeding upward

**"TAKE ME !"**

Flying upward

**"FROM !"**

His body sunk into the Spiral, he felt his existence being removed

**"HINATA !"**

With the force of a meteor his body fell from the spiral, his body become solid and glowing a furious orange, his teeth bared and sharp. he collided with the ground, creating a crater with his bare fist. His arm and leg grew back and flared with existence, He pulled his head back and roared i Unison with Kurama, who had begun to undergo changes himself, he had become younger. His hair turned from grey to bright orange, his body growing to it's usual towering size. The bar's rose from the receding black water and barred the Kyuubi away, the room flared with light as every torch ignited with blue flame

"**SAAAAAASUKE !"**

* * *

Nagato and Orochimaru were blown back against the wall, the stone floor crumbled and shattered outward in a tidal wave of chakra and concrete debris. Despite the pain of being thrown against a wall, Nagato began to laugh. Beams of orange light shot from Naruto's eyes and mouth and singed the roof, his road sounded throughout the facility, if not the world. The scream of was heard from miles away, as if a god had awoken, maybe he had. Naruto's body began to float up and levitate on thin air, his body shook and stretched. His fist's clenched as he fought against his temporary paralysis. His landed on his feet, the ground becoming a crater.

Orochimaru's eye wide with shock 'Naruto's Chakra is so immense ... so powerful'

Naruto opened his eyes, it sent a shock wave and broke down the four walls of the operating room, Nagato and Orochimaru using their shields to block the Debris that was sent hurling towards them. Naruto was conscious but most of all, Alive.

Nagato was grinning cheek to cheek "Naruto ... you're back"

The room became silent, the floating rubble gently hit the floor and the wild Chakra became calm like an evening pond. Naruto noticed Nagato then smiled, before fainting to the ground and dozing off into a deep sleep.

"Is he okay ?"

"He is more than okay ... He is alive, just tired"

"I've never seen such Chakra, such damage just with his force"

"The Kyuubi was always a powerful beast"

The door burst open and Konan, Hinata, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori burst in, wide-eyed at the destruction. Hinata was borrowing clothes from Konan, both of their hair still damp from their bath. Hinata stared wide-eyed at Naruto, who looked perfectly clean and unscathed compared to the crumbled room, which looked like a tornado had attacked. She ran to his side, gaping at the completely healed hole in his chest, she pressed her ear to his chest and heard his heart beat, then let out a long cry of relief

"Naruto ... I'm so happy you are okay, my life would have been over without you"

Naruto's hand rose and stroked her cheek, Naruto was still unconscious however, it was almost a relax to her touch. Little did she know, the Kyuubi owed Naruto a favor for staying alive. Itachi and Sasori fetched a stretcher and carried Naruto to the next room and set him down in bed. They all smiled at the results of a days hard work. Konan noticed Hinata's tired un-moving eyes, the stress had painted dark bag's under her eyes.

"Hinata, why don't you sleep next to him. That way he can wake up next to you, we will give you privacy okay ?"

"Yes please, Thank you"

"Let's go guys ..."

"Wait ... Nagato ..."

"yes, Hinata ?"

"Thank you for saving him ... Thank you so much" tears rolling down her cheek

"It's the least I could do for my Future Niece, no ?" Hinata blushed at the Marriage joke. they left the room and closed the door behind them, Hinata removed her T-shirt and snuggled up against Naruto's bare chest, he was warm and soft. She found herself falling asleep to the sound of his steady and Alive Heartbeat. It seemed Konoha's prayers were not answered today. The fire was on it's way to their lands.

* * *

They all stared up wide-eyed. The rain ceased as the sonic boom tore away the clouds. the birds fled the tree's and the ground shook with the roar of a god. Sakura and Sasuke screamed in Unison, Kakashi and Tsunade tried to comfort them, but they were both shaking uncontrollably, the cigarette in Asuma's mouth fell out as he grew still. Anko placed her hand on her stomach, as if it had scared the baby as well. The sky was littered with cawing, fleeing birds that were scared from their nest's. Sasuke felt his eye's sting at the call of his name.

"**SAAAAAASUKE !"**

The roar had rolled over the hill's like wild-fire, shocking everything that was in its ear range.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT !" Shikamaru shouted, his ears still ringing from the sonic boom that followed the call.

"I...It's him ... IT"S HIM !" Sasuke backed away to the coner and slid down it's surface

"You told us He's dead, Sasuke"

Sakura was in hysterics "WE DID ! THERE WAS A HOLE GOING THROUGH HIS CHEST FOR FUCK SAKE'S !"

"Sakura Calm down ..."

"HOW CAN I ... He's back ... WE ARE ALL DOOMED !"

Tsunade slapped her across the face "If you don't pull yourself together we have no chance in taking the village back"

Sasuke only shook his head "You don't get it Tsunade, we killed him and now He is back ... The Village is doomed"

They all gazed out at the valley they had passed through, The rain was slowly creeping back in, had they heard Naruto's voice. Or was it the sound of an angry Titan waking from it's eternal slumber, in a way it was both. Their hand's were painted red with his blood and their was no turning back now.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**He's back hahahahah**

**What an entrance :D**

**What do you guys think ?**

**Review ?**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Love you guys**

**-Phillip**


	21. Chapter 21: Wake Up

**(Warning Contains Sexual Material, you have seen people get decapitated and torn to pieces, why are you surprised XD)**

**Chapter 21: Wake Up**

He no longer felt cold, his body was comfortable and warm. He could feel the soft cotton sheet's against his bare chest and leg's, their soft touch as warm as sunlight, He had spent hours as a cold corpse after all. The air was warm and dry, he did not know whether he was Alive or dead. the environment was too comfortable and pleasured for it to be real life, being outside where he had taken his last breaths before the void swallowed him. He was not on fire or freezing to death, so he ruled out the possibility of Hell or the Underworld, it seemed his Sin's were either ignored or forgiven. He felt the rise and fall as something pressed close to him, it was soft, like heated pillows or clouds. He became very still, someone was sleeping against him, he remembered waking up one day next to Jiraiya, who had consumed a bit too much Sake

'God ... please not a man'

He slowly opened his eyes, they felt like they had not been opened for years, the harsh light blinded him temporarily. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the intense light and re-opened them. The room was stone, but was decorated so royally, it looked more like a 5-star hotel than it did an underground hideout, instead of real window's there were pictures of outside scenery, made to make them feel like they were actually above ground. He slowly turned his head and was only inches away from Hinata's lip's, instead of jerking back in surprise, he only smiled, this is exactly what he wanted to wake up too

Her soft chest, pressed against his own. She slept calmly, no snores or mumbles came from her. perfectly silent like a sleeping beauty. He realized the soft feeling that had pressed against him were her breasts, she wore no T-shirt, only her Bra. he blushed bright red as she pressed against him harder, she was so cute he could barely resist, he kissed her on the lip's and forehead, her lips softy pressed against his, she faintly smiled

"Morning Naruto-Kun ..." the title had become a lovers title more than it was a honorific

"Haha morning Hinata"

"wait ... NARUTO !" she shot up from her comfortable position and sat right up in bed, breathing hard and blushing like a tomato, she had been so deep in sleep she had not realized he had awaken from his death-like Coma. She threw herself into his arms, showering his face with kisses and tears. the man she had thought was lost, was wake and smiling.

"NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO ! I missed you so much, I felt my world had collapsed"

"I'm not going anywhere Hinata, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Her pulled her close to him, feeling her heart beating like hammer falls, he could not help but laugh. She than surprised him by pushing him on his back and climbing on top of him, her blush even more noticeable, they had delayed their Sexual attraction while they were outside the facility the night before, it had not been the right place or time. After losing Naruto she thought they would have never made their love complete, she could not let it slide any longer, for all they know they could die tomorrow. She unclipped her Bra and timidly let it drop to the floor, letting her curvature flow freely off her pale chest, Naruto's nosebleed was strong and obvious, almost as obvious as his growing hardness, it had been the first time they had fully taken it this far, he was more nervous than he was in the Chunin exams.

* * *

Outside the door, Konan heard Naruto awake and the two of them talk, she took it as the signal and walked to the door and stood against it, her hands placed on the door frame, She made and hand sign and slapped the door, a large barrier of Chakra energy covered the doorway and spread through its cracks and crevice's. The doorway glowed a faint blue as the Barrier was complete, Nagato noticed this and cocked an eyebrow

"What on earth does that do ..."

"You should remember this, keeps all the noise in and all the noise out"

"But why would they ... Ohhhhh, Well I'm going to go ...read literature ... over there now"

Konan laughed at how Awkward Nagato had become, he thought he had to be the one to give Naruto "The Talk" but thankfully he was relieved of that awkward task, but now he had no Idea what to say to Naruto afterward, he had to clear his head and try not to imagine Hinata naked, although he was a dedicated man who's heart belonged to Konan, it was only natural for a man's mind to accidentally pick up the wrong images in ones head. Hinata and Konan had spent the rest of their bath talking about Konan's first time and other sexual things. Hinata was left with awkward gratitude and a few tricks up her sleeves.

* * *

**EXPLICIT MATERIAL BELOW (Skip to next section to avoid)**

* * *

She guided Naruto's hand on to her breasts, blushing all the while, she was just as nervous as he was, what if she screwed up and he did not like her anymore. Her mind filled with unrealistic thoughts and sexual conspiracies until Naruto felt across her curves, making her lose complete thought. She had no idea something so simple as touching could be so exhilarating. He guided his hand onto her other breast and held them both Akimbo, feeling their softness and weight. The most touching he had ever done with a girl were the punches received by Sakura throughout his life. he saw her enjoyment and took ease at knowing he was doing something right, he massaged each breast and felt the hard beads of her nipples, which grew harder at the touch. her heart was beating hard.

She bent down and kissed him deep, slipping her tongue into his mouth and exploring his mouth. with her free hand she eased it down over his pants and loosened them, not taking her shy gaze away from his. he kicked off his pants and watched as she followed suit, dropping her jeans to the floor. she wore black Lingerie that matched her already disposed Bra. small details and spirals woven into the dark fabric like ancient text in scrolls. She rolled her hand over his underwear, feeling the hot hardness that had formed like Steel at a forge. She giggled, which eased the already tight tension in the air. She ran delicate kisses down his neck and moved downwards with each erotic peck. stopping at the belly button she licked the delicate area and made Naruto laugh in uncontrollable giggles, moving further down he became less amused but more erotically paralyzed.

She pulled down his underwear and tossed it aside, apart from Sex Education diagrams that have been shown to her by one of the Hyuuga housemaid, this was the first time she has seen a man's penis. she had overheard a dirty conversation between Ino and Temari about penis's in the Hidden cloud village, that they were known to be bigger than average, but she only blushed and ignored it. Naruto looked big, she had no Idea he would be this big. Konan had mentioned something about 8 inches being just above average, Naruto looked about a 9 or 10 to Hinata, she did not know if this was a good or a bad thing in her case. Blushing strongly she wrapped her hand around it and began to slowly tug, a trick Konan had taught her using the already empty Sake bottle, which had only resulted in both of them falling over with laughter. he grew even harder with her touch, moaning as her movements became continuous.

She kept it up for a good 5 minutes, she decided to take it a step further, she realized her mouth was cold and would more likely shock him than it would please him. She stood and walked across the room, Naruto watched her butt bounce with each stride, she opened the cabinet and found a warm bottle of sake resting in hot water, Konan had set this all up without her knowing, she pulled the cork off with her Teeth and took a deep gulp of the pure Rice elixir, smiling as a faint flush came to her face.

"Do you want some ?"

"Uh SURE ! but I want you more ..."

"You will get me in good time ... babe" her speech becoming more confident than she ever felt in her life, able to talk as dirty as she had always wanted to do, the sake purged her innocence out and left a dirty woman in replacement

She came back to his dick, tugging on it, easing him into a sexual trance that only a lover could make, he took a large gulp of the Sake and set it down, focusing all his attention on his Beautiful girlfriend, normally they would have waited for marriage to have sex, but they were not exactly allowed in churches, let alone villages anymore. She figured it was time, she put his dick in her warmed mouth and began to suck, moving her lips up and down on it's surface. Naruto fell backward in bliss, such enjoyment had never come to him before, no pornography or Icha-Icha paradise could satisfy a man more than a woman. She pulled away off from his rod and massaged the head with her tongue, Naruto moaned in ecstasy as this goddess treatment began to form chemical reactions within him. He recalled a drunken conversation with Itachi, who was always a ladies man

Itachi taught him to enjoy the pleasures, but never become selfish, tend to her need's also. He tried to catch his breath, trying to utter some form of speech before he blew his top completely

"H...Hinata ... stop ...phew"

She felt nervous, she thought she had done everything right "Did I screw up ? ... I'm sorry Naruto !"

"No no no Nooo ... You're Amazing ... But It's your turn babe"

He flipped her over onto her back, placing her in the exact position he was in, kissing down her delicate throat and trailing kisses along her chest and over each breast, paying extra attention to the hard nipples, than kissing the cute hold of her belly button. She moaned, this is what she had always wanted from him, this sweet love that would last her a life time. she wiped away a little nosebleed and smiled as his fingers made short work of her underwear, he clasped the lingerie in his teeth and pulled it down, revealing her womanly peach. Unlike Hinata, Naruto had seen Woman this way before, Jiraiya was always a terrible hider of strange magazines, Kakashi was no different. He pressed his too fingers against the soft skin and began to massage the area, crawling up onto Hinata's chest and kissing her furiously as his fingers worked magic. She moaned into his mouth. The intensity of her pleasure unbearable without audible moans of pure bliss, he recalled the intense delight her mouth had given him, he decided to return to favor

He slipped down her body, kissing every location as he progressed further to her delicate area's, he then moved his tongue in close and massaged her with nothing but his mouth, she screamed, not in pain but in sheer pleasure as his tongue hit all the right places, move slightly in and out of her body, she lay there 10 minutes as her body quaked with intense desire to have him. she could not stand the foreplay anymore, she wanted the full experience , she wanted him

"D..Do it Naruto ... I'm ready ... But be gentle"

"I should say the same thing to you, I dont exactly know what I'm doing here, Ya know ?"

She giggled, grabbing his dick, she pulled a condom from the side draw and unraveled it onto him, then she rubbed it against her entrance and tensed as he pushed in, she screamed in both pleasure and in pain, her virginity gone and her love for him now a permanent bond that only death could sever. she pushed back, and moaned aloud, Naruto was worried he had hurt her, not knowing this is the stage almost every girl goes through, but she looked up at him and smiled, her eyes glassy and her face flushed red with intense sexual desire, he took it as a good sign and cupped her breasts as he pushed in and out of her, both of their moans joining in unison as they picked up speed, Hinata using her legs to push into him, their bodies pressing together than releasing in a continuous motion that had them both gasping for air, this was a better work out than Ninja training

She screamed him Name "Naaaruto !" as she met her climax, cool vertigo took over her body as her muscles relaxed and sent ice cold nerves of pleasure to her brain and thighs. She came to his movements and soon after he felt the chemical's beginning to react again in his own body, refusing to hold back he pushed into her until he was at boiling point, he moaned out her name and tensed his whole body as he met his own climax, warm feeling taking over his own muscles as he ejaculated, his brain felt light as a feather as if tons of pressure had been released, he pulled out of her and fell onto his back panting for air, she grinned through harsh breaths, she had never felt so amazed in her life, he was perfect, she was perfect. The whole act of love was bliss itself

They lay there for half an hour, cooling bodies pressed against each other, Rolled on top of him, letting their worn out bodies pressed together and chill out in the dry air. her breasts were cool and soft on his own chest, it calmed her raging heart and sent him into a doze like state

"T...That was... Amazing"

"Mhmm ... I...I'm glad you were my first Naruto"

"You were my first too ... I would have it no other way"

She kissed his cheek than ear than gently sucked on his ear lobe, which made his middle limb spasm with delight

"Look's like we are not done here ?"

"Well we do need to take a shower ... hehehe"

"Right this way, Naruto-Kun"

She took his hand and lead him to the joining shower room and locked the door. They got clean, then dirty all over again.

* * *

**EXPLICIT MATERIAL FINISHED (Thank you for your nose bleeding Patience :D )**

* * *

Konan walked away from the door, a nosebleed running from both nostrils. she failed to Tell Nagato that the Jutsu caster would be able to hear what goes on inside the set area. she blushed, even women could be pervy, which is totally cool. She walked down the hallway and went to go join Nagato and the others in the main dining hall, leaving the two love birds to their shower. She entered the main hall, everyone was seated at the long ornate table, she took her place at the head on the table next to Nagato, who smirked at her and ran his hand along her cheek in his usual affectionate way, she wanted to do to him what Hinata had done to Naruto, only ten times harder. Nagato turned to his gathered members and spoke aloud

"Naruto is fully recovered right now, he is spending quality time with his partner so unfortunately he wont be with us until later on"

Sasori pouted "Lucky bastard ..."

"We are Tensei, we strive to create a world of peace with our power alone. The use of the Ten Tails is cowardly and lazy, Madara has his own agenda on that matter however, hence our separation"

"What is our first move, Nagato ?"

"Train our newest recruits to suit our own skill level. while we hold Naruto, Madara cannot complete his own mission, we have all the time we need to get them trained and ready. Konan will teach Hinata and be her Sensei, I will be Naruto's Sensei ..."

"Does the kid have enough potential ? sure, he killed one of his Sensei's and drank his blood with sake, but does he have the ability to pull all this off ?"

"Konan, tell them what those too did alone"

They all turned to Konan "Last night they left the hideout and went to Lotus facility, which was holding the remaining Anbu and also additional Anbu that were positioned there, it seems the Lotus facility was a Anbu prison is disguise, last night they went there and killed every Anbu member they saw"

Deidara chuffed laughter "Big deal ... we have all killed Anbu in the past"

"They killed over 100 hundred in the first hour ... slaughtered over 50 Regular Shinobi guards in less than that"

Deidara's mouth gaped open, his hand-mouth's followed suit, everyone in the room apart from Nagato and Konan were shocked, Hinata's kill tally was just a surprise as Naruto's, they had thought her as the back-up medical type Ninja, they were wrong.

Itachi was curious "What exactly did bring Naruto down ?"

"Your brother"

"Sasuke ... How ?! I thought the two were evenly matched ?"

"Naruto is stronger than Sasuke. Your brother fooled Naruto into believing he would join their side ... Then he punched a hole in his chest and killed Naruto"

"That's brutal, Maaaan Itachi your bro is a little cold hearted huh ?"

"..."

Nagato coughed and regained their attention "They have more than enough potential, our purpose is to also restore the Uzumaki clan, the clan that Naruto and I both share ... There are many Uzumaki members scattered across the lands, hiding in refuge or unaware of their heritage, I know Orochimaru has one of my clansman running a prison facility, no ?"

"Karen ... yes, I can make arrangements if you like ?"

"Please do ..."

Sasori wanted to get back on track "What about Konoha ? what is our plan for them ?"

"Our plan has not changed ... Konoha burn's, for nearly killing my only family member, their pain shall be long and slow"

"that's what I like to hear"

"however, Naruto and Hinata must b prepared first"

Konan smiled "When do we begin their training ?"

"Tomorrow"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Well ... That's out of the way hahaah, I have no problem with writing a sex scene guys, it just takes time ya know ? You have to make it like a story, not just a flat out porno, so if you skippe the sex scene then this chapter was probably a load of empty shit, for that I apologise, but i feel the sex scene itself held alot of relationship building and crucial information that links them as a couple**

** you have read them cut people in two and gorge on the blood of fallen Sensei's no ? so i dont see the issue in a sex scene hahaha, it was their first time so it had to be descriptive in a way that really showed their experiences as a newly formed couple**

**I have pumped out quite alot of chapters the past 2 days, so hopefull this wont be to bad hahaha**

**If you guys are bored on Facebook, waiting for a new chapter Etc, throw a like or subscription to this facebook page I am now admin of, we are just posting cool, funny Anime pictures ETC so it's only a click away if you like that sorta stuff**

** . **

**My admin name is NAGATO, i know ... how convenient heheh **

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Tell me what you think ?**

**What's going on in your minds ? let me know because I'm all ears :) **

**Love you guy's lot's, you help me do this hobby that I love**

**-Phillip **


	22. Chapter 22: Recovering Strength

**WARNING, Drunken Akatsuki behavior ahead, enjoy XD**

**Chapter 22: Recovering Strength**

Naruto and Hinata stepped out of the shower, after going at it again for the third time, they were satisfied with themselves for the day, but being young and filled with hormones, they would be at their uncontrollable desires later that night, it was addiction at its simplest. She smirked at his Naked body and wiped away a small trickle of blood as it ran down her nose, it would take her a century to get over his hot body, he felt the same way, she was always so shy and timid around people, he never knew her clothing covered such a perfect body, like the body of a goddess. she turned to him, her towel now covering her body like curtains to the worlds most beautiful sculpture, he could help but stare like Jiraiya once had, he now knew why Jiraiya had been such a perv.

"Can I help you with something ? Naruto-Kun"

His mind was blank "Uhh...Er...Ah...Boobs ... I MEAN NOTHING !"

She giggled and let the towel slide down, revealing her breast's, then with quick reflex's she tore the Towel off Naruto and flicked him in the butt with its wet edge, the loud whip crack could be heard outside the hallway, Naruto screamed and ran out of the shower room, clutching the fire red impact mark that the towel had made, Hinata then realized that someone was in the room, expecting them to come out fully dressed or at least in a towel for modesty, no such towel was on Naruto. He burst through the door screaming, his hardness clear for the world to see, sitting on the bed with a grin wider than the Cheshire cat, was Konan. She fell back on the bed laughing, covering her eyes and nose as a tiny blood trickle spouted. Naruto screamed like a woman and ran back into the shower room, diving for the safety of the spare towels, Hinata turned bright red and walked out to greet Konan, pulling up her towel over her breasts

Konan let out a long humorous greeting, still trying to hold back her laughter "MOOOoooorning !"

"Uh .. Konan ... what a pleasant surprise"

"I don't know about Naruto, but it was sure pleasant for me hahaha !"

"We did not know you were going to visit us so soon"

"I should have knocked, but that would not of worked"

"Why not ?"

"You would not of heard it ..."

"You mean over the loud shower nozzle ?"

"No ...more like, another Nozzle"

"What do you mean !"

"I MEAN OVER THE COMMOTION OF YOU FUCKING AHAHAAHAH" she feel back, her laughter loud and proud

Hinata turned bright red, she began to fumble with her fingers and search for a new topic, Naruto slowly peaked his head around the corner, realizing Konan would not go anywhere, he stepped out into the room, this time with a towel. his face was the same shade a Hinata's.

"Ha sorry Naruto, I'm sure Hinata enjoyed her rest, witch such a ... big man"

"Pleaaaase stop ..."

"Hahaha no matter, I will get the info out of Hinata later"

"that reminds me, what are we doing now ? Can I leave and go after Sasuke ?" anger building in him.

Konan snarled "If you think you are going out to fight Konoha, you are wrong mister"

"But ..."

"NO BUT'S !"

Hinata could not help laugh at Konan's motherly tone, she seemed fit for the role. "so what do we do today Konan ?"

"Relax, Party and enjoy yourself while you can, you begin your training tomorrow"

"training ?"

"I will be training you, Hinata. While Naruto will be trained by Nagato. the both of you are powerful, but you need that boosted edge before you are ready to take on Konoha"

"Alright ! Let's get started ..."

"Not now ... tomorrow we begin"

"What are we suppose to do until then, Ya know ?"

She pulled a bottle of Sake from her coat pocket and took a large gulp, she sighed as her face blushed and her eyes danced with amusement. she passed the bottle to Naruto who caught it with both hands, accidentally letting go of his Towel and watching as it dropped to the floor, He screamed and dived for his towel, Konan rolled back on the bed and laughed uproariously

"Get drunk, Party, have fun ... do what ever you like. Nagato and the guys are in the main hall, cracking open some sake of their own. Orochimaru is off in his lab conducting god know's what kind of tests"

"Alright ... But Let me get changed first for god sakes !"

"Hinata and I are going to have a little girl's only hang out okay ?"

"But ..."

"Hahahah Don't worry, you will get her back. Jeez you are so chained to her huh ?"

"no comment"

* * *

**Party Status: Rookie**

* * *

Naruto walked out the room and heard the door shut and lock behind him, followed by the giggles of the two women, making plans of their own. He felt as if the Akatsuki were no different to his old set of friends, back in Konoha. Everyone was serious and psychotic when it came to fights and domination, but in their spare time they laughed, drank, gambled and laughed even more, the atmosphere was always cheery and relaxed, as if they were a bingo club and not the worlds most wanted Mercenary Assassin Organisation. Nagato, Konan and Hinata were his family now, all he needed was them and he would live out his days more happier than the 16 years in Konoha combined.

'At least these people did not betray me and leave me to die like trash ...'

He walked into the main hallway, Nagato,Itachi, Sasori and Deidara sat around the table, laughing and drinking Sake. Itachi and Sasori were playing a quick game of cards, Sasori knew he was going to win, his puppet face was impossible to read, he even unscrewed his arm and placed it down as a bet. little did he know, Itachi could use his sharingan to gain the upper hand. Sasori was about to lose an arm. Nagato looked up and grinned broadly, he raised his glass and gestured Naruto to pull up a chair next to him.

"How are you feeling, Naruto ?" Nagato checked him over for any open wounds but found the kid was more than okay

"I'm great, absolutely amazingly great ..."

"I know ... Konan told me all about it, way to go champ .."

Naruto's eyes bolted open wide, sudden anger flared in the back of his mind, somewhere Konan was laughing, he knew it "Konan, you will pay"

"Haha relax, it's fine ... It's good to see young love so fresh and strong, you two share a deep bond"

"I suppose we do ..."

"Sake ?"

"Uhh ... Fuck it, why not" he took the bottle from Nagato and took a deep gulp of the milky drink and leaned back as the warm heat took over his tongue and belly, heating them like a furnace. Across the table, Sasori swears out aloud

"THAT'S BULLSHIT, YOU ARE A TOTAL CHEAT, ITACHI !"

"rules are rules, Sasori. Hand over that arm hahaha"

"what are you going to do with it ..."

"I'll give it back after I sneak it into Konan bed, that will freak her out for sure"

Nagato glared at Itachi "If I find Sasori's hand climbing onto our naked bodies while we fuck, I'm going to remove your sharingan with a fork"

"Note taken ..."

Itachi then became serious, he felt a nearby chakra presence enter the facility, it was not Orochimaru or any Konoha ninja, but it was familiar. Nagato noticed Itachi's tense composure and shook his head

"It's okay Itachi, he's on our side. I struck a deal with him before the rebellion between us and Madara. In reality, letting the Bijuu control the world would be almost heresy to his god, he also helped Naruto and Hinata get back here ... so we owe him a drink"

Naruto was confused "Who is it, Nagato ?"

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED MOTHER FUCKERS ! WOOOOO !"

"forget I asked, hello Hidan"

* * *

**Hours Earlier**

* * *

Hinata and Hidan were just outside the range of Nagato's and Itachi's sensory range, but Hidan was still taking a risk none the less, if Itachi was not aware of Nagato's agreement, he might be killed before explaining his actions. Hinata was still shivering, her skin was pale like snow, Naruto had died hours before, it was just a matter of getting the corpse back to Nagato before his chakra vanished. Hidan took the time to think about his true allegiance in this war

"Hidan-San"

"Don't use titles on me girl ... People die when they get formal"

"I'm sorry, Hidan. Why are you actually helping me ? Surely his favor cannot be worth risking your own life"

"Want to know the truth ? I'm not really on anyone's side at the moment ... I'm just helping those who need and deserve it, the list is very short"

"So you are not on Madara's side ?"

"He wants to join all the Bijuu or tailed beasts together to form a super weapon, one that can cast Genjutsu on the moon and therefore, the world."

"And you are against this ?"

"Fuck yeah I am, Lord Jashin need's me to slaughter in his name, how can I kill people when the world becomes fake and perfect ?"

"I suppose you are right ... so will you not come in with me ?"

"Sadly I might be at risk, I will turn up later with a box of Sake though, okay ?"

"I wont tell them you helped me if you want"

"No ... Tel them everything, tell Nagato I will arrive later and that I dont want to die by Itachi's hands"

"I'll be sure to pass the message on"

"Well this is where we part, stay strong and hopefully the fucker will get back up" he pecked her on the cheek and walked out into the forest, not looking back, but looking for a decent place to buy some Sake

* * *

**Party Status: Amateur**

* * *

Hidan strolled in, On his back was a large wooden barrel, which had three large X's scrolled on it's surface. Naruto was happy to see his friend again, he had been told the separation between the Akatsuki by Hinata and Konan, as he got changed. He thought it was a shame to lose some of his friends like Kisame and Zetsu, but in reality they probably wanted him dead. Hidan however, strolled in with a huge grin after seeing Naruto alive and well

"Well Fuck me .. HEY NARUTO !"

"Hidan !? what are you doing here ?"

"Just dropping by, looks like you guys are celebrating, mind if I join ?"

Nagato shook his head "Please take a seat Hidan"

"Sorry, they were all out of Sake, so I took this barrel O whiskey instead, this shit fucking rules !" he popped open the faucet built into the barrel and filled up an ornate goblet, the goblet was inscribed with Jashin tokens and blessings, one of which was a human tooth. Hidan grinned and took his seat next to Naruto, placing down the heavy barrel and sighing

"So, obviously you guys want to know what the fuck Madara is doing right ?"

"Of course ..."

"Well ... not alot actually, there are still tailed beasts left to catch, right now he building his defenses. Nothing else"

"Does he know your current allegiance ?"

"I made it clear that I'm on no ones side I told him to go fuck himself and left"

"Will you join us ? or go out on your own ?"

"I would love to help you guys, but I've got business to attend to in the land of Iron"

"Land of Iron ? why there ?"

"There is a major Jashin temple being created, i'm talking about a proper chapter dedicated to Jashin, this shit is fucking huge. I want to go there and become more than a simple Monk, hell ... maybe I can own the place after a few years"

"When will you leave for the Land Of Iron ?"

"A few days, maybe a week. It's a cold place to travel, i'm waiting for the snow storms to fine up before I do"

Naruto grinned "Maybe you can stay, help me train. I still need to spar with you, Hidan"

"Hahaha kid, you dont have a fucking chance, but you did wipe out a whole settlement of Anbu, maybe you will graze me"

"I'll hold you on that challenge"

Nagato stood, smiling and greatful for his followers "A toast then, to Naruto Uzumaki and his return from death itself"

"To Naruto !"

"To Naruto !"

"SCREW NARUTO, LET'S GET SHIT FACED !" Hidan whooped

* * *

**Party Status: Not Bad**

* * *

Across the facility, Hinata and Konan sat on the bed. Konan had brought out some music. the band was called Uverworld, apparently it was the hit band in The Hidden Rain, Hinata instantly fell in love with their music. They both sat, their cloaks tossed aside and the fire set to a roaring blaze, they both had a bottle of Sake and a tub of Ice-cream, such was a girls night in. Konan could not remember the last time she could be girly with another girl, she had been surrounded by greasy men for years. they laughed and gossiped, sharing stories and slowly getting more and more drunk with each sip of Sake.

the song changed to "Revolve" One of Konan's favorite songs, she grinned as the guitar began to rock out the room. Hinata sunk back on the bed, the music calmed her as she gave in to his lyrics. Konan on the other hand was feeling cheeky, she reached over and turned the music down low. Hinata turned to Konan. questions rising in her head 'oh no ... what is she going to do'

"So ... how was it, Hinata ?" she grinned wide, her face slightly flushed from the Sake

Hinata was no different however "It ... It was amazing Konan, I did all the things you taught me, did Nagato teach him anything ?"

"Pfff Doubt it ... He's shy when it comes to that kind of stuff, Why ? Was he really that good"

Hinata took another sip of Sake, she felt tipsy "His fingers were magic, I just don't know how it was so good ..."

"Oh, so he is one of those kind aye. hehehe lucky girl"

"I really am ..."

Konan looked both ways and leaned in "I happened to notice he is ... big"

Hinata fell off the bed, Konan howled with laughter at Hinata's shy surprise. Hinata was still sensitive to such bold talk, she had only lost her Virginity hours ago, the sex was better the second time when they had done it in the shower, it had hurt less and felt so much better, He had her gripping the sower rail with great force. Konan was trying to read her drty thoughts, she giggled as Hinata realized she was grinning in lust herself

"Hello ? Earth to Hinata"

"Oh .. Sorry, yes. His penis was bigger than average as you said, I measured about a 9 or 10"

"Pff It's not about size Hinata, It's how they use it, there is still much to teach you"

"You mean there is more !?"

"Hahaha silly girl, you and I only scraped the tip of the topic"

They both laughed, Konan removed her sweater, she was becoming extremely hot next to the fire. Konan wanted to talk a bit more seriously however, she gripped Hinata's hand and gazed into her eyes

"Is he the one ?"

"yes, without a doubt he is my true love. Not a day goes by without me thinking about him"

"So ... do you want to get married and have kids ? or are you more of a girlfriend type ?"

"I love him, I want to be Mrs Uzumaki and give birth to more Uzumaki's"

"well I guess that makes two of us hehehe"

"You and Nagato getting married ?"

"Maybe ... He has not asked yet, it's not really the right time for such events"

"I beg to differ ! we are about to go into war, might as well do it now while you can"

"Well ... he's going to have to ask, it's tradition for the man to ask after all. I may be a cut throat killer but i still believe in tradition's haha"

"Our children can grow up together, we can be each others mid-wives when we need each other"

"I would like nothing more than that Hinata"

"A toast then ?"

"A toast !"

They raised their glasses "To Uzumaki children"

they gulped down the Sake and slammed the glasses down on the bed, they both laughed hard, the sake was really beginning to take effect, Hinata removed her jacket, the heat was killing her here, she remembered Naruto's streaming hot chest and his subtle abs, she felt even hotter at the thought

* * *

**Party Status: Awesome**

* * *

Orochimaru smiled, he could hear the people partying down the hallway. they had every right to party, they had revived Naruto from the dead after all. he wanted to celebrate alone, he went through blood archives searching for a particular sampe to begin tests on, science was his alcohol, it was his sex. When he was defying god and creating things beyond human imagining, that is what he thrived off.

he flicked through his organised blood samples "Let's see blood samples, H to J ... Wait"

His eyes grew wide, there was a blood sample missing. He checked his desk and tables for the glass slide containing stored blood. The slide was no where to be seen. Orochimaru was a tidy man, he never lost his items and always had them organised to the highest degree, he then realized where is was.

'Kabuto ... the bastard, but why would he steal that blood sample ?'

He looked through the archives and found that many blood samples were missing, almost 10 all up were stolen from his archives. From great Ninja to legendary swordsman, Kabuto had taken the samples of great warrior and left the rest to Orochimaru

'is it for research ? bodily augmentation ?'

He then realized, Kabuto had taken candidates for his Edo Tensei technique that apparently surpassed Orochimaru's own version of the second Hokage's forbidden technique. Orochimaru dropped his clip board, his mouth dropping open as he saw the empty gap where his most precious sample had been kept

"Jiraiya ..."

* * *

**Party Status: Getting Wild**

* * *

Naruto threw down his cup and laughed, the Whiskey was a hundred times better and stronger than the sake, he could barely feel his legs at the moment. Sasori was so drunk his legs had come off and were walking around the place stumbling over. Nagato laughed so hard he could hardly breathe. Itachi and Hidan were on the table wrestling, Naruto and Deidara had their Ryo out, placing bet's on the victor.

Hidan was a cheat player however "Itachi stop ... I'm hurt .. OUCH !"

Itachi stopped his stranglehold and paused, hoping he had no severely hurt Hidan "What is wrong, Hidan"

"Your forehead is attached to mine, maaan"

"What the fuck ?"

Hidan laughed hard, his act breaking. He drove his forehead hard into Itachi's knocking Itachi back onto his ass, hidan leaped up and raised his hand in the air and whooped "I'M THE FUCKING CHAMPION AHAHAHA !" He took a long sip out of his goblet and fell off the table

They all applauded and Naruto snatched the 50 Ryo out of Deidara's hand, Sasori clipped his legs on and walked to the trunk he left in the main hall. He popped open the lid with a Chakra binding lock, he lifted the lid and fumbled around inside

"what are you doing Sasori ?"

"We need some music in here"

He pulled a guitar from the trunk, Naruto recalled the same guitar when he first entered the Akatsuki's main hall after returning from his first mission with the organisation. The guitar was made of a dark wood only found in Suna. A puppets face protruded from the base of the guitar and stared out at onlookers, it was creepy in a cool way. He tuned up the strings and let off a test Strum to test it's pitch, perfect. He began to pluck off a few light strings, to us it would sound like Spanish Guitar to them it was Suna's very own guitar style of then began to sing, his voice and pitch also perfect.

_"I see a red door and I want it painted black _  
_ No colors anymore I want them to turn black _  
_ I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes _  
_ I have to turn my head until my darkness goes"_

Naruto stood on his chair and whooped, Sasori was rocking the song. Naruto had never heard someone sing so stronly with such amazing confidense and voice, it deserved another shot of whiskey. He saw Nagato and gestured towards the free table across the room, filling a two shot glasses and walking over, he could finally have some guy to guy time with his uncle.

Nagato drunk as a skunk under a bunk, his Rinnegan eyes looked silly against his cheery intoxicated face, he sat up and embraced Naruto, pulling him in closing and latching onto him with an amazing bear hug. he loved having family members again, drunk or not, he felt that either pushed back and laughed, Naruto looked just as dizzy as himself

"HEEeeeeeY Na...Ruto how's it goin mah man !" his voice was loud and obnoxious, but he still had control over his wording, sorta.

"Nagato man ... This is awesome, when did Sasori learn to sing like that ... WOOOOoo"

"I have no Idea who he is ... where did we buy him"

"What ... wait what, we bought him ?"

"Pfff I dont know maaaaan ... We might of adopted him PAAAHAHAHAAAHA"

"No waaay hahaha ... let's do some shots"

"Pff you're on maaan"

They placed down a row of Shot glasses and began to hammer them down one by one. They finished and laughed uncontrollably. Nagato punched Naruto in the shoulder getting his attention "Dude ... watch this shit"

"hahaha what ..."

Nagato picked up a shot glass without touching it, he used his universal pull to bring it upward, then he yelled aloud "ALMIGHTY PUSH HAHAH" The shot glass collided with the wall and exploded into a shower of glassy rain. Naruto fell back laughing, Nagato began to fire Shot glasses around the room as if it were a game of tennis. Naruto was having alot of fun, but he wanted to see Hinata again, he wondered what she was doing right now.

* * *

**Party Status: F***ING CRAZY !**

* * *

Hinata was no longer in control of her mouth, legs or arms, all she could do was watch and laugh as she did the mosr screwed up things she had ever seen. Konan had taught Hinata how to pole dance by using the bedside lamp, Hinata applauded. They both had spent the night gossiping, laughing and gettingu p to mischeif, the ice cream was finished long ago and their Sake was now on it's last few ML's. Konan and hinata had removed their Shirts and sat around in their Bra's and jeans. Konan was curious, she put Hinata's hands around her breasts and laughed aloud like a loon.

"Are they too small, be honest you !"

"Pfff They are fine Konan-Chan haaaaha" she had started using a title after her second bottle of Sake, she had no idea why.

"You are lying ... Look, you wont be able to tell with this on" Konan unclipped her Bra and tossed it aside, standing topless in the room and snickerking

"Your boobs are huge ... MASSIVE !"

"Oh .. says you ! Ms overdeveloped Teenager ... Are they even real hahaahah"

"They are so !" she removed her own bra and placed Konan's on her bare breasts and giggled as Konan inspected their weight and size

"Pfff what ever, you win this round girl ..."

"Hey ... HEY...Hey Konan-Chan, what should we call out children ?"

"Urm ... Sake, Whiskey, Lamp aaaaand Boobs"

"Pfff noo seriously thou ..."

"I want to call my kid's Yahiko, Nakona and Kogana haaahahaaha"

"You just combined your name for the last two ... BAKA"

"Bitch please, all your kids will be called Naru-Kun, Hinato and Haruto ... pff I don't even know anymore haaaahahaa"

Hinata and Konan suddenly shivered,the fire had died out long ago and now that they had stopped drinking,it was beginning to wear off. she had a great Idea however/ She took Konan's hand and led her off the bed.

"Let's have a shower, I'm all sweaty and cold ... Ugh"

"Good Idea ! WOOOoo" Konan stripped off her clothes and stepped in

* * *

**Party Status: Jashin Would Party Here**

* * *

Naruto and Nagato had finshed all the Sake and Whiskey, they were feeling low, the alcohol began to have a negative effect on them. Sasori was in a coma over his Guitar, his wooden body collapsed over his Guitar like a sailor over a floation device. Hidan and Itachi were asleep on the table cuddled up, were they not straight they may of looked like a happy couple. Deidara sleeped in the corner, all three of his mouths let out long loud snores.

"Ugh my head feels funny ... I want to see Hinata ..."

"Yeaah, I want Konan ... I WANT MY KONAN" he sinply cried for her name like a child forit's mother

"Let's go find em ..."

They stumbled down the hallway, barely able to walk in a straight line, they could help but laugh as they stumbled over each other to get to their room, they saw that the light was still on and were relieved. They opened the door and stepped inside, the room was empty. however, they could here the sound of a shower running, they forgot all formalities and opened the door to the shower room and gawked at th sight before them, Twin jet's of blood shooting from their nostrils

Konan and Hinata were naked and scrubbing each other with a wash cloth, the soap running down each others curvy naked bodies. Their breasts pressed together, they turned to the intruders and glared at them. Nagato and Naruto fell backwards in sync, their boots rising upward as they collided with the hard floor, their nose bleeds like fountains, they both passed out from both alcohol and blood loss. the two naked girls just stood there, then they laughed uproariously

"Well I guess the nights over Hinata ..."

"Were they still drunk ?"

"Pff Men ..."

Konan and Hinata had used their Chakra and a few natural remedies to burn off the alcohol and became completely sober moments before. Naruto and Nagato were not so lucky. Konan wrapped a towel around her naked body and stepped into the room, Hinata following behind her, they stared down at the comatose boyfriends with caring smiles. The two men were mumbling drunken thoughts in their dreams

"Konan ... Hinata ... hot ..."

Konan laughed "Well ... I'm taking mine back to bed, Tonight was fun hinata, I'll leave you to yours then" She picked up Nagato and carried him in a fireman's hold, steeping outside and accidentally hitting his head on the door frame, she giggled and walked out of the room towards their own suite.

"Night Konan !, Oh god Naruto ... what have you done to yourself"

ON Naruto's face was a Mustache drawn on with permanent marker and a crude penis on his cheek, Hinata guessed that was Hidan. She picked him up like a bby in the arms of it's mother and carried him to their bed, she slipped him in and hopped in herself, removing her towel and his clothes, they bot slept naked together, their warm bodies pressed against each other for warmth. Naruto would regret drinking Sake for the rest of his life

* * *

**Hangover Status: Death Would Be A Holiday **

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Well that was entertaining, Started with a Lemon, ended with a drunken party, now we can begin with serious matters hahaah**

**they need to relax sometimes guys, they need a chapter to laugh and enjoy themselves, I hope i achieved that in this Chapter**

**Please review, I am so tired right now so forgive spelling errors haahah**

**Sorry for taking so long hehe**

**Thanks guys :)**

**-Phillip**


	23. Chapter 23: Aching Head and Hearts

**Chapter 23: Aching Heads And Hearts**

Painful light flooded the room, piercing into his eyes as the light switched on. His head felt like it had been packed with gravel and cement, he felt hundreds of pounds heavier that he should be, as if sleep refused to give him up. He fluttered his eyes open, his blurred vision clearing with each flutter. His mouth tasted of alcohol and spew, he had woken up in better conditions before. That was for sure. He rose up on an elbow, he could feel his hair waver in the morning air, his hair was a mess. He coughed and rubbed at his crusty eyes, last night certainly was interesting

'I can barely remember what I did ….. That is worrying '

He turned his head, hearing the clicks and groans as he broke off his sleeping posture. He heard a giggle and smiled himself; Hinata lay next to him, naked to the world and staring at him with studying interest. She looked fresh and sober as a baby at birth, her skin shone with its usual healthy pale glow. Her lips lightly pulled back in a heart-warming smile, her teeth like divine pearls. She blushed as his eyes trailed her body, she leaned in and kissed his forehead, her lips cool to the touch.

"Morning Naruto-Kun, how are you feeling?"

"like a wagon just rolled over my head …. You are so beautiful" his hand stroking her cool chest, making her exhale pleasured breath, he realized he was naked himself

"Well, Let's get some breakfast and clear that Hangover right up"

"Wait ….. did we ? you know …. Last night?"

"No .. We just slept together like this. I had to sleep behind you however, you may be asleep Naruto-Kun, but your other muscles are always awake hehehe"

she stroked the particular muscle in question and laughed as he tensed at her touch. She got up from the bed and walked across the room, slipping on a robe and stepping into the shower, he could help but stare at her ass as she walked. She looked over her shoulder and smiled

"Well? Are you coming?"

"In the shower with you?"

"My body is all yours Naruto-Kun …."

He ran to the shower with fast agility he never knew existed. Steeping into the shower room and running kisses down her tender neck as the door closed.

* * *

Nagato awoke, his head dizzy as if it had gone through a dry cleaner and flattened with a mallet, it was all because of Hidan's whiskey, the mix between Sake and whiskey was disastrous, he lifted his head, it felt heavier than a tailed beast. His eyes opened and were blurry in the morning light. He could not move his arms; they did not feel heavy at all however. He then realized something was on his chest, not something but someone. He looked up to see Konan, fully naked and sleeping on his chest, Her head resting on his shoulder, her soft breast's pressed against his own naked chest.

'I feel like shit, but it looks like I had a good time …. Or at least I think I did'

She stirred, smiling as she regained consciousness, the sound of his heart beat and steady breaths like music to her ears. she raised her head and grinned, Nagato was still dazed and confused, she could not help but giggle at his confusion. He smiled back, still trying to figure what the hell they did last night.

"Haha well hey there handsome …. Bet you are wondering why your arms are tied to the bed posts?" she was right, both of his arms were bound to the wooden bed posts with her net stockings.

"So we had fun then …."

"you were drunk out of your mind, but you were amazing, I've never had such great sex like that before"

"You will have to remind me what it was like …. My head is killing me"

"I will act it our for you later"

"Ugh …. Why not now" He pouted his lips in an attempt to gain sympathy

"Because you need to get up and train Naruto, I have already seen Hinata this morning and told her we would begin soon, Naruto was still out cold"

"I'm surprised I'm not ..."

* * *

Naruto zipped up his jacket and threw on his red cloud cloak, Hinata was dressing up also, a near new cloak draped over her chair. Naruto's blood had been completely cleaned off the cloak, the events of the day before completely erased, but not from her memories. She never wanted something like that to happen again. Naruto took her hand and the two stepped out of the room into the hallway, he still felt dizzy from the night before. They made their way down the long corridors and passageways towards the main hall where most of the idiocy had taken place.

The hall was a utter mess, tables flipped upside down, spilled Sake and whiskey bottles scattered the floor in a glass mine field. In the center, along the main long table, lay two comatose men. Hidan lay still, his mouth open and a loud array of snores and growls escaping his mouth like bee's from a hive. Itachi lay behind him, his arm's around Hidan's chest, cuddling the immortal man like a koala bear to a tree. Hinata burst in to hysterical laughter, Naruto had to bite his fist to stop him from rolling on the fall in utter hilarity, it did not work for long.

Their loud laughs awoke the two men who instinctively covered theirs ears from the extremely loud noises that were of deadly harm to a man with a hangover. They groaned in agony as the harsh light burnt their retina's and loud noises rattled their ear drums. Hidan then realized Itachi's position and rolled off the table in a surprised jerk that rendered him on the floor in more pain. Hidan jerked up and pointed his finger at Itachi who was rubbing his sore head

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE ! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING CUDDLING ME ?!"

"How am I suppose to know ... we were both drunk as hell ..."

"TOUCH ME AGAIN AND YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD ... I HAVE NOTHING WRONG WITH GUS WHO ROLL THAT WAY, BUT DONT FOCE THAT SHIT ON ME !"

"Roll that way ? HEY ! I AM NOT GAY !"

"Itachi the Koala bear hahahahah !" Naruto had fist hands covering his mouth in attempts to keep himself quiet

"What the fuck are you doing here, Naruto ?"

"Waiting for Nagato and Konan to show"

"Hmmph ... Hey where is Sasori ?"

Itachi grinned " You don't remember ? He's over in the corner, we ended up playing Mr Potato Head with him while he was passed out haha"

In the corner there lay a body with a its limps swapped around like wrong puzzle pieces. Sasori's leg's were plugged into his arm sockets, his arms plugged into his leg sockets as if he were a primate, He opened his eyes and sneered at Itachi

"when I get my leg arm's around your throat I wont let go, Itachi and Hidan ... You two are dead"

"what about Deidara ?"

"He fell asleep on his pottery wheel, he should be fine though"

The main door opened and Nagato and Konan stepped through, Nagato's hand rested lightly on his head, his other rubbing his eyes. Konan smiled and went to Hinata's side, the two instantly started whispering girls topics and giggling at the miserable state of the men around them. Nagato bumped fists with Naruto and walked over to the bench and made himself a hot cup of coffee, Naruto joined him, wondering what they had actually done and when he had blacked out

"How you feeling, Uncle ?"

"Ugh ... Call me that If you wish, But Nagato would be preferable, I can barely believe I am being called such haha"

"Sure thing, Nagato"

"I'm feeling probably as shitty as you are ... you and I hung out most of the night"

"When did I black out ?"

"I'm not exactly sure ... I blacked out too"

"I remember a shower ... we were in my room"

"All I remember is Hinata and Konan being ... Wait"

"WAIT ..."

"WAIT A MINUTE !" they both turned wide eyed at Hinata and Konan.

The two were staring at them with severe interest "what's wrong boy's ? ... last night coming back to you ?" they giggled

"You ... Shower ... Naked ... together" All the guy's in the room received an instant nosebleed at the thought of these two babes washing up against each other in a small space with hot water rolling down their bodies.

"Alright, let's all get some breakfast and get ot some training, Orochimaru can clean this shit up"

* * *

The convoy set out the next day. They had sent word to Yamato and Kurenai to check if they were okay, Yamato agreed to be their inside man, it seemed Kurenai was not suspected of being an accomplice due to her innocence through pregnancy, this as a relief to both Tsunade and Asuma. While they were gone there would still be allies in the village to look after things, and hopefully prevent Danzo from running mad with power. they had packed their bags and gathered what even supplies were in the abandoned farm house that had sheltered them that night.

Kakashi, Anko and Tsunade took point, carrying the heavy supplies and walking ahead. Sasuke and Sakura followed close behind, whilst Asuma and Shikamaru covered the rear, they were all cautious of an enemy attack, be it Akatsuki or Anbu. Sasuke and Sakura were still shaken up from Naruto's apparent return, but they had regained their sanity and were actually glad he was not dead, it had taken a heavy weight off their chest.

Sakura whispered to Sasuke "What do we do ? do they expect us to try kill him again ?"

"If all goes well we won't have too ..."

"Will you ?"

"If he becomes a danger to you, yes"

"How can you say that ... So easily"

"Because I love you, I won't let anything hurt you"

"And yet you left us alone for 3 years ..."

"Sakura, that was different"

"I know, you had to kill Itachi and betray everyone. Sasuke, you have the power you always wanted, shy don't you find Itachi now ?"

"Because I have more important things than revenge, you"

"Did you figure that out before or after you tried to kill Naruto ?" Sasuke's tightened his fist's into balls and his eyes grew wild with anger

"GOD DAMMIT SAKURA ! SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT NARUTO. HE BETRAYED US. HE BETRAYED YOU !"

"Sasuke ..." her eyes filling with tears

"YOU KNOW WHAT HE WHISPERED INTO MY FUCKING EAR, SAKURA ?!"

Everyone had stopped and were facing the confrontation, Tsunade moved to step between them, Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head, they had to get this out of the way.

"IN HIS LAST MOMENTS HIS WHISPERED IN MY EAR AND SAID... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE KONOHA, I WILL WIPE IT"S BURNT ASHES ON MY BROW AND SHAKE IT'S SHIT OFF MY BOOTS ... HE SAID THAT, HE'S NOT COMING BACK. HE IS AS GOOD AS DEAD !"

"Naruto ... Would not, That's not his way ..."

"THE NARUTO WE KNOW IS DEAD SAKURA !" his head shook with intense fury, his own tears pouring down his cheeks as a screw was let loose.

"I have faith ..."

"I need your faith, Sakura ! GIVE IT TO ME ! I love you and I'm fucking scared okay ? I'm afraid he will take all this from us, I love him as a brother. BUT I NEED YOUR FAITH TO KEEP ME GOING !"

"Sasuke ..."

"I'm scared god dammit ..."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and moved into Sasuke, embracing him and letting him know. their lip's met, parting for their tongues and forgiveness, all was forgiven and her faith was with him always. It had been all leading up to this, the epic fight that had to be said after Sasuke's return, after Naruto's death. Now they could both start fresh without any grudge or regrets to their already troubled past. Kakashi coughed, trying to break up the couple, but was silenced when Anko smacked him over the back of the head, some things just had to be left running hot.

Tsunade hoisted her medical pack on "Alright, let's get moving people, we should be there in less than 5 hours"

Kakashi, who had traveled throughout the five countries was curious "Less than 5 hours ? Tsunade, The Land of Iron is a good 2-day trip ..."

"We aren't going there. There was a listener in the farm house, Anbu must be on to us already, they sent out scout birds to listen for vital information, we have just led them on a wild goose chase to the Land of Iron, Mifune will be curious to what they are doing and ask. Danzo will have no choice but to tell Mifune he is after us, he will know we are not guilty which will paint Danzo in suspicion ...hopefully Danzo will have to answer to the other Kage"

"Great plan Tsunade, but where are we going now ?"

"The best place we can go is a place that is considered dead, a wasted land that has been long forgotten"

"You don't mean ..."

"I sure do, We will fortify our resistance in the ruins of The Hidden Whirlpool Village, birth place of the Uzumaki clan ..."

* * *

Danzo shook his head in agitation, the fool's thought they could hide in the Land of Iron. He never saw eye to eye with Mifune, the Samurai leader, the two believed in two different things. Mifune believed in power through Honor and peace, Danzo believed in peace through power, honor came after the wars were over. he dismissed the carrier pigeon that had delivered the report and stepped into the next chamber. Two Anbu veterans held the head of a man under a large tub of water, the man shook and fought to get free of his watery prison as air became scarce, Danzo nodded and they pulled the man's back up for air. His green jumpsuit tattered with the scars of whips and light slashes. Might guy gasped for air.

"You know Kakashi Hatake more than anyone left in this village, By law we cannot touch Kurenai and Iruka does not know anything ... tell us where he would go ... or we can play this game all day"

Despite his physical exhaution, the Leafs blue beast never wavered "Aha ! But games are a great part of glorious youth my friend. I can't let my eternal rival lose to a power monger now can I" He laughed aloud

"So be it ... Again please men"

They forced his head in the water, this time kicking hi in the gut to get him started again, he flailed around in the water like a fish on land.

"Keep this up for a few hours, if he does not talk, take off one of his toes"

"Yes Grand Hokage"

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Konan and Nagato were standing in what they thought of as the largest Arena's they had ever seen. It far surpassed the size of the Kyuubi's looked more like a collesium. The room was completely empty apart from a grand stand on one side where the rest of Tensei sat, this consisting of Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi and sitting up the very front was Orochimaru, the owner of such a strange arena. Orochimaru called out, gaining attention of the four, his hand lightly on a button

"Naruto and Nagato step to your left please" They did as they were told and Orochimaru pressed the button. A large 10 meter wall rose from the ground they were standing on, the wall split the court in half. It separated Naruto and Nagato from Konan and Hinata. They all turned to Orochimaru puzzled

"What is your training Exercise Orochimaru ?" Nagato had not been informed of anything like this"

"Quite simple ...on either side of the court, there is a colored flag. You have 10 minutes to think of a plan, fortify or prepare yourself physically when the wall drop's after that 10 minutes. Capture the enemies flag and you win"

"Capture the flag huh ... what are the other rules and restrictions ?"

"No Genjutsu or Sage Art's and no interference from outside guests. but that all does not seem to affect you people"

Hinata raised her hand "Can I use my Byakugan ?"

"I will allow it, yes"

Nagato grinned evilly "Can I use the ..."

Konan sneered "If you use the Gedo statue I will beat you to death and kiss the corpse"

"Jeez, just asking. I love you too baby" he grinned

Orochimaru held up his hand, silencing the small talk. He then placed and hour glass on the table and flipped it. The two teams separated from the wall and moved towards their flag, planning on ways to defend it and take the other flag.

* * *

Nagato and Naruto approached their flag, it appeared that Hidan got to the court before them and drew a huge penis on their flag. They had a job to do however and formalities were the least on their mind

"What do we do, I'm not up for this improvisation stuff, Nagato"

"I Don't know ... Shadow clones can defend while we attack ?"

"Or the other way around ?"

"You're right, they could have laid traps for us"

"Alright let's get to work"

they were too busy planning their strategy and assigning the placements to their shadow clone to notice the paper butterfly listening in on the top of the wall. it fluttered away to the other side of the wall, moving as unnoticed as it had entered.

* * *

The butterfly landed on Konans finger, she giggled. Hinata leaned in, as if hearing words from the butterfly. It was hopeless, Konan's origami would only communicate to her Chakra. Konan turned and grinned

"They are using shadow clones, alot of them to be exact"

"I know Naruto-Kun is a master in the use of Shadow Clones, how many are we talking"

"Well ... Let's see. 1,2,3,4 ... about 150. Counting Nagato's clones also"

"150 ! how are we supposed to take out 150 with only us 2 ?"

"hahaha quite simple, Shadow clones can be popped through damage, intense shock or if the owner looses control of the Jutsu by losing focus"

"Go on ..."

"We can take out 150 with some natural abilities of our own"

"You don't mean ..."

"You remember last night, right ?"

* * *

Orochimaru looked at the timer, it had only a few seconds left. Each bead of sand falling into the hole until the top was completely empty. He grinned, the fun was about to begin, On Nagato and Naruto's side stood at least a hundred Shadow clones, ready to strike as soon as the wall drop's. Hinata and Konan on the other hand, just stood on top of a large paper podium like structure that presented them more than it did display them. He had no Idea what they were up too, but there was no rule against spying on the enemy. Orochimaru figured it was time to begin, he called aloud

"ATTENTION MY FRIENDS ! LET THE GAMES BEGIN HAHAHA !" He slammed down the button and sat back as the wall slowly lowered.

The wall dropped and the army of shadow clones laughed at the empty threat they faced. Hinata and Konan only smiled on the podium

the original Naruto and Nagato emerged from the armies battalions "Hahaha is this a Joke ?"

"I don't know ... is it ?"

"Do you expect to take our flag with only the two of you ?"

"I don't expect to be fighting all of you, Hinata ... Now !"

Konan and Hinata pulled off their Tshirts, they were topless underneath. Hidan fell off his chair, Itachi and Deidara's mouths dropped open and Sasori's arm fell off. Hinata and Konan stood there, topless and striking a pose that rendered the shadow clones paralysed, no different from their original masters who stood frozen in their place. Nose's bleeding and eyes wide, love truly did blind.

"Now proceed to disable the clones and troublesome boyfriends"

They turned to each other, gazing into each others eyes and blushing mildly, they had no issue in doing this. It's not like it meant anything, Girls are all about fun after all. Hinata grabbed the back of Konan's head and pushed her into a kiss, nothing so shy like a first kiss. their tongues folded around each other, Konan tapped her shoulder, signaling Hinata that phase three would take place. Konan lightly cupped her hand on Hinata's breast, not moving her mouth from Hinata's they kept this up for another 20 seconds and turned.

One by one the shadow clones shot into the air like firework's powered by their own spouts of nose blood. Their manlihoods erect and their eyes rolled up to their unconscious whites. The shadow clones came down and hit the concrete, popping into little white clouds and they lay flopping on the floor. Nagato looked around the room, his own nose bleeding heavily, the room was raining Nagato's and naruto's

He could barely speak, his blood had either left his nose or went to his penis "B...W..What's going .. ... Naruto !"

He searched for the boy, only to find him passed out on the floor, no different to his condition the night before, his nose ran like a waterfall. Nagato glimpsed up at Konan's supple breasts and collapsed to one knee, remembering her tender tongue rolling against Hinata's, their breasts touching, it was to much. Nagato fell on his face and remained comatose.

"Well that was easy hahahaah !" They pulled their T-shirts back on and walked over to the flag, plucking it from the poll and jumping up and down as the first challenge was won.

Orochimaru was shocked and disappointed "Hmmph ... Simple Human desires ... The winners are Konan and Hinata"

* * *

Hidan and Itachi dragged the two comatose men to the side lines and poured water on them, waking them up in cold surprise. they sputtered for air as their clothes was drenched with the ice water, they looked up through soggy hair and frowned.

"did we win ?"

Hidan laughed "You two got absolutely Wasted, Fucking beat by two girls with ...really ...nice ...Boobs"

Nagato put his face in his hands and groaned "I have dishonored myself, oh no. Here they come to boast ..."

The two victorious women strode over to the two hunkered men, the flag tightly grasped between their hands, as a sign of dominant victory. They grinned and giggled as their victory annoyed their Boyfriends.

"Heeeey boy's, maybe next time huh ?"

"Next exercise please, Orochimaru. I don't want to face their taunts any longer than I have to"

"Certainly, now you must go with your Sensei anc train, that was only an exercise to warm you up ... or in your case, cool down" smirked at the bucket of ice water. he walked off and the two pairs took a side of the court to practice Jutsu and become overall stronger. Nagato smiled, He has great thing's in mind for his student apprentice.

"Naruto, we both share the same Chakra type, no ?"

"We both have wind, yes"

"Good, this means I can teach you some of my own techniques, the Chakra of the Kyuubi may not be as powerful and plentiful as my Rinnegan, but your Chakra will prove Far superior to that of a normal Wind style user"

"My chakra ?"

"The Techniques I use such as Shinra Tensei required vast amounts of Chakra to use, you may be the only compatible student to follow my teachings"

"How do I do it ? Is it similar to my Rasengan ?"

"In some ways yes. You channel your wind Chakra to spin rapidly into a ball, right ?"

"It creates the spinning motion that makes the Rasengan to deadly"

"My methods are no different, Except you don't focus the Chakra into a spinning ball"

"Then what do you do ? How do you push and pull things about, Nagato ?"

"Think of it like this, to get your Rasengan spinning you make it into a rotating ball right ? For things like Universal pull and Shinra Tensei, you bend your Chakra outwards as if it were a long conveyor belt, focusing your Chakra not to spin, but to rotate, pulling in the subject like a block on a conveyor belt. If you want to throw something away you do the opposite, you push the Chakra away from you, do you get it ?"

"Sorta ... I kinda wish I had great amounts of chakra like you, Nagato"

Nagato smiled, looknig over his shoulder to see if anyone was listening in "Naruto, when I die"

"You won't die ..."

"If I die, you shall inherit my power"

"You mean ..."

"Yes Naruto. when I die, you inherit my Rinnegan ... Make this world yours"

* * *

**Authors note**

**Sorry for the irrelevance to murdering Konoha etc, I need to ease back into the story, Also be realistic. Naruto just woke up, got drunk, woke up and almost died from tits. Is he really ready to go out there next chapter ?, I think he is almost ready**

**What do you guys think ?**

**Review please :)**

**Thanks alot guys, Love ya**

**`Phillip**


	24. Chapter 24: Trampled Turf

**Chapter 24: Trampled Turf **

The arena was silent, Naruto could not hear Konan or Hinata practicing and figured they had gone to train elsewhere, He was too shocked to respond. Nagato had promised him the power of the Rinnegan if he ever passed away. Naruto could not Imagine such power that could flow within him. He could use that power to restore the clan and bring true peace to the world, he liked the idea of this power very much

"But ... how ?"

"how ?"

"How can I possess the Rinnegan ?"

"The Rinnegan is the eyes of the sage himself, with the power to build and destroy as you see fit. The sage had two children, one became the creator of the Senju and the other created the Uchiha. to possess the Rinnegan you must have DNA from both clan's"

"But Nagato ... I don't have any Uchiha blood in me, Nor Senju for that matter"

"ah, but that's where you are wrong. The Uzumaki clan is related to the Senju clan, just like how the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan are faintly related to one another, Senju blood flow's in the both of us"

"Then what about the Uchiha part ?"

"I'm not sure how I awakened mine, maybe I am related to an Uchiha ... You on the other hand" He tapped his chest and smiled

"The material that we plugged up the hole with is from Zetsu"

"THE PLANT GUY ?!"

"Correct, he is half Senju half Uchiha"

"His black half being Uchiha ?"

"Yes, Madara Uchiha's DNA was found in the black half. The white half held the DNA of Hashirama Senju ... together it was a perfect match"

"So, I'm compatible for the Rinnegan ?"

"You are more than compatible ... you also share my chakra type, your abilities will be the same, if not stronger than mine"

"Stronger ? how ?"

"Well ... I'm old Naruto, also the Kyuubi might help also, unless he becomes a problem"

"He won't, we understand each other now ... I guess we are allies"

"Allies with the Kyuubi huh ..."

"Let's get on with some training Uncle !"

"I SAID CALL ME NAGATO DAMMIT ! here try this"

He positioned Naruto's outward in front of him, stretched out. He straightened it out so it was directly reaching out for the thin air in front of him. Nagato backed away and pulled out a chair from the stadium with his Universal pull and set it down, he placed a Kunai down on the chair and moved back to Naruto.

"Grab it"

"what ?"

"Without moving, Grab it with your Wind chakra"

Naruto tensed trying to pick up the Kunai "I...I Cant, It's not working Nagato"

"Think of it like this, your Chakra is not a ball anymore. It has unraveled like yarn and lays flat before you"

"Okay, like a rope"

"Exactly, now latch that rope onto the Kunai and with your mind, pull in the rope. It's similar to the chakra strings that Sasori uses, except they do not physically exist, they are the currents of Wind energy. You control everything the wind touches"

"Yes ... Here I go"

Nothing happened, Naruto was furious. Why could he not grab a simple Kunai ? Nagato moved to pick up the Kunai, Naruto shook his head

"I'm not done yet, Sensei"

"As you wish"

He tried again, with the same result his teeth locked together in a concentrated snarl of annoyance

"ONE MORE TIME !"

The Kunai jerked slightly to the right and remained still. Naruto fell to his knee's gasping for air, feeling his Chakra run low as the Kunai moved with his sheer force. Nagato lightly chuckled, he has also experienced the loss of chakra during his first time

"W...What the hell was that"

"It drains a lot of chakra, Naruto. That's why the Rinnegan is crucial for the abilities casual use. But you did it, the more you train your wind Chakra, the more easier it will be to grab onto things or propel them away with great speeds, it will become second nature to you"

"Yes ... Let's do it again !"

"That's the spirit !"

Naruto repeated the process, after a solid 30 minutes he was able to pull it completely off the chair and get back up for, Naruto was adapting to this new technique. He hoped to use it when he pulls down Konoha's walls.

* * *

They gazed at the past devastation, toppled buildings and ruined streets. The Forrest, reaching out to retake it's stolen land and engulf the city in it's green embrace. The only remaining Citizens of this desolate waste were the birds, lizards and small rodents who gnawed on what little wood and paper remained, leaving the concrete skeleton of the Hidden Whirlpool Village standing high against the early morning dawn. Sakura saw how huge it truly was, it was the size of Konoha, but was built upwards ranging houses to towers.

"So this is where they came from huh ? ... The Uzumaki Clan were so advanced"

Tsunade nodded "Our villages were like sister cities, dating back to the time of my grandfather, Hashirama Senju"

"Tsunade, this may be off topic... but why do you hide your clan name ? Being a Senju is something to be proud of"

"I am the last of the Senju, I would become a walking bounty if everyone knew ... Naruto is family I guess, all I have left"

"Maybe the Old Naruto was, but not now Tsunade"

"I know ..."

they made their way to what looked like a Kage building, it's large emblem cracked but easy to spot in the distance. It seemed the Uzukage building was well intact, no doubt built to survive devastating Jutsu weaponry, It's citizens on the other hand were not to durable. The building would become their home for the next few months, despite it's appearance it still held working facilities and living quarters that would suit them while they set up more permanent settings. Kakashi was uneasy, he did not like this Idea one bit, Naruto proclaimed he would become the new Uzukage, were they not in his city now, in the worst place possible. Kakashi hoped he would not have to face his former student in a desolate location like this, surely Naruto would take offence to their intrusion.

"Tsunade ... This is a bad Idea, sorry"

"Speak your mind, Kakashi. I'm not exactly Hokage anymore"

"Yes, Naruto wants to become the Uzukage of this very village and restore his clan"

"Uzukage ... That's a title I have not heard in a long time, I'm not surprised ... If the world falls into his hands he will need a fortress to rule it from"

"Which is why this is not a good place, we are in a bee hive defecating on the honey, sorry for being to bold"

"I get your point, but both the Akatsuki and Danzo will not search for us here, the only way we will be caught is if Naruto find's us himself. He has no reason to come here until the world is in their control anyway"

"I suppose ..."

"Don't worry, I have sent word out, We will be joined by loyalists from the village and our Allies from Suna to fortify this position"

"Suna ?"

"I sent word out to the Kazekage, Gaara. sadly they will be here in a few week's, we have to hold out until then"

"Any help is better than nothing I guess ..."

They entered the main hall, it's roofing and floorboards completely intact, but looked old none the less. The tattered remains of the village crest hung over the doorway, torn and burnt from the initial attack generations ago. They set down their things in the main hall and scouted out the complex, to learn the layout of the land, for their own good, they should of stayed away from the village.

Asuma called out "Hey Kakashi, Check this out ..."

"what is it Asuma ?" walking across the large temple like room

The wall was covered with markings, inscriptions and ancient dialects that the Uzumaki clan had kept so dear to themselves. In the center of the wall was a large stone eye the size of a food cart, it glared at them in stone paralysis, it looked newer than the building and it's surroundings, the eye did not look human however, Asuma brushed his hand along the surface and recoiled as it felt almost organic to the touch, it was the eye of a snake. Kakashi and Asuma stared at the eye, then both screamed as it blinked and glowed a bright red. The eye began to howl like a siren, the room filling with it's warning call.

"FUCK ! TURN IT OFF !"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW !"

"IF WE LEAVE IT, EVERY NINJA IN A 1 MILE RADIUS WILL HEAR US !"

Kakashi pulled his Kunai and drove it into the large eye, the siren ceased and the room ringed with the silence. The other's rushed into the room, glaring at the large bleeding eye. It had turned black and closed it's eyelid and remained dormant

"What was that ? A warning siren ?"

Tsunade was pale "Not just a warning Siren ... A calling siren"

"Calling what ?"

"more snakes ..."

The faint sound of slithering bodies sounded down the empty hallway to their left, the hallway was pitch black and nothing could be seen moving in it's darkness, but something was coming. Hissing sounded, they all drew their weapons and faced the approaching unknown. IT all happened fast, hordes of white snakes crawled over each other, stacked form the floor to the roof, Scrambling towards the meat. The trademark animals of Orochimaru lunged at them, bare fang's exposed and yelow venom dripping from their frothing mouths. Kakashi was forced to draw another Kunai, wielding two. A group of snakes lunged at him, their heads hit the floor a split second later as he swiped through the air, dismembering them.

"THEY JUST KEEP ON COMING !"

Tsunade nodded "WE NEED TO DESTORY THEIR BODIES OR THEY WILL KEEP COMING !"

Sasuke grinned "Leave it to me ..."

"Sasuke ?"

"Let's give this a try ...AMATERASU !" he closed his right eye

Black flame shot from his mouth, they howled with demonic glee, covering the crowd of snakes like a dark blanket of burning death. The snakes were burnt to a crisp and were not able to regenerate from their charcoal corpses, the fire kept burning and would not stop until each particle of ash was removed from the stone floor. Sasuke fell backwards, his left eye bleeding. He panted on the ground as vast amounts of Chakra had been drained from him, leaving him weakened. Sakura ran to his side and helped him to his feet, Kakashi looked worried

"That Amaterasu will drain your Chakra, Sasuke ... I would advice using it as little as possible"

"Yes Sensei, but it worked right ?"

"Indeed. Tsunade, are we safe ?"

"No snakes survived ... this was the work of Orochimaru, we need to be more careful around here"

"Do you think we have been discovered ?"

Asuma snorted "We killed them all, let's leave it at that. I think we are safe"

"Asuma, you can't possibly know that ..."

"I ... I believe it okay ? Why am I suddenly on the chopping block !"

"Woah ... Calm down Asuma"

"CALM ! HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN MY WIFE AND CHILD ARE IN THAT MAD MAN'S VILLAGE !"

"You have every right to be angry, I'm sorry"

"...No, I'm sorry for snapping ... But I will do anything to make sure they are okay"

"We understand Asuma. Let's get back to the main hall and unpack"

Asuma nodded, everyone walked on ahead. He stared down at his shaking hands and wiped the beady sweat from his forehead. His mouth trembled. He had lashed out, it could have ruined everything, Kurenai and their child would be as good as dead if he came clean.

'I need to remain calm and follow the plan, I'm doing this for Kurenai and my child ...One wrong move and they are dead, I just hope Danzo hurries up before I ruin it all, I'm sorry Kakashi ... Family comes first"

* * *

Naruto and Nagato stood facing the wall, they had 2 minutes before it dropped, beginning the challenge again. They had spent a good 10 hours training, in that short time Naruto had learned a great deal, his own version of Universal pull was at a high level, nothing compared to that of the Rinnegan, but advanced none the less. They had mentally prepared themselves for any unnecessary Nudity or nosebleed's from stopping them from taking that flag. Nagato was rpoud of his nephew, his student had learned his techniques as if it were child's play, he was a sage in the making.

"Are you ready ?"

"Yes, Sensei"

"ugh ... just say Nagato"

"Right, sorry. so what's the plan exactly ?"

"We don't have a plan, we work on instinct ... ESPECIALLY WHEN THE ENEMY IS LISTENING TO OUR PLAN, KONAN !"

they heard a laughing form the other side of the wall, a paper butterfly fled from the scene. Naruto slapped his forehead, that is why they had defeated them so easily before, ignoring the sexy nudity. They turned to Orochimaru, who only grinned at the scene, he nodded and the wall began to lower, so it begins they all thought. The wall boomed as it hit the floor, Nagato and Naruto stood and stared face to face with their opponents

Hinata and Konan had also been training, Hinata's eyes glowed white with the power of the Byakugan, her fist's engulfed in blue flames, forming the shape of a snarling lions, Her hair fluttered with the static power. Konan was 2 meters in the air, wings made of paper stretched outward, an aura of paper shuriken spun around her like the rings of Saturn. Her face serious and concentrated.

Nagato smiled "Naruto, Show them your newly mastered powers"

"They are not just my powers, Nagato"

"Oh ?"

"These powers are both mine ... and Kurama's"

He cast his hand to the side and gritted his teeth, bringing fourth hatred that lurked deep within his soul. He snarled, the tip's of his fingers erupting into black flame, he pulled up his jacket and placed the burning finger tip's on the revealed seal on his stomach, the finger tips locked into place. He turned the seal, it turned like a doorknob. The Seal had nine locks, he turned it until there were only 6 chamber remaining, black liquid dripped from the open wound, then he dropped his jacket down. His body was then enveloped in a fierce cloak of pure demon chakra, three tails sprouting from his backside. His eye's turned as red as a sharingan and grew as wild as a fox. his hair grew longer, followed by his teeth, but unlike previous transformations, he was in complete control over his emotions and actions.

Hinata was shocked silent "The Nine Tails ... how ?"

Nagato smirked "Naruto and Kurama had grown close ever since we found him, even more so since their death. All they had to do was trust each other and sign a contract to seal the deal, he had almost full control of the Kyuubi"

"Almost ? I don't like the sound of that ..."

"As long as Naruto does not unlock all 9 locks he will have complete control"

Naruto grinned "So much power, it's glorious ... Let's do this"

Orochimaru was grinning from cheek to cheek, joining Tensei was the best thing he had done in all his years, there were so much research opportunities breathing in his vicinity, This match would amuse him greatly. he rang the bell, beginning the match. Naruto charged at the flag. Konan flying down to greet him, only to be intercepted by her lover. Nagato pulled her to the ground with is Universal pull and the two began to spar. Hinata lunged in and drove a fist deep into Naruto's stomach, sending him flying backward into a stone wall, crumbling it into tiny pieces.

"T...That's a nice right hook Hinata ..."

"Sorry Naruto-Kun, but If we lose I have to give Konan back rubs for the next week !"

"Naked ?"

"you are so perverted ..."

"I would love to stay and chat, but I got a flag to grab ... SEE YA !" he shot towards the flag like a bullet

"Oh no you don't, babe" Hinata grabbed his leg and spun him around like a morning star

He was sent yet again across the room into another wall, it became clear she would not let him anywhere near the flag. He got to his feet and charged her, she locked her fist's against his chest and let loose a salvo of Byakugan aimed fist's, each punch was a bite from a flaming lion as she drove Naruto back. He ducked down low, dodging a punch and swiped his leg around, tripping her up she hit the floor hard. He kissed her hard and hot, she giggled and drove a foot into his nut's.

Konan and Nagato were full on, With each wave of Shuriken that were flung towards Nagato, were met with a strong blast of Wind chakra, sending them either backward or spiraling to the floor. They commonly sparred together, which meant there was very little one did not know about the other, making the fight more harder to progress without balanced counters and meaningless attacks. Of course Nagato was stronger, he did not want to kill her, one Rinne Tensei is dangerous enough. He needed to focus less on defeating Konan, and more on helping Naruto get to the flag.

"NARUTO !"

"WHAT !? I'M KINDA BUSY TRYING TO FIND MY NUT'S HERE !"

"WE HAVE TO TRY THE FOX BULLET !"

"Shit ... OKAY THEN !"

Nagato flipped over in a hand stand, when his hands touched the concrete he blasted off with a mild Shinra Tensei, propelling his body away from the floor in a boosted launch towards his student. Naruto crouched down low and flared with orange Chakra, He was on all fours, as if ready to run a marathon in the form of a fox. Nagato landed behind Naruto and placed his hand on his back

"Ready ?"

"Do it ..."

Nagato placed both hands on Naruto's back and tensed. Naruto launched forward on all fours, Followed by Nagato's shout

"SHINRA TENSEI !"

The force collided with the impossible speed Naruto was already producing, Naruto's sprinting was powered by the force and turned the movement into a speeding blur. Hinata rolled out of the way, all they could see was a orange bullet blur past faster than rock Lee in 5 gates release. The fox figure barely visible, He collided with the back wall, the flag pole melting as boiling hot Lava melted through it like butter. The bullet slowed than halted, steam rising off the body like a sauna room. Hinata could see heat waves fume off of Naruto like a hot summers day.

Orochimaru was shocked "They ... did it"

Naruto stood up, his cloak vanished and his seal completely closed again. In his right hand he clasped the charred tattered remains of the flag. Everyone was shocked silent, they had witnessed such tremendous power. Konan walked to Hinata's side and whispered, the two fell to the ground laughing

Nagato and Naruto's jaws dropped "What !? What's so funny !"

"You guys did it, you got the flag ... HAHAHAAHAH"

"So, Why are you laughing ?"

Konan tried to splutter it out "It's ... It's .. PAHAAHAHA !"

"WHAT !?"

"YOU TOOK YOUR OWN FLAG AHAHAHAHAHAAH !"

They realized they were on their own side of the court, their flag smoldering in their hands. Across the court, the pink flag of Hinata and Konan stood shimmering in victory. Through all the maneuvering and fighting, they had lost direction and bearings of their own side. Naruto's eye grew wide, he then fell to the ground crying

"WHYYY WE WERE SO CLOSE DAMMIT AAAAHAHA NOOO !" this made Hinata and Konan laugh even harder

Orochimaru slapped his head "Technically they won ... sorry Naruto"

Konan elbowed Hinata "great Work Hinata, my back is killing me ... Can you massage it ?"

"Sure Konan ... WAIT ... WHAT !"

* * *

Orochimaru sat back and watched the couples bicker and argue, despite the confusion and the error of flag placing, Naruto had won that match. His power would prove useful indeed, Orochimaru began to take notes down for his research, the combination of Jutsu and Kyuubi transformation was a interesting topic to begin a hypothesis worthy of testing. He was half way through his notes when a white snaked crawled from the ground up the chair onto his shoulder, whispering into his ear.

He sat listening, with each second his eyes grew wider and more interested. He debated whether or not to tell Naruto. Stroking the snake he pondered, if he told Naruto he would no doubt chase after the news and get himself in trouble again. Should he delay the news, or was this too important to let slide ?

'I must tell him, he has recovered and trained long enough ... we can't keep pampering him every time he falls down ... this shall be amusing'

He walked onto the court, letting the snaked fuse back into his body and nest with the other snakes Orochimaru held. the couples turned to him, curious to why he looked so grave.

"Nagato, Naruto ..."

Naruto frowned "huh ? what is it ..."

"I have dire news .. you might want to sit down"

"If it is important then just get on with it ..."

"Well ... If you say so"

Nagato nodded "It's fine Orochimaru, speak your mind"

"Your old friends Naruto, your enemies"

His face Hardened "What about them ..."

"They have trespassed on your village. Right now as we speak, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno walk on the very stones of your clan's most sacred temple, they have set up their base of operations where your clan had perished so long ago ..."

Nagato's face filled with hate, a scowl formed across his normally calm face "They ... are at the Hidden Eddy village"

"Yes ... But I'm afraid that is not all, Naruto ..."

Naruto's fingers were digging into his palms, blood spilling from the punctures holes, his teeth gritted together in the snarl of a rabid fox. His body shook with furious anger he had never felt before. They may hurt him, leave him to die and forsake him, but to disrespect his lost clan was more than his ind could handle. The faint orange Chakra began to form around his body, the cloak growing more solid with each rage filled second. The fox taking over his voice box.

**"WHAT IS IT, OROCHIMARU ..."**

"I just learned ... When the Uzumaki's were destroyed generations ago, they placed a lock upon the village. The lock would break when the destroyers of the Uzumaki clan returned to the village, in doing so, the destroyers of the clan would be revealed before all"

Hinata nodded "So that the clan responsible would pay for their crimes against another clan, correct ?"

"Correct, which leads me to recent events ..."

**"TELL ME ALREADY ... I'M READY TO GO !"**

"Naruto, do you understand what this means ? The destroyers of the Uzumaki clan were ... the Uchiha"

The room shook with immense force. Naruto's body violently shook, His clothes melted and burned off his body like paste. He hunched over, naked and screaming in agony as his rage took over. His Stomach bulged outwards and the seal began to unlock, without his full permission, or was he allowing it. Hinata knew it was all about to turn to hell. The locks burst apart as the Kyuubi roared to be free.

**CLICK ... CLICK ... CLICK ... **

Nagato shook "Naruto ... please ... Calm down"

**CLICK ... CLICK ... CLICK ...**

"Naruto-Kun ..."

**CLICK...**

There were only 2 locks left. Naruto's body began to chip part. His skin separating from his body and his blood pooling outward, all the remains formed together, the blood turned black and the skin turned into a obsidian shell of pure dark Chakra. Nagato used his Powers and forced everyone meters back as black bubble began to liquefy the concrete into a lava like sludge. A ray of pure chakra shot through the bubble and pierced the roof, sending the remaining Tensei members in the grand stand off their chairs and on their air grew cold and tasted like copper. Hinata had never been so terrified in her life. The bubble burst outward in a roaring explosion.

The form of the Kyuubi revealed, the shape of the fox was undeniable, but held small resemblances to Naruto, his head was still the same shape. Sprouting form his back were 7 fiery tails. His body contorted as Solid bone began to grow out of the solid coat of Chakra. Rib's and spinal sections grew down his body and connected up with hip, leg and arm bones which then wrapped around the Chakra Kyuubi like steel armor, Claws are large and as sharp as Katana's shot from his feet as his body accepted the exo-skeleton. The top and bottom jaw slammed together over the font of his head and sleaed him in 100's of pounds of solid bone, The Kyuubi was a skeleton filled with pure hateful Chakra and a urge to kill . It roared at the bystanders and screamed out one name as it jumped up into the roof and climbed through the hole it had created.

**"UCHIHA !"**

"FUCK ! WHAT DO WE DO NAGATO !?"

"WE FOLLOW AFTER HIM ! FOLLOW ME !"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Out of the frying pan and into the fire, right ? XD**

**Sorry for the Chapter delay, I have been busy with school, but I am now on holidays so Expect more sooner :)**

**I am also writing a small Fic about Naruto, BUT I will not realease it until I finish this Fic hehehe**

**Is that good ? Yes ! I wont have to keep updating every week if I do it during another fic, also I will be able to post at least 5 chapters for you guys to read so you wont have to wait !**

**Want to know what it is about ? hahaahah not telling ;D**

**Please REVIEW THIS CHAPTER :)**

**What do you think ?**

**Getting good ? I HOPE SO :D !**

**Thanks guys**

**Love ya**

**`Phillip**


	25. Chapter 25: Bones of Havoc

**Chapter 25: Bones of Havoc**

They climbed from the crumbled hole in the roof which lead to the surface, it would be hard not to know what direction he was now travelling, where ever it ran it left ruined devastation in its wake, from crumbled doors and wall's to shattered tree's and brush. The harsh daylight strung their eyes like pins, they had spent so long in the safety of Orochimaru's hideout it was hard to adjust to the daylight. Hinata was the first to crawl out of the make shift porthole her lover had created. Nagato was next, helping Konan and the rest get to their feet, only to pause in utter shock at the scenery that lay before them.

the dense jungle of Orochimaru's hideout had always made it hard to discover, from thick bamboo to light brush. It was different now, a burning tunnel cut its way through the brush like a train of orange flames, setting tree's and living thing's alight as if sped across the jungle, as if a river of hell had made its way through the heartland of the jungle. Deidara formed a clay bird, Konan followed suit by forming butterfly from a sheet of paper and sending it up in the air to get a clear view of the hellish carnage. They turned to the others, concern in their eyes

"What do you see, Konan ?"

"A stream of fire ... making its way to the land of whirlpools. You can see it rip through the wood's as it sprints towards its prey"

Hinata's eyes grew wide "What do we do !"

Nagato began making his way towards the burning path, he looked over his shoulder "We follow the road he is making and pray he does not run into any trouble"

Sasori chuffed "The way he is running, anything he run's into is dead for sure ..."

They holstered their equipment and weapons, the sound of fluttering cloaks sounded as they summoned their cloaks from scrolls and suited up. In less than a minute the large swarm of red clouded cloaks were sprinting across the road of burning tree's and endless ash. Naruto had lost all control over his anger, he was beyond the help peace and serenity. This was boiling rage, Or had Naruto let the nine tails take control ?

* * *

**'We will be there soon, Naruto. Do you want to switch back when we arrive ?"**

'No ...'

**'No ? What do you plan on doing ?'**

'Nothing ... I'm going to let my best friend do it'

**'You mean ...'**

'That's right Kurama, consider it an early Christmas present. I am giving you full control, I feel you deserve a little treat for all you have done'

**'What is your will ... Master'**

'simple, go to the Hidden Eddy's village in the Land of whirlpools ... And kill them all'

**'All of them ?'**

'ALL OF THEM, I WANT SASUKE'S FUCKING HEAD, KURAMA ! I WANT YOU TO SLOWLY KILL HIM AND EVERYONE HE CALLS HIS ALLIES, I WANT THEM ALL SLAUGHTERED AND LEFT FOR THE CROW'S TO FUCKING SHIT ON ! I WANT SAKURA TO WATCH AS HER BELOVED UCHIHA'S THROAT IS SPILLED ACROSS THE GOD DAMNED DIRT **... I ... WANT ... THEM ... FUCKING DEAD !'**

Naruto's rage burned through the Kyuubi's mind, the Hatred of the Uchiha was a mere splinter compared to the immense rage that powered Kurama's Jinchuuriki. Kurama was a little afraid of his master, but at the same time he felt even closer to the man he was sealed inside. Naruto had become the human embodiment of Kurama, not just a host to be sealed within. Naruto's clan were killed by the Uchiha, no doubt ordered by Konoha to eliminate their allies before they became too strong or their Jutsu fell into enemy hands. He would not let a single one of them desecrate his people's lands any more then they already had.

**"This will be fun indeed ... Very well, Naruto. I WILL BRING YOU THEIR HEADS !"**

He let out a roar of triumph as he was set free on the mortal's who dared insult his host, he too had a personal grudge against the Uchiha.

* * *

Danzo was in deep thought, the village had accepted his grand rule like putting on a new sock. The elders supported his actions and even the Feudal Lord agreed that his past experience would serve the village well. He was having issues however, with Ninja whom were loyal to Tsunade and Kakashi. These Ninja were searching around where they had no right too. Gai had already been imprisoned. After losing a few toe's he cried out the information they wanted. Danzo had called off the search in the land of Iron, thankfully he had barely avoided a quarrel with Mifune of the Samurai.

There was a knock at the door "Lord Hokage"

"come in ..."

A woman walked into the room, carrying a vanilla envelope "We may have found Naruto Uzumaki, or at least the Kyuubi ..."

He placed down the vanilla envelope and pushed it over to Danzo, it was sealed with a top security seal that very few people could open once sealed, it was meant for Elder and Kage eyes only. He deactivated the seal and pulled out several photo's that were still warm from the machine. Each photo showed a chaotic scene of the blazing jungle, its land scorched in a scar that looked as if it was travelling. More photo's showed closer images and different angles of the strange anomaly, the last photo is what truly caught Danzo's attention

"What am I looking at here ?"

"An enlarged picture ... Of the Kyuubi, at the head of the trail. The Kyuubi is the one scaring the ground behind its immense speed. Look at the horizon"

"What are those ?"

"buildings, ruins of the Hidden Eddy's Village ... Naruto's homeland"

"Great work, you shall receive bonus pay, as of tomorrow you are my new assistant"

"Thank you sir, I'm happy I picked the right side in all of this"

"Your work with the previous Hokage is renowned, you have told me all her secrets, hideouts, weaknesses and allies. You were the one who told me where Naruto was when he ran from the village, you diverted all search parties from that particular area you knew where he was dying, you also helped me imprison Gai and torture members of Sakura Haruno's family for information. You truly are a devious one, do you care at all for Tsunade ?

"I mean only to serve you to the best of my Ability, Lord Hokage. That bitch would of fell long ago had it not been for my hard work"

Danzo pulled the women onto the table, she came willingly and lay there, her eyes filled with lust as Danzo kissed down her neck and licked her cheek in a disturbing fashion only a sadist like her would enjoy, she unbuttoned her Shirt and made him feel her breasts, moaning slightly.

"If they come any where near you, my lord. I'll have their tongues on display for all of Konoha to see"

"your hard efforts will be rewarded ... Shizune"

* * *

The building shook as the earthquake grew more intense, as if moving towards them. Dust and loose stone that had been left undisturbed for generations began to tremble and shake loose from the structures. Kakashi and the others were forced to stand under the doorways to avoid debris falling down on them. Kakashi was worried, unlike the others he sensed immense Chakra from outside growing closer. He did not want to warn them just yet, the last thing they needed was to panic or be ready to strike without knowing what it was. Kakashi knew almost hundreds of allies with powerful Chakra, but the closer it got the more familiar yet frightening it became.

"It's only getting worse !"

Tsunade nodded "Should we go outside ?! It might bring down the building !"

Kakashi shook his head "It's to dangerous ! It's like stone rain in some of these rooms"

Asuma felt the inside of his pocket, the beacon Danzo had gave him was ready to use. He squeezed it and it silently hummed, he thought now was the best time to use it, if they were trapped in the rubble or in trouble, the best option of survival he had, was through Danzo. He would be with his wife by nightfall if all went well. The Chakra beacon would send out large pulses of Chakra that could only be traced by the person with the receiver. Asuma knew his betrayal would anger his friends, but his betrayal was only to save his child and the last of the Sarutobi clan. He began to feel the chakra growing closer

"Dear god ... what is that, who is that !"

"Calm down Asuma ... stay under the doorway"

"Oh god ... I'm getting out of here !"

Kakashi grabbed his arm "Get back here !"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME !" he swiped away at Kakashi's hand, tripping over a loose stone as he fell.

He hit the ground and the beacon slid from his pocket across the floor under Kakashi's feet. He bent over and picked it up, dawning realization as he recognized one of Danzo's handy locator beacons. His eyes grew wide and disappointed as he looked up at the shaken Asuma. Kakashi did not remove his glare from Asuma, he threw the Beacon over to Tsunade. her face twisted in both pain and anger

"What is it Tsunade ?" Sakura moved closer

"It's a locator beacon ... Danzo's beacon"

Shikamaru shook his head "No no no ... That can't be right, Asuma would nev ..."

"LOOK AT IT SHIKAMARU ! IT'S TURNED ON FOR GOD SAKES ! ... Right now it is sending a steady pulse to Danzo's receiver. He will be here in an hour or so"

Anko snarled "turn the fucking thing off then !"

"It can't be turned off Anko ... he know's we are here now, there is no need to destroy it ... it may come in handy"

"Should we be discussing things like this in front of him" Sasuke pointed at Asuma, who was still on the floor not knowing what to do

Asuma shook his head "Dammit I have family back at Konoha ! I got caught up in the wrong shit and Danzo pulled me aside when we were taken to the prison ... he offered me Kurenai's safety and I took it okay !"

Anko flared "DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS FAMILY IN TROUBLE ! YOU LET HIM PLAY YOU, ASUMA !"

Shikamaru's fist's tightened "Is it true Asuma-Sensei ... did you sell us out to save your own family"

"You know I would do anything to save my child Shikamaru ... you were to become his Sensei, why can't you understand ?"

Kakashi stepped forward and ripped the Konoha badge from Asuma's chest "you have heard me say it a million times, Asuma. Have you forgotten ?"

"Forgot what ?"

"Those who forsake their friends are worse than trash ... family or not, we would have saved Kurenai and your child ... you were too hasty"

"I don't care about that bullshit Kakashi ! You will all be killed by Danzo' men and the village will go back to the way it was ... Danzo offered me great rewards if I helped stray people away from Naruto's body"

Shikamaru's jaw dropped "what did you say ..."

"I helped direct search parties from Naruto's place, I stalled them and followed Danzo's orders ... I will not have my child grow up with a demon Hokage"

Kakashi pulled his Kunai, his eyes filing with rage. Anko had never seen him like this before "THAT'S IT ... I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU PEOPLE"

Asuma jumped back and pulled open his chest, the vest was lined with large deadly paper bombs and Shiruken. those who were not killed in the explosion would surely be killed by the shrapnel and debris let loose by the suicide vest. Asuma was clearly mad with love for his child, so much that he would kill all his friends and Hokage to do so. Kakashi backed away slowly, his hands balled into tight fists, Anko went to his side and tried comforting him. Sasuke's eyes were wide with fear, not fear of Asuma or his bombs, but fear of an old friend. His whole body began to tremble, Sakura and Tsunade noticed and turned

"Sasuke what is wrong ?"

"The earthquake stopped ..."

They all realized it was silent and the Debris had stopped falling, they had failed to notice under all the commotion between Asuma and Kakashi. Asuma did not notice, he began to back slowly away towards the door. Sasuke shakily drew his Kunai and activated his Sharingan.

"Sasuke what is wrong ?"

"H...H...He's here"

"Who here ..."

The wall exploded outward as the Kyuubi's head smashed through the meter thick stone, its jaw's clamped on to Asuma's arm and tore it off, he fell back in a screaming heap of blood and outrage. The Kyuubi pulled him in and swallowed the screaming Sarutobi, they could see Asuma's body disappear into the chakra flaming mouth of the Kyuubi. It's arm smashed throug the wall and missed Shikamaru by an inch. The room was already hot from the steaming mouth of the Kyuubi. Kakashi had never seen Naruto meet such a high level of Nine tails power. Shikamaru screamed out and tried to go after Asuma's corpse, Kakashi picked him and ran, everyone else bolted down the stone corridor. The Kyuubi screamed after them

**"SASUKE UCHIHA ! YOUR FRIEND, NARUTO UZUMAKI, BID'S YOU FAREWELL !"**

Kakashi's eyes grew even wider 'he is not in control at the moment ? did he let it free or was he taken over ?'

The Kyuubi squeezed through the hole like an Octopus in a crack, filling the corridor from roof to wall, a complete wall of Burning Chakra with the bone armored mouth of Naruto ready to rip their flesh to tatters if they fall behind. The Kyuubi wall began to move after them as they ran down what seemed like miles of corridors. It looked like a blood red tide of fire, blood and hate screaming after them, drawing closer and closer. A wild rabbit ran the opposite direction to the others and ran straight into the wall of Chakra, they watched the small body melt then burst into a cloud of black flaming smoke.

"DONT FALL BEHIND, WHAT EVER YOU DO !"

"IS IT NARUTO !?"

"I DON'T THINK SO ... IT'S THE NINE TAILS ITSELF, WHICH MEANS IT IS EVEN MORE DANGEROUS !"

They saw a bright light up ahead, the main exit and entrance to the city center, there they would be more out in the open and able to maneuver out of the Kyuubi's way. It was easier to call it the Kyuubi than it was to call it Naruto, they were all still uncertain if the attack was Naruto's doing. The light reached them and they all leaped out of the darkness and into the dusty city street's of the ruined village. They all spread out as soon as they climbed the stairs into the colder outside air. The Kyuubi burst out of the tunnel and formed itself back into its armored Kyuubi shell, it had become at least 3 stories high and was fuming with chakra, Kakashi's eyes grew wide with fear.

"S...S...Seven Tails !"

The Kyuubi landed in the middle of a dry blasted park, they all spread out and prepared for a fight, climbing atop buildings. they knew it would be impossible for them to run away. The Nine tails snarled at the group of Ninja, taking in their Chakra and measuring up their abilities. But most of all, searching for Sasuke. Tsunade stepped forward and beckoned at the Kyuubi, it turned snarling at her, It's breath smelt like smoke and brimstone.

"Naruto, what the hell have you done. why are you here ?!"

**"I am no longer Naruto, Hokage. I've been set free for a little while ... TO KILL YOU ALL !"**

"No longer Naruto ? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE ?!"

**"What my master has ordered me to do .."** The Kyuubi was cut off mid-sentence and bowed his head, as if listening to someone.

**"Naruto will speak to you now ..."**

The bone jaw's of the Kyuubi opened, revealing the steaming mouth of the Kyuubi, the mouth parted and stretched open, the reaction of the Ninja was no different. Sitting crossed legged on the Kyuubi's tongue was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. His stomach seal was open and black water seemed to leak from the seal as if a wound ruptured his stomach. The black water seemed to join with the Kyuubi, what they were seeing was not actually the body of Naruto, his real body was the Nine Tails Itself. Naruto's illusion stared up, his eyes were completely black like ink apart from the two burning pupils that shone like red-hot coals in a furnace. Sakura's hand crept into Sasuke's, her mouth trembled

"Naruto ...why ?"

**"Why ? ... YOU KILL ME TWICE AND ASK ME WHY !?"**

His fist's balled and his teeth were bared, his rage was open for the world to see, like a boiling cauldron of hate poured on a small ant hill. Sakura recoiled from his fierce outburst, she was stupid to ask, he was right. Sasuke however, moved forward and positioned his Kunai in a defensive stance.

**"YOU COME TO MY HOME LAND AND DIRTY IT WITH YOUR LITTLE FUCKING FOOTSTEPS, THE SAME VILLAGE THAT THE UCHIHA DESTROYED IN ORDER TO PROTECT KONOHA !? YOU ASK WHY ? WHY DO I WANT YOU DEAD ?! UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE !"**

Tsunade frowned, she had never heard this before "The village was destroyed by the other nations ..."

**"BULLSHIT, THE UCHIHA WERE SENT TO DESTROY THE VILLAGE AND MAKE IT SEEM LIKE AN ENEMY ATTACK. ARE YOU BLIND ? LOOK AROUND YOU, THERE ARE KUNAI AND SHURIKEN THAT ARE ONLY USED IN KONOHA ! THE BUILDINGS ARE SCORCHED WITH FLAME JUTSU ! THE SEAL IN THIS VILLAGE WAS BROKEN WHEN A GOD DAMNED UCHIHA ENTERED IT'S PREMISES. DON'T BE SO GOD DAMNED BLIND ..." **

Tsunade realized he was right, there was a Jutsu that was set down to keep the attackers from coming back to claim the rewards, Konoha had investigated the massacre scene but no Uchiha were ever reported in or sent out on rescue operations. All of the Eddy's village operations were under the supervision and control of the elders, she then realized.

she felt like such a fool 'Danzo ...burn in hell'

Sasuke spoke up "Naruto, end your quest for revenge, you will only end up in the same place I was in with Itachi. Give yourself up and we can work this all out ... I'm sorry for killing you, I had no choice but to protect Sakura and the village. Don't make me do it again, old friend"

Naruto stared blankly for a minute, than threw back his head in hysterical laughter **"HAHAHAHA do you really think I am comparable to you, Sasuke ? You and I are nothing alike. Unlike you, I can kill the ones I want dead ... Because I'm no longer weak like you. I must thank you for killing me Sasuke, with your help I unlocked the power of the Kyuubi and my revenge is oh so clear right now ... First I burn Konoha ... Then I burn you and Sakura !" **He threw back his head and laughed harder**  
**

* * *

Nagato saw the smokey ruin of the city up ahead, the faint orange glow of Naruto's tails could be seen flailing behind the city buildings. His own anger was at a rise also, but he felt more concern over Naruto then he did a village long dead. He could sense the distress in Hinata also, Naruto meant the world to both of them. The other members followed close behind, Itachi at the very back. His mind was deep in thought and he barely took notice of the carnage they ran towards.

'This is all going wrong, I'm a Uchiha and my people killed his clan and set their village alight, will Naruto turn on me next ? Is he going to truly kill Sasuke ? This is all crumbling down around me, in the end I need to save Sasuke and get the hell out of here. I thought I could hold this cover for longer. I had so many good times with the Akatsuki, but I joined the Akatsuki to protect my brother from the truth. It makes me wonder if Nagato will lash out at me ...'

"Is something wrong Itachi ?" Konan was sprinting beside him, sensing his internal distress

"Sasuke is definitely there ... Along with the Hokage and the rest"

Deidara chuffed "By the time we get there, no one will be left ... I mean, look at that fox !"

Sasori snickered "Are you afraid ? Deidara-chan"

"SHUT UP WOODY ! I DON'T NEED YOUR SCRUTINY !"

Nagato turned to the others, his glare silencing them as order was required. He needed to get priorities straight with them, they were there to watch over Naruto and wait for his rampage to end and take him back safely. He cleared his throat and began

"We are here to watch over Naruto and help him if it's needed. You can not interact with him, it may be too dangerous. He may be in control of the Kyuubi, but I'm more afraid of the Kyuubi having no control over him"

"What do you mean, Nagato ?"

"Naruto's fury may be to powerful, even for the Kuubi to handle. His hatred for the Uchiha and Konoha may be uncontrollable. Which is why we must all stay our distance and by no means, interfere or interact with Naruto. The Kyuubi might even be having trouble with its master"

Hinata's lip's trembled "So ... no one can reach Naruto ? Is he lost completely !?"

"Well ... IF there was anyone who could snap him out of his hatred, save him from that boiling rage ... It's you"

* * *

Naruto was now glaring at them all, once they were his friends and comrades, now they were prey. His obsidian eyes scanned them over, then he grinned ferociously at them. He could sense the fear and grief in them, he could almost taste it. Causing them fear filled him up with power he never knew was attainable, as if their lives were in his hands. Seeing them in pain brought pure bliss to his blackened soul. Naruto chuckled, causing Sasuke to stiffen and grow cold, his rage began to boil and cast aside his fear. He stepped forward and snarled

"long ago my clan came here and slaughtered yours, now you want me dead. Now it is clear what I must do, Naruto"

**"Do tell ..."**

"I'M GOING TO FINISH THE JOB AND WIPE YOUR CURSED CLAN OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH !"

**"YOU HAVE ANGERED ME FOR THE LAST TIME, SASUKE !"** talking was over, they all sprung into action as the battle begun

The tongue holding Naruto rolled back in and the mouth closed tight like a trap, the bone jaw's snapping down over its head like the visor to a knight's helmet, The Kyuubi then roared as Kurama was given control once more. Sasuke dashed off to the side, charging toward's a large steel tower. He collided with the surface and charged his feet as he climbed 5 stories up the tower. Tsunade and Shikamaru sprinted off to the left in search of a tall building to gain a battlefield overview, while Kakashi darted over to Anko. She was his first priority, he then realized why Asuma had done it, to protect his family, he would give his life

'But Asuma chose the wrong path, he sold out his friends instead of having faith and trusting in them. His end came from selfish desire, god rest his soul'

Sakura moved to Anko and Kakashi, her eyes darting over her shoulder to see Sasuke, standing atop the metal tower. The group had split into 3, they formed a large triangle around the Kyuubi, who was facing the top point, being Sasuke. If there was trouble, at least one of the group could attack or escape the Kyuubi from alternating angles, a simple Shinobi formation. Sasuke stared down at the roaring creature that had once been his best friend, he drew his fabled Uchiha sword, that was destined to silence Naruto forever more.

He screamed "NARUTO ! IT END'S NOW !"

He leaped off the tower and flew toward's the Kyuubi. Kunai in one hand, Katana in the other. The Kyuubi slapped him out of the air like a fly, sending Sasuke spiraling towards an abandoned marketplace. They were all now atop rooftop's and balconies, taking on the Kyuubi at ground level would be suicide. Sakura saw the spiraling body of Sasuke and yelled

"SASUKE !" her fear dawning at the sight of his unconscious state

as if her call was medicine, he awoke from his state and gyro spun back around mid-air, hitting the dusty pavement like a cat, on all fours and unharmed. The Kyuubi snarled at Sakura, knowing all to well she would be just as much a problem as Sasuke. It threw back its head like a wolf calling to the moon, or in this case a fox. It's jaw's split wide open and it's mouth followed suit. A barrage of tiny blue and red orb's began to spiral around it 's mouth like a ring of Saturn, combining together into one large purple mass of Devastation, Kakashi was all to familiar with this power.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN ... BIJUU DAMA !"

A ball of pure Chakra shot from the Kyuubi's mouth, it tore through buildings and pavement like paper as it shot towards's Sakura. Kakashi Grabbed Sakura and Anko and dived into the window of a nearby building, the Bijuu Dama missed them by inches and continued to fly down the city, it collides with a large apartment building. The world goes silent for a second, then erupts in purple light and fire as an explosion with a 100 meter radius vaporizes a whole city block. Fire and Debris rain in all directions and fills the street's with columns of spreading flames. Kakashi knew that the Kyuubi had watered down it's Bijuu Dama to avoid destroying the whole village along with itself. The streets were melted and on fire, the very sight of a hell scape like this sent shivers up their spines.

"Are you two okay ?"

"Head hurts like a bitch but I'm okay .."

"What about you Sakura ?"

"F..Fine"

* * *

meanwhile, city blocks over from their position, Tsunade and Shikamaru had climbed a 6 story Bank facility. Tsunade was glad that the Hidden Eddy's village was always built up and not outward, they could easily scout and tactically survey the battlefield, they were both ducked behind a concrete ledge that separated them from 6 stories of free-falling. Shikamaru was still in shock over Asuma's betrayal and death, but he managed to pull his emotions together and regain his calm and cool state, that would separate him from bursting into tears. Tsunade peered over the ledge to take notes on the battleground below

The two of them were unharmed by the Bijuu Dama, only dust and small rocks had made it up that far. Kakashi was a few blocks away and was looking after Sakura and Anko, which was some good news at least. Sasuke was fully recovered and seemed to be making his way towards the Kyuubi, ready to fight. The Kyuubi was now sniffing them all out, not aware of the incoming attack

Sasuke yelled aloud "HEY NARUTO, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET !"

The Kyuubi roared in intense rage, Sasuke did not flinch a bit, instead he re-drew his Katana, it shimmered as it left its sheath, whining through the air as if it were singing Naruto's death. Using it's tails, the Kyuubi grasped and tore out houses and large slabs of concrete with its immense strength. Sasuke began to sprint, picking up speeds that would dazzle a horse. A large piece of concrete was hurling towards Sasuke, without losing any of his momentum he leaped, forward flipping of the debris and landing on the ground in a flat-out sprint, the obstacle not feigning his speed in the slightest. He tossed aside his Kunai, placing both hands on his fabled Kyuubi went into an all out rage, throwing debris at Sasuke. A small house was hurtling towards him, he had little time. He spotted the aligning windows of the house and leaped into the window and flew out the other side of the house.

The Kyuubi screamed in fury, picking up a large power poll with its tail and throwing it like a spear at Sasuke, hoping to impale the Uchiha like a kebab. Sasuke jumped up and landed on the long poll, running along its surface like a treadmill, he began to rapidly progress through the correct hand signs of his most deadly Katon Jutsu.

**"KATON, GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"**

with fingers to his mouth, a large ball of volcano hot fire exploded from his mouth and rolled toward's the Kyuubi, it was the Opportunity everyone was waiting for. Kakashi leaped out from the building and copied Sasuke's Jutsu, an Identical ball of molten hot fire spewed from Kakashi's mask and rolled towards the Kyuubi. Two large orb's of deadly fire were approaching the Kyuubi from opposite was going as planned, Shikamaru leaped off the bank and landed on a lower building next to the Kyuubi, he was in perfect range. pulling the unique hand sign of the Nara clan, multiple tendrils of pure shadow's crept form Shikamaru and strangled the Kyuubi like black pythons, forcing it to the ground. Tsunade and Sakura met up in the middle and rolled up their sleeves, Sakura slid on a pair of leather gloves and awaited the fireballs to collide with the Kyuubi, so they could strike as teacher and student. The Kyuubi had no chance in its current state, to survive an attack of such size

**'NARUTO, I CAN NOT HANDLE THEIR ATTACK, WE ONLY HAVE SECONDS BEFORE IT IMPACTS !'**

From inside the Kyuubi's mind, Naruto smugly replied** "I guess we have no choice then ... Get the job done, Kurama"**

* * *

The Kyuubi exploded in a cloud of smoke as the 2 fireballs collided together, the Kyuubi was trapped between these two sun hot orb's of death. The explosion was massive, almost comparable to the Bijuu Dama fired earlier. Sakura and Tsunade ducked down behind a bench as dust and smoke filled the town square. Kakashi and Sasuke could not see the form of the Kyuubi through the smoke and debris that filled the skyline, they hoped it was unconscious, but prayed it was dead. Shikamaru however, was still as tense as before, still holding the Jutsu. Kakashi and Sasuke ran to Shikamaru's position.

"What's wrong Shikamaru ?"

"There is still something there"

"Dead ?"

"I'm not sure but ... OH GOD ..."

A loud booming laugh soared out into the sky, its tone filled with both dark humor and intense hatred. It laughed long and hard at the feeble attempts of the insignificant mortals it was fighting. Kakashi and Sasuke were shocked silent, their attack would have wiped out a whole army, to think the Kyuubi was still alive after an attack like that was stupid, and yet here they were, growing pale and cold as the hidden Kyuubi roared its laughter. Sakura felt the deep hateful laugh pierce her soul and let cold fear creep into her, she felt like a small weak child. Both the Kyuubi and Naruto's voice called out in perfect synchronization, forming together to form something even more terrifying

**"HAHAHAHAHAA DID YOU THINK WE WERE DEFEATED !"**

Shikamaru kicked the wall in anger "HOW ! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE !"

The Kyuubi roared, the smoke was blown away and dissipated, leaving the Kyuubi and the truth out in the open for all to see. The Kyuubi was no longer a chakra fiend clad in armor, the Kyuubi's body was changing, blood vessels and rock hard muscles were forming around the bones, turning the Kyuubi into a hairless and skinless grinning demon, it's 8th tail sprouting from it's backside and joined the other 7. Kakashi was staring into the eye of a near unstoppable force.

'8 tails ... he avoided the damage by powering up another tailed form, have you lost all control Naruto ?'

**"YOU ARE ALL SO WEAK ... NOW TELL ME, WHO WANTS TO DIE FIRST AHAHAHA !"**

* * *

just outside the city a group of young ninja charged toward's the chaotic battlefield ahead of them, they bore no allegiance to the Akatsuki, Tensei or Danzo, they were free Ninja who were fighting for their leader. Among the rank of Ninja's were scattered Jounin, Sensei's and parents, all tired of the tyrannical rule that Danzo had shrouded over the village, they all marched as equals for the same cause. To bring back their leader, the true Hokage. The group halted at the ridge, taking in the explosive battlefield that they would delve into, a man stepped forward and turned to the group, if a leader was needed, then who else but someone who was technically related to the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

"I'm not much of a leader, I've spent most of my ninja life, lurking in the shadows and killing my enemies through Espionage or Assassination. but today is different, we march now to save our leader and comrades who are stuck in this war, we are here to silence our fallen friend once more. I know you all feel sad and hurt to be hunting down Naruto Uzumaki, but would it not b better for him to be killed by his friends out of kindness ? Or would you rather Danzo get his hand's on Naruto and use him as a weapon"

the group shook their heads, they were all tense

"My sealing technique, passed down to me through Hashirama Senju's DNA, will not contain the Kyuubi after it's 4th tail, Naruto has lost control over his emotions and his body, he is on his 8th tail as we speak ... many of you veteran's know all too well what that means, his power will be immense and we must kill him to save these lands from devastation. I ask you all now, as even people we no longer have teams or squads, we are all friends and allies here. so I ask you ... WILL YOU FIGHT WITH ME !?"

He pointed at each of the gathered groups, naming them off one by one

"Former Team Kurenai. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino !"

"We will fight !"

"Former Team Guy. Rock Lee, Tenten and the recently rescued Gai Sensei !"

"Yes !"

"Former Team Asuma. Choji and Ino !"

"we will fight with you !"

"Teacher's, Parents and fellow Jounin. Iruka, Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, Lord Hiashi, Sai, Kotetsu and Izumo !"

"We will fight, Naruto must be stopped"

They all raised their Kunai to the sky and roared, the true Hokage followers mustered for battle and charged down the valley toward's either a certain victory or a certain death. they would Rendezvous with the Hokage's forces and form a grand army. Yamato dropped back and checked on Gai. his foot was fully healed and the missing toe's gave him a slight limp. Rock Lee and Tenten had personally followed the prison carriage and pulled their Sensei free and silenced the guards, everyone was aware of the hostile take over, all they had to do was play innocent and wait their chance. The war would soon begin

They would be in the city in 10 minutes, maybe less.

* * *

On the opposite side of the city, approaching at an equal speed, were the corrupt ones. A legion of 100 Anbu Ninja marched toward's the city, clad in black armor and the holding the standard of the new leaf village. The emblem showed a burning leaf, which would normally signify the land of fire and the leaf village, but truthfully it meant the old village had been burned away and a new village had risen in its place. Four large Ninja carried a large chair on poll's. Sitting atop the throne was none other than Danzo himself, gazing out at the battle, Shizune at his side. He signaled for a halt, the legion's commander than barked out orders

"ATTENTION !"

The row's of black armored Anbu turned to their Hokage, stiff as stone and saluting in a perfect trained synchronization. Danzo stood and addressed his legionaries, a proud expression upon his face.

"We have received word that Ninja from the leaf have escaped and rescued imprisoned ninja. Head my word's well my warriors, Kill them all, Take no prisoners and bring me the Kyuubi alive if possible, otherwise it's head will do fine ... GLORY TO THE BURNING LEAF !"

"GLORY TO THE BURNING LEAF !"

The Legion turned and began to march toward's the Hidden Eddy's village. Their footstep's boomed, sounding like a war drum. Danzo turned to Shizune and gestured

"I want you to lead the attack, I'm giving you chain of command, Shizune"

"Yes Lord Danzo, what will you do ?"

"I'm going to sit back and watch the fireworks my dear. Don't fail me ..."

"No sir, I won't !"

She ran to the front of the legion, falling in line with the Company commander and exchanging Battlefield tactics and chain of command protocols, the Legion would be in the city in 30 minutes, maybe less.

* * *

Nagato and the other members of Tensei were in the tattered outskirts of the hidden Eddy's village. They decided to move more slowly and quietly through the city, they had no idea if there were trap's or enemy attacks waiting for them. Itachi, Nagato and Hinata used their ocular powers to the full extent, scouting out every crevice for an enemy or trap, finding nothing they relaxed.

Itachi nodded "No traps, but I can hear them fighting. Naruto is on his 8th tail ..."

Nagato flinched "8th Tail ... I hoped I would never see the 8th tail, it can't be helped"

"We must get to him as soon as we can !" Hinata was getting angry, she needed to be with Naruto before anything bad happened

"Do not worry Hinata, we are about a good 5 minutes away from the city center."

Hinata nodded, but was still worried none the less. Tensei then began to run toward's the sound of explosions and the roar of their enraged team member. Itachi figured the best time to leave would be during the battle when everyone is occupied with the battle, he hoped he could grab Sasuke in time.

* * *

In 30 minutes, all sides would clash. The battlefield would become a triangle once more, all he could do now was wait and relay the information to Madara from his hiding place in a tree. He figured now would be the time to phase back and inform the Akatsuki on the war about to happen. Zetsu phased through the bark and formed miles away in a secret cavern. The Akatsuki members sat, sharpening blades and strapping on equipment. Their red clouds glowed in the dark. Zetsu phased through the floor and greeted his fellow members

"Thing's are getting interesting up there"

Kakazu, Kabuto and Kisame grinned. They had been waiting for Zetsu's signal. Kabuto sat at a lab table, experimenting with scrolls and drop's of blood, one of which held the label "Sannin A". Kisame was feeding Samehadda his Chakra, Kakuzu was sewing a new heart into his body. They all were preparing for battle. Zetsu looked around the room, puzzled.

"where is Tobi ?"

"Madara you mean ... He's ..."

The dark voice responded from the shadows "I'm here. Make your report Zetsu"

Black Zetsu coldly replied** "Yes, the three groups are about to battle in the Hidden Eddy's village, the battlefield will end up being a triangle"**

Kisame raised an eyebrow "Three armies ..."

**"That's correct. Naruto is already battling the former Hokage and her ninja. his reinforcements, Tensei, are approaching behind him. There is also a large group of Leaf Ninja loyal to Tsunade are approaching from behind her, they will also combine to make a larger force ..."**

Madara chuckled darkly "And the third army ?"

**"Danzo Loyalists, what's left of the Hidden Leaf Village is now under his tyrannical control"**

"Well then ... Why don't we drop off a housewarming gift for the supposed Uzukage. Is it ready, Kabuto ?"

The snake-like man grinned "Yes Madara, He is almost ready"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**300 REVIEWS WOOOO**

**I decided to do an extra long chapter for you guys, the ultimate cliffhanger ? Everyone is slowly falling in, the grand battle shall begin :D**

**what do you guys think ? I spent all night and all morning preparing plot twist's and grand scenes of peril for your amusement. I have to say this might be the longest chapter I have ever wrote, but I could be wrong. Despite this technically being a double chapter, I plan on working on the next very soon (maybe now :D) Please review, your opinions make the story what it is**

**I've been so happy writing this fic, there is still so much more. But I have been planning 2 small fic's and have already wrote 2 chapters for them. Then after those small fic's i'm going to continue the break down series (remember ? It's a NaruHina fic)**

**Please go and check it out, that way you can read the sequel when it comes out :D **

**Note: That was my first fic and is no doubt filled with mini grammar errors but I improve as I go along, I received 100% great reviews from it so i'm hopeful you will like it :)**

**Thank's guys for all the support**

**REVIEW :D**

**Love you guys**

**~Phillip**


	26. Chapter 26: Fall of The Cherry Blossom

**Chapter 26: Fall of The Cherry Blossom**

The city center was a molten crater of fire and debris, it was hard to believe such a wreckage had once been the busy streets of one of the most advanced cities it the Ninja world. The eight Tailed Kyuubi stared down at the puny mortals below, they all looked like toppled chess pieces to him. He had reached the grand power of his eighth tail and repelled the devastating fire's of Kakashi and Sasuke's fireball attacks. He spotted out the torn expressions of Sasuke and Shikamaru, almost feeding off the pity they now felt, all there attacks had meant nothing to this grand force of eternal hatred. Was there any use in fighting back against this powerful beast that held Naruto

'No ... This is Naruto, I have to realize he is beyond saving'

Tsunade saw the fear in her fellow Ninja, she knew something had to be done, the battle was far from over and the last thing they needed was fear and hopelessness among the group. She looked at the snaring fox, the child she once

"Get ready, this is not the end and we are far from done. You are all some of the leaf Ninja's best fighters, Don't forget it. Naruto made his choice, and we have made ours. Finish him once and for all !"

The Ninja raised their heads and patted the debris from their body, they all looked pumped and ready to fight again. The Kyuubi had waited long enough, it lunged at Sasuke and Kakashi with claws outstretched, ready to turn them into sharingan kebab's. They leaped to the side and scaled a nearby building, drawing the Kyuubi away from the others as they all scrambled to battle positions. Kakashi and Sasuke dodged as a fist smashed into the wall behind them as the Kyuubi climbed up the building after them, its mouth open and snapping at them with each closer step.

**"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING ? ARE YOU NOT KONOHA'S ELITE HAHAHAHAHAHA !"**

One of the Kyuubi's tails came down like a striking scorpion, tearing a large hole in the building between Kakashi and Sasuke, they were separated and vulnerable. Sasuke knew what had to be done, he looked at Kakashi and tapped his eye, Kakashi moved to lift his headband, Sasuke shook his head and pointed at himself. Kakashi began to realize what Sasuke intended to do

'Amaterasu ...'

Kakashi charged the Kyuubi, dodging and rolling from side to side as lamppost sized claws struck down at the ground. He gripped his forearm and charged his Raikiri, its howling screech sounded in the war-torn air as he charged towards the Kyuubi, a well placed blow to one of the Kyuubi's legs would cause it to lose balance and grip on the building and fall. Hid hand collided with the fleshy muscle of the Kyuubi's leg, the Raikiri sizzled as the eight Tailed fox's skin was shocked, the shock caught the Kyuubi by surprise and it leaped off the building to avoid any more damage. It hit the ground on all fours and roared up at them. Sasuke closed his eyes and let his Chakra flow into his right eye, getting ready to release

"AMATERASU !"

Black flames billowed from his eyes as a long trickle of blood ran down his cheek, the forever burning flames surged towards the Kyuubi like a black storm cloud, about to engulf him completely. The Kyuubi turned around as if about to run from the flames, Sasuke felt a deep sense of triumph grow within him, there was no way he could outrun it. The Kyuubi raised all 8 tails and fanned them downwards in a enormous gale force blow, sending Debris and buildings into the flames, catching the debris on fire and stopping any flames from reaching the Kyuubi. Worse yet, the black meteors were flying towards the tower they stood upon

"SASUKE, RUN !" Kakashi roared as salvo's of Amaterasu engulfed debris and shrapnel collided with the side of the tower, burning and crushing it all into oblivion

* * *

Sakura gasped as the large tower collapsed in on itself under the tremendous destruction the Kyuubi Dealt, Her hand went to her mouth as if holding back screams, they had not seen Sasuke or Kakashi leave the tower before it collapsed, thoughts of pure sorrow filled her mind, were they dead ? Would they be defeated by Naruto no differently ? Tsunade shook her head, worried but serious.

"If they are gone, now is not the time to mourn, there are still your other friends to protect, right ?"

"WE HAVE TO GO CHECK !"

Tsunade slapped Sakura, it was the first time she had ever been truly hit by Tsunade. It looked like Tsunade was pained to do such an act, her face was cold and trembling. Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder and she sighed

"I'm sorry ... but this is war Sakura, I hoped you would never experience this in your life time ... your friends will die, there is no stopping it. Your friends and family mean nothing to the enemy, they wont stop and spare your friends, that is why you must keep fighting. I lost my little brother and fiancée to war, If I went to check on them like you plan on doing now, I would be just as dead as they are ... are you okay now ?"

"Yes ... what now ?"

Tsunade turned to Shikamaru, who was peering over the ledge surveying the battlefield and making tactical observations. He turned to Tsunade and shook his head, obviously in distress. The lines in his forehead showed more than simple stress, it showed the lines of mourning that would no doubt occur after the battle was over. He pointed to two towers across the city center, they were linked together with a large bridge, he scratched his chin

"We can pin the Kyuubi under the bridge and bring it down, that should give us a chance to escape ... but that would require the man power we don't have. I'm talking about a bonus 5 hands here ! We barely have enough force to tickle the damned thing, I can't think of anything !"

The sound of crashing boots sounded from behind the small group, it was not the sound of a clawed foot or the limb clutter of a corpse, but a real man clad in Konoha's green vest.

"Since when was my son such a mess, you can have all the manpower you need Shikamaru"

* * *

They all turned, wide-eyed at the man who stood before them. His spiky hair tied behind his head, Shikamaru's hair mimicking the exact style, Shikaku Nara spat a toothpick out of his mouth and smugly smiled. Then the sky began to rain allies as each Ninja Touched down on the roof and bowed to Tsunade, the squad mates, parents and Sensei's of Konoha had come to their rescue. Shikamaru ran to Ino and Choji, the group embraced. Anko went to Yamato's side and began debriefing as Anbu seemed to do by instinct.

"EVERYONE ... HOW !?"

Yamato stepped forward from the group "We all left the village, Danzo has the village in an Iron grip, he somehow knew about our secrets, I'm sorry to say but it seems we have been betrayed by one of our own"

Tsunade looked at the ground "We know ... It was Asuma-Sensei"

Ino, Choji and Shikaku took the news the hardest "NO .. NO THAT CAN'T BE. SHIKAMARU TELL US SHE'S WRONG !"

"He did it for his wife and child, he never did it to hurt us all ... or so I believe"

"Where is he now ? did he leave the battlefield ?"

"He's dead Ino ...The Kyu ... no, Naruto killed him"

The whole group of ninja glared at the Kyuubi, it had yet to notice them, it seemed to be searching the wreckage of the collapsed tower, Sakura felt better knowing they might still be alive in the wreckage, but they would not last that long if the Kyuubi was searching for them, his mind was preoccupied on finding Sasuke it seemed. Ino and Choji sat down hard, their fathers coming to their side and encouraging them. The rest of the group awaited orders, their faces wrecked with despair none the less. Tsunade stepped forward

"We will mourn our dead after this is over ... Naruto is out of control, Shikamaru has a plan to take him out and allow us all to escape"

Shikamaru shook his head "Tsunade, with this many Ninja we have a chance at bringing him down for good, I think we should hear from my father, Choza and Inoichi. They have fought the nine tails before, correct ?"

The older Ino-Shika-Cho members nodded, Shikaku stepping forward and picking up a piece of charcoal for a drawing tool, Inoichi placed his hands on both Shikamaru and Tsunade's foreheads and tensed, he then transferred all the occurring information to Shikaku. The Nara clan leader nodded, he had a battlefield perspective from two different memory bank's which meant he could draw an accurate map of the city the two Ninja had seen and fought in. Shikaku then began to draw the city center to an almost identical birds eye view map. placing circles over Key structures and strong points, the real tactician was at work here, almost like a game of Shogi

* * *

The pocket of dust and wreckage was cold, the debris shielded all light from the inside of the towers ruined frame. They could hear the moaning of the metal supports as the weight of both stone and their doom pressed down like a noose. Kakashi could taste blood, the copper like taste brought back memories of both the wars and friends that died out throughout his long life. He sat up, coughing what seemed like clouds of dust, Sasuke was across the chamber, his chest face down in the rubble and a deep gash in his exposed left leg, Kakashi had to tend to the wound before he bleed out. Sasuke was still unconscious

He pulled a specialized Medical kit from his belt and smiled as he remembered who gave it to him, then his face became a darker shade of sad when he remembered how she died.

'Rin, if only you were here ...you knew how to use this Med kit better than I ever did. I got this the day before I received Obito's last gift ... my eye'

He pulled a small vial of anti bacteria serum from the pouch, works like a charm, hurts like a bitch as the Jounin used to say. He poured the serum into the deep gash in Sasuke's leg, he shot up and screamed in agony, Kakashi's hand slapping over his mouth before the KYuubi heard them and found where they were holed up. Sasuke felt like someone had poured molten hot nails into his leg, he trembled as it killed and sealed the wound from infection, each gruleing second became easier to handle as the pain numbed. Kakashi removed his hand from his mouth and helped Sasuke sit against the wall, without placing pressure on the wound.

Sasuke coughed "What happened ... where ?"

"The tower collapsed when the Amaterasu projectiles burned through th supports, not to mention the force the debris hit the building. I grabbed onto you and Used my Kamui to clear any falling debris that would have crushed us ... I'm absolutely dry of Chakra, what about you ?"

"I have enough to get us out of here ... you see over there"

He pointed across the room at a thin metal panel, it was the weakest part in the chamber. A well placed Chidori would free them from their metal incarceration. Kakashi looked worried however, would he have enough afterward ? The fight with the Kyuubi would be near impossible without the help of a Sharingan, be it Sasuke's or Kakashi's

"No Sasuke, you use your Chidori and we will both me out of Chakra, then we will be of no use to anyone ... we need to find a way of doing this without overly draining our Chakra, that panel over there can be lifted, no ?"

"We would need a good three to four more men for the job"

"I may just have enough Chakra for that much ..."

"Sensei ?"

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu !"

four identical Kakashi's were summoned in a plume of smoke, they all coughed and wiped sweat from their brows, Kakashi and his clones were at their limit now, they had to hurry. Sasuke stood up and limped over to the panel, grabbing a steel rod and wedging it under the panel in an attempt to create leverage as the five Kakashi's lifted the heavy panel from the ragged rubble. it squeaked and groaned Then began to lift free as if being pulled. Kakashi's clones disappeared in poof's of smoke. Kakashi's eyes growing wide

"You did it Sensei !"

"N...no ... It's not me lifting ..."

The panel tore away from the chamber, the room filled with fresh oxygen and light, like a plug of darkness had been pulled from a sink. They wished it had never been pulled. They were now staring into the open mouth of the Kyuubi, it grinned in savage satisfaction

**"Found you"**

* * *

The leg's of both Rock Lee and Maito Gai collided with the Kyuubi's cheek, sending it flailing to the side in an explosion of powerful Taijutsu. Both Rock Lee and Gai were glowing a translucent green as their gates remained open up to the 4th release. Their skin was a dark shade of red and their eyes look no different from an activated Byakugan. They rushed inside the chamber and picked up Kakashi and Sasuke and sped out, the Kyuubi getting on all fours and roaring its annoyance and fury at the two bushy-browed opponents. The world grew quick and unsteady as they were jumped up a building and onto its rooftop where multiple arms grabbed for them. Kakashi opened his eyes and found himself lip locked with Anko, her eyes teary and her hands shaking

"You asshole I thought you were gonna die !"

"Love the optimism, babe" he pulled her in close

Sakura grabbed Sasuke and almost crushed him with her brute strength "Ah...S...Sakura, Can't ... breathe !"

"I was so worried, Sasuke, I thought I had lost you"

"You will never lose me, Ans I will never lose you

They stared at the large group of Ninja that had surrounded them, many of which were their comrades and fellow students from years back. Fathers of head clan's stood close to their children, anticipating the battle that was on approach. Tsunade and Shikamaru had set up a make-shift command centre, with map's and equipment ready to achieve victory. She stepped forward and caught their attention

"Glad to have you two back, but now we need to finish this fight, so save the social talk for after we win"

Kakashi nodded "What's the plan ?"

"We kill Naruto and retake Konoha"

The Ninja roared their approval, each Ninja raising their Kunai and thrusting it upwards, the time for their victory had come. Gai Bumped Fist's with Kakashi, Yamato and Anko as the three prepared themselves. Sakura's hand slipped into Sasuke's, they were warm, she smiled and found comfort in the strong embrace he pulled her into, their bodies pressed together. Sakura knew if they escaped today;s battle, she would lay naked with Sasuke by the nights end, their love becoming a permanent idol. A loud uncontrollable laugh sounded from below the ledge, the building was tall enough to kill someone if they fell, who could possibly be below them ?

The laughing grew louder and louder as the person moved closer, the laugh was high and sadistic, the laugh of a woman. The top of a women's head began to rise up as if Levitating on thin air, each second the women rose high until her forehead and brow were exposed. Hiashi Hyuuga felt his heart tear from his chest as his oldest daughter, clad in the Akatsuki and Tensei red cloud symbol, rose completely into view, her face twisted in sadistic humor. Hinata stood atop the Kyuubi's head, her hand stroking its ears. It leaped onto the neighbouring building and hung over like a red fur covered Gargoyle. Hinata grinned and continued to laugh at the poor excuses for Ninja's

"Hahaha ... Did I just hear you say, Kill Naruto ? how amusing, you Leaf Ninja are simply priceless"

**"How amusing, indeed"**

Hiashi's mouth was trembling "H...Hinata ... Why, WHY JOIN THE AKATSUKI !?"

She only smirked "My my father, have they not told you who killed Neji ? have they lied to you like they had lied to me ?"

"What are you talking about ?"

"I see ... so you don't know. Ask your fellow Ninja which friendly blade crossed Neji's throat. Ask them why my cousin, a man who was more of a brother to me than anybody, was killed by one of his fellow Leaf Ninja"

"I ... Tsunade, is this true ?"

Tsunade raised her hand to stifle any outbursts "Danzo's men, not ours"

Hinata giggled "Are you not all of the Leaf ? Were you not the ones who left Naruto to die alone in the wood's ? Did Sasuke, a ninja on your side and not Danzo's not tear a hole into Naruto's chest and left him to die yet again, with me cradling his cold body in my arms ?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth "WE WILL NOT LET THE AKATSUKI SIMPLY KILL OFF OUR PEOPLE AND DESTROY OUR VILLAGE !"

**"She still think's we are apart of the Akatsuki ... who are we now Hinata ?"**

"Tensei ..."

This blunted Tsunade's anger momentarily "Tensei ? ... you mean Reincarnation ?"

"The Akatsuki has split in half, civil war you could say ... no different from your conflict with Danzo"

"Who took over the opposing side ? What is happening ?"

"That's a question you can ask Madara Uchiha ..."

The older members of the group including Tsunade, Sasuke and Kakashi gasped, their hands shaking. The name itself was power and to know such power exists yet in the world, sent shivers up their spine. Both Sasuke and Kakashi, holding pieces of Uchiha ancestry, knew all too well what Madara was capable of. And the fear he would bring to the Ninja world.

"Madara Uchiha is dead ... don't utter his name carelessly"

"Say what you will, he exists and leads the Akatsuki, we are known as Tensei now. We shall wipe this world clean and reincarnate the great powers of the Uzumaki clan, restore their greatness and live out our life's as the worlds rulers. Peace can then be achieved"

Hiashi screamed "Have you forsaken you own clan, have you cut your bonds just for some stupid demon fox child ?!"

Hinata's eyes grew wide with fury "I FORSAKE MY WHOLE VILLAGE, NOT JUST FOR NARUTO, BUT FOR NEJI, JIRAIYA AND MYSELF !"

Hiashi was taken aback by her outburst, his emotions wavered and despair splashed his face "What would your mother think ... Do you forsake her too ?"

"Mother is dead ... I must love who I have left, I will always love you and Hanabi, but if you stand in our way at making a peaceful world which mother always wanted, then I will not hesitate to take you out. So I ask you now ... What chance do you think you people have ?"

Tsunade's fist's tightened "HINATA, END THIS NOW, LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN, OR WE WILL SILENCE YOU BOTH !"

Hinata and the Kyuubi began to laugh, it was a melody of a fox and a flower. The Kyuubi raised its head and grinned

**"Don't they get it, Hinata ?"**

"No ... They just don't understand, Kurama-Kun"

**"YOU !"**

"YOU !"

**"CAN'T !"**

"CAN'T !"

**"KILL !"**

"KILL !"

**"ME !" **

"NARUTO-KUN !"

The Kyuubi and Hinata roared in Unison and lunged down at the neighboring building, talon's, teeth and dual Tiger fist's ready to tear into the Leaf Ninja. They all dove to the sides as the Kyuubi's claws tore the roof in half, leaving a wide tear mark in the roof, The Kyuubi leaped to the next building and was preparing for another leaping strike. Kakashi was about to attack when he spotted multiple dot's in the sky grow closer and closer, the whistled through the air. Kakashi caught one in his hand and realized it was light explosives made of a plastic-clay substance, He threw it over the ledge and dived to the ground

"EXPLOSIVES ! GET DOWN !"

The Ninja dove to the floor as explosives burst over head, raining the tattered roof with dust and debris. Tsunade screamed for everyone to get inside the building and off the exposed roof. she ripped open the service door to the roof and began to pull everyone inside, the rain of explosives continued to scar and tear open the concrete roofing. Tsunade closed the door behind Kakashi as they leaped through, shrapnel peppering the door behind them as they exited down the stairwell to the safety of other floors, or so they thought.

Hinata smirked "Nice work Deidara, they are trapped in the building now"

The large clay dragon flew up to meet the Kyuubi, the blonde haired Pyrotechnic grinned widely at the carnage he had created. he spat out a handful of Explosives and molded them into a variety of shapes and creatures.

"It was all a massive display of my art hmmm"

**"Where is Nagato and Konan ?"**

"They are moving through the bottom floors up towards the Leaf ninja"

Hinata scratched her chin "And Orochimaru and Sasori ?"

"Preparing a little medical puppet surprise for some of our friends down there"

* * *

Just outside the large building the Konoha Ninja had taken cover inside, two members of Tensei, who were all to familiar with adjusting their bodies and the bodies of others, worked silently in a small kitchen complex, using the metal food benches for a make-shift operating table. They both wore aprons that had already been drenched in the blood of their new subject, thankfully it was dead when they had received it.

Sasori opened his hand and gestured to Orochimaru, his other hand buried in the chest of the subject "Scalpel"

"Here ..." Orochimaru felt like an assistant, which only made him annoyed and irritated at the thought of being some one's second.

"Thank's ... I have certainly worked on messier subjects, most of them were alive when I did"

"For such a kid you ..."

"I'm 20 years younger than you ... Not 40"

"My apologies, I was going to say your Medical skills are quite advanced"

"I am a master at Dissection and prosthetic Limbs, I could barely heal the wound of a small animal, but call it what you will ..."

"I must say, this will truly strike fear into their ranks, despite its obvious defilement of the Human body, it's a very enticing Idea"

"The point is to infiltrate their lines, we can just tell them that he survived and escaped. Fear comes after the attack ..."

"Sounds exquisite, I want to see the Kyuubi in action however"

"The way today is going, it would be weird if you did not see it in action"

* * *

Nagato and Konan swept from floor to floor, Kunai, black rod's and razor-sharp paper at the ready, they encountered a locked door, Nagato placed his finger to the keyhole and released a small Shinra Tensei the size and accuracy of a golf ball, silently blowing the lock out of the door without causing much noise or vibration. They were both thankful they arrived before Naruto launched his attack, had he gone to attack he may have been killed by the sheer amount of skilled Ninja now gathered around the Hokage, he could have been killed, even that was hard to believe, but the risk would not be worth it. In all due time they would be dead.

Konan mused "We were lucky to get to him when we did ... I've never seen such raw power"

"I was thinking the same ... The two, Kurama and Naruto, seem to have a bond that surpasses any Jinchuuriki we have faced. It's as if Kurama is a member of Tensei as well as Naruto. They both seem to be working tohether perfectly"

"I was afraid he would not remember us ..."

"Had Hinata not been with us ... I don't know what would of happened"

* * *

**Moments Earlier**

* * *

They dashed through the city scape towards the sounds of screaming and destruction, they had been delayed by nearby spies whom were not silent and still enough to avoid Itachi's detection, they finished them all off one by one, Nagato left Itachi to search the city alone for both spies and possible traps that could prove problematic if the city were to become a giant war zone. The rest of Tensei made their way towards the city center and stopped just around a corner to the Hulking Kyuubi, which stood sniffing out it's prey.

"We don't know if he had control now, It's best we stay a distance at first"

Hinata shook her head "we may not have time to ease into things ... If anyone can do it, like you said, it would be me"

Konan looked worried "Hinata, It's too dangerous ..."

"I need to do this, If I can control his anger, then I will be of more use to this organisation, not to mention my relationship with Naruto"

She turned around the corner and called out aloud. The Kyuubi turned, frothing at the mouth as it snarled, Hinata took no notice. She slowly approached the large creature, her eyes and hand's open for Kurama to see, she then began to lightly hum, it was a calming melody from her childhood, her voice was high and precise, like an angelic choir. The Kyuubi's face softened and it's eyes seemed to turn blue, the eyes of Naruto.

**"Hinata ... Hinata, you came for me ?"**

"Is this Naruto or Kurama ?" she had seldom used the Nine Tailed Foxes true name, but it gave off a positive, caring response that should ease the Kyuubi's anger. The Kyuubi nodded

**"It's Naruto, are you here to take me back ?"**

"I'm here to help you Naruto-Kun, then I'll take you back okay ?"

**"It's dangerous Hinata, everyone's here ... including your father"**

Her eyes were wide for a moment, then eased "When I left the village I knew who I left, he was a great father ... but that was before Mother died. Your danger is my danger, Naruto-Kun. I want to burden it with you, not in front or behind you, but beside you"

Nagato and the rest turned the corner and smiled up at their destructive newest member. Nagato nodded acknowledgment and stepped forward, locking eyes with both Naruto and the Kyuubi, dire topics on his mind

"What has happened so far ? Who is here and how many ?"

**"Nagato, everyone is hear. My comrades, teachers and their parents, including the Ex-Hokage Tsunade. I can count over 2 dozen, give or take 2, also they have low-level guards and clan members who are as good as fodder, maybe 30 of them ... I don't know"**

"Any Skilled Ninja ?"

**"yes, 4 of which are Konoha's head clan leaders from the Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clans ... powerful indeed"**

"We can't attack in force then ... we will have to use both fear and stealth to pick them off, while you try take on the broad force with your Nine Tails chakra powers and strength. Is that acceptable ?"

**"Fear huh ... I think I have the perfect thing for you, Sasori. Excuse me while I go hurl it back up"**

* * *

Nagato and Konan encountered a group of low-level guards from the Nara and Akimichi clan, in a matter of second's they were pressed against the wall with the power of wind force Chakra and peppered with razor-sharp paper Shuriken that stuck to them like hot nails in a banana, Their presence was becoming known with each higher level they reached. But no different to domino's, the light fodder fell under the great power of the Rinnegan.

A large man kicked down a nearby door and tackled Nagato to the ground, his strength was immense and powerful. Nagato however, was in a modified body with supreme strength itself, he tossed the man off him staggered back, then rising to his feet again. Konan yelled

"Nagato we have to hurry !"

"Konan, get going. I'll be with you shortly, I will kill this man first ..."

Konan only nodded and ran up the next flight of stairs, her mission was to kill everyone in the building, it would not be a hard mission to run into, which means its better for her to run into them, then it is for them to surprise attack her. The large red-haired man snarled at Nagato, his large body clad in light armor, he smirked and proclaimed

"I shall take your head and bring further honor to the Akimichi clan, for I am Choza, clan leader and warrior of Konoha !"

"You will die a piece of dirt, titles are not important, now ... know pain !"

Nagato aimed his palms near his feet and screamed "SHINRA TENSEI" the force sending his spiraling towards the large Akimichi leader at high speeds. They collided and were pushed through a thin wooden wall into a larger room. Nagato's hand morphing into the buzz-saw much loved by his old body, the Asura Path. Little people knew, but Nagato now held all the powers and physical abilities of his paths he had used for song long, making him an unstoppable jack of all trades warrior. The buzz-saw came down next to Choza, he thrust his head to one side, letting the saw only take off part of his ear, he kicked upward and sent Nagato colliding with the roof and plummeting down to the floor again. Choza's ear was gushing blood, but he did not notice, instead he braced his hands together and called fourth the Jutsu of the Akimichi

"Baika no Jutsu"

His body grew even larger and his fist's grew even more so, not only was he bigger, but he seemed to be leaking Chakra like a complete powerhouse, Nagato was not worried however, he had fought many like Choza before, who thought simple power and brute strength can take a Ninja down, maybe a foolish Ninja, but certainly not a user of the Rinnegan. The man Charged Nagato one fist outstretched and proportionately dangerous, Nagato caught and stopped the man's charge with only one hand, then he used yet another power of the path's and drained the Chakra from Choza's attack, which only further boosted Nagato's strength. He slashed horizontally and slashed right through Choza's metal head band, making him look like an Akatsuki renegade. The Saw had cut deeper than the headband and blood began to spit from his forehead, covering his eyes in scarlet water.

"Give up now, Choza Akimichi, I promise to slice at the base of your neck, all messages from your brain will cease and all will be black in a peaceful few seconds. You have my word for a quick death, if not ... then you die slowly along with your fellow clan men"

Choza pulled a Kunai from his pouch and slashed blindly as Nagato, slicing into Nagato's leg as he knelt in his own blood. Nagato did not flinch or wince in pain. He only stared blankly at the defiant act the Leaf Ninja had committed

"Slow it is then ..."

* * *

Hinata held on tightly as Kurama lunged down at the main building, latching onto it's cracked concrete surfaces like an ape in the jungle. With his right paw he swiped out the concrete wall and let Hinata use his arm as a ramp down to the freshly made opening. She swiftly made her way down the Kyuubi's arm and jumped into the building, turning to Kurama questioningly, she might need his backup. Kurama then began to shrink, his whole body was growing smaller except his arm, which was pulling him closer to the hole until a miniature Kyuubi stood at Hinata's height. She had no idea what was going.

**"I'm giving Kurama a rest for a while, his Bijuu Dama's really tired him out"**

"Naruto ..."

The Kyuubi grabbed its stomach and looked as if it were turning a faucet or water valve. Kurama flashed orange as each tail was sucked back into it's body along with its flesh, bone and finally the orange cloak of the Kyuubi, all being pulled into the black stomach portal of Naruto. The black water at his feet dissipated and sealed back inside of him. Standing before her was a naked and grinning Naruto, she flushed lightly at his exposed manhood and turned extremely red when he pulled her into an embrace, his hand's cupping around her but and pushing her close to him and he kissed down her neck

"N...N...NARUTO-KUN ! It tickles !" she said through laughter

"I'm just so happy to be seeing you with my own eyes, Hinata"

"What about Kurama, is he okay ?"

"Resting now ... The big guy really gave it his all. I will bring him back out when the fighting get's heavy"

"You can control it now ?"

"Reasonably ... I can't release my 9th lock or the two of us will separate completely and I might die ... but apart from that it's a matter of trusting in each other, which I truly do"

**'I must thank you for setting me free, Naruto. It was good to be in fresh air for a change'**

"What now, Naruto ?"

"Now we carry on, find Sasuke and Sakura ... And kill them. When they killed me it put you through a lot of sadness, correct ?"

"I was intent on killing myself Naruto-Kun"

"I can not forgive them for bringing you misery, that is only another reason I want them dead

"Then let us do it together"

She grabbed his hand and led him through the corridors, in search for Konoha Shinobi to slaughter, they were both hungry for both redemption and revenge.

* * *

Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and their parents had split from the main group, they had not heard word from Choji's dad, Choza, in a good 10 minutes, they figured he was caught up in hiding, battle or the concrete was interfering with their sensory and communication devices. Their goal was to combine the powerful combination of two generations of Ino-Shika-Cho Jutsu to defeat any Tensei Resistance. Ino could sense something coming up however, the stairway gave way to a large hanger bay, which had once been used for glider and bird travel no doubt, as the side of the building opened out into a small landing pad and observation tower. A strong familiar Chakra was emitting from across the hanger, Shikamaru's eyes grew wide, his smile following suit.

"HEY GUYS COME ON !"

"Shikamaru wait !"

He sprinted across the hanger with Ino and Choji in tow, the figure emerging from the shadow's across the room. The man waved and grinned as his students approached, his grin as artificial as the remaining parts to his body. Sasori and Orochimaru had received the dead, damaged body of Asuma Sarutobi as a gift from Kurama, they had immediately went to work, dissecting and reconstructing his body into a combination of low-level Edo-Tensei and puppetry replacements to his organs and limbs, turning him into a mindless killing machine when ordered too.

"ASUMA-SENSEI !"

"I knew you three would be all right"

Ino was ecstatic, Shikamaru's face began to darken "How ... how did you survive the Kyuubi ? It swallowed you didn't is ?"

"Yes, I eventually blew my way out and ran for it, the Kyuubi healed quick and was on the hunt for me, Then it smelt you guy's and changed course"

Shikaku smugly added in "So you sold out your comrades huh ..."

"I know ... what I did was selfish, I will pay for my crimes back in the village, so long as I see my child born and raise it myself. I'm sorry for failing you Shikaku"

Inoichi shook his head "If you were a traitor you would not of come back for us, I will make sure you are treated right when we return"

Shikamaru shook his head "No ... You are a traitor and you are not Asuma, you're a fake"

"Shikamaru ... what do you mean ..."

"ASUMA-SENSEI LOST HIS ARM BEFORE BEING EATEN !"

They all gasped, leaping back from the human puppet. It's face contorted in a mechanical grin and it's jaw shot downward at an impossible human angle, a ling wooden barrel poked out of his mouth and began to rapidly spray the room with poisonous dart's. Shikaku used his Shadow Technique and forced the whole group to jump to the ground, avoiding the first barrage.

Ino screamed "What is he !"

Shikaku gritted his teeth "A human puppet, the empty a body of all it's organs and blood and fill it with chakra and massive amounts of weaponry !"

Choji vomited on the cold concrete "THAT"S GOD DAMNED DEFILEMENT !"

The Asuma puppet's arm then split in half, giving way to a long steel Katana blade the shone with silver precision, Asuma charged Inoichi and swiped at him, Inoichi flipping back and landing in a kneel position, his hand's braced in a mind transfer Jutsu, nothing happened. He rolled to the side as the blade came down next to him, shattered the concrete floor with the sheer power of this puppets strength

"It has no mind at all ! It must be controlled by a Jutsu user trained in the art of Edo-Tensei !"

"You can't mean ..."

"Orochimaru no doubt ..."

Choji forgot all past ties to Asuma and prepared to attack, this thing was no longer Asuma and deserved to be beaten, Choji felt his anger bloom as his fist's grew proportionately larger, he punched Asuma square in the jaw and sent the wooden creation flying across the room into a pile of rusted barrels. In a matter of seconds it rose to its feet and tore open its chest, reveling a variety of weapons and projectiles made to kill, each rib was made of a long metal blade that seemed to be connected to a small paper bomb device. Asuma pressed a rib and the paper bomb ignited, it's explosion concentrated down a barrel and sent the blade rib spinning towards Shikamaru faster than a shuriken, it embedded itself in the wall and stayed. It was only then Shikamaru noticed the thin blue cords of Asuma's Chakra strings, which were connected to each rib, he beat his chest and the cord pulled the rib out of the wall and shooting back into place in his chest, like a grappling hook.

Asuma opened his other arm and pulled free a long drill that look more in place at a mining expedition than it did in a battlefield.

"Come then, ninja of the leaf, show your dear old master what you are worth !"

* * *

Naruto grabbed the scroll from Hinata and activated it, a fresh Akatsuki robe and Naruto's usual clothing was summoned in a plume of smoke, the last thing Naruto needed to do was fight naked, room to room. She turned away as he got changed, but could not help a quick peek over her shoulder, taking in the built ab's and scar's that made her man so damned ... sexy ?

"All done Hinata"

She wiped the blood trickle and turned, smiling "Let's get going then !"

"I have to say ... you were a real badass on the top roof a few minutes ago"

"All for your entertainment, Naruto-Kun"

"Kurama actually flushed when you gave him the sexy honorific title too, did you notice ? It was adorable"

"Not as adorable as you, Naruto !"

"Hinata, you are more adorable !"

"We can be adorable together ?"

"We can be, hmm ... NaruHinadorable, YEAH I LIKE IT !"

"That's so lame, you thought that up on a whim"

"Basically"

* * *

A loud clapping sound echoed from across the hallway, Naruto knew who it was, with his heightened senses he knew it was them before they knew it was him, ask any Inuzuka, Canines are always right. They both turned grinning to another couple, likewise grinning as they stood side by side. Nagato and Konan ran to meet the two, Konan pulled Naruto into a surprising embrace he still had a lot to grow,because his face was cushioned between her breast's, she laughed at his awkwardness, Nagato checked over Hinata and smiled

"Glad to see you two are fine"

Naruto muffled something from between Konan's breast, she laughed and let him free satisfied he was okay.

"It's good to see you as ... you, Naruto. Tell Kurama he has my thanks for keeping you three alive"

"Message sent and received, uncle"

"Nagato ...The name is Nagato"

"Right, sorry"

Konan cocked an eyebrow "So where are they now ? we encountered various patrols and a few skilled Shinobi, but nothing Nagato could handle"

Nagato nodded "The Akimichi clan will be of no bother to us anymore ..."

Naruto realized he was talking about Choji's family and nodded "I see ... Well that's good to hear, I am hear to kill Sasuke Uchiha and avenge our clan, Nagato. The Hokage and the others are only icing on the cake, he is my main focus for this attack. Sasuke and everyone else are only a few floors above us, they know we are hear and they truly have no place to go"

Hinata raised her hand like a student in class "Does Deidara still have control over the rooftop's ?"

"Yes, he is our eye in the sky for now"

"Sasori and Orochimaru ?"

"They have found some of the Hokage's personal files that she had brought with her from the Leaf, they are gathering as much Intel as they can pack"

"And Itachi is still patrolling the street's ?"

"Correct, now let's get up there and finish this once and for all"

* * *

Itachi roamed the empty street's his sharingan scanning for anything out of the ordinary, but most of all, scanning for his long-lost brother. He knew Sasuke would treat him with hostility at first, but if he explained himself correctly and kept Sasuke under control until he finally understood the true events that took place the night of the massacre. He wanted to hold his kid brother and gain all those lost years without him, but he knew it would not be easy with Tensei and the Akatsuki warring it out, not to mention the splitting of Konoha into two, it seemed everywhere had become a civil war. He would find Sasuke and Sakura and take them before any harm got in their way, even if it meant betraying Naruto and Nagato.

'if only it were easy, I can't see anythin...'

his thoughts were cut off, he could see things, hundreds of things to be precise, Entering the city from northern side, large legions of dark armored men surged into the city towards the largest building, where all of Tensei and the Leaf ninja had confined their battle too. He sensed the Familiar condensed and powerful Chakra of grizzled Anbu veteran's. His enhanced vision allowed him to spot the burning leaf Emblem before they spotted him, He ducked down inside a house and closed himself in a closet, his goal was to find Sasuke and leave, he could not afford spending hours in a brawl with hundreds of Leaf Anbu under the control of new Hokage, Danzo.

He pulled a mirror from his satchel and placed it to his eye pulling himself into a programmed 10 minute Genjutsu that would cease all Chakra flow and render him naked to all Sensory Ninja and keen eyed warriors, he would wait 10 minutes when the main forces passed and make his way to the central tower in the village and pull Sasuke out before it becomes a three way war. Despite his current allegiance to no one in particular,except Sasuke, Itachi felt the need to warn Tensei on the incoming danger, it would be his last act as their team member.

* * *

Naruto, Nagato, Konan and Hinata made their way down the tight hallways a step stair well when Nagato came to a stop, the receiver in his pocket began to beep 5 times in a rhythmic tune only known to Tensei members. Nagato turned to the others his face growing concerned with the unfolding events about to engulf the building in chaos and conflict.

"What is it Nagato ?"

"Itachi sent this in, Danzo's here ... hundreds of them, can you feel them now ?"

Naruto nodded "Yes ... more than a hundred approaching the main building, fast"

Hinata gripped her fist's "Danzo ... What does he want"

"Us all dead and his throne polished for his royal ass, no doubt"

Konan peered out the window at the groups of black dot's growing closer with each minute"

"They will be in the building within 6 minutes, maybe 10."

Nagato shook his head "That's not what their objective is"

"Oh ? then what are they going to do ?"

"Tear this building apart with everyone inside it, we need to get out of here ... now"

* * *

Shizune leaped from building to building, the steel-clad Anbu legion following close behind, ready to follow any order she dished out. she felt empowered and unstoppable, she went from being a secretary assistant to becoming a high ranking military general, all she had to do was bide her time at the sides of Hokage's and Daimyo's until her time came to take over. Danzo promised her the Leaf village when he controls the world, finally Shizune could be the one in charge of things. She wished Tsunade had been killed, it would save her the hassle of taking the bitch down.

"Lady Shizune, we will reach the main building in a few minutes, do we breach the inside or lay siege to it ? forcing them out"

"Neither ... COMPANY HALT !"

The legion of Anbu stopped, their armor clattered together and became silent as each soldier became as still as a statue. Shizune turned, her face contorted in a wolfish grin of superiority and awaiting violence. She climbed atop a burned out market stall, her voice booming from the front to the back to the troop's

"I WANT ALL FIRE JUTSU, EARTH JUTSU AND WIND JUTSU USERS TO TARGET THAT BUILDING WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE, BRING IT DOWN WITH THOSE BASTARDS INSIDE !"

The Anbu soldiers roared in acknowledgment, row's upon row's of strong filled soldiers steeping forth and charging their Chakra, awaiting Shizune's orders.

"FIRE !"

Hundreds of skilled Jutsu users launched everything they had at the tall building. The earth style users launched humongous boulders the size of cart's into the air, the Fire style users set the boulders ablaze and turned them into shooting comets of certain death, the wind style users attacks fueled the fire and made the comets travel at missile speed, the fire blazing hotter than before shot across the sky like arrow's to an already wounded dear. The instant they collided with the steel building, the sky filled with sound and fire, the explosion a blinding light that hurt to look at, the ground shook like earthquakes and the sky was filled with distressed bird's.

The molten hot lava that was a combination, mud, fire and wind began to melt away at the steel supports, eating the building like an apple core until it was only handing on by a few corroded struts. The world filled with the echoing groan of overworked supports that began to bend and snap under the immense pressure they were never made to handle alone. The building began to slowly lean over, it's structure looking like a tree that had been gnawed on by beavers, leaning faster and deeper with each heavy second, until it snapped. The top half of the building snapped free from the I-Beams keep it stable, the building tipped and free fell to the dusty ground

"everyone get back !"

The world boomed like the call of a giant or primordial god, awakened from it's slumber. The sky was then filled with fire, ash, debris and smoke as the building collided, it looked like an eruption, clouds of dust and ash covering up the sun like black curtains. Shizune grinned, the carnage was superb, she heard one of her men shout out, thrusting his Kunai to the sky in triumph

"WE GOT EM !"

Shizune only shook her head, her grin only widening "They aren't dead, I doubt it killed even one quarter of the fuckers. They are the villages best Jounin and Sensei's, The old bitch is also a Sannin so I doubt they will topple easy"

The legion captain stepped forward "Orders, my lady ?"

"Go to the ruins, use their time of confusion to your advantage, 10,0000 RYO for the heads of Kakashi, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, damage their eyes and you lose your own"

They all roared, pulling their weapons free and grinning with intense ferocity "YES MAM !"

"NO QUARTER, NO MERCY, KILL THEM ALL !"

* * *

**Minutes before Collision**

* * *

Naruto, Nagato, Konan and Hinata kicked open a door and charged in, the room was empty apart from Tsunade, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. who stood arms crossed and waiting for their enemies to enter. Naruto caught Kakashi's hurt stare and grinned seeing his former Sensei in such distress was an amusing sight to him, he wondered however, where was everyone else ?

Sasuke's face turned cold at the sight of Naruto, murderer of his friends "So you finally show up, Naruto. and this time as your true self"

"Sorry buddy, did you want to see me with more holes ?" he snickered, lifting his shirt revealing the pale path of skin where the hole had once been.

Sakura's lips trembled "Naruto ... What have you become ?"

"I have become so much more than a simple Hokage, I will become the Kage of the world, my shadow shall spread wide and peace shall be within human grasp, all the wars will end and the Shinobi who caused them will be left to the soil"

Tsunade shook her head "You speak as if you are no longer human ..."

"I think we are so much more" his hand crept into Hinata's, their fingers interlocking

"I'm sorry it has to end like this, Naruto ..."

Before he could finish, Naruto launched himself at Sasuke, blade extended and fangs bared, Sasuke noticed Naruto held a small Katana known as a Wakazashi, it's blade decorated with orange and black steel and fabric, reflecting the jumpsuit he wore underneath his permanent red cloud scheme. The blade of Uchiha's and the blade of Uzumaki's locked together and rattled as the force of each user pushed with all their might, the blades equal in strength and will, no different to their users. Naruto flipped over Sasuke, using the force of the sword's engagement to spin him behind Sasuke, blade ready to plunge deep into Sasuke's spine when a gloved fist sent Naruto flying towards the window toward's his plummeting death. Sakura knew she had finished him for good

Nagato was about to call out, when Naruto bet him to it "SHINRA TENSEI !"

With immense Chakra force, Naruto had copied his Sensei's signature power and replicated it to a smaller degree that fit's with his chakra and abilities. the force sent him shooting forward away from the window and back at the group. Hinata bared her teeth, her fist's becoming the blue fiery mouths of lions, her eyes turning pale white as she charged Sakura, Konan and Nagato followed close behind. The screeching clang of swords became a music to the warriors, Sasuke dodged blow after blow as Naruto swung the blade at Sasuke, each strike with lethal intention, all honor was cast aside long ago.

"CHIDORI !" His Katana becoming a blue static blade of pure electricity

"RASENGAN !" His blade turning pale white as gust's of wind ran along the blade's edge like a saw.

The blades collided, sending them both sprawling backwards as white light filled the room. They were both sent sprawling next to the tattered window side, blood poured from Sasuke's wound as the leg opened back up again, he screamed and fell to his other leg, trying to rise. Kakashi and Nagato were to focused in an interlocking spar to help either side out, Konan and Tsunade no different. Hinata and Sakura's fight seemed to be the most brutal, neither was holding back, in between punches Hinata cursed the pink haired Ninja

"I will have you watch as Sasuke died... JUST LIKE HOW I WATCHED NARUTO DIE !" twin lions tearing at the air with each salvo of blows.

"Hinata, Naruto has you wrapped around his finger, DOESN'T HE !"

Sakura's eyes caught the injured state of Sasuke and she lost track of her own fight, a punch landing her right in the cheek, sending her hard to the ground. She looked up through a blood stained face as Naruto stood over Sasuke, his blade reading to deliver the final blow to the kneeling Uchiha, his blade rising to begin the strike downward into Sasuke's skull, she felt her whole world begin to break apart, anything would help him right now, she wished for a miracle, but only received a nightmare.

she broke "SASUKE !"

The building erupted in violent shakes, the world turning white as a salvo of projectiles struck the building, sending them al to the ground and grasping for purchase on what ever they could, desks and chairs slid out the window and fell stories to their shattering end. Sasuke used the chance and rolled away from Naruto's blow, dashing to Sakura and picking her up, the building was beginning to tip, as if it had become a sinking ship, the overhead lights began to sway and shatter as the building little by little lost stability. Nagato pushed away from Kakashi and went to grab his team members, fighting now would be useless, the whole building was coming down, and fast

"NARUTO, WE HAVE TO MOVE, NOW !"

Naruto was not listening, he pulled his blade free of the floor and chased after Sasuke, the building jerked and Hinata slipped from Nagato's hand, the roof was not over a 45 degree angle, the smooth concrete was near impossible to grab hold of, she slid down towards the open air and row's of jagged glass teeth, Naruto was only meters away when he saw Hinata's sliding decent to a possible death, he then chose to lt it be and left Sasuke to save Hinata, He leaped from the safety of the wall and used his Shinra Tensei to speed his sliding decent, his arm's outstretched her grasped a hold of Hinata and positioned her on his stomach as he slid down his back towards the open window below

"HOLD ON !"

he drew his Katana and buried it in to concrete floor, it caught and they stopped sliding with a suddenly arm aching jolt of ceased momentum. she wrapped herself around his waist as the building leaned even further down, only hanging on my a sword length. Nagato screamed down at them, he sat on a door frame and extended his hand, using all his power to lift the two free, Nagato's power was immaculate and had them in the safety of Nagato's air bubble he created. IT was the building snapped.

Sasuke and Sakura ran down the hallway away from the main room their mini battle had taken place, Tsunade and Kakashi ahead of the two, sprinting to the top of the building, which had once been the side. the hallway in front of Sasuke and Sakura tore open as an I beam the size of a power poll crashed through the roof, tearing cables and rotten floorboards out like rice paper. Fire shot up from the crack and separated Tsunade and Kakashi from Sakura and Sasuke. The old carpet began t catch fire and spread, they had to make their decision

"WE WILL SEE YOU GUY'S ON THE GROUND LEVEL !"

The two couples had no time to argue, they both sprinted for dear life in opposite directions, The building snapped and the vertigo feeling of free falling took a hold of their bodies, the only thing keeping them grounded was the Chakra in their feet.

"RUN ! WE HAVE TO GET OUT BEFORE IT HIT'S THE GROUND"

But it was too late, the building was only seconds from collision. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and leaped into a supply closet, covering them in moldy blankets and tattered towels. The building collided with the ground and the world around them shot into darkness, was it death ?

* * *

The ruined building was now underneath blanket's of smoke, dust and fire. The ground scorched clean of any green, stone walls stood in replacement of the crushed tree's below. A large pile of rubble began to move, the plates of metal and concrete rising and falling as something desperately tried to lift them off. a large hand smashed through the layers of debris and hung there for a few seconds, as if contemplating its next move. Choji emerged from the rubble, his face and clothing a powdered mess, dried wound's reopened and turned the mud and dust almost black, his face black with soot. He stood, groaning as his back clicked and cracked a few times. He then realized his surroundings were once 10 stories higher. His friends were no where in sight, he screamed their names but received no reply.

"INO !"

no response

"SHIKAMARU !"

nothing

The barrages of Jutsu had collided mid-way during the fight with the puppet Asuma, it's body fastened with blades, projectiles and poisons, more machine than man. The fight had been brutal and fast, only when the roof and wall's split open did Asuma finally retreat from the building out the side, the puppet deployed a parachute device and left the small group of fighters to a bag of paper bombs, which only sped up the deterioration of the building, they had seconds before the falling of the building and the explosion of the paper bombs, they had all run off in separate directions down opposite hallways and stair well's, in the ruins of this building were his friends.

He spotted a body far off, it was large and bloody, it moved no more than the solid stone surrounding the two of them, was it a Tensei member ? he moved along the wasteland of concrete and fire, what was minutes seemed like hours, his leg's felt numb and drunk from the explosion, he may have broken a bone. The body was getting closer, with each step his heart began to hurt, until each step turned into each stride as he sprinted to the figure, his eyes welling with tear's and his heart colder than ice

"FATHER !"

He dropped to his knee's before the limp body, he expected his father to cough or blurt out his last word's to Choji, but he had died like many hero's before him, without anyone noticing and no less heroic than another soldier. he drove his fist down on his father's chest, but it was all pointless, Choza's throat was cut from left to right, multiple stab wound's in his abdomen and gut. Choji's body shook, his whimpers turned into howling screams that were heard among the battlefield as the Anbu swooped down to kill confused.

* * *

Yamato, Sai and Anko watched as their former Anbu comrades swooped in on a group of unconscious Nara clan members and slit their throats and left them to bleed to their life away. The three were hiding in a small toll booth that was lucky enough to survive the impact. Yamato spotted a group of fellow Ninja and signaled to them, they saw Yamato's desperate glare and nodded, Anbu soldiers had slowed their charge and were now in a patrol sense of mind. Gai, rock Lee and Tenten ducked from cover to cover until they reached Yamato without notice.

"It's chaos out there ... People everywhere are dying. I have seen multiple teachers cut down like grass out there"

"Any word from Kakashi or Tsunade ?"

"None ... we are on our own until we find them"

"What about Ino-Shika-Cho ?"

"Nothing from them either, it would be best if we do not use communications, they may be blocking or tracking them"

"God dammit ... Look, we get a hold of who ever we can and we get the hell out of here, the last thing we expected was Danzo to show up, let alone the rest of Naruto's allies"

* * *

In the midst of the smoke, ash and devastation, a perfect shaped sphere floated down from the sky like a drop of water, it's contents shrouded with smoke. The bubble was made of pure air, as if a bubble underwater. It popped, Naruto, Nagato, Konan and Hinata stepped out, completely unscathed by the destruction that had taken place. When the building fell towards the earth, Naruto and Nagato focused their Wind style abilities to create a Rasengan like sphere big enough to accompany them, it spun so fast that you could not see inside it, the method of use was no different to the Hyuuga's palm rotation, which Hinata helped replicate. If ac person touched the giant ball of spinning wind, their arms would be ripped off and pulverized like a wood chipper, Konan had fastened Paper platforms for them to stand on whilst inside the giant wind ball, making them both safe and trapped. They grinned at the wasteland set out before them

"Danzo sure know's how to throw a party, ya know"

Hinata looked to Nagato "What do we do now ? what way ?"

"We find Sasuke and Sakura and kill them, then we kill any Konoha member we find. as for where ... I think it's best we split up and take out the stragglers in pairs, agreed ?"

Naruto nodded "Sound's good, Let's go Hinata !"

Nagato shook his head "Actually ... I have an issue with that. Were we to be separated you two would not know where to regroup or where to find us if we go into exile, Konan and me have contingency plan's for things like this. Also I think each pair should have a strong wind style user, so Naruto you pair with Konan and I will pair with Hinata. Is that acceptable ?"

He looked annoyed for a second "hmmm ... Okay, If you say so Sensei"

Konan grinned and picked up Naruto and spun him around "WOO I CAN HANG OUT WITH MY LITTLE NEPHEW HEHEHE ! her breasts tightly pressed to Naruto's face as he flailed about trying to breathe

"UHH .. UNCLE ... HELP...CAN'T BREATHE ! KONAN PUT ME ... DOWN !"

"Hahahaha after you call me Auntie Konan mister"

Nagato smirked "Quit it you two, now let's move out"

The two pairs separated, each taking their time to kiss their partner farewell before the group split in opposite directions, Hinata and Nagato heading to the ruined market place where Sasori and Orochimaru were positioned, Naruto and Konan heading to the bulk of the ruins where bodies littered the ground, both alive and dead. Konan and Naruto silently moved through the cracked ruins of what had once been a dominate monument to the Hidden Eddy's Villages long lasting lifespan. Naruto and Konan began to sense things

"I'm picking someone up. Two people, far across the other side of the complex, looks like the central room caved in and there is a hole in the building"

"It's them ... Good, I was worried they died in the crash"

He began to sprint across miles of desolation and waste, leaping from concrete pillar to concrete pillar, the sweet taste of revenge close to his lips, Konan followed close behind, knowing his personal mission was hers too. He reached the large caved in room, the roof was ripped open and dazzling brown skies shone through, it looked like an apocalyptic arena used for death matches and blood sports. across the cracked floor was a torn open hallway, a supply closet resting on its side, the Chakra was emitting from inside the cupboard, he hoped to find a dead body or something close to death. He grabbed a hold of the steel handle and opened.

Just at that moment, Sasuke pushed outward and jumped into Naruto, knocking them both to the ground, Sasuke's face was sweaty and bleeding from the crash, his eyes fully awakened into Mangyeko Sharingan's. He gripped his hand;s around Naruto's throat and squeezed like a vice. Konan ran to intercept but caught a punch to the cheek by Sakura, who leaped out of the cupboard to intercept. Naruto only laughed at Sasuke's attempt. He drew out his finger and jabbed into the wound in Sasuke's leg, Sasuke screamed in aloud and fell back, drawing his Katana as he scuttled backward's, his leg leaving a red trail behind him. Naruto only snickered, Konan was keeping Sakura under control and Sasuke was almost incapable of standing

'I will have to fix that' he grinned

he pulled a long black Chakra rod from his cloak, a gift to him from Nagato, it held Chakra draining abilities and was sharpened to a deadly point. He drove the black rod into the back of Sasuke's calve muscle and pinned him to the floor, he screamed in pure agony as the rod went through his muscles, pinning him and draining the Chakra. Naruto pulled another Rod from his cloak and chuckled, using the blunt end to tap Sasuke on the crown

"How does it feel ? to be face down in your own blood in a shitty looking place like this. Does it feel good to go through the same shit you put me through ?"

"G...GO TO HELL, NARUTO"

"Perhaps you will be there to open the door for me"

He drove the next rod into Sasuke's other leg, another roar of agony as Sasuke felt himself drained of both blood and chakra. Sakura struggled against Konan's attacks, she desperately tried to push through the blue haired women to get to Sasuke, but to no avail. Naruto pulled free his Katana and smiled as the blade seemed to shine in thirsty response. He spun it in his hand's a few times, getting ready to use it for an executioners weapon, Sasuke's head would boost Orochimaru's research after all.

Sakura ran from the arena, her face filled with tears, she knew there was nothing she could do to save him without risking her own life. Sasuke felt his heart twist a burn. Naruto looked down at his former friend and comrade, he drank up the sadness and lose that seemed to be fuming off of Sasuke

"This is the end, Sasuke. Did you really think Sakura was capable of love ? Even if she was ... Her love is poison, Sasuke"

"I'm glad she is going to be safe ..."

"Hmm A romantic until the end ... Well then" he raised the blade

Sasuke looked up and saw across the room, the man he had hunted almost all his life, the man who had killed his family and left him as an orphan. He had wanted this man dead for so long he had lost his way and betrayed his friends, Itachi Uchiha stood in the shadows, all his power being used to mask his Chakra and become invisible to sensing. Sasuke had no Idea why he was hiding from his comrades. as if waiting for something.

"Time to say goodbye to the world, Sasuke. It was nice fighting you and all ... but I have a clan to restore and the leaf to burn"

He raised the Sword and swung it down, roaring as the blade came down. IT collided with cold steel as a delicate hand clasped the opposing Kunai. Sakura sneered at Naruto, their faces only inches apart. Her brute strength kept the Katana from dropping any lower and separating Sasuke's body from head. her eyes blazed with fury, fixated on Naruto's own cool blue eyes. Konan went to lunge forward at Sakura, but Naruto shook his head

"Leave it Konan, this is between the three of us ..."

"I understand" she stepped back

Sakura hissed "YOU ARE NOT THE MAN I GREW UP WITH !"

"You never change...Sasuke this ... Sasuke that, what made you come back ?"

"His life is my life ... to leave him to die is no different to killing myself, it's called loyalty and love, something you would not know"

Naruto threw his head back and laughed "HAHAHAHA LOYALTY ! this is coming from a Leaf Ninja ... oh how amusing indeed"

"After I kill you I am going to find Hinata and torture that bitch to death, all you Akatsuki scum will be wiped clean"

Naruto's rage boiled over. He raised his hand and lifted Sakura with nothing but his Wind Chakra, the wind clasping around her throat and choking her, she violently kicked at Naruto as he coldly watched her flail about like a headless chicken. Sasuke screamed

"NARUTO, PUT HER DOWN !"

"Oh ?"

"YOU WANT TO KILL ME RIGHT ? THEN KILL ME, BUT LEAVE HER ALONE !"

"What Sakura said gives me an idea, you are going to love it"

He slammed his hand down, sending Sakura crashing to the floor next to Sasuke, their faces only inches apart. The heavy wind held her into place as if Chakra rod's held her down likewise. The force of heavy wind's pressed her down and all she could do was stare up at Sasuke and smile, his face was wrecked with horror and growing sorrow, would they both die here

"Now she said that if you were to die, it would be like killing her ... This makes me wonder, Sasuke"

He licked the edge of his blade

"What would happen if I killed her ? would you die a little inside ?"

"Naruto ... what ever you are thinking, please stop !"

"Quid Pro Quo, Sasuke. Did you think you could get off clean after killing me twice ?"

"PLEASE STOP. YOU ARE RIGHT, YOU WERE ALWAYS RIGHT PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU NARUTO !"

"Hinata watched as I died, maybe it's time you taste the same despair"

"NOOO NOO NOOOOO NARUTO, DON'T TAKE SAKURA FROM ME !"

Sakura only smiled, she knew it was coming "Sasuke ... I love you and I always will"

"know pain, Sasuke" He plunged the blade down, killing Sakura Haruno and a piece of Sasuke.

* * *

The Blade plunged down into Sakura's back, stabbing through her lungs and into her heart, she twitched once and was silent forever more. Her face was a pale China doll, her smile and un-blinking eyes fixed to Sasuke's retina's like a burned after image. her final words rung through his mind like Echo's in a dark hallway. He felt himself falling, vertigo as the reality took hold of him. The pool of blood growing outward like the oceans tide, until her blood fused with the pool of blood Sasuke lay in, her eyes were sparkly and small tears were in the corners. Her hair was dirty and rugged from the explosions, fighting and stress. her mouth was cemented in a smile with her own blood. This is how Sasuke would see her when he closed his eyes.

Reality was a dark ocean, he felt the rising sorrow, fury and uselessness pull him down to its depths, promising him rest in death. His body shook, he tried to force his hand's upward in trying to reach for her, but his whole body was numb, his eyes became distorted mirror glasses as tears filled his vision and spilled down his cheek, his breathing become harsher and heavier his skull screaming for sanity and restoration. His teeth clattered and his throat began to flare as his screams billowed outward

"SAKURA !"

He flailed around on the ground, his eyes burning with tears and hate

"NO NO NO NOOO ! SAKURA NOOO !"

Naruto sat down on a block of concrete and watched Sasuke writhe like a dying animal.

"NO PLEASE, TALK TO ME. SAKURAAAAAA !"

his cries could be heard throughout the battlefield, fighters of all sides turned to face the sound, their fighting prolonged for a few seconds before they started back up again. Naruto had seen enough, Konan felt that they were being watched and drew her Kunai for precautions. Naruto knelt before Sasuke and whispered

"She is gone now, friend. I'm sorry you are suffering now, unlike you I will be more merciful and make sure you are dead for good"

Sasuke's face filled with Violent Hatred and Fury "NAAARUTOO ! I WILL FUCKING BURN YOUR EXISTENCE" His eyes rotated as he activated his Amaterasu, but Nothing happened

Naruto laughed aloud "Your Chakra is drained Sasuke ... all you are good for now is a training dummy. Now let's end this !"

He raised the blade and brought it down, it chopped through Sasuke's body like bread. but something was wrong, Sasuke's body seemed to tear on its own and turn black like obsidian. From the blackening corpse of Sasuke, Crow's began to fly outward, Sasuke's body becomming nothing but a flock of black avian creatures that squawked and cawed at Naruto. He turned to the room's exit door, his teeth bared in vile ferocity. Konan and Naruto stared shocked at Itachi, the man they thought was his comrade.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, expecting to see himself burning in hell or atop the clouds of paradise. instead he found himself in his older brother's arm's. Itachi faintly smiled down at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke screamed and tried to free himself from his brothers grasp but he could barely utter word's or move for that matter. Itachi coolly spoke to Sasuke.

"You hate me now and you always will possibly, but don't talk ... you have lost a lot of blood and your body is beginning to shut down, your mind is also no different after seeing your loved one cut down in front of you"

with all his strength he uttered "I'LL K...K...KILL HIM"

"If that is what you wish"

Naruto kicked aside the chunk of concrete and snarled, his trust for Itachi had faded when Naruto heard the treachery of the Uchiha. Konan, who thought herself to be close to Itachi as a friend, was shocked and confused. Naruto pointed a sharp finger at Itachi and yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, ITACHI !"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have been on no ones side this whole time ... The only side I am on is Sasuke's, I can't let you kill my little brother"

"PUT ... HIM ... DOWN !"

"I'm sorry, Tell Nagato I am sorry for everything"

And with those few words, Itachi and Sasuke vanished into a flock of Crows and dispersed to the outside world. Naruto stood there for moments, until he cracked, with extensive fury and rage he drove his fist's into a nearby stone column, smashing it to pieces, Konan knew to stand back and let Naruto fume off his anger, he had come so close to killing Sasuke, only for him to escape. She was then caught off guard when he started laughing crazily

"Naruto ? what's the matter ?"

"This is superb ... Now Sasuke can grow stronger and fight me even better, I look forward to it intently"

"You want to fight again ?"

"We killed Sakura, Sasuke is my most anticipated fight yet, I want him to be at his full limit, then I can crush him HAAHHAHAHAHA !"

**'NARUTO, I'M READY TO GO. RELEASE ME'**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**BOOM ! there it is, it took me so long to think of a way to write more hahahah**

**You wanted Sakura dead so here it is okay ? Are you happy or sad ? because she just got killed totally and is not coming back,**

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I really am sorry. But jesus guys 12 thousand words is a lot**

**So I guess it counts as 3 chapters almsot ? hell yeah :D**

**What do you think !?**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS I NEED YOU TO REVIEW !**

**I worked long for this so each review helps**

**Hope you guys are loving it so far :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Why Father Why ?

**Chapter 27: Why Father Why**

"SAKURA !"

"Brother ... I'm sorry"

"NOOOO !"

The flock of crows formed outside the jungle of wrecked concrete and steel frames, the sounds of Naruto's fury and sudden silence following them like a bad chill, Itachi was relieved to know they were both safe, He was worried he would have to fight his former comrades in a life threatening showdown. He knew he would win in the end, but the thought of killing Naruto, whom had become like a little brother to him in the last months, would have torn at his insides. Now all there was to do was get Sasuke to a safe location and try piece together things from there. Sasuke was far from compliant however.

He thrashed about in Itachi's grip, His eyes streaming with tears and his mouth opening and closing to let out the agonizing screams of loss, Itachi knew Sasuke loved that girl, he wished he had saved her. Sasuke screamed at Itachi, in his blind fury he tried to bite at Itachi, it was clear Sasuke had no control over his humanity, the raw Uchiha hate was left, accompanied by despair.

"LET ME GO ! FUCKING ASSHOLE LET ME GO !"

"I will ... but not here"

"LET ME GO GOD DAMN YOU ! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU AHHHH !" His eyes felt like twin streams of lava, he then realized both his eyes were bleeding from the corners, mixing with his tears and spilling down his face. his white Uchiha clothing was stained dark red.

"Sasuke, I know you are in pain right ..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOD DAMNED TRAITOR. YOU KILLED OUR CLAN AND YOU LET SAKURA DIE !"

"I did not have enough time to cast Genjutsu on them, Sakura was beyond saving, I got there to late. I'm sorry Sasuke"

"PUT ME DOWN AND LET ME GO BACK THERE. I AM GOING TO KILL EVERYTHING HE LOVES, I'LL FUCKING SKIN THAT HYUUGA WHORE AND SLAY THAT BLUE HAIRED BITCH. I'LL KILL EVERY FUCKING ONE OF THEM !"

"No ... You will only get yourself killed, as your brother I can't allow that"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FUCKING BROTHER !"

He ignored that "We are going to a safe location, we can talk then. I wont let them tear away the last of my family"

"I DON'T CARE IF I DIE FOR FUCK SAKES ! MY LIFE IS POINTLESS NOW, ALL I HAVE IS REVENGE"

"Is that not point enough ?"

"WHAT IS LEFT FOR ME AFTER I TAKE HIS HEAD ?! WHAT IS LEFT FOR MW IN THIS LIFE ?"

"Redemption, Peace and a chance ... to catch up on times lost with your brother"

tears streamed down Sasuke's face "YOU ARE ONE REAL TWISTED FUCK ! YOU KILL OUR PARENTS AND YOU EXPECT ME TOO ... I HATE YOU !"

Sasuke begin's to flail about, trying to throw a punch at Itachi, but it was useless. he had already drained himself of energy and chakra during the fight with Naruto, all he could do was cry, scream and beg for Naruto's slow death. Itachi wanted his brother to let it all out, but he was damaging himself and giving away their position to anyone nearby, He stared down at Sasuke, his eye changing

"I'm sorry, Sasuke"

"NO ... NO NO NO DON'T DO IT ! LEAVE ME HERE. DON'T LEAVE SAKURA HERE !"

"Shhh you will wake up in a safe place"

"NO ITACHI NO !"

"I love you, little brother"

"NOOoo ... no ... stop" his voice trailed off as the Genjutsu held Sasuke in a sleep like trance, had Sasuke been stronger and possessed his immense Chakra, fighting off the Genjutsu would have been a childish challenge. Itachi wiped a tear from his eye and made his way out of the city, his limp brother in his arms, alive but wishing otherwise.

* * *

Nagato and Hinata made their way across the raging battlefield, Anbu were leaping down from buildings and ambushing both Tensei and Konoha Shinobi alike. Across the battlefield Nagato could see Deidara swooping down and leaving a carpet trail of explosions in his wake. Sasori was across the battle field, using Asuma as his weapon, fighting off the vicious blows from the two Ino-Shika-Cho generations. Hinata scanned the battlefield for enemies and foe alike, glancing over her shoulder to see if Naruto's Chakra was still intact and strong, it was the brightest Chakra sense in the whole city, which meant he would become an easy to find target.

"Hinata, Don't worry. Naruto has Kurama and Konan to back him up ... I would be more worried about the safety of our other members"

"Yes .. you are right, Nagato" her fear still remained, but such was watchful love.

They leaped atop a smoldering ruin and gazed down at the carnage. Where the building had once stood was a wrecked crater that seemed to span a quarter of the city, hundreds of figures fought below, most of them the lowly clansmen of the Loyal leaf Shinobi, fighting off the black tides of Anbu. Nagato was not interested in the mere pawns however, he was looking for bigger opponents to take down, he sensed the Chakra of the hokage and smirked, with the advanced visual prowess of the Byakugan and Rinnegan they saw across the field to a fortifyed bank building where the heaviest amount of Leaf Shinobi were defending, Atop the roof was none other than Tsunade herself.

"Let's go, Hinata !"

"Yes !"

The two red cloud figures jumped into the crater and slid down its 45 degree walls, riding the slopes like a wave of rock and fire. They hit the hard ground running, blades drawn and eyes activated. both Anbu and Leaf Shinobi lunged at the two, only to be torn apart or sent flying in all directions, the two plowed through the crowds like a blood covered bulldozer. A large Shuriken slid across the sky heading on a dismembering course towards Hinata's chest, She jumped atop a rock and forward flipped over the spinning blades, letting it slice half an inch of her hair before she hit the ground running on the other side. Three large Shinobi blocked their way, they crouched down and performed a Doton Jutsu. A large wall of stone raised from the ground and blocked their path. Nagato gestured to Hinata, they had practiced the tactic before.

"Hop on !"

Hinata leaped onto Nagato's back and held on while Nagato slammed both palms to the earth and fire off a massive barrage of wind Chakra, sending the two flying upwards and over the wall like an air powered cannon. Hinata turned around, still holding onto Nagato's collar, throwing six Shuriken downwards. Each shuriken buried itself in the head of the Doton users, raining blood on their last earth creation. They hit the ground, Hinata rolled over Nagato's head and shoulders and buried her sword in the head of a surprise attack Anbu. Nagato grinned and patted her back. The bank was growing closer, the Chakra of Kakashi and Tsunade was unmistakable.

"There they are ! Get ready for a real fight"

"Same goes for you, Nagato-Kun" she laughed

Nagato now knew why Naruto found it attractive to be given such an honorific.

* * *

Shikamaru ducked, the large blade of Asuma's new arm slicing through the oxygen just above him. Ino dived in and pulled Shikamaru away just in time as the blade came down hard yet again. Shikaku Braced his hands together and held the puppet in a strangle hold, Inoichi and Shikamaru lunging in with their blades extended, from previous Intel they had received about human puppets, the only way to completely kill it was to find the heart source of its power, the puppeteer. The blades sliced away the legs of Asuma and dropped him to the ground, the gruesome act made Shikamaru's stomach churn, there was still blood in the puppet.

"there ... He;s immobile for the time being"

Asuma's body grew limp and toppled over, it seems the puppeteer had given up on his creation. Shikamaru knelt before his Sensei, hurt and anger in his eyes. He wanted to gut the man who did this to his Sensei, he wanted nothing more than to make them suffer like Asuma did. Shikaku placed his hand on his sons shoulder and sighed, Asuma had been a strong comrade to Shikaku and Inoichi long ago, they had too lost a friend. Asuma's body twitched, everyone flinched as the Rib cage of Asuma opened once more, a large scroll rising out of his chest. The scroll was connected to an assortment of gears and pulley systems. He urged Shikamaru back and waited, nothing happened.

"Is it a trap ?"

Inoichi grimaced "What ever it is ... I better disarm it before it becomes an issue"

Ino shook her head "No Father, It's too risky"

"Ino, we don't have time to wait for a defusing squad to disengage from the battle. I love you ... But this is our duty as Shinobi"

Inoichi approached the large scroll, it did not unravel when Inoichi tried to pull it, the gears and pulleys connected to the scroll were the only way to open the scroll, it looked as if the gears were controlled by something else. Inoichi scratched his chin and mused, it seemed like a scroll containing intelligence, or it would have been set off when they were all crowded around it. It was then Inoichi noticed the thin Chakra string pull at a lever. The scroll unraveled in a 3 meter stretch of marked paper. Inoichi could only smile and take in the beauty of his daughter before the 3 meter roll of Paper bombs ignited, enveloping the Yamanaka Clan leader in flames and shrapnel. The explosion blew everyone back off their feet

Ino screamed "FATHER !"

The red-haired Tensei member emerged from his hiding spot, followed by 3 other puppets. each one equipped with an array of blades, projectiles and whips ready to slay all that cross their path. Sasori waved his arms out and watched his minions dance the Dance of death. all Ino could do was kneel at the remains of her father and scream. Shikaku and Shikamaru moving to defend her. The Ino-Shika-Cho generations were crumbling bit by bit.

* * *

Tsunade and Kakashi watched as Hinata and Nagato plowed through their defenses like child's play, Shinobi and Jutsu tossed aside like mere toys, the power of these two was immaculate. Kakashi knew it would come to a two verses two duel to decide this battle, who better than the Hokage and Hidden Leaf's Kakashi Hatake of the sharingan. Tsunade knew she would have to kill one of her former villagers and student, in order to keep everyone safe, no matter how it pained her to do so.

"Where is Sasuke and Sakura ? Are they nearby ?"

"I'm afraid they are on the opposite side of the battlefield, We can't get to them now"

"Dammit ... Just when we needed them the most ... Kakashi, we will have to deal with these two, we can't afford to lose anyone else"

"Yes, Tsunade"

They both leaped off the roof of the bank, landing on the dusty ground without a sound, Kakashi drawing his Kunai and bracing it for a Raikiri is it was needed, Tsunade only cracked her fist's and clicked her neck from side to side, ready to brawl. Nagato and Hinata stopped only meters from them. ignoring the sounds of screaming and explosions as the battle waged further on. Hinata's pale eyes locked with Tsunade's, hate building deep within her, she drew her Hyuuga blade and wiped the blood clean from its silver stained surface.

She indicated to the blood "Oh .. I'm sorry, were they friends of yours ? Here take them back"

She flicked the drops of Shinobi blood onto the ground at Tsunade's feet, she snarled "You little bitch ... what have you become ?"

"An avenger ... A true warrior of peace. Something this village was never good at keeping"

Nagato moved closer to Kakashi "Madara Uchiha sends his Regards, Leaf Shinobi"

Tsunade grimaced at the name "So it's true ? you are in a bit of a civil war yourself hmm ?"

"You could call it that ... But we will be the victors and saviors to this world, you shall all perish unfortunately"

Kakashi charged his Raikiri and coldly stated "Enough talk ... Let's end this"

"Spoken like a man on his deathbed ... Kakashi Hatake"

Kakashi lunged at Nagato, his fist glowing a bright blue with the intense shock off thousands of volts of pure lightning. The fist was aimed into Nagato's chest, but never reached its target. Nagato raised his fist and caught Kakashi's blow in his palm, without a flinch he stood tall like a rock. His hand glowing red as he sucked the Chakra dry from Kakashi's attack, the power of the Preta path had become one with Nagato, allowing him to absorb any chakra related attacks and further boost his own abilities. Kakashi was all to familiar with the technique. He dived back and tackled Tsunade over as a barrage of metal polls shoot from his sleeve like projectile arrows. Both ninja's rolled onto their feet and charged.

Hinata drove a Lion growling fist into Tsunade's mid side, sending her sprawling meters away, Tsunade grabbed Hinata's hair and took her along for the ride. They both writhed on the ground, rising to their feet with venomous fury. Hinata's Lion fist's seemed to grow larger and more furious with her hatred and anger, as if anger was petrol to the blazing fire. Tsunade tore off her tattered coat and charged in for the first blow, Hinata disappeared into smoke as Tsunade struck her face. The substitution was just what Tsunade had expected from someone as crafty as Hinata, before she could turn around she felt an exploding pain in her left arm and Hinata struck a chakra point and flipped backwards to a safe distance.

"You are nothing but Raw Power Tsunade, you have to true skill. No different from Sakura, who is no doubt dead right now"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT !"

"Where do you think Naruto and Konan are ? HAHAHA I WONDER HOW SASUKE IS TAKING IT !" She threw back her head and laughed

Tsunade rushed in with immense speed and drove a furious uppercut to Hinata's chin, launching the Hyuuga into the sky, only to get kicked down by her leg as he phase stepped above. The Hyuuga hit the ground like a falling star. She spat out a mouth full of blood and grinned

"That all you got ?"

* * *

Nagato could see every move Kakashi would make before he made it, There was nothing Kakashi could do but stall until Nagato made a mistake, with the Rinnegan that would be highly unlikely. Kakashi ducked as a decapitating kicked swooped over his head, he grabbed hold of the leg and spun Nagato like a baseball bat, sending him flying into a concrete wall. Nagato shot his hands behind him and fired off a burst of Wind Chakra, slowing him to a stop only inches from colliding with the wall. With the spare seconds Kakashi hand signed the massive Jutsu in copy of his former enemy, Zabuza The large water dragon sprouted from a nearby well and lunged at Nagato, teeth ready to both tear and drown Nagato. The heavy weight of water crashed down on Nagato, mixing with the fiery earth, steam filled the vicinity and blinded all nearby.

Kakashi could see Nagato's figure with his Sharingan, and the ball of Wind protecting him from the attack, the smoke cleared and a clear orb of powerful wind would be distinguished from the fading mist. It seemed Nagato's defenses were completely impenetrable, The Rinnegan was the father to the Byakugan and Sharingan, it shared the abilities of both to a certain extent.

They both stood back puffing with the exhaustion of battle.

"Why do you want the village dead so bad ?"

"I have my reasons ... Naruto has his, What is it to you ?"

"Death is never set in stone, why must people die for your great plan ?"

"Why did my people of the Hidden Rain have to die for Konoha's great plan ? your question is no different to mine"

"So you are from the Hidden Rain, hmm that explains why Hanzo the salamander has been missing for some time"

"His oppressive regime came to an end when I crossed his throat with my blade ... May I ask you something ?"

"I could die today ... Fire away"

"How can you protect a village that condemned your father and your little friend Obito to their useless deaths ?"

That hit Kakashi hard "They Served this village to the greatest ability they could achieve ..."

"They both despised how the Shinobi system worked, are they wrong ? Or have you lived a life of lies under the Fire Countries flag ?"

"Things happen ... that are beyond our control"

"The destruction of your village will be no different ... now, Strike me again Kakashi, show me your loyalty to this beloved village of yours"

Kakashi charged in for the kill, but he no longer felt a sense of purpose in the village, not anymore.

* * *

Hinata ducked as a fist came hurtling towards her, it collided with the concrete pillar behind her, crumbling it like mere ginger bread. Tsunade was no longer holding back, Hinata had finally crossed the line, but was she right ? Was Sakura dead ? Hinata rolled on her side and sliced the back of Tsunade's leg, only to catch the opposite foot to the chest, Hinata heard a rib cracked and screamed in agony, She crawled away from Tsunade, scrambling for her sword across the dust. Tsunade kicked Hinata again in the gut, rolling her on her back. The hot sun beaded down on Hinata, her head was spinning with both confusion and a concussion. Tsunade only shook her head in disappointment, she hoped for a better fight. She raised her fist and aimed it at Hinata's head, ready to deliver the final blow to the rampant Hyuuga.

"Any last words ? I'm sorry it had to end like this ... Hinata"

"EAT SHIT YOU CORRUPT BITCH, YOUR VILLAGE WILL BURN TO THE GROUND !"

Tsunade drove her fist down, collided with the sharpest piece of paper she had ever seen, Hinata's had pulled it from her Breast pocket with only seconds to spare, the paper Shuriken went straight into Tsunade's hand 4 inches in. The Hokage screamed in pain and anger, jumping back to removed the bloody origami piece, her hand was running red with blood. Hinata grinned, She had learned many things from Konan while Nagato was training Naruto, like the creation of her own Paper weapons. Konan's logic behind it was the fact Paper can be found almost anywhere in the world and can be made as great improb weapons.

Two figures leaped down from the building and stepped in front of Tsunade, protectively. Hiashi Hyuuga and Yamato had positioned themselves next to Tsunade, their blades drawn and Byakugan activated. Hiashi saw his opponent and trembled, Tsunade shook her head and growled

"She is no longer the daughter you once knew Hiashi, If you can't deal with it then you can leave right now ... Your clan has been dishonored by this child"

"I know ... Just, give me a damned moment here !"

"If she makes anymore I will have her killed"

"Fine ... Hinata, give up now, there is still time enough for you to be forgiven and serve your time appropriately, I won't have my daughter become the murderer of innocents !"

"Oh Father ... There is no innocence in Konoha, only the spoiled and hungry for power. If a few must die to protect the world, is that not a fair trade ?"

"DO YOU THINK YOURSELF A GOD, GIRL ? YOU ARE BARELY AN ADULT !"

"No ... I'm no god. The ruler of the world shall be Naruto, This very village shall be reborn in a world of peace and prosperity. I have already laid with my lover and future husband ... I am more of a woman than you believe me to be, father"

"You ... little whore, you dare sleep with that Demon fox !"

"Watch your tongue father, or I will not restrain myself from Ripping it from your head"

"I will not let you lay a finger on the Hokage or any of her citizens !"

Hinata giggled "Who do you think you are ? Konoha's watchdog ?"

"..."

She turned and walked towards the ledge, Yamato tensed in anticipation. She looked over her shoulder and grinned

"You are not the only one with a Guard Dog, Tsunade"

She turned her head back towards the roaring battlefield, it was hard to distinguish the living from the bodies in such a packed conflict. She spotted the jungle of ruins across the battlefield where Konan and Naruto went looking for Sakura and Sasuke. She cupped her hand's to her mouth, breathing in deep and letting it all loose in an ear rocking scream.

"NARUTO !"

* * *

Naruto only had to here the first Syllable of his name before he was already running through rows of columns and rubble piles, Konan running beside him, both of them knowing all too well who needed their help. Her call was a switch in Naruto's head, any objective, vendetta or enjoyment was tossed aside in the very instant her voice reached his ears, her call was a guide to his soul, be it his or the Kyuubi's. With the power of the nine Tailed Fox, Naruto could pin-point the exact location of Hinata's call, as if it were on a map in his mind. Konan knew a fight was about to begin, thrust her arms out behind her and leaped as wing's of paper sprouted from her back

"I'll come in from the air. WE NEED TO HURRY !"

"I KNOW !"

Naruto leaped through the last pile of mountainous rubble and into the clearing, the crater below the size of a large empty lake. Explosions and fire flashed and disappeared throughout the crater, the three-way war between Tensei, Anbu and the remaining Leaf Shinobi had reached a deadly ferocity. No where was safe, He spotted across the crater, a tall bank building hung over the Crater's ledge, hanging on by a few underground supports and very little else, a well placed strike to the bottom of the building would topple it like a beaver and a tree. Hinata, Tsunade and two others were on the edge, Hinata's face reached his, their eyes meeting from a mile away. Naruto let out a Roar the penetrate the very noise of the battlefield, silencing everyone and stopping everything in its vicinity

"HINATA !"

Everyone was silent, both Anbu and Leaf faces turned from each other to the powerful man standing above them. Naruto heard Anbu captains and Tsunade loyalists scream out orders, to forget the current fight and destroy or capture the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, at any means necessary. Hundreds of men turned from each others throats and gazed at Naruto, hoping to cross his throat with their blades. Naruto's rage began to build, like a cauldron coming to a boil. they were all obstacles in his way of Hinata, they made a bad move.

"It'S NARUTO UZUMAKI ! KILL HIM ! KILL HIM !"

The Roar of seven hundred men sounded in unison, they charged the green armored and black armored Ninja forming into one group with the intent to kill set in mind, Naruto only Chuckled, throwing his Cloak aside and cracking his knuckles. He then launched himself down the crater, sliding down the large crater, teeth bared. He hit the soft dirt and charged the hundred of screaming warriors, his teeth growing longer and fierce with his growing rage, he wanted to slaughter them all. The group was only 100 meters from collision, a few ninja threw Kunai to no avail.

Naruto screamed "YOU WANT ME ?! YOU CAN HAVE ME !"

He leaped atop a large column, running along its edge as the group grew closer. He tore open the fabric covering his stomach, the black markings of his Seal stood out like Tattoo's. He leaped off the pillar, Flying towards the group like an incoming comet, He slapped his hand on the Seal and twisted it like a faucet, breaking 8 of the 9 locks that held Kurama within. Black water leaked from his stomach, falling like rain. He screamed into the crowd, only 5 meters above their head before it happened.

Then it happened. Naruto exploded outward, Skin, blood and muscle tearing a bowled through them like mere obstacles, his large paw's coming down on whole squadrons of men, leaving mince behind as a souvenir to their comrades. Konan decided down from the sky like the Angel she was portrayed to be, landing on Kurama's neck and holding on for dear life, riding the large fox-like Calvary to battle. Multiple Shinobi leaped up to board Kurama's back, they fell back down to the earth with three Paper Shuriken buried in each of their heads.

"KURAMA ! PICK UP HINATA FIRST !"

"**UNDERSTOOD !"**

They were only 100 meters away from Hinata. They could see Kakashi and Nagato sparing violently, Nagato seemed to have the upper hand however, Kakashi was on the defensive. Kurama leaped off the ground and landed on the roof of the bank, Hinata standing between his two leg's and grinning. Nagato figured it was time to end this petty duel, he pushed Kakashi backed and leaped atop Kurama, pulling Konan into a tight embrace and pecking her cheek in relief.

"I told you ... I too have a watchful guard. Glad you could make it Kurama, how did it go ?"

**"Sasuke is unconscious and escaped with his brother"**

Nagato, Tsunade and Kakashi were shocked. "Sasuke left with Itachi ?"

Konan nodded "It seems Sasuke was always on Itachi's mind, he has abandoned us all to save his kid brother"

Tsuande gritted her teeth "So help me god, if you hurt him ..."

"If he get's hurt it will not be our doing, Itachi has betrayed us all. He is only on Sasuke's side, and it seems Itachi does not want Sasuke near you people either. His own personal agenda is unknown to us"

Hinata frowned, kicking a pebble aide in disappointment "What a shame ... I would have loved to see him dead"

**"Do not worry, his time will come. We do have good news however, Hinata"**

"Good news ? Tell me !"

**"Sasuke will be in a lot of pain now. Sakura Haruno will no longer be bothering us anymore. Naruto's blade pierced the whores heart"**

Hinata grinned "Good news after all ..."

Tsunade backed away towards a wall, her whole body shaking. Her lips trembled like a cold wind had hit her. She ba;led her fists and gritted her teeth, a lone tear coursing down her cheek "No ... That can't be true"

Konan smirked "If you want, I can take you to her body before you all go to that burning place? Hell"

"NO SAKURA IS NOT DEAD !"

"Then why can't you sense her Chakra ? A teacher would know it's students Chakra off by heart ..."

Tsunade dropped to her knee's her hand covering her mouth, Kakashi stepped in front of her, his eyes blazing with a fury never seen on the Hatake's limited emotions. His fingers dug into his palms and drew pricks of blood, he stared into the Foxes eyes and screamed. Rage beyond description filled Kakashi, was it the Hatred of the Uchiha ? passed to him through his transplanted eye ? He did not know, but it felt dangerous

"NARUTO, YOU MURDERED YOUR OWN SQUAD MATE. HOW FAR WILL YOU GO TO FORSAKE YOUR PARENT'S ?!"

**"..."**

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMN YOU !"

* * *

Naruto sat on a throne, the Chamber of the Kyuubi had undergone extreme renovations after the two became friends and used each others abilities to survive, a bond had been established, and they needed a better place to live when inside one another. The Throne gazed out at a portal like entity that displayed everything the Kyuubi saw, heard and smelled. It was as if Naruto was watching a movie that offered the viewer every sense and taste of what they were watching. In the chamber he had clothes on, all it took was a click of his fingers and he was fully dressed in the Tensei robes with the red cloud adorned.

He stretched his arms and yawned "Finally some time alone to take a breather ..."

His face growing Darker, faint despair drifted into him like a bad taste. He could not help the sorrowful thoughts that came to mind, it was not regret, but was a sense of lost memories, what he had done had set his future in motion, he was not sure if he was ready to become a leader, let alone Hinata's lover. So much pressure, he would not be surprised if his hair was going grey like Hidans.

He sighed, wiping his weepy eyes "Sakura ... Why did you have to betray me and go down this road? you could have still been alive. You could have still led a life with Sasuke had you left me alone from the start ... I'm sorry you died peacefully, you deserved so much more pain, but I just wanted it done, consider it an act of good will. Do not worry, Sakura, Sasuke will be with you soon"

A voice crossed the chamber, it's person hidden by shadows "Is that what you truly think ?"

The voice startled Naruto, he sat up from his seat, hand resting on the hilt of his blade "Who's there !?"

"Someone who has watched you a long time ... Someone who is worried about you, Naruto"

"Who are you ? How do you know my name ..."

Naruto heard footsteps sound from across the room, the faint outline of a figure approaching with simple grace, no battle charges or fleeing retreat, just a man approaching as if he had all the time in the world, maybe he did. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, familiarity settled in, he knew this chakra, but could not place a face onto its user. The figure emerged from the shadow's his body half illuminated by the low firelight. His bright blonde hair catching Naruto's eye before the man's cool sapphire eyes set on him, almost identical. Naruto's hands began to lightly tremble, had he not stared up at that face everyday ? Had he not vandalized that face when he was younger, but this face was real, this was not the stone face of the Fourth Hokage who looked out over the village.

"F...Fourth Hokage. Why are you here ?"

"I'm the one who sealed this guy in you, have you forgotten ? Well ... You were only a baby so how foolish of me haha, I'm sorry Naruto"

"N...Naru... How does the Fourth Hokage know my name ? you died right after I was born ..."

"Well of course I know your name ... After reading Jiraiya's book a few times, I figured I would name my son Naruto ..."

The room was quiet, Naruto only stared blindly at the man, his eyes widening with every growing second. His lips trembled, he tried so desperately to say those paternal words, but he could not speak what so ever. The shock had him orally paralyzed, The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze faintly smiled, although his eyes showed a deep sadness that he kept within, for now it would be a reunion

"F...Father ..."

"Yes son, I'm here"

Tears streamed down Naruto's cheeks as all the held emotions were set free "H...How could you .."

"Hmm ?"

Naruto's fist struck deep into Minato's stomach, he doubled over and lurched, his sons blow was strong. All the sadness and hatred was let loose like a raging river through a flood gate, Hatred and loneliness that had once been locked away had now torn free. His whole life he had been held under the weight of loneliness and depression, held down and kicked by villagers because he was made different. Rejected, attacked and forgotten all because of the actions of the Fourth Hokage, his father.

Another fist drove in "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, TO YOUR OWN SON !"

"I know you are upset Naruto ..."

"I'M NOT UPSET, I"M MAD ... I'M HURT THAT MY OWN FATHER WOULD LOCK ME AWAY IN THIS CURSED LIFE WITH NO ONE TO LOOK OUT FOR ME. NO ONE AT ALL ... ALL ALONE FOR ALL THOSE YEARS, RUNNING AND HIDING AS VILLAGERS TRIED KILL ME !"

"... I...I'm sorry"

"SORRY WILL NEVER CUT IT, FATHER. BECAUSE OF THIS CURSE YOU SEALED IN ME, I WAS CHASED OUT OF THE VILLAGE YOU LOVED, MY OLD GIRLFRIEND LEFT ME FOR MY BEST FRIEND AND I WAS KILLED TWICE ! ...ALL I EVER WANTED ... WAS TO COME HOME TO A MOTHER AND FATHER WHO WERE THERE AND NOT ON SOME FUCKING ROCK !"

"For the villages safety ... You saved them all, Naruto"

"That village ... is dead to me"

"Your heart is dark my son, the only spark that remains is from Hinata, that woman you love. Leave ... Run away and live a life of solitude with her, do not throw your life away for the benefit of criminals."

"They are not criminals ... They are my family, HOW WOULD YOU FUCKING KNOW ? YOU HAVE FORSAKEN ME !"

Minato's eyes flared with an unnatural anger "IT IS YOU WHO HAS FORSAKEN ME, NARUTO !"

Naruto flinched backwards, shocked by his fathers words

Minato continued "I WATCHED MY SON SLAUGHTER HIS OWN COMRADES AND TEACHERS MOMENTS AGO ... I WATCHED MY SON KILL HIS CHILDHOOD FRIEND IN THE PURSUIT OF BLOODY REVENGE FOR FUCK SAKES. DO YOU DARE SAY I HAVE FORSAKEN YOU. I HAVE GIVEN YOU A FUTURE TO BECOME HOKAGE LIKE I DID, I HAVE WATCHED YOU SINCE YOU WERE A SMALL CHILD ... FORCED TO SHARE THIS ROOM WITH THE KYUUBI ! WATCHING YOU THROW YOUR SOUL AWAY !"

"Then you know very well, Father. Nagato is my uncle ... The remaining member of our family, Am I supposed to abandon him like you abandoned me ?"

"Nagato may be a Uzumaki ... But his heart and vengeance lie in the Hidden Rain village where it all started for him"

"He wants to rebuild the clan with me. We can bring it all back ... Why won't you see ?"

"I cannot trust the man who trusts the Kyuubi. For the love of god, Naruto. THAT THING KILLED YOUR MOTHER AND HALF THE VILLAGE !"

"And yet he has been more supportive than any Hokage, Shinobi or comrade I have ever know ... Kurama and I are partners, friends."

"I wrote the seal for that creäture ... Once he is fully free there is no saving you or this world, can you really trust him ?"

"I trust him more than I trust you ... Now get out"

"Naruto ..."

"GET OUT BEFORE I CUT YOU DOWN, FATHER !"

"Then let me say this ... I will never approve of the murder and hostile takeover of these lands. I will never accept your new role in this world and I am filled with despair, anger and shame when I look at what you have become ... But I will say this. I love you Naruto, And my heart goes out to your relationship with Hinata, may that be the purest part of your soul ... The rest is black as obsidian"

The words stung like warm knives, the loving words were both a joy and a curse "D...Dad"

"There will come a time where you will have to meet your Mother ... Can you look her in the eyes and tell her that her death was worth while, can you justify all that you have done ? Farewell son ... It's never to late to change your heart"

The image of the man dissipated like smoke, the chakra of the man disappeared, leaving Naruto alone in the seemingly bigger chamber. nothing but the silent drips of water greeting him now. Minato was gone and all Naruto could do was clench his teeth and fist, the tears burned as they spilled down his cheek. He pulled back his fist and snapped the concrete head of the throne with one blow

"GOD DAMMIT !"

He dropped to his knee's his cries growing into harder sobs of wrenching agony and despair.

"WHY FATHER ... WHY MUST YOU LOVE ME NOW ..."

Naruto felt his whole world split apart. The very father who should hate him for killing Leaf Ninja was also loving his son at the same time, it would be more simple if he were just hated, but his father had to go and make things worse. He did not know what to feel, only despair seemed to be the answer.

* * *

Madara peered at the battlefield through his mask. The small dots of people clashed and exploded in conflict. It reminded Madara of the battlefield he had fought in so very long ago, where he had lost it all. Zetsu appeared out of the tree and joined him, folding his arms and smirking at the carnage. Zetsu and Madara had planned this all along, Nagato's betrayal however was something they had not prepared for. Madara grinned, true carange would begin. He turned around just as a red cloaked man gracefully emerged from the woods, his sin slightly scaly and pain in the daylight. Kabuto grinned

Madara nodded "Is he ready for combat ?"

"He is completely grown and repaired, we can send up the coffin in a moments notice, Lord Madara"

"Good ... on my order have it rise in the center of the crater, after it clears a zone we can drop in and begin the slaughter"

Black Zetsu Grimaced** "A four-way battle will be quite a spectacle to witness, It's a shame I won't be fighting"**

Madara shrugged "Do as you wish ... Just don't get yourself killed, I still need you for the final phase of my plan"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses "Are you sure the Edo Tensei prototype will suffice in such a battlefield ? MY Jutsu is still in development"

"Were it a normal body we may have troubles ... But this body is strong"

"If Lord Orochimaru and Lady Tsunade are still on the battlefield, we can have a little Sannin reunion"

Kabuto stroked the wooden coffin, the sun gleamed off its sandalwood exterior and lit up the plaque placed upon its door. Kabuto thought it would be funny to add a little message to the coffin, in good spirit. White Zetsu noticed the Plaque and grinned, reading it off as if it were a gravestone, but no one truly dies in the care of Kabuto, not traditionally.

"Here Lies Jiraiya ... May he Rest and awake in peace"

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Stuff is getting crazy folkes ! Sorry for the delay in chapters. the previous Chapter was sorta a double chapter so bare with me here :)**

**Tell me what you think. Review Review Review !**

**Also Check out my youtube Channel for some AMV and Possible Naruto Author videos ? Let me know what you want !**

** watch?v=1hj9rI1F0W8**

Thank you so much for the constant support I get

Love you all

~Phillip


End file.
